Stayin' Alive (For Two Years Per Season)
by Wiznerd the Eagle
Summary: A whole range of songs rewritten to be about Sherlock. Rated for some profanity. Not all are humorous, but I can't have more than two genres. Romantic ones are Johnlock unless requested otherwise. Updated whenever I write one. Taking requests!
1. Stayin' Alive

**AN- As a birthday present to my very good friend BaconWrappedRainbows, here is the fic of Sherlock songs you've been bothering be about. Happy Birthday!**

 **I rewrite songs to make them about fandoms. I have a series of Supernatural songs on my profile, and I decided that I could do the same with Sherlock, so here we are. If you're interested, go ahead and check those out!**

 **This fic will be updated every two days, unless I get a barrage of prompts like I did with my Supernatural fic, in which case it will move to every day.**

 **Anyway, this song is Sherlock's perspective right at the beginning of Season 1. I hope you enjoy it!**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Stayin' Alive by The Bee Gees or Sherlock.***

Well, you can tell by the way I flap my coat,  
I'm a genius, I like to gloat  
Deductions and mounds of scorn, I've been looked at weird  
Since I was born  
And now I'm alone, it's OK  
Cause my skull always sees my way  
See how I can understand  
Most everything about humans

Whether you're my brother or whether you're my mother,  
I'm stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Feel the city breathin' and everyone just seein',  
And I'm stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive

Sometimes I get low so I get high,  
And if I get somewhat bored, I really try  
To experiment with ways to bruise  
I'm a science man and I just can't lose  
And now I'm alone, it's OK  
Cause my skull always sees my way  
See how I can understand  
Most everything about humans

Whether you're my brother or whether you're my mother,  
I'm stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Feel the city breathin' and everyone just seein',  
And I'm stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive

Life goin' nowhere. John Watson help me  
John Watson help me, yeah.  
Life goin' nowhere. John Watson help me, yeah  
Stayin' alive

Well, you can tell by the way I flap my coat,  
I'm a genius, I like to gloat  
Deductions and mounds of scorn, I've been looked at weird  
Since I was born  
And now I'm alone, it's OK  
Cause my skull always sees my way  
See how I can understand  
Most everything about humans

Whether you're my brother or whether you're my mother,  
I'm stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Feel the city breathin' and everyone just seein',  
And I'm stayin' alive, stayin' alive  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive

Life goin' nowhere. John Watson help me  
John Watson help me, yeah  
Life goin' nowhere. John Watson help me, yeah  
I'm stayin' alive

Life goin' nowhere. John Watson help me  
John Watson help me, yeah  
Life goin' nowhere. John Watson help me, yeah  
I'm stayin' alive

Life goin' nowhere. John Watson help me  
John Watson help me, yeah  
Life goin' nowhere. John Watson help me, yeah  
I'm stayin' alive

Life goin' nowhere. John Watson help me  
John Watson help me, yeah  
Life goin' nowhere. John Watson help me, yeah  
I'm stayin' alive

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	2. Winner Takes it All

**AN- Thank you so much for the positive response and prompts. It means the world to me! Even if you don't have a prompt, feel free to just drop a review. Every time I get one my day gets better.**

 **Today's song is Sherlock to John at the end of His Last Vow when they're talking in front of the airplane. A little prior Johnlock may have crept in there too. It fit too well.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Winner Takes it All by ABBA or Sherlock.***

I don't wanna talk  
About things I've gone through  
Though it's hurting me  
Now it's history  
I've played all my cards  
And that's what you've done too  
Nothing more to say  
No more ace to play

The winner takes it all  
The loser's standing small  
Beside the victory  
That's my destiny

I was by your side  
Thinking I belonged there  
I figured it made sense  
Building me a fence  
Building me a home  
Thinking I'd be strong there  
But I was a fool  
Playing by the rules

That Moriarty's gone  
I had to save you John  
I found I have a fear  
Losing someone dear  
The winner takes it all  
The loser has to fall  
It's simple and it's plain  
Why should I complain?

But tell me does she kiss  
Like I used to kiss you?  
Does it feel the same  
When she calls your name?  
Somewhere deep inside  
You must know I'll miss you  
But what can I say?  
Rules must be obeyed

My brother will decide  
I find I must abide **  
**Spectators of the show **  
**Won't survive the woe  
The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all

I don't wanna talk  
If it makes you feel sad  
And I understand  
You've come to shake my hand  
I apologize  
If it makes you feel bad  
Seeing me so tense  
I have no defence  
But you see  
The winner takes it all  
The winner takes it all

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **If you like this and also watch Supernatural, check out my series of Supernatural songs! I update daily on that one due to its popularity.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	3. What is this Feeling

**AN- I've always thought that this song is perfect for Sherlock, so I had a great time writing it. Just to clear things up, when it says "Scotland Yard", it's more like "Scotland Yard minus Lestrade", but that was too long.**

 **This song is Sherlock and John right at the beginning of the first episode.**

 **Sherlock's first few lines are extremely sarcastic, by the way. It'll make more sense if you read it that way.**

 **I hope the duet portions are clear enough. It's hard to write two people singing at the same time and have it make sense to a reader.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own What is this Feeling from Wicked or Sherlock.***

John:  
Dearest Harry I hope that you are well

Sherlock:  
My dear brother

Both:  
I've found a new flatmate  
Now I'm here at Baker Street

Sherlock:  
Yes, of course I told him my flaws

John:  
Yes, of course, I'll keep from danger

Both:  
For I know that's how you'd want me to respond.  
Yes, I've found a new flatmate  
For you see, my roommate is...

John:  
Unusually and exceedingly peculiar  
And altogether quite impossible to describe...

Sherlock:  
Blonde

John:  
What is this feeling,  
So sudden and new?

Sherlock:  
I felt the moment  
I laid eyes on you.

John:  
My pulse is rushing,

Sherlock:  
My head is reeling

John:  
My past is crushing

Both:  
What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame,  
Does it have a name?  
Yes!  
Thrilling  
I can't help but find this thrilling

John:  
All the blood

Sherlock:  
The bones

John:  
The killing

Both:  
Let's just say - I love it all!  
Every little trait however small  
Makes me think that I'll begin to fall  
It is all just so thrilling  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total devastation  
It's so pure, so strong.  
Though I do admit it came on fast,  
Still I do believe that it can last.  
And I will be living, live with you  
My whole life long!

Scotland Yard:  
Dear John Watson, you are just too good!  
How do you stand it? I don't think I could!  
He's a terror! He's a tartar!  
We don't mean to show a bias,  
But John Watson he's no partner

John:  
Well, he's human don't make a fuss

Scotland Yard:  
Poor John Watson how you reside  
With someone so disgusting-I-fied.  
We just want to tell you,  
He's not right inside  
He finds it...

John and Sherlock _(Scotland Yard)_ :  
What is this feeling _  
(Thrilling)  
_ So sudden and new? _  
(He can't help but find it thrilling)  
_ I felt the moment  
I laid eyes on you! _  
(All the blood, the bones, the killing)  
_ My pulse is rushing _  
(Let's just say,)  
_ My head is reeling _  
(He loves it all!)  
_ Oh, what is this feeling?

 _(Every little trait,  
However small)_

Does it have a name?

 _(Makes our very flesh  
Begin to crawl...)_

Yes...

Ahhhhhh...

Thrilling!  
 _(Loathing!)_

There's a strange exhilaration  
 _(Loathing)_  
In such total devastation  
 _(Loathing)_  
It's so pure so strong!  
 _(So strong)_

Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I can believe it can last  
And I will be living  
 _(Loathing)_  
For forever living  
 _(Loathing)_  
I think I can  
Live with you  
 _(Loathing you)_  
My whole life long!

 _(Loathing,  
Unadulterated loathing_)

Sherlock:  
Death!

John:  
Yay!

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	4. Wait it Out

**AN- Just to inform you, I have songs set every two days until August 3. Don't be afraid to prompt! I've had one person prompt songs so far, and I'll need more if this is going to pick up. I have time (August 3 is exactly two weeks from now), but it'd be great to get more. If you're not certain about a song, don't worry; I've had more outlandish ones on my Supernatural series that I managed to work with.**

 **Prompted by BaconWrappedRainbows (months ago, but I did get around to it eventually, didn't I?), this song is John's perspective directly after Reichenbach.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Wait it Out by Adam Tell or Sherlock.***

Where do I go from here?  
How do I carry on?  
I can't get beyond the questions

I'm clambering for the scraps  
In the shatter of us, collapsed  
It cuts me with every could-have-been

Pain on pain on play, repeating  
With a backup makeshift life in waiting

Everybody says that time heals everything  
But what of the wretched hallow  
The endless in-between  
I don't think I can wait it out

There's nothing to my life now  
That you can't show me how  
I can't live my life without your presence

Stumbling cliché case  
Crumpled and puffy-faced  
Dead in the stare of a thousand miles

All I want is only one street-level miracle  
Just one more trick Sherlock, not a fake and not a criminal

Everybody says that time heals everything  
But what of the wretched hallow  
The endless in-between  
I don't think I can wait it out

And sit here cold  
I will be long gone by then my life is done  
In dust, I lay around our Baker Street  
Florescent lighting sets the scene  
For all we could and should be being  
In the one life that you lost

In the one life, in the one life that you lost  
In the one life, in the one life that you lost  
In the one life, in the one life that you lost

Everybody says that time heals everything  
But what of the wretched hallow  
The endless in-between  
I don't think I can wait it out  
And sit here, I just can't wait it out  
And sit here cold, I just can't sweat it out  
Wait it out

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	5. Macavity

**AN- Wow. Seriously, wow. I said prompts and you definitely responded. Because of the flood of prompts, I'm moving to a chapter a day starting today.**

 **DemonicMoose: Judging by your name and prompt, I'm going to take a leap and assume you watch Supernatural. I will do your prompt, of course, but I recommend that you check out my series of Supernatural songs titled Carry On Wayward Fangirl.**

 **Kiki: Thank you so much for your prompts. I'm addressing you because of your first one. Try as I might, I could not find a way to work with We Didn't Start the Fire. It's just to specific with names and places and, frankly, I don't have enough material to work with from the 9 episodes (and one special) that we have. I promise I'm doing all your other prompts, but I'm afraid that one has to be dropped.**

 **I won't reply to all Guest reviews like this; I just needed to address them and had no other way of doing so. on with the song!**

 **The song is, quite simply, Moriarty. The character Macavity in CATS was actually based off Moriarty in Conan Doyle's books, so I simply had to. (Conan Doyle refers to Moriarty as the Napoleon of crime at one point, which is directly quoted in this song.) The syllables are slightly off for Moriarty's name, but that can't be helped. The song is a third person perspective talking about Moriarty with references to all three seasons.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Macavity from CATS or Sherlock.***

Moriarty!

Moriarty's a mystery man who has Sherlock in awe  
For he's a master criminal who can defy the law  
He's the bafflement of Scotland Yard, and Sherlock Holmes' despair  
For when they reach the scene of crime Moriarty's not there!

Moriarty, Moriarty, there's no one like Moriarty  
He's broken every single law, he breaks the law of gravity  
His powers of law evasion would make a Holmes brother stare  
And when you reach the scene of crime Moriarty's not there!

You may ask the hostage questions, you may fruitlessly prepare  
But I tell you once and once again Moriarty's not there!

Moriarty's an Irishman, he's average height and thin  
You would know him if you saw him, for he's got a manic grin  
His eyes are piercing to look at, his face is finely boned  
His clothes are perfect head to toe, him hair is nicely combed

He likes to play with Sherlock Holmes, he won't give him a break **  
**And when you think he's dead and gone, you'll find it was all fake

Moriarty, Moriarty, there's no one like Moriarty  
He's a fiend in human shape, a monster of depravity  
You may meet him in a by-street, you may see him in the square  
But when a crime's discovered then Moriarty's not there!

He's outwardly respectable, I know he cheats at cards  
And his fingerprints aren't found in any files of Scotland Yard's **  
**And when the Tower's open and the jewel case is rifled **  
**Or when some kids are missing or another life's been stifled  
Or when Sherlock Holmes is hated, and his life is past repair  
There's the wonder of the thing Moriarty's not there!

Moriarty, Moriarty, there's no one like Moriarty  
There never was a man of such deceitfulness and suavity  
He always has an alibi and one or two to spare  
What ever time the deed took place Moriarty wasn't there!

And they say that all of those whose crimes Sherlock has solved with John  
I might mention killer cabbie, I might mention General Shan  
Are nothing more than agents for the man who all the time  
Just controls the operations: the Napoleon of crime!

Moriarty, Moriarty, there's no one like Moriarty  
He's a fiend in human shape, a monster of depravity  
You may meet him in a by-street, you may see him in the square  
But when a crime's discovered then Moriarty

Moriarty, Moriarty, Moriarty  
When a crime's discovered then Moriarty's not there!  
Moriarty's not there!

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **For those who don't remember (I certainly didn't). General Shan was the head of the Black Lotus in The Blind Banker.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	6. How To Save a Life

**AN- Kiki: Thanks. I can work with that one.**

 **From Impossible-Star Girl, this song is from Sherlock's perspective when he comes back in the beginning of S3. It follows the events from the show pretty directly, and I even managed to get a direct quote in there! Enjoy.**

 **I actually did this song for my Supernatural series too. If you're interested, it's Chapter 24 of Carry On Wayward Fangirl.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own How To Save a Life by The Fray or Sherlock.***

I come and say, "I'm here, not dead"  
You stare, I say, "Well, short version, not dead."  
You look angrily back at me  
I stare happily right on through  
You have a girlfriend to your right  
As you go left and I stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
I begin to wonder why I came

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I lost everything with that one flight  
But I just had to save your life

Let you know that I know best  
'Cause after all I do know best  
Try to tell you how I "died"  
Tell you how I came disguised  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
And why I came after so long  
Pray to God, you help me  
And I pray to God, you help me

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I lost everything with that one flight  
But I just had to save your life

As you begin to raise your voice  
You claim that you have made your final choice  
Live your life without a crime  
And break from your friend one last time  
Then you give your fist a swing  
You'll run away from everything  
And you say you're just not the same  
And I begin to wonder why I came

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I lost everything with that one flight  
But I just had to save your life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I lost everything with that one flight  
But I just had to save your life

Had to save your life

Had to save your life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I lost everything with that one flight  
But I just had to save your life

Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I lost everything with that one flight  
But I just had to save your life

Had to save your life

Had to save your life

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**.


	7. Fix You

**AN- I'm going on vacation for the next week, but the internet where I'm going is really flakey. Also, I'll have to do everything from mobile. If a song is late or something, it's because of that. Here's hoping nothing goes wrong!**

 **From Impossible-Star Girl, this song is Sherlock to John when Sherlock is watching John at the "grave" at the end of The Reichenbach Fall. Also, I threw a touch of Johnlock in there just for the hell of it. it doesn't specify, so it could be unrequited or not. You decide, depending on how angsty you want it to be.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Fix You by Coldplay or Sherlock.***

Yeah I tried my best, but did I succeed?  
Yeah I got what I want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse  
And the tears come streaming down your face  
And you lost someone you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

I swear I'll come home  
Won't leave you alone  
I will try to fix you

I fell from up high but you must know  
I am too in love to let you go  
But then I had to fly to reach this goal  
I'll take him down

I swear I'll come home  
Won't leave you alone  
I will try to fix you

Tears stream down your face  
And you lost someone you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face and I  
Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face and I

I swear I'll come home  
Won't leave you alone  
I will try to fix you

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	8. Do I Wanna Know

**AN- From Impossible-Star Girl, this song is John to Sherlock after John gets married. There's definitely an element of cheating to this song. I don't condone cheating, but that's just where this song took me.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Do I Wanna Know by The Arctic Monkeys or Sherlock.***

Have you got colour in your cheeks?  
Do you ever get that fear that you're too late.  
That you missed out and now can't change the course of fate  
Are there some aces up your sleeve?  
Have you no idea that you're in deep?  
I dreamt about you nearly every night this week  
How many secrets can you keep?  
'Cause there's this tune you wrote that makes me think of you, your coat, and I play it on repeat  
Until I fall asleep  
Spilling drinks on my settee

(Do I wanna know)  
If this feeling flows both ways?  
(Sad to see you go)  
Was sort of hoping that you'd stay  
(Baby we both know)  
That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day

Crawling back to you

Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?  
'Cause I always do  
Maybe I'm through living with the fact you fell, I'm with someone new  
Now I've thought it through

Crawling back to you

So have you got the guts?  
Been wondering if your heart's still open and if so I wanna know what time it shuts  
Simmer down and pucker up  
I'm sorry to interrupt. It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you  
I don't know if you feel the same as I do  
But we can't be together even if you do

(Do I wanna know?)  
If this feeling flows both ways?  
(Sad to see you go)  
Was sort of hoping that you'd stay  
(Sherlock we both know)  
That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day

Crawling back to you (crawling back to you)

Ever thought of calling when you've had a few? (you've had a few)  
'Cause I always do ('cause I always do)  
Maybe I'm through (maybe I'm through living) living with the fact you fell I'm with someone new  
Now I've thought it through

Crawling back to you

(Do I wanna know?)  
If this feeling flows both ways?  
(Sad to see you go)  
Was sort of hoping that you'd stay  
(Baby we both know)  
That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day

(Do I wanna know?)  
Through living with the fact you fell  
(Sad to see you go)  
Ever thought of calling Sherlock?  
(Do I wanna know?)  
Do you want me crawling back to you?

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	9. Sail

**AN- From Impossible-Star Girl, this song is Sherlock to John right before he falls.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Sail by Awolnation or Sherlock.***

Fall!

This is how I leave you now  
I have to 'cause Jim won't back down  
I claim it's 'cause I'm just a fake Johnny

This is how an angel dies  
They were right it was a lie  
Claim it's 'cause I'm just a fake Johnny

Fall!  
Fall!  
Fall!  
Fall!  
Fall!

Keep your eyes on my farewell  
Watch me as I kill myself (myself)  
Claim it's 'cause I'm just a fake Johnny

Though I fall it's all a trick  
I will try to come back quick  
I claim it's 'cause I'm just a fake Johnny

Fall!  
Fall!  
Fall!  
Fall!  
Fall!

La la la la la  
La la la la la oh!  
La la la la la,  
La la la la la oh!  
La la la la la,  
La la la la la,

Fall!  
Fall!  
Fall!  
Fall!  
Fall!

Watch me fall from high above  
Fall!  
Watch me fall from high above  
Fall!  
Watch me fall from high above  
Fall!  
Watch me fall, watch me fall  
Fall!

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	10. I Will Follow You Into the Dark

**AN-** **Sorry this is so late. 11:30 is still technically today! (At least in my time zone.) I had a busy day, and the internet was extra flakey so this is the first time I could get enough of a connection to post anything.**

 **Ok, so this song started out dark, but I think I took it to a whole new level. I'd say I'm sorry for any pain I cause, but I find it rather funny so I guess I'm not really sorry. I acknowledge it. There. That works.**

 **From Impossible-Star Girl, this song is John's POV starting in mid-season 2 and ending after the fall in a non-canon compliant way.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own I Will Follow You Into the Dark by Death Cab for Cutie or Sherlock.***

Friend of mine, some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark  
No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just us gone in the night  
Laughing as we have our last lark

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they won't take you inside  
Through you're with the angels you are not of their kind  
If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

Way off at war I lived with the blood and gore  
I found I enjoyed being in an attack  
But then I got shot and I might have  
Thought that I would miss that spot  
But I never went back

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they won't take you inside  
Through you're with the angels you are not of their kind  
If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

You and me have seen everything to see  
From murder to robbery  
And you've found that your life it all fell down  
The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
'Cause we'll hold each other soon  
In the blackest of rooms

And Heaven and Hell decide  
That they won't take you inside  
Through you're with the angels you are not of their kind  
There was no one beside you  
When your soul embarked  
Then I followed you into the dark  
Then I followed you into the dark

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	11. Oh What A Night (December 1963)-Sherlock

**AN- From Impossible-Star Girl, this song is Sherlock talking about meeting John for the first time during John's wedding. (I just had to throw some Johnlock in there.)**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Oh What a Night by Frankie Valley and the Four Seasons or Sherlock.***

Oh, what a day  
When I met John, when it was just me  
What would happen, I could not foresee  
As I remember, what a day

Oh, what a day  
You know, I even knew he was not lame  
But I was never gonna be the same  
What a Doctor, what a day

Oh, I  
I got a funny feeling when he walked in the room  
Hey, my  
And then I fell, it ended much too soon

Oh, what a day  
Even though he only ever sees  
He was everything he had to be  
Now I miss him, what a day

And he came with me with a fixed on look of wonder  
Filling me up with glee and helping me to discover  
Oh, what a day

Oh, I  
Got a funny feeling when he walked in the room  
Hey, my  
And then I fell, it ended much too soon

Oh, what a day  
Why'd he take so long to come my way?  
Fell for him, but I returned too late  
What a Doctor, what a day

And he came with me with a fixed on look of wonder  
Filling me up with glee and helping me to discover

Oh, what a day  
Oh, what a day  
Oh, what a day  
Oh, what a day  
Oh, what a day  
Oh, what a day  
Oh, what a day

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	12. Carry On Wayward Son

**AN- When I got prompted this song, I admit I stared at it for a bit trying to figure out how to work with it. This song is the unofficial/official theme song for Supernatural, and so it is permanently associated with that in my head.**

 **From DemonicMoose, this song is a fan's perspective starting with Season 1.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Carry On Wayward Son by KANSAS or Sherlock.***

All this waiting is not fun  
Fuck this show I'm so damn done  
Lay my fangirl head to rest  
I'll go cry some more

Ah

Once I heard about this new show called Sherlock  
Thought I'd check it out, but I had a large shock  
I thought there was a whole season, but there were just three  
The cliffhanger was just too much for me then  
How could they get out, I want one more, wait, when?  
I hear the writers laugh at my pain  
I just have to say

All this waiting is not fun  
Fuck this show I'm so damn done  
Lay my fangirl head to rest  
I'll go cry some more

Then at last they gave us the second season  
Sherlock faked his death, but how, damn you Steven  
And if I claim to know how he lived  
Well, it surely means I have no clue

On a stormy sea of moving emotion  
I can't wait two years, I think I am broken  
Oh, please give us just one small special  
But I hear the fandom say

All this waiting is not fun  
Fuck this show I'm so damn done  
Lay my fangirl head to rest  
I'll go cry some more

Carry on,  
We will all sit here waiting  
Carry on,  
More content, we are craving  
Season three, but now we're all scared  
Moriarty's back for more

All this waiting is not fun  
Fuck this show I'm so damn done  
Lay my fangirl head to rest  
I'll go cry,  
I'll so cry some more

Some more

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **I admit I stole some lines in the chorus from my Supernatural rewrite of it, but they fit and they're my lyrics anyway.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	13. Pieces

**AN- From Kiki, this song is Sherlock to John right around the fall.**

 **The original prompt was for Pieces by Black Bear, but I looked it up and I got Pieces from the album Black Bear, which is what I used. I figured it was a typo, but feel free to let me know if you meant something else.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Pieces by Andrew Belle or Sherlock.***

You and me  
Got ourselves a problem  
Seems to be no  
Easy way to solve 'em

I believe  
I found a way around it  
I will leave  
We'll have to live without it

You saw me fall and die young  
I made that call 'cause Jim won  
I love you, I love you  
Despite what I have done

You saw me fall and die young  
I made that call 'cause Jim won  
I love you, I love you  
Despite what I have done

Trickery was all it was, please know John  
Victory's not happy when I am gone  
Misery's the moment when I lost you  
It's how I had to save you  
It's not worth what it cost you

You saw me fall and die young  
I made that call 'cause Jim won  
I love you, I love you  
Despite what I have done

You saw me fall and die young  
I made that call 'cause Jim won  
I love you, I love you  
Despite what I have done

Hate what I have done  
Hate what I have done  
Hate what I have done

Hate what I have done  
Hate what I have done  
Hate what I have done

You saw me fall and die young  
I made that call 'cause Jim won  
I love you, I love you  
Despite what I have done

You saw me fall and die young  
I made that call 'cause Jim won  
I love you, I love you  
Despite what I have done

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	14. Everybody Wants to Rule the World

**AN- I have returned home, so I now have unlimited access to the internet and there is no more risk of chapter loss! Time for me to knuckle down and catch up on prompts (no internet means no YouTube to rewrite the songs).**

 **From Kiki, this song is John in Season 1, starting at the beginning and concentrating on the final scene in the finale.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Everybody Wants to Rule the World by Tears for Fears or Sherlock.***

Welcome to my life  
There's no turning back  
Even while I sleep  
Nightmares find me

Scotland Yard hates your behaviour  
You can't stand the thought of failure  
Everybody wants to kill Sherlock

It's my new career  
I have no remorse  
Help me face my fear  
Help me make the most

Of freedom and of pleasure  
Nothing ever lasts forever  
Everybody wants to kill Sherlock

At the pool where the man has found you  
The bomb might make the walls come tumbling down  
If they do I'll be right behind you

So glad we've almost made it  
So sad they had to fade it  
Everybody wants to kill Sherlock

I can't stand the rising tension  
As the seconds quickly lengthen  
Everybody wants to kill Sherlock

I hope you'll never never never never shoot it  
But if you have to, do it  
Everybody wants to kill Sherlock

All for freedom and for pleasure  
Nothing ever lasts forever  
Everybody wants to kill Sherlock

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **I couldn't help that meta moment in "So sad they had to fade it". It just worked too well that way and I couldn't bring myself to change it.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	15. Not Your Fault

**AN- From Kiki, this song is Mycroft being protective of Sherlock pre-series. I tried to capture their dynamic, but I'm not sure I'm completely happy with how it turned out. I don't think it's up to my usual standard, but I suppose that's up to all you to judge.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Not Your Fault by Awolnation or Sherlock.***

Yeah!  
He was born with a brain  
And some swagger  
A little scream, little cry,  
Little laughter  
He's a risk,  
I'm important in London  
But he still loves to fight,  
Push my buttons

This life found us,  
People flee you  
This life up down,  
Please believe

Brother, when I'm yellin' at you,  
It's both our faults,  
It's both our faults, yeah and  
Brother 'cause I'm angry with you,  
It's both our faults  
It's both our faults, yeah and,  
Maybe I'm a little confused,  
It's both our faults  
It's both our faults, yeah and  
Brother, we've both got a short fuse  
It's both our faults,  
It's both our faults, yeah

Oh, it's not that you will care  
I just wanted you to know

We will fight for all time,  
Though you need me  
You'll get in drugs again,  
Why don't you see  
Anyone who gets near,  
Runs for cover  
They can't understand us two,  
We both suffer

This life found us,  
People flee you  
This life up down,  
Please believe

Brother, when I'm yellin' at you,  
It's both our faults,  
It's both our faults, yeah and  
Brother 'cause I'm angry with you,  
It's both our faults  
It's both our faults, yeah and,  
Maybe I'm a little confused,  
It's both our faults  
It's both our faults, yeah and  
Brother, we've both got a short fuse  
It's both our faults,  
It's both our faults, yeah

Oh, it's not that you will care  
I just wanted you to know

(Hey, hey,  
Na na na na.)

You to know.

(Hey, hey,  
Na na na na.)

(Hey, hey,  
Na na na na.)

(Hey, hey,  
Na na na na.)

(Na na na na.)

(Na na na na.)

Oh, it's not that you will care,  
I just wanted you  
Oh, it's not that you will care,  
I just wanted you to know  
Oh, oh, oh, oh.

Brother, when I'm yellin' at you,  
It's both our faults,  
It's both our faults, yeah and  
Brother 'cause I'm angry with you,  
It's both our faults  
It's both our faults, yeah and,  
Maybe I'm a little confused,  
It's both our faults  
It's both our faults, yeah and  
Brother, we've both got a short fuse  
It's both our faults,  
It's both our faults, yeah

Oh, it's not that you will care  
I just wanted you to know

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	16. The Scientist

**AN- I'm doing GISHWHES (if you don't know what that is, LOOK IT UP, but for your immediate purposes it's a massive scavenger hunt thing) and I'd like some advice on one of the items. This item boils down to write a space theme/wake up song for astronauts, and parodies are accepted. I was wondering if any of you had any suggestions for songs I can parody. There is a 14 second maximum, so keep that in mind. I was thinking maybe Heat of the Moment if I go with the wake up song thing. I haven't settled on anything yet, though. Thoughts?**

 **From ReSherlocked and Dubravka, this song is Sherlock's POV starting when he calls John at the end of The Reichenbach Fall and ending right before S3.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own The Scientist by Coldplay or Sherlock.***

Call you to tell you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how I faked the smarts

I have to see you  
Tell you I tricked you  
Tell you I lied from the start

Tell me to stop this  
And ask me your questions  
Oh, let's go back to the start

Falling from St. Bart's  
Faking it all  
Make you think that I depart

Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a pain for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard

Oh, take me back to the start

I was just guessing  
At ways to keep living  
Now I have to run off far

My goals of success  
Success and saving  
Do not speak as loud as my heart

Tell me I'm human  
Just don't be dead, now  
Oh, and I rush to the start

Running in circles  
Chasing his network  
Coming back with a scar

Nobody said it was easy  
Oh, it's such a pain for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard

I'm going back to the start

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	17. Old Yellow Bricks

**AN- I've noticed (and it's been pointed out to me) that a lot of my songs center around the fall. I try to avoid doing a bunch on the same topic, but the fall is such a goldmine of emotion. Almost any song featuring regret, a break up, loss, returning, meeting a lover's new partner, or so many other things works perfectly with the fall and the events surrounding it. Looking at my schedule, I'm easing up on the fall-related material, so you don't have to worry about that getting old. At the end of the day, I have a distinct lack of material to work with so the particularly significant moments will likely end up coming up more often than not.**

 **From ReSherlocked, this song is a fan to John in S1 insisting that he wise up to his feelings for Sherlock.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Old Yellow Bricks by The Arctic Monkeys or Sherlock.***

You're in it thick  
Love a risk  
And you tell them all you haven't kissed  
Looked so miffed  
When they wished  
You both well but still you always insist **  
**  
You are the fugitive,  
But you don't know what you're running from,  
You can't kid us,  
And you couldn't trick anyone,  
John Watson, man you don't know what you're running away from,

You need to see what you're missing right under your nose  
Blinded by insistence,  
You need to see what you're missing right under your nose

You are enraged by the way  
That they all assume that you are engaged  
And the days you act so dull  
Don't drive him back to his old skull **  
**  
You're such a fugitive,  
But you don't know what you're running from,  
You can't kid us,  
And you couldn't trick anyone,  
John Watson, man you don't know what you're running away from,

You need to see what you're missing right under your nose  
Blinded by insistence,  
You need to see what you're missing right under your nose

You're at a loss,  
Just because,  
Love wasn't all that you thought it was,

You are a fugitive but you don't know what you're running away from,

I said you need to see what you're missing right under your nose  
And revel in your life here,  
I know I said you need to see what you're missing right under your nose  
Mycroft was right though

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	18. All of Me

**AN- From ReSherlocked, this song is John's perspective starting in early S2 and progressing through to the beginning of S3 with Mary conveniently edited out because she didn't fit in the song. (I swear I don't hate Mary or anything like that. I have some canon stuff for her relationship with John coming up.)**

 **To be totally honest, this song makes me nauseous. It's just to horridly sweet. That being said, I actually like my version. It was going to be all fluffy, but then I hit the 'you're my downfall" line, and I just couldn't help it. I am completely incapable of reading angst, but for some reason writing it comes as easy as breathing.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own All of Me by John Legend or Sherlock.***

What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
Taking down criminals with every stride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My life's full of danger  
But I'm feeling fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your sass and your deductions  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh

How many times do I have to tell you  
No matter what they say, I know you are true  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
It's your downfall, "he's my friend"  
My world's exploded, I think it's the end  
I can't stop crying, I'm trying, to move on from you

My life's free of danger  
But I'm feeling dead  
You're gone now and I'm out of my head

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your sass and your deductions  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I gave my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
This time when I lose it's chilling  
'Cause I gave you all of me  
And you gave me all of you, oh oh

You came back to me  
Cards on the table, both have broken hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you

I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	19. Sky Full of Stars

**AN- When I was trying to figure out what to do with this song, I spent a while staring at the lyrics trying to see something other than my knee-jerk reaction, before saying "fuck it" and just going with that. It's definitely different from my usual material, but I think it turned out pretty good.**

 **After that lovely intro, from ReSherlocked, this song is Sherlock to the painting in The Great Game trying to figure out what the solution is.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Sky Full of Stars by Coldplay or Sherlock.***

'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars  
I'm gonna pick you apart  
'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars  
'Cause you're the key, I'm sure

I don't care about most skies full of stars  
But you're one of the few, ooh  
'Cause in the sky, 'cause in the sky full of stars  
There's something they drew

'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars  
You're a fake, I know you are, ooh  
'Cause you have something that wasn't there then  
I will win the game again

I don't care about most skies full of stars  
But something doesn't fit, ooh  
'Cause in the sky, 'cause in the sky full of stars  
I think I see it  
I think I see it

'Cause you're a sky, you're a sky full of stars  
It's the supernova  
Van Buren Supernova

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	20. Bohemian Rhapsody

**AN-** **Sorry I'm a bit late today. My shift at work ran late.**

 **TheEnnuilsALIVE: That's odd. Thanks! I just have to say, if that's 0.0288888% of a prompt (because of course the number was supposed to be taken literally), that would make a full prompt 6923 songs.** ** _Please_** **don't do that.**

 **Just thought I'd clarify: a prompt is generally just a song or two. The massive list prompts are great (especially at getting the fic off the ground at the beginning), but at this point the only difference the length of your prompt makes is how behind it puts me. Given at the moment I'm trying to get complete caught up before school starts, and between this and my Supernatural one I am behind by roughly 90 songs (no joke), it would be much easier for me if there weren't any list prompts. Of course, I have no problem with you leaving a few songs. I'm not closing prompts or anything. Just deterring the wonderfully enthusiastic people who prompt 20 songs at once. (Don't get me wrong, you are awesome. Just wait a few weeks if you have one.)**

 **I have to admit, when I first saw this prompt, I thought "They want me to do** ** _what_** **?!". Then I looked at the lyrics and realized just how perfect it is.**

 **After that massively long author's note (oops), from ReSherlocked, this song is the entire final sequence of His Last Vow starting with Sherlock's talk with John before getting on the plane.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen or Sherlock.***

Is this my real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Wind from the east side  
No escape from reality

Open your eyes,  
Look up to my eyes and see,  
It's only six months, I need no sympathy,  
Because I'm easy come, easy go  
I will hide what I know  
Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me

Watson, I killed a man,  
Put a gun up to his head,  
Pulled the trigger, now he's dead.  
Watson, life had just begun,  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away

Watson, ooh,  
Didn't mean to make you cry,  
If I'm not back again six months from today,  
Carry on, carry on as if my life didn't matter

Too late, my time has come,  
They won't let me decline,  
I have used up all our time  
Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go,  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth

Watson, ooh (any way the wind blows),  
I don't wanna die,  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all

I see a little silhouetto of a man,  
Did you miss, did you miss, did you miss me, he's alive  
He's come out of hiding,  
Very, very frightening me  
(Moriarty) Moriarty  
(Moriarty) Moriarty,  
Moriarty back for more  
We're all done for

I'm just a smart man, nobody loves me  
He is a smart man keep him in the country  
Save England from this damn monstrosity

Easy come, easy go, we will make him go?  
We need him! No, we will not let him go. (Make him go!)  
We need him! No, we will not let him go. (Make him go!)  
We need him! No, we will not let him go. (Make him go!)  
Will not let him go. (Make him go!)  
Never, never let him go  
Never let him go, oh  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Oh, England needs him, England needs him (We don't need him, make him go.)  
Moriarty is a monster we need him to stay, to stay, to stay

So you think you can drop me and then try to lie?  
So you think you can need me then send me to die?  
Oh, brother, I've been gone just four minutes,  
Now I must come back, now I gotta come right back to you

(Oh, yeah, oh yeah)

Watson really matters,  
Anyone can see,  
Watson really matters,  
Watson really matters to me

Now here comes the East Wind

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	21. Someone Like You

**AN- From ReSherlocked, this song is Sherlock at the beginning of S3. There is some implied unrequited Johnlock on Sherlock's side of it, but that can be ignored if that isn't your kind of thing.**

 **I honestly couldn't find too much to change in this song. It started out practically perfect.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Someone Like You by Adele or Sherlock.***

I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you're dating now  
I heard that your dreams came true  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you

Old friend, why are you so mad?  
I thought when I came back you would just be glad

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said  
That you'd give anything for me to just not be dead  
That you'd give anything for me to just not be dead

You know how the time flies  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
You'd always give praise  
Never not amazed  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it  
I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said  
That you'd give anything for me to just not be dead

Nothing compares  
No worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes  
They are memories made  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said  
That you'd give anything for me to just not be dead

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said  
That you'd give anything for me to just not be dead **  
**That you'd give anything for me to just not be dead

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	22. Ho Hey

**AN- TheEnnuilsALIVE: No need to apologize. I like enthusiasm. I love it when people like my work enough that they have ideas for me. Thank you very much for your praise. I shall endeavor to continue to hold that standard.**

 **From ReSherlocked, this song is Sherlock to John in the first season. The second verse could be interpreted as (at least) one-sided Johnlock or just Sherlock not liking the girls John goes on dates with.**

 **When I saw this prompt, I had no idea what this song was. When I read the lyrics to plan for it, I had no idea what this song was. Then I listened to it for the first time, and my two immediate reactions were "Wait, this song has a name?' and "That's a really dumb name." I've heard this song on the radio** ** _forever_** **and I had no idea what it was until I made this parody.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Ho Hey by The Lumineers or Sherlock.***

(Ho!)  
(Hey!)  
(Ho!)  
(Hey!)

(Ho!) I've been trying to do it right  
(Hey!) I've been living a lonely life  
(Ho!) I've been looking for a mate  
(Hey!) Someone who will stay up late,  
(Ho!) Who will stay up late  
(Hey!)

(Ho!)

(Ho!) So show me human need  
(Hey!) And the life that I could lead  
(Ho!) I don't know where I belong  
(Hey!) I don't know where I went wrong  
(Ho!) But you help me along  
(Hey!)

1, 2, 3  
I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my blogger  
I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my John

(Ho!)  
(Hey!)  
(Ho!)  
(Hey!)

(Ho!) I don't think that she's your queen  
(Hey!) Look at what it might have been if you  
(Ho!) went with me to China Town  
(Hey!) We'd be chasing all them down  
(Ho!) And feel free  
(Hey!)  
(Ho!) And you'd be standing next to me  
(Hey!)

1, 2, 3  
I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my blogger  
I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my blogger

Love – I need it now  
I hope for some  
When you do come out

I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my blogger  
I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my John

(Ho!)  
(Hey!)  
(Ho!)  
(Hey!)

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	23. Stubborn Love

**AN- From ReSherlocked, this song is John in late S3 about everything that went down with Mary. It's actually completely canon, unlike my previous songs involving Mary.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Stubborn Love by The Lumineers or Sherlock.***

She came when he was dead, her history she shed  
But I thought she was just my wife  
She shot a hole in him, gave us all quite a scare  
But I still love her, though I really care

When he was gone, oh, oh, I met my wife  
Then truth came out, ooh, ooh, I hate my life  
I might forgive, ah, ah, it can be done

It's better to feel pain, than nothing at all  
The opposite of love's indifference  
You hand me a thumb drive, With AGRA written there on the side  
And then you say it has your past inside

But keep your head up, keep your love  
Keep your head up, my love  
Keep your head up, my love  
Keep your head up, keep your love

And I don't blame you dear for running like you did all these years  
I would do the same, you'd best believe  
And I didn't look at your past, I think some things are best in the trash  
We must move forward from this fight

When he was gone, oh, oh, I met my wife  
Then truth came out, ooh, ooh, I hate my life  
I might forgive, ah, ah, it can be done

So keep your head up, keep your love  
Keep your head up, my love  
Keep your head up, my love  
Keep your head up, keep your love  
Head up, love  
Head up, love  
Head up, love  
Head up, love

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	24. Take Me To Church

**AN- From ReSherlocked, this song is Sherlock's perspective pre-series. This one took forever to do, mainly because most everything had to be changed. I really like the final product, though. Especially the chorus.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Take Me To Church by Hozier or Sherlock.***

I've got a strange humour  
I will giggle at a funeral  
Know everybody's disapproval  
And the Yard's efforts are futile

Those at the Yard hate when I speak  
They come when hopes are bleak  
Though they all say that I'm a freak  
A fresh crime scene each week

"You were born sick," I heard them say it

My search offers but absolutes  
I tell them "She died in the bedroom"  
The only heaven I'll be sent to  
Is one that I'll fall right through

I was born smart  
And I love it  
You need me to solve these  
Aaay, deduce, deduce, deduce

Give me a crime  
I'll look around and tell you just how they all died  
I'll tell you their sins and you can save one more life  
Tell me that you've got one more  
Oh yes, take me there, I need strife

Give me a crime  
I'll look around and tell you just how they all died  
I'll tell you their sins and you can save one more life  
Tell me that you've got one more  
Oh yes, take me there, I need strife

I help to solve all of the worst crimes  
My brother's might aside  
To keep my brother on my side  
He demands a sacrifice

Run the country  
Then swear "It's not me"  
A minor position, of course  
That's a fine- looking high horse  
I know you are government  
None but me know the true extent

That looks grisly  
That looks deadly  
This is the best work

Give me a crime  
I'll look around and tell you just how they all died  
I'll tell you their sins and you can save one more life  
Tell me that you've got one more  
Oh yes, take me there, I need strife

Give me a crime  
I'll look around and tell you just how they all died  
I'll tell you their sins and you can save one more life  
Tell me that you've got one more  
Oh yes, take me there, I need strife

No plans to give in  
When the criminal begins  
They have no plan to be caught but then I bring them in  
In the madness and death of that unsolved crime scene  
Only then I am human  
Only then am I clean  
Ooh oh, deduce, deduce, deduce

Give me a crime  
I'll look around and tell you just how they all died  
I'll tell you their sins and you can save one more life  
Tell me that you've got one more  
Oh yes, take me there, I need strife

Give me a crime  
I'll look around and tell you just how they all died  
I'll tell you their sins and you can save one more life  
|Tell me that you've got one more  
Oh yes, take me there, I need strife

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	25. Could Have Been Me

**AN- From ReSherlocked, this song is John's perspective at the beginning of S1 when he's just starting out with Sherlock**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Could Have Been Me by The Struts or Sherlock.***

Don't wanna live as an untold story  
Rather go out in a blaze of glory  
I can hear you, I don't fear you

I'll live now cause this life won't last  
Dodging bullets in my broken past  
I can hear you, I don't fear you now  
Don't live in regret  
What a waste of blood and sweat  
Oh oh oh...

I wanna see death and pain  
I wanna find who's to blame  
I don't wanna waste my time  
I just wanna solve the crime  
I wanna live better days  
Never look back and say  
It could have been me  
It could have been me  
Yeah

Don't wanna live as an unsung melody  
I'd rather come with as you make criminals flee  
I can hear you, I won't fear you

Don't wanna wake up on Monday morning  
The thought of work is getting my skin crawling  
I can't fear you, I can hear you now  
Don't live in regret  
What a waste of blood and sweat  
Oh oh oh...

I wanna see death and pain  
I wanna find who's to blame  
I don't wanna waste my time  
I just wanna solve the crime  
I wanna live better days  
Never look back and say  
It could have been me  
It could have been me  
Yeah

I wanna see death and pain  
I wanna find who's to blame  
I don't wanna waste my time  
I just wanna solve the crime  
I wanna live better days  
Never look back and say  
It could have been me  
It could have been me

I wanna see death and pain  
I wanna find who's to blame  
I don't wanna waste my time  
I just wanna solve the crime  
I wanna live better days  
Never look back and say  
It could have been me  
(It could have been me)  
It could have been me  
(It could have been me)  
Yeah

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	26. Float On

**AN- From ReSherlocked, this song is Sherlock's perspective at the beginning of S1. No major emotions or angst this time. Just optimism.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Float On by Modest Mouse or Sherlock.***

I used Lestrade's badge to save myself the other day

We got away, though sometimes life's O  
I ran my mouth off a bit too much oh what did I say  
Well you just laughed it off it was all OK

And we'll both float on OK  
And we'll both float on OK  
And we'll both float on OK  
And we'll both float on anyway

Well, the Yard broke in and they claimed it was a drugs bust

But you protected me and gave me your trust  
Bad news comes don't you worry even when it lands  
Good news will work its way to all them plans  
We both had troubles on exactly the same day  
Well we'll float on good news is on the way

And we'll both float on OK  
And we'll both float on OK  
And we'll both float on OK  
And we'll both float on alright  
Already we'll both float on  
Now don't you worry we'll both float on alright  
Already we'll both float on alright  
Don't worry we'll both float on

(alright already)  
And we'll both float on alright  
Already we'll both float on alright  
Don't worry even if things end up a bit too heavy  
We'll both float on alright  
Already we'll both float on alright  
Already we'll both float on OK  
Don't worry we'll both float on  
Even if things get heavy we'll both float on alright  
Already we'll both float on alright  
Don't you worry we'll both float on alright  
Both float on

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	27. Gold

**AN- From ReSherlocked, this song is John's perspective in S2 praising Sherlock. It's not set at a specific point, but it is after The Great Game when it's mentioned that Sherlock doesn't know much about astronomy.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Gold by Owl City or Sherlock.***

Stand on up and take a bow  
There's better here and it's showing  
There's no need to look around  
You're the best they've got going

Shout out to the thieves you'll chase  
Shout out to the minds you'll break  
Nothing's gonna stop you now  
I guess you better be going

You'll never be far, I'm keeping you near  
Inside of my heart, you're here  
Go on, it's gotta be time  
You're starting to shine

'Cause what you got is  
Gold, I know, you're gold  
Oh, I know, I know  
You don't need the stars in the night, you're just too clever  
All I need is you by my side, so shine forever  
Gold, I know, you're gold  
Oh, I know, you're gold

It won't take you long to get when you feel like you're soaring  
So solve them all and don't forget, I gotta tell them your story

You solve murders on a spree  
You solve with a sort of glee  
You gave them nothing but the best, yeah  
And I can tell them your story

You'll never be far, I'm keeping you near  
Inside of my heart, you're here  
Go on, it's gotta be time  
You're starting to shine

'Cause what you got is  
Gold, I know, you're gold  
Oh, I know, I know  
You don't need the stars in the night, you're just too clever  
All I need is you by my side, so shine forever  
Gold, I know, you're gold  
Oh, I know, you're gold

'Cause what you got is  
Gold, I know, you're gold  
Oh, I know, I know  
You don't need the stars in the night, you're just too clever  
All I need is you by my side, so shine forever  
Gold, I know, you're gold  
Oh, I know, you're gold

You're gold  
You're gold!

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	28. Mr Brightside

**AN- From ReSherlocked, this song is Sherlock's POV at the beginning of S3 when he is trying to reveal himself to John in that restaurant.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Mr. Brightside by The Killers or Sherlock.***

I'm coming back from the dead  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta get back  
I've been gone since the fall

I think there's something amiss  
How did it end up like this?  
Is there something I missed?  
Is there something I missed?

Now he's ignoring me  
And she's coming back here  
And he's holding a ring  
While I'm standing quite near

Now he's talking to her  
And he still doesn't see  
And I cannot believe

But she's laughing with him now  
His slight smile is slim now  
Look at me

And I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control

Jealously, why can't he just turn and see  
That I have returned to him  
Face from the past getting grim

But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is killing me  
Make him look up to my eyes  
Make him see me beside

I'm coming back from the dead  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta get back  
I've been gone since the fall

I think there's something amiss  
How did it end up like this?  
Is there something I missed?  
Is there something I missed?

Now he's ignoring me  
And coming back here  
And he's holding a ring  
While I'm standing quite near

Now he's talking to her  
And he still doesn't see  
And I cannot believe

But she's laughing with him now  
His slight smile is slim now  
Look at me

And I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control

Jealously, why can't he just turn and see  
That I have returned to him  
Face from the past getting grim

But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is killing me  
Make him look up to my eyes  
Make him see me beside

I never  
I never  
I never

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	29. If I Lose Myself

**AN- From ReSherlocked, this song is Sherlock's POV right at the instant of the fall and a few seconds after.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own If I Lose Myself by OneRepublic or Sherlock.***

I stared up at the sun,  
Thought of all of the people, places and things I've loved  
I stared up just to see  
With all of the faces, you were the one next to me

I can feel my legs start to tremble  
Blowing me right off this hospital  
You can see my dive out of the window today

If you lose me here today  
It is the only way  
You lose me here today...  
(oh) yeah, yeah, yeah.

If you lose me here today  
I will be back someday  
Lose me here today...

I woke up with the sun,  
Thought of all of the people, places and things I've loved  
I woke up just to see  
With all of the faces, you were the one next to me

I could feel my legs start to tremble  
Blowing me right off this hospital  
You could see my dive out of the window today

And you lost me here today  
It was the only way  
You lost me here today...  
(oh) yeah, yeah, yeah.

And you lost me here today  
I will be back someday  
Lost me here today...

Take me down and I keep trying,  
Just a few more feet, keep flying  
Take me down and I keep trying,  
Just a few more feet, keep flying  
Take me down and I keep trying,  
Just a few more feet, keep flying  
Take me down and I keep trying,  
Just a few more feet, keep flying

(Lose myself)  
And you lost me here today...

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	30. Counting Stars

**AN- From ReSherlocked, this song is Sherlock's POV around the fall but, unlike yesterday, it covers the whole scene with references to the previous two seasons. I really like how this one turned out.**

 **I've referenced it before in my songs, but I really like that line where Sherlock says "It's all a trick", supposedly describing his deductions, but he puts specific emphasis on that part. Personally, I think Sherlock was trying to tell John that it's the death that's "all a trick".**

 **Also, for those who don't read and reread the transcripts of the episodes like I do for these songs, the "clone" he references is from Sherlock's explanation to Anderson is The Empty Hearse. Sherlock says that he knew that there was a recently dead person that looked like him because of what Moriarty pulled with the little girl.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Counting Stars by OneRepublic or Sherlock.***

Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Thinking of ways to fight Moriarty  
But, Watson, I know, I know there's a clone  
So no more Holmes and Watson, I'll be on my own  
Yeah, I'll be on my own

I see this life as the best I've been  
Kicked the drugs, and let John in  
But now I am out of time  
I must fall while in my prime

Smart but I'm not that cold  
Please hear my words untold  
To the world the lie is sold  
I'm just doing what I'm told

And I feel something so right by doing the wrong thing  
And I feel something so wrong by doing the right thing

I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I?  
Every thing that kills me makes me feel alive

Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Thinking of ways to fight Moriarty  
But, Watson, I know, I know there's a clone  
So no more Holmes and Watson, I'll be on my own

Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Thinking of ways to fight Moriarty  
But, Watson, I know, I know there's a clone  
So no more Holmes and Watson, I'll be, I'll be on my own

Ye-e-yeah

I see him there  
Please believe me now that this is all a trick  
This is my note John, right now, eyes on me and watch me fall **  
**  
Smart but I'm not that cold  
Please hear my words untold  
To the world the lie is sold  
I'm just doing what I'm told

And I feel something so wrong by doing the right thing  
I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I?  
Everything around me makes me need to fly

Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Thinking of ways to fight Moriarty  
But, Watson, I know, I know there's a clone  
So no more Holmes and Watson, I'll be on my own

Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Thinking of ways to fight Moriarty  
But, Watson, I know, I know there's a clone  
So no more Holmes and Watson, I'll be, I'll be on my own

Oh, eyes on me and watch me fall  
I'll be back as soon as I beat them all **  
**Eyes on me and watch me fall  
I'll be back as soon as I beat them all **  
**Eyes on me and watch me fall  
I'll be back as soon as I beat them all **  
**Eyes on me and watch me fall  
I'll be back as soon as I beat them all

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Thinking of ways to fight Moriarty  
But, Watson, I know, I know there's a clone  
So no more Holmes and Watson, I'll be on my own

Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Thinking of ways to fight Moriarty  
But, Watson, I know, I know there's a clone  
So no more Holmes and Watson, I'll be, I'll be on my own

Oh, eyes on me and watch me fall  
I'll be back as soon as I beat them all **  
**Eyes on me and watch me fall  
I'll be back as soon as I beat them all **  
**Eyes on me and watch me fall  
I'll be back as soon as I beat them all **  
**Eyes on me and watch me fall  
I'll be back as soon as I beat them all

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	31. Secrets

**AN- From ReSherlocked, this song is Sherlock's POV in S1. Nothing particularly plotty - just him talking about needing cases. I realize I've had several Sherlock POVs in a row, but I swear tomorrow is John.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Secrets by OneRepublic or Sherlock.***

I need another dead thing  
Something to give me a thrill  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need someone to go out and kill

'Til the police have all fled  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
I just think you're too slow  
I've been on the brink, so

Tell me you have one for me  
Something that's my cup of tea  
Sick of how you only see  
So I'm gonna solve all your cases for you

This time they thought they had a perfect lie  
Don't care if John lets out another sigh  
I'm gonna solve all your cases for you

My God, amazing how we got this far  
And as we're chasing crooks and cars  
I don't think about my old scars  
And every day I see the news  
All the cases we could solve  
And when a situation rises  
Just call us, we will be right down  
Catch them and go home  
Then wait around beside the phone for more

Tell me you have one for me  
Something that's my cup of tea  
Sick of how you only see  
So I'm gonna solve all your cases for you

This time they thought they had a perfect lie  
Don't care if John lets out another sigh  
I'm gonna solve all your cases for you

Oh, got a partner, got no shame  
Got to find just who's to blame  
Just don't let them disappear  
I will tell you everything

Tell me you have one for me  
Something that's my cup of tea  
Sick of how you only see  
So I'm gonna solve all your cases for you

This time they thought they had a perfect lie  
Don't care if John lets out another sigh  
I'm gonna solve all your cases for you

Tell me you have one for me  
Something that's my cup of tea  
Sick of how you only see  
So I'm gonna solve all your cases for you

This time they thought they had a perfect lie  
Don't care if John lets out another sigh  
I'm gonna solve all your cases for you  
All your cases for you, all your cases for you

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	32. Madness

**AN-From ReSherlocked, this song is John's perspective after the fall. This one looks more into that line of Sherlock's I mentioned a few chapters back about it all being a trick. The premise here is John thinking about that conversation and noticing the inflection on that particular sentence.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Madness by Muse or Sherlock.***

I, I can't get the memories out of my mind,  
And some kind of sadness has started to evolve  
And I, I tried so hard to let you go,  
But some kind of sadness is swallowing me whole, yeah

I have finally seen the light,  
And I have finally realized  
What you meant

And now I need to know are you really dead  
Or am I just thinking too hard into it?  
And when I look back at how you spoke before you fell  
Like you were just trying to tell me something, yeah

And now I have finally seen the light,  
And I have finally realized  
What I need

But now I have finally seen the truth (finally seen the truth)  
And I'm not expecting you to hear (expecting you to hear)  
But I have finally seen the light (finally seen the light)  
I have finally realized (realized)  
I need you here  
I need you here

Come to me  
Just in a dream  
Come on and rescue me  
Yes I know, I might be wrong,  
But Sherlock, you're too headstrong  
My life is  
Madness

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	33. Just Can't Get Enough

**AN-From ReSherlocked, this song is John obsessing over working with Sherlock in S1 and the beginning of S2.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Just Can't Get Enough by Depeche Mode or Sherlock.***

When I'm with you Sherlock  
I go out of my head  
And I just can't get enough  
And I just can't get enough  
All the clues you find right there  
And everything you said  
I just can't get enough  
I just can't get enough

It is so fun though I can't find love  
And I just can't seem to get enough of

We work together  
And we run down the street  
And I just can't get enough  
And I just can't get enough  
Every time we get a call  
I know I'll have a treat  
And I just can't get enough  
I just can't get enough

It's getting harder  
You're help from above  
And I just can't seem to get enough of

I just can't get enough (x16)

And when we win  
You're filled with so much glee  
And I just can't get enough  
And I just can't get enough  
Just like an angel  
You know you set me free  
And I just can't get enough  
And I just can't get enough

You're just so smart now  
You find clues from a glove  
And I just can't seem to get enough of

I just can't get enough (x16)

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	34. Take On Me

**AN-I have to mention that when I'm posting this chapter, this fic has exactly 2222 views. Thanks for all the prompts and support! Especially MelodyOfSong526. You're my favourite. I eagerly anticipate your review every chapter.  
**

 **From ReSherlocked, this song is Sherlock just before the fall anticipating leaving John.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Take On Me by a-ha or Sherlock.***

Talking away  
You won't get what I will say  
I'll say it anyway  
Today's the final day to see me  
Working away  
I'll be coming back to you, OK?

Just wait John (just wait John)  
Just wait John (just wait John)  
I'll be gone  
In a day or two

So needless to say  
I'm odds and ends  
But I'm me stumbling away  
Slowly learning that love is OK  
Though you'll miss me  
All I can say is that I am sorry

Just wait John (just wait John)  
Just wait John (just wait John)  
I'll be gone  
In a day or two

Oh, the things that you say, yeah  
Call me a machine but I'll miss you when away  
You're all the things I've got to remember  
You're crying today  
I'll be coming for you anyway

Just wait John (just wait John)  
Just wait John (just wait John)  
I'll be gone  
In a day

Just wait John (just wait John)  
Just wait John (just wait John)  
I'll be gone  
In a day

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	35. Holding On and Letting Go

**AN- From Kiki (yes folks, we finished with ReSherlocked - I loved that list, Resherlocked, and it really helped get this fic off the ground; I'm just poking fun) this song is Sherlock's perspective when he comes back and sees John with Mary. Throw in some unrequited Johnlock from Sherlock's side, and you have yourself a lovely ball of angst. Enjoy.**

 **Oh, MelodyOfSong526, I finally went back and fixed the disclaimers in the first six chapters. They no longer say Supernatural.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Holding On and Letting Go by Ross Copperman or Sherlock.***

Could this have been me and you?  
Before I left you so alone  
Does anybody really know  
That it's the end of our beginning  
A vow  
A sign  
Just one breath  
Is all I'm waiting for  
Sometimes the one we're taking  
Changes every one before

She's everything you wanted, she's everything you don't  
It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed  
If we could have had that  
Guess I'll never know  
I'm holding on and letting go

One time we were together  
But our fate we couldn't know  
Don't know if we'd make it  
But I know  
I just can't let it show

She's everything you wanted, she's everything you don't  
It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed  
If we could have had that  
Guess I'll never know  
I'm holding on and letting go  
Yeah, letting go

She's everything you wanted, she's everything you don't  
It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed  
If we could have had that  
Guess I'll never know  
I'm holding on and letting go

She's everything you wanted, she's everything you don't  
It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed  
If we could have had that  
Guess I'll never know  
I'm holding on and letting go

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	36. Demons

**AN- From Dubravka, this song is Sherlock's perspective after the fall with roughly zero self-esteem.**

 **I actually rewrote this one for my Supernatural song fic too. If you're curious, it's chapter 2.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Demons by Imagine Dragons or Sherlock.***

When you called me cold  
You were right to scold  
I am a machine  
To be bought and sold

When your dreams all failed  
I could hear your wail  
When you watched me fall  
And I left you pale

Don't wanna hide the truth  
But wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide **  
**  
No matter what you say  
I still deserve to pay  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

Though I'm not a fake  
I have too much pride  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
You got too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

At my curtain call  
I deserved to fall  
As your hope fades out  
And I feel so small

So they dug my grave  
And though you're dismayed  
You will live without  
All the mess I made

Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what you say  
I still deserve to pay  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

Though I'm not a fake  
I have too much pride  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
You got too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
No one can show me how

Though I'm not a fake  
I have too much pride  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
You got too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	37. It's Time

**AN- From Dubravka, this song is a little different from past ones. It's Lestrade's perspective when Sherlock shows that he's still alive at the beginning of S3.**

 **One thing I referenced a few times is Lestrade thinking that something big is coming. It's never explicitly stated in the show, but I think we can all agree that Lestrade knows Sherlock well enough to know that he would only come out of hiding if something big is imminent. I really like Lestrade, so I've been looking for a way to have a song from his perspective.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own It's Time by Imagine Dragons or Sherlock.***

So this is what he meant  
When he talked of the event  
And now you bastard you come back giving me advice  
Just like before  
Sherlock's back  
Looks like it's time to go on higher alert for an attack

I don't ever wanna let you down  
I don't ever wanna leave this town  
'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night

It's time to begin, isn't it  
I'm shocked to see you still living but then I'll admit  
I think I knew all this time  
And now I understand  
That you got yourself out with a scam

We lost much when you fell  
And John became a shell  
With all the help you gave my boss put me through hell  
Just like before  
Now you're back  
I'll let them know at the Yard to brace for another attack

I don't ever wanna let you down  
I don't ever wanna leave this town  
'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night

It's time to begin, isn't it  
I'm shocked to see you still living but then I'll admit  
I think I knew all this time  
And now I understand  
That you got yourself out with a scam

It's time to begin, isn't it  
I'm shocked to see you still living but then I'll admit  
I think I knew all this time  
And now I understand  
That you got yourself out with a scam

Sherlock, now you look so lonely  
Go tell John you're not a phony  
To save him, to save him

It's time to begin, isn't it  
I'm shocked to see you still living but then I'll admit  
I think I knew all this time  
And now I understand  
That you got yourself out with a scam

It's time to begin, isn't it  
I'm shocked to see you still living but then I'll admit  
I think I knew all this time  
And now I understand  
That you got yourself out with a scam

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	38. Reverse

**AN- This isn't fully related, but the name of the group that wrote this one really bothers me. Not for any proper reason; but because of where I first heard a similar phrase. I was really into Webkinz when I was younger, and one of the games was one called Smoothie Moves. One of the stock phrases for when you got something right was "You're all kinds of wonderful". I played that particular game a lot. Apparently my brain has deemed the name of this group to be similar enough to that, that I cannot read it without hearing the voice of the woman who voiced the game. It's really annoying. This is getting long... moving on!**

 **From Dubravka, this song is John's perspective covering the beginning of the first episode leading up to just before they go to the first crime scene.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Reverse by SomeKindaWonderful or Sherlock.***

I got shot, now I want to live here in London  
But I can't afford a place  
Then my buddy Mike said he might just know someone  
Come and meet him face to face  
He seemed OK, but opened with "Afghanistan or Iraq"  
He's not a normal person  
He seemed to know me well to my shock  
It was all correct but one, yeah

They say I'm haunted by the gore from the war  
I should hate this kind of scare  
But I'm tantalized by the death and despair  
But if I could do it again  
I would do it again  
If I could do it again  
I would do it again  
If I could do it again  
Probably do it again  
Could I get a do-over?  
Sherlock, ooh oh  
Hey, ooh oh

I met up with him at 221 Baker Street  
And met the landlady  
The flat is nice though it could be a bit more neat  
I could live with this maybe, yeah  
Then Hudson asks if he knows the suicides  
It seems like his kind of spread  
But he just looks up and police are there outside  
Then said that another one's dead

They say I'm haunted by the gore from the war  
I should hate this kind of scare  
But I'm tantalized by the death and despair  
But if I could do it again  
I would do it again  
If I could do it again  
I would do it again  
If I could do it again  
Probably do it again  
Could I get a do-over?  
Over, ooh oh  
Hey, ooh oh

They say I'm haunted by the gore from the war  
I should hate this kind of scare  
But I'm tantalized by the death and despair  
But if I could do it again  
I would do it again  
If I could do it again  
I would do it again  
If I could do it again  
Probably do it again  
Could I get a do-over?  
Over  
Yeah, ooh oh

They say I'm haunted by the gore from the war  
I should hate this kind of scare  
But I'm tantalized by the death and despair  
But if I could do it again  
I would do it again  
If I could do it again  
I would do it again  
If I could do it again  
Probably do it again  
Could I get a do-over?  
Not over

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	39. Youth

**AN- From Dubravka, this song is John's perspective after the fall. Just to make it clear, the "you" in the verses refers to Sherlock, but the "you" in the chorus just a general "you" with no specific person. It's the way the original song was written, so I just kept it to keep the wording from getting awkward.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Youth by Daughter or Sherlock.***

Shadows settle on the place that you left  
My mind is troubled by the emptiness  
Hoping you're out there, it's a waste of time  
You are dead and gone and no longer mine

And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones  
'Cause I've had trouble heaving with my half-dead lungs  
Feeling though I am still here I'm done  
Thinking of all of the ways my life went wrong  
Ways my life went wrong

We were so reckless  
Just like we were but youth  
'Til I lost it all that dark day  
One day I might learn the truth  
But I might die before that happens

And if you're not bleeding, you're the lucky ones  
'Cause I've found that my feelings, they are dead and they are gone  
Feeling though I am still here I'm done  
I won't recover from the fall that wrecked our home  
It was his fall that wrecked this home

Why'd you do it?  
Why'd you do it?  
Why'd you do it?

Well I've lost it all, I'm just a silhouette,  
A lifeless face that they'll soon forget,  
And my eyes are damp from the words he left,  
Ringing in my head, there with my protest  
Ringing in my head, there with my protest

And if you're in love, then you are the lucky one,  
'Cause most of us are bitter over someone  
Feeling though I am still here I'm done  
To distract our hearts from ever missing them  
But I'm forever missing him

Why'd you do it?  
Why'd you do it?  
Why'd you do it?

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	40. Calling You

**AN-So, we're coming up on 100 reviews Thank you so much to each and every one of you; I love you all. I'd like to announce that the 100th reviewer with get... something. It could be a special song (see chapter 65 of my Supernatural song series for an example), a shout-out, a cookie recipe, whatever you prefer (within reason, of course). Thanks for everything you guys have done. On with the song!  
**

 **From Echelkion, this one is Sherlock watching John after the fall. There's some Johnlock from his perspective, but it isn't made clear whether or not it's returned.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Calling You by Blue October or Sherlock.***

There's something that I just can't explain  
I'm so in love with you  
Though you can't hear when I say  
Hate to leave you but there was no other way

I'll be back here someday  
Though you can't hear when I say

Well expect me to be  
Watching you to see  
If you're OK when I'm not around  
Seeing if you'll miss me  
And though you think I'm in the ground  
Watching you to see  
Can I find a way to make you smile?  
To make you smile

I will keep watching you to see  
If you're okay, are you living  
If you're living are you fine without me  
I can't believe you actually picked me

I thought that the world was dull and grey  
Was so hard sometimes  
Then I found a life with you  
(Then came you)  
And you took that away  
(It's not as boring now  
The world is not as boring now)  
You freshen up the old  
Show me some new  
But then I found I had to fly so that I could save you  
So as I watch alone  
So close yet far from home  
I'll take the words you gave me and bring them back to you

I only want to see  
If you're OK when I'm not around  
Seeing if you'll miss me  
And though you think I'm in the ground  
Watching you to see  
Can I find a way to make you smile?  
To make you smile

I will keep watching you to see  
If you're okay, are you living  
If you're living are you fine without me  
I can't believe you actually picked me

I will keep watching you to see  
If you're okay, are you living  
If you're living are you fine without me  
I can't believe you actually picked me

I will keep watching you to see  
If you're okay, are you living  
If you're living are you fine without me  
I can't believe you actually picked me

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	41. I Write Sins Not Tragedies

**AN- From Kiki, this one is John in S3 when he finds out about Mary's past.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! At The Disco or Sherlock.***

Oh,  
Well imagine,  
As I sit listening as my wife tells it all  
And I can't believe my ears  
No, I can't believe my ears, seems my wife has a past  
"John can't ever know of this! John can't ever know of this!" she begs of my injured best friend  
"Ah, yes, but what a shame, what a shame that he's right there and aghast"

I chime in with a  
"Are all the people that I have met psychopaths in disguise?!"  
Stop, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality  
I chime in,  
"Are all the people that I have met psychopaths in disguise?!"  
Stop, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of...

Oh, well in fact  
Well I'll look at it this way  
I mean technically she's a client now  
This is where they all sit  
So, sit down right there  
Oh, well in fact  
Well I'll look at it this way  
I mean technically she's a client now  
This is where they all sit  
So, sit down right there, sit down right there

I chime in with a  
"Are all the people that I have met psychopaths in disguise?!"  
Stop, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality  
I chime in,  
"Are all the people that I have met psychopaths in disguise?!"  
Stop, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality again

I chime in,  
"Are all the people that I have met psychopaths in disguise?!"  
Stop, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality  
I chime in,  
"Are all the people that I have met psychopaths in disguise?!"  
Stop, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality again

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	42. Nicotine - Sherlock

**AN- Sophie: Thanks! For your prompt, I think Sherlock pre-series. I'd probably remove the mentions of a second person. Also, you got the 100th review. Do you know what you want?**

 **From Kiki, this one is Sherlock to Moriarty in the scene right before the fall. I really like how this one turned out.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Nicotine by Panic! At The Disco or Sherlock.***

So it seems I have to die  
Hope it works and I survive  
You're in control and I will take it back

I've let some things fall through the cracks  
It's a fucking drag  
I let you think you've won so I can get rid of you  
Until you grab your gun and now I must follow through

Yeah, and plus you're just like me, just like me  
Yeah, and plus you're just like me, just like me

It's better to fall than to fade away  
It's better to leave than to be replaced  
I'm losing to you, Jim, but there's a catch

You've let some things fall through the cracks  
It's a fucking drag

I let you think you've won so I can get rid of you  
Until you grab your gun and now I must follow through

Yeah, and plus you're just like me, just like me  
Yeah, and plus you're just like me, just like me

Just one more glance and then beware  
Because before I can come back  
Cut every tie you have out there  
'Cause your life's a fucking drag  
But I need it so bad  
Your life's a fucking drag  
But I need it so bad

Yeah, and plus you're just like me, just like me  
Yeah, and plus you're just like me, just like me

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	43. Still Alive

**AN- Sophie: Thanks! I'm happy you like these enough to watch for new material. It's actually been bothering me recently that I have so many Sherlock and John, and I've been actively trying to find a way to use other characters. You're really in luck, because today's is Moriarty. I'm on vacation at the moment, so I can't check my schedule, but I'm certain I have a Mycroft lined up in a few weeks. I also think I might have a Mary, but I'm only like 15% on that, so don't bank on it. Earlier I was prompted a Mary, and and Anderson, so that's working out really well. I'll be on the lookout for ways to do things for other characters.**

 **From Guest and anomynous (I think you misspelled that when you signed off), this one is Moriarty after S2 and leading to the end of S3 when they're about to send Sherlock off. I have to say, this is one of my favourites so far.**

 **I think the original prompters intended this to be for Sherlock. I planned to do that, but then I started and decided that it was just too perfect for Moriarty.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Still Alive from Portal or Sherlock.***

This was a triumph!  
I'm watching as you fall:  
Huge success!

It's hard to overstate  
My satisfaction

Consulting crime lords:  
We do what we must  
Because we can  
For the good of all of us  
Except the ones who are dead

But there's no sense crying  
Over every mistake  
You just keep on trying  
As you watch the world break  
And the murder gets done  
And you can have some fun  
With the people who are  
Still alive

I'm not even angry...  
I'm being so sincere right now  
Even though you faked your death  
And tricked me

And tore us to pieces  
And broke my whole world down into dust  
As they burned it hurt because  
I was so happy for you!

I watched your whole comeback  
They can't lose you, you're mine  
I'll have to make a crack  
I'm returning in time!  
So I'm glad I got burned!  
In the end we both returned  
To the people who are  
still alive

Go ahead and leave me  
I think I'd prefer to come to you  
You'll never find someone else to match you  
You think that you won  
That's such a joke  
Ha ha  
Fat chance!

Anyway this life is great  
I can do anything now

Look at me: still talking  
when there's work here to do!  
When I look out there,  
It makes me glad I'm not you

I've an empire to run  
There is blackmail to be done  
On the people who are  
still alive  
And believe me I am  
still alive  
I'm doing my thing and I'm  
still alive  
I feel fantastic and I'm  
still alive  
While you're dying I'll be still alive  
And when you're dead I will be  
still alive

Still alive

Still alive

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	44. All Alright

**AN- From hedgehog flying a TARDIS, this one is John after the fall.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own All Alright by Fun. or Sherlock.***

Yeah, it's all alright  
I guess it's all alright  
I got nothing left inside of my chest  
But it's all alright  
Yeah, it's all alright  
I guess it's all alright  
I got nothing left inside of my chest  
But it's all alright

Well, I got the call when I found Hudson fine  
After I realized something was not right  
I stopped the cab and came outside  
'Cause I hate that tone  
I remember the first time  
We worked to solve our first crime  
Waiting for Sherlock to call  
And say he's still alive

I've given everyone I know  
A good reason to go  
I was surprised he stuck around  
Long enough to figure out

That it's all alright  
I guess it's all alright  
I got nothing left inside of my chest  
But it's all alright  
Yeah, it's all alright  
I guess it's all alright  
I got nothing left inside of my chest  
But it's all alright

And now all my thoughts that come back to haunt me  
And my regrets and texts sent to taunt me  
Why did I never tell him he was my best friend  
And all I've given everyone I know  
A good reason to go  
But I came back with the belief  
That everyone I love is gonna leave me

And it's all alright  
I guess it's all alright  
I got nothing left inside of my chest  
But it's all alright  
Yeah, it's all alright  
I guess it's all alright  
I got nothing left inside of my chest,  
But it's all alright

And I know, oh no  
He's fallen to his death  
Crashing to the ground  
I saw him bleeding out  
And I know, oh no  
That I put up a front  
Thought maybe just this once  
I could keep this one

Yeah, it's all alright  
I guess it's all alright.  
I got nothing left inside of my chest  
But it's all alright  
Yeah, it's all alright  
I guess it's all alright  
I got nothing left inside of my chest  
But it's all alright

Yeah, it's all alright  
I guess it's all alright  
I got nothing left inside of my chest  
But it's all alright  
Yeah, it's all alright  
I guess it's all alright  
I got nothing left inside of my chest  
But it's all alright

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	45. Oh What A Night (December 1963) - John

**AN- From MelodyOfSong526, this is John's perspective on Chapter 11. To be more specific, it's John reflecting on the day he met Sherlock sometime after the fall.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Oh What A Night by Frankie Valley and the Four Seasons or Sherlock.***

Oh, what a day  
I had no clue just who he would be  
It was quite a sudden shock for me  
As I remember, what a day

Oh, what a day  
You know, he was my way into the game  
And I was never gonna be the same  
Oh, that Sherlock, what a day

Oh, I  
I got a funny feeling when I walked in the room  
Hey, my  
And then he fell, it ended much too soon

Oh, what a day  
And he knew way too much about me  
He was nothing like I thought he'd be  
When I met him, what a day

And I thought he was such a fascinating wonder  
And I knew right then that I had to feed this strong hunger **  
**Oh, what a day

Oh, I  
I got a funny feeling when I walked in the room  
Hey, my  
And then he fell, it ended much too soon

Oh, what a day  
Why do I love to watch his displays  
And why does everyone insist we're gay **  
**What a person, what a day

And I thought he was such a fascinating wonder  
And I knew right then that I had to feed this strong hunger

Oh, what a day  
Oh, what a day  
Oh, what a day  
Oh, what a day  
Oh, what a day  
Oh, what a day  
Oh, what a day

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	46. Something Good

**AN- Oh my God, guys, I'm so sorry. For those who don't know (probably Guests), everything involving accounts has been down since yesterday morning. This is yesterday's chapter, and you'll be getting today's later today on schedule.**

 **midnightreunion: I knew it was only a matter of time before that was prompted. Will do.**

 **From ReSherlocked, this one is Sherlock pre-series. I'm not sure how happy I am with this one.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Something Good by Alt-J or Sherlock.***

Solving crimes, oh solving crimes, oh solving crimes  
Oh solving crimes tonight will make me forget about drugs for now

Yes I need this more than you can know  
Murderers, robbers and thieves, more than a job

But solving crimes, oh solving crimes, oh solving crimes  
Oh solving crimes tonight will make me forget about drugs for now

This keeps me from getting high  
But it is an alternative  
I'm not a perfect guy  
I've found this is my only way to fully live

Yes I need this more than you can know  
Murderers, robbers and thieves, more than a job

This keeps me from getting high  
But it is an alternative  
I'm not a perfect guy  
I've found this is my only way to fully live

But solving crimes, oh solving crimes, oh solving crimes  
Oh solving crimes tonight will make me forget about drugs for now

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	47. Monster - Imagine Dragons

**AN- From TheEnnuilsALIVE, this one is young Sherlock before he raised all those mental walls and closed off. As you might expect, he has incredibly low self-esteem. The image of young Sherlock in middle school (anyone who has been through middle school can agree with on the experience - for those with a different system, ages 11-14) not understanding why everyone hates him so much and coming to the conclusion that there is something wrong with him is one that always gets me.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Monster by Imagine Dragons or Sherlock.***

Ever since I could remember,  
Everything inside of me,  
Just couldn't quite fit in  
I could always catch the pretenders,  
Every move of theirs I see,  
I cannot settle in

If I told you what I was,  
Would you turn your back on me?  
And if I seem dangerous,  
Would you be scared?  
I get the feeling just because  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
That the problem lies in me

I'm only a boy with my brain here to guide me,  
I'm taking a stand to accept what's inside me  
A monster, a monster,  
I might become a monster,  
A monster, a monster,  
And it keeps getting stronger

Can I go on living  
If I'm different from the rest  
Will I have to run and hide?  
They are all so unforgiving  
I'm nothing but a freak  
All my life I'll be denied

If I told you what I was,  
Would you turn your back on me?  
And if I seem dangerous,  
Would you be scared?  
I get the feeling just because,  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
That the problem lies in me

I'm only a boy with my brain here to guide me,  
I'm taking a stand to accept what's inside me  
A monster, a monster,  
I might become a monster,  
A monster, a monster,  
And it keeps getting stronger

I'm only a boy with my brain here to guide me,  
I'm taking a stand to accept what's inside me  
A monster, a monster,  
I might become a monster,  
A monster, a monster,  
And it keeps getting stronger

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	48. The Pit

**AN- From TheEnnuilsALIVE, this one is Sherlock to John at the beginning of the first episode convincing John to come with him.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own The Pit by Silversun Pickups or Sherlock.***

I am walking through the crime scene ignoring all their disgust  
And then you look at me and praise me when others have cussed  
Watching all the Yarders scowling with disgust

I'm sure they all have warned you to avoid me 'cause I'm unfit  
Been told to be afraid of everything that lies within  
But it's much worse where you are  
So will you go for it?

I have a feeling you might  
Feeling you might

Work with me on this  
I know you'll have fun  
And when we triumph  
We'll have a good time

Work with me on this  
I know you'll have fun  
We'll have a good time  
Have a good time

You will fall into a world where nothing is as it appears  
The people want to eat you as you face your fears  
Most citizens don't even notice sordid affairs

When you first settle in you won't believe the view  
Everything and everyone is out to get you  
Do you realize they are nothing like you?

I have a feeling you might  
Feeling you might

Work with me on this  
I know you'll have fun  
And when we triumph  
We'll have a good time

Work with me on this  
I know you'll have fun  
We'll have a good time  
Have a good time

No, no  
No one lives  
No one dies  
No, no  
No one lives  
No one dies

They all have warned you to avoid me 'cause I'm unfit  
Been told to be afraid of everything that lies within

We can talk about it later  
But I think you've given in  
We can talk about it later  
But I think you've given in

I had a feeling you might  
Have a good time  
Oh, oh

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	49. If So

**AN- From TheEnnuilsALIVE, this one is John in S1/2 about them taking cases.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own If So by Atlas Genius or Sherlock.***

Everybody's asking for our help but we can't decide  
And they all think they're most important when they're mostly just alright  
And then one interesting case pulls itself out into the light  
It's not like the others and we know what we're doing tonight  
Doing tonight

If so,  
If so,  
We know we'll be coming  
If so,  
If so,  
We know we'll be coming  
If so,  
If so,  
We know we'll be coming

Everybody's fighting to meet Holmes, it makes it alright  
Tell me what you want to cause I don't know the wrong from the right  
And then one interesting case pulls itself out into the light  
It's not like the others and we know what we're doing tonight  
Doing tonight

If so,  
If so,  
We know we'll be coming  
If so,  
If so,  
We know we'll be coming  
If so,  
If so,  
We know we'll be coming

If so,  
If so,  
We know we'll be coming  
If so,  
If so,  
We know we'll be coming  
If so,  
If so,  
We know we'll be coming...

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	50. Grey Street

**AN- From MyNameIsGuest, this one is Mycroft at the end of S3 E3.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Grey Street by The Dave Matthews Band or Sherlock.***

Oh look at how he listens  
He says nothing of what he thinks  
He just stands sorting through his memories  
Staring out on to London

He thinks, "Hey,  
How did it come to this?  
I thought this through a thousand times to keep him safe,  
But I can't save him from disgrace"

There's a grief that can't be spoken  
And he'd do anything to stop this here  
But there's no way to save his brother today  
And it breaks his heart

How he wishes it was different  
He wishes he'd known his plan that night  
And though he knows he cannot change it  
There's still a hope he'll stop this flight

He thinks, "I do  
Anything that I can  
But still he finds a way to mess things up  
Now he's falling from grace"

There's a grief that can't be spoken  
And he'd do anything to stop this here  
And though it's red blood flowing in him now  
It's more like cold blue ice in his heart  
And there's no way to save his brother today  
And it breaks his heart

But the country stops as one in fear  
As a face appears on their screens  
It's everywhere and will not stop  
It seems that Moriarty's still here

And he says, "Hi,  
Little brother, how is the exile going  
Well, I sure hope you've learned your lesson, it turns out you're needed"

There's a shock that can't be spoken  
And he'd do anything to stop this here  
And though it's red blood flowing in him now  
It feels like cold blue ice in his heart  
He fears the future and facing this threat  
How could he have come back to life  
He might run everything around here but he may not win this fight  
There is a way to save his brother today  
But it stops his heart  
It stops his heart  
Today

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	51. Rude

**AN- I would like to wish a very happy birthday to my friend DoctorWhovian18. Have a great day!**

 **From TapTapAragorn, this one is John to Sherlock during and after the first few scenes of S3E1. I have to say, I really like how the chorus of this one turned out. I find it very satisfying.**

 **You should be proud of me. I held off on making a "Marry Mary" joke the entire song. The temptation was unbelievable, trust me.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Rude by MAGIC! or Sherlock.***

That night at dinner, planned to propose  
I put on my best suit  
Ordered some wine, but looked up and froze  
Can't believe it's you  
She saw you too with shock on her face  
You said just one question  
No, I will not help you with this one case, yeah

You picked such an awful day to come back to life  
My God, my God, why did I not know  
You think you can just come back here after I watched you die  
Tough luck, my friend, oh can you just please go?

Why you gotta be so rude?  
Can't believe you're human too  
Why you gotta be so rude?  
I'm gonna marry her anyway

Marry that girl  
Marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
Yeah, though you are here to play  
Marry that girl  
And we'll have a family  
Why you gotta be so  
Rude

Why did you not tell me you were fine  
Can't live without you  
Could you not give me some peace of mind  
No, you left me to stew  
Why did you run away  
I would have gone with you there, I know  
I know you're like air to me  
I will go anywhere you go

You picked such an awful day to come back to life  
My God, my God, why did I not know  
You think you can just come back here after I watched you die  
Tough luck, my friend, oh can you just please go?

Why you gotta be so rude?  
Can't believe you're human too  
Why you gotta be so rude?  
I'm gonna marry her anyway

Marry that girl  
Marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
Though you are here to play  
Marry that girl  
And we'll have a family  
Why you gotta be so  
Rude  
Rude

You picked such an awful day to come back to life  
My God, my God, why did I not know  
You think you can just come back here after I watched you die  
Tough luck, my friend, can you just go?

Why you gotta be so rude?  
Can't believe you're human too  
Why you gotta be so rude?  
I'm gonna marry her anyway

Marry that girl  
Marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
Though you are here to play  
Marry that girl  
And we'll have a family  
Why you gotta be so  
Rude  
Why you gotta be so  
Rude  
Why you gotta be so rude?

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	52. Bulletproof Heart

**AN- I'm starting school again tomorrow, so I won't have as much time to devote to this. Luckily I'm all caught up on prompts for this at the moment, but I may or may not have over 70 unwritten Supernatural ones.** ** _Oops._**

 **I started Doctor Who today. Side note - I finished season 1 of Doctor Who today. I think I'm hooked.** ** _Oops #2._**

 **From Guest, this one is Sherlock after the fall. It actually has an optimistic attitude this time.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Bulletproof Heart by My Chemical Romance or Sherlock.***

Gravity  
Don't mean too much to me  
I fell to set us free  
These men are after me, after you  
Save the day, like we could yesterday  
And I will save the day, if I can find a way  
Save the day for you

Some say I don't have a heart  
Some say I fake every smile  
You know that I have my scars  
But now you can be free 'cause I'll be gone a while

I swear I will be around  
Though you won't know it, we will keep you safe  
And the future I'll face solving this massive case  
Then I'll be back again

I hear you say  
"Sherlock could you come back home?  
Oh, please don't leave me here alone"  
Though I wanna come back  
I must stay away to save you

Gravity  
Don't mean too much to me  
I fell to set us free  
These men are after me, after you  
Save the day, like we could yesterday  
And I will save the day, if I can find a way  
Save the day for you

I'm hunting down all his men  
But while they're out there I can't let you see  
That I didn't die there  
'Cause they'll find you I swear  
And I can't let you die

I see you there in my head  
And you're telling me to just come home  
Coming ready or not  
Moriarty will rot  
Then I'll be back again

The papers say  
"Sherlock will never come home  
'Cause he lied, now he will atone"  
Soon I'll give myself up then tell the truth  
But first I'll save you

Gravity  
Don't mean too much to me  
I fell to set us free  
These men are after me, after you  
Save the day, like we could yesterday  
And I will save the day, if I can find a way  
Save the day for you

And though I know how much you hate this  
Yeah, I have to be the one to save us  
From the black and hopeless feeling  
I don't know how to help with your healing

Hold your heart into this darkness  
You must find a light to shine you out  
I know I left you stranded  
I ain't gonna stay away forever  
You ain't gonna stay away forever  
We ain't gonna stay away forever

Gravity  
Don't mean too much to me  
This is my destiny  
This world is after me, after you  
Save the day, like we could yesterday  
And I will save the day  
Save the day, save the day  
Save the day for you

Yeah  
The day for you  
The day for you

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **I'm getting better at using the word "Moriarty" in songs. They felt so shoehorned in when I started.**

 **My Supernatural song to day had the line "You fell to set us free" in the chorus. Huh. I wrote these weeks apart, so it's just a coincidence. Still.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	53. Centuries

**AN- QueenDobby: I'm glad you like them. I guess I'm obligated to tell you that you should be doing your work, but admittedly please me greatly that you like my work enough to do that.**

 **Guest: I'm glad you liked it, and it makes me really happy to hear that I brightened up your day.**

 **From Guest, this one is Sherlock not long before he meets John. About halfway through writing it, I realized that I was sort of writing a follow up to Monster (chapter 47). This one has Sherlock getting over some of his self-loathing left over from his no doubt awful school years (for more on my thoughts behind that, see the AN on Monster). Now, I realize that he gets over it a bit too much in this song, as he is still suffering from it greatly when he meets our favourite army doctor, but I decided to be optimistic with this one. I get to be happy sometimes.**

 **It's hilarious. The way the prompts fell, the Supernatural song for today is actually also Centuries. They were prompted weeks apart by different people, so it's a particularly amusing coincidence.** **I did discover that I really like this song, though.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Centuries by Fall Out Boy or Sherlock.***

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
And I'll solve the mystery  
Remember me for centuries  
He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey  
He-e-e-ey ya  
Remember me for centuries

Done with all my teenage dreams  
No, it's nothing wrong with me  
The cops are all wrong  
The story's all off  
You'll find that I have a heart

Come on, come on and let me in  
There's so much more to find than the fingerprints  
And hey look, I found a match  
The darkness that I felt  
I never knew that I could fix myself

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
And I'll solve the mystery  
Remember me for centuries  
He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey  
He-e-e-ey ya  
Remember me for centuries

And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name  
'Cause I know I can solve what no one can  
They didn't die for me, but it gives me delight, these cases give me life  
'Cause I, I am much smarter than all those idiots  
And I hear there's a murder  
Bring me to the doom  
It looks so pretty, but I'm done too soon

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
And I'll solve the mystery  
Remember me for centuries  
He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey  
He-e-e-ey ya  
Remember me for centuries

I could solve forever  
I'll find all of the proof  
You'll hate me forever  
You're like those horrid youth

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
And I'll solve the mystery  
Remember me for centuries  
He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey  
He-e-e-ey ya  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	54. Take My Hand

**AN- From TapTapAragorn, this one is Sherlock to John in The Reichenbach Fall when they run from the police and they have to hold hands.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Take My Hand by Simple Plan or Sherlock.***

Sometimes I feel like everybody's got a problem  
Sometimes I feel like all of them want us solve them  
And though they say that all I ever did was fake it  
Yes, I know we're gonna get through this  
(Run with me and please don' let me go)  
Don't, don't, don't, don't let me go now  
(Run with me don't let me let you go)  
Don't, don't, don't

Take my hand tonight  
Moriarty beat me this time  
Take my hand tonight  
Now they think we caused the crime  
'Cause our hands are locked together  
And they all believe the lie  
Take my hand tonight  
And we'll fly

The city sleeps and we're lost in the moment  
Soon I will find some way to stop our torment  
They try to catch us and they tell us that we're crazy  
But we know they just don't understand  
(Run with me and please don' let me go)  
Don't, don't, don't, don't let me go now  
(Run with me don't let me let you go)  
Don't, don't, don't

Take my hand tonight  
Moriarty beat me this time  
Take my hand tonight  
Now they think we caused the crime  
'Cause our hands are locked together  
And they all believe the lie  
Take my hand tonight  
And we'll fly

The sirens  
And our feet keep going  
I see your face and it keeps me running  
People will talk, don't care, you're beside me  
And I know that now we can't go home  
Now we can't go home

Take my hand tonight  
Moriarty beat me this time  
Take my hand tonight  
Now they think we caused the crime  
'Cause our hands are locked together  
And they all believe the lie  
Take my hand tonight  
And we'll fly

Take my hand tonight  
Moriarty beat me this time  
Take my hand tonight  
Now they think we caused the crime  
'Cause our hands are locked together  
And they all believe the lie (all believe the lie)  
Take my hand tonight  
And we'll fly

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	55. Lemon Tree

**AN- From Sophie, this one is Sherlock being really bored pre-series. I'm thinking this is also before he starts working with Lestrade. I've just got this mental image of him sitting around setting random things on fire and Mycroft bursting in uncharacteristically emotional and just ordering him to go help Scotland Yard and "don't worry, I'll make sure they listen, just do** ** _something else_** **." I dunno. It wouldn't leave me alone, so I used it as inspiration.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Lemon Tree by Fool's Garden or Sherlock.***

I'm sitting here in a boring room  
It's just another rainy weekday afternoon  
I'm wasting my time  
I got nothing to do  
I'm sitting around  
And burning a shoe  
But nothing ever happens and I wonder

I'm running around 'neath the stars  
I'm running too fast  
I'm running too far  
I'd like to change my point of view  
I've naught to hold me  
I'm burning two shoes  
But nothing ever happens and I wonder

I wonder how  
I wonder why  
Yesterday I deleted the blue blue sky  
Just so that I could see it new again and feel free  
I'm running outside and through town  
I'm running running running running running around  
To see what I can see but it's not new and I'm not free

Bored, dah...

I'm sitting here  
I'll do some science  
Yeah, Mycroft said no, I'm in defiance  
But there's just way too much inside my head  
Set up a chart  
List all the shades of red  
While nothing ever happens and I wonder

Isolation is my cup of tea  
Isolation I can't name a one whom I want to see  
I'm lazin' around, Mycroft I will annoy  
Maybe someday soon I'll get another toy  
And something new will happen, but I wonder

I wonder how  
I wonder why  
Yesterday I deleted the blue blue sky  
Just so that I could see it new again and feel free  
I'm running outside and through town  
I'm running running running running running around  
To see what I can see but it's not new and I'm not free  
Not free, wonder, wonder

I wonder how  
I wonder why  
Yesterday I deleted the blue blue sky  
Just so that I could see, just so that I could see, just so that I could see  
It new again and feel free

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **(They were Mycroft's shoes, specifically just the left ones.)**

 **-Wiznerd**


	56. Nicotine - Moriarty

**AN- From MelodyOfSong526, this one is Moriarty's perspective around and after the fall. It's a companion piece to Chapter 42, which is Sherlock's perspective on the same events. I tried to mirror the two versions as close as I could to honour the "and plus you're just like me" line.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Nicotine by Panic! At The Disco or Sherlock.***

So it seems I have to die  
Hope it works and I survive  
I'm in control, you think you'll take it back

I've let some things fall through the cracks  
It's a fucking drag  
I quickly grab my gun so you have to follow through  
Now I have had my fun I think I might just miss you

Yeah, and plus you're just like me, just like me  
Yeah, and plus you're just like me, just like me

As I watch you fall, I just fade away  
It's better to leave than to be replaced  
I know that I've won, there must be a catch

I've let some things fall through the cracks  
It's a fucking drag  
I quickly grab my gun so you have to follow through  
Now I have had my fun I think I might just miss you

Yeah, and plus you're just like me, just like me  
Yeah, and plus you're just like me, just like me

Yeah

It seems you lived, so good for you  
My pieces fall as I sit back  
Cut all my ties and then you're through  
You missed some, I have to brag  
Points for effort, not bad  
Missed some, I have to brag  
Points for effort, not bad

Yeah, and plus you're just like me, just like me  
Yeah, and plus you're just like me, just like me

Yeah

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	57. Close This Case

**AN- Sorry I'm a few hours later than usual today. Spent today binge-watching more Doctor Who, and I got absolutely nothing done (which may or may not include my law assignment due on Monday - oops).**

 **From BaconWrappedRainbows, this one is Johnlock fluff from John's perspective set before the fall, but that's as specific as I can get. I said fluff, and I'm not kidding. No heavy emotions this time. Just simple domesticity, though I did try to capture some of John's exasperation at Sherlock's antics.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Close This Case by Adam Tell or Sherlock.***

They've found another strangely dead  
You'll sleep anywhere but the bed  
You make connections in your head  
And out of nowhere clues appear  
You're not exactly being clear  
This will not keep you long, I fear

The puzzle contained in these sheets  
Is ours for the night to complete

Waking up to flaming curtains, smell the burning  
We'll face Miss Hudson's new rage  
Forget about the moldy decay, leave it that way  
No pressure to close this case

I get home at half past noon  
Your junk is scattered 'round the room  
You make a move and it goes boom  
And now we're covered in the grime  
Please don't tell me this was a crime  
I'd like some answers NOW this time

But that night when we fall into sleep  
I know the day has been complete

Waking up to flaming curtains, smell the burning  
We'll face Miss Hudson's new rage  
Forget about the moldy decay, leave it that way  
No pressure to close this case

There's no mistaking where we stand  
Though they will tease us to no end  
This isn't quite what I had planned  
But I know now I'm in too deep  
And there's no way that I can leave  
Even when your faults I must meet

I have told you to buy milk before  
Now I must make a trip to the store

Flaming curtains, smell the burning  
We'll face Miss Hudson's new rage  
Forget about the moldy decay, leave it that way  
No pressure to close this case

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	58. Send in the Clowns

**AN- I sat down on the couch for a few minutes for dinner three hours ago. Less than two minutes later, my cat apparently decided my feet looked cold and would make a perfect spot to sleep. I finally got up 20 minutes ago.**

 **Sophie: Thanks! I'm glad you liked them. I rather liked that lyric, myself. On the other characters, I have been making a concerted effort to use other characters. I've even managed to plan a Magnussen! However, I don't know if I'll just happen across a Mrs. Hudson one unless someone prompts it specifically for her. A generally maternal song would be best for her, and that isn't too common a theme in music. I'll keep an eye out, of course, but I don't think I'll come up with one any time soon the way things are going. Sorry about that.**

 **From BaconWrappedRainbows, this one is Sherlock's perspective in the exact moment right after he jumps. I'm imagining the world freezing as Sherlock considers the situation.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Send in the Clowns from A Little Night Music or Sherlock.***

Isn't it rich?  
We're quite the pair  
You standing there on the ground  
Me in mid-air  
Send in the clowns

Please give me this  
Watch as I fly  
One who must give in, fall down  
One who will cry  
Where are the clowns?  
Send in the clowns

My time with you, it has been grand  
You put some life in a world that is usually bland  
Making my entrance again with my usual flair  
But though I tried  
He's pulled the snare

This is a farce  
I think it's clear  
I tried to tell you the whole truth  
Too late I fear  
But where are the clowns  
Quick, send in the clowns  
Don't bother, they're here

Isn't it rich?  
Isn't it queer  
Losing my footing this late  
In my career?  
And where are the clowns?  
There ought to be clowns  
I'll be gone for years

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	59. Lightning in a Bottle

**AN- From BaconWrappedRainbows, this one is John reassuring Sherlock in early season 1 when he sees how the Yarders and general public treat him. On BaconWrappedRainbows' advice, I went with very overt Johnlock unlike my usual subtler material.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Lightning in a Bottle by Eli Lieb or Sherlock.***

We go outside  
We're on our way  
Prep yourself up for a fight  
They're serial suicides  
You talk it through  
See how she died  
How is this reality  
I cannot believe my eyes

Words they can hurt  
They can drag you through the dirt  
Time to let go  
Let them fall like dominos

You're the brightest man I've ever seen  
You're lightning in a bottle  
Lightning in a bottle  
You don't need anyone but me  
Lightning in a bottle  
Lightning in a bottle  
You're blinding, yeah you're blinding  
You're the brightest man I've ever seen  
You're lightning in a bottle  
Lightning in a bottle

I know you are impossible  
But I like you just the same  
Kiss you up against the wall  
And with your help  
They solve the case  
And though they do not like you  
Know that I will be around

Words they can hurt  
They can drag you through the dirt  
Time to let go  
Let them fall like dominos

You're the brightest man I've ever seen  
You're lightning in a bottle  
Lightning in a bottle  
You don't need anyone but me  
Lightning in a bottle  
Lightning in a bottle  
You're blinding, yeah you're blinding  
You're the brightest man I've ever seen  
You're lightning in a bottle  
Lightning in a bottle

In the eye of a storm just us can see  
And the world keeps spinning away from me  
I'm standing here 'til you believe  
You're striking striking striking striking

You're the brightest man I've ever seen  
You're lightning in a bottle  
Lightning in a bottle  
You don't need anyone but me  
Lightning in a bottle  
Lightning in a bottle  
You're blinding, yeah you're blinding  
You're the brightest man I've ever seen  
You're lightning in a bottle  
Lightning in a bottle

(You're blinding, yeah you're blinding)  
Lightning in a bottle  
(You're blinding, yeah you're blinding)  
Yeah, you're lightning in a bottle

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	60. Saved the World

**AN- From BaconWrappedRainbows, this one Molly (new character - yay!) to Sherlock when he comes to her for help before the fall.**

 **It was a little different to write this one. The more I write for a certain character, the easier it is for me to slip into a character and write from their perspective. By now, characters like John and Sherlock are effortless to write for, so it's different writing for a character I don't have much experience working with. I hope to do more, though, so this feeling probably won't last.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Saved the World by Modestep or Sherlock.***

Confide in me  
You have to die  
So I'll help you  
To make this lie

You'll save the world  
But first I must save you  
You'll save the world  
But first I must save you

Through thick and thin  
I've always been there  
When you fall down and fake your death  
You might know I care  
You're a friend in need  
Yes, I'll help you live  
I know how to deceive

You'll save the world  
But first I must save you  
You'll save the world  
But first I must save you  
But first I must save you  
But first I must save you  
But first I must save you

Your end you will face  
On higher ground  
Then you'll close this case  
I will help you get down

You'll save the world  
But first I must save you  
You'll save the world

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	61. People Will Say We're in Love

**AN- Well, that's the first chapter I've gotten zero reviews on. Even if you don't have a prompt, I love hearing from you guys. If it wasn't for you this thing would've ended a while back. Now I'm scared that you were somehow all abducted and I'll never know. Don't be kidnapped, please! I'm really enjoying this!**

 **From BaconWrappedRainbows, this one is a Johnlock duet set somewhere in S2. Heck, late S1 would work too. Just after they get comfortable around each other, but before the fall. As you might've guessed, this is another really ambiguously placed fluff one. Given that the original song is just romantic fluff, I feel justified in my version being that way.**

 **Not sure how happy I am with this one. Oh well.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own People Will Say We're in Love from Oklahoma or Sherlock.***

Sherlock:  
Why do they think up stories that link my name with yours?

John:  
Why do the Yarders chatter all day, behind their doors?

Sherlock:  
I know a way to prove what they say is quite untrue  
Here is the gist, a practical list of "don'ts" for you  
Don't stop amazed at me  
Don't praise my smarts too much  
Don't laugh at my jokes too much  
People will say we're in love!  
Don't sigh and gaze at me  
Hide them like I hide mine  
You should not call me so fine **  
**People will say we're in love!  
Don't grin at bloody things  
You'll give them things to think of  
Johnny, they're suspecting things  
People will say we're in love

John:  
Some people claim that you are to blame as much as I  
Why when they ask us do you not bother to deny?  
Will you just try to hide than I'm bi, Sherlock, for me **  
**Just keep a slice of all the advice you give so free  
Don't make me fetch so much  
It's in your coat, say please  
When you're wearing it you see **  
**People will say we're in love!  
Don't take me with so much  
Don't need me at the crime  
Please don't insult them this time **  
**People will say we're in love!  
Don't run all night with me  
'Til the stars fade from above  
They'll see it's alright with me  
People will say we're in love

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **You ought to be proud of me. I've spent this long (including my Supernatural one) without giving in and using the word "bi" in a romantic song. Believe me, the temptation has been overwhelming. As you can see, I finally gave in for the first time here. I lasted longer than I thought I would.**

 **That line "Why do they think up stories that link my name with yours" is from the original song. No joke. This is the ultimate shipping song, I swear.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	62. How Little We Know

**AN- From BaconWrappedRainbows, this one is Johnlock from Sherlock's perspective trying to figure out the exact science of the relationship. I just have this mental image of a really exasperated John watching Sherlock try to quantify attraction. You know he would.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own How Little We Know by Frank Sinatra or Sherlock.***

How little we know  
How much to discover  
What chemical forces flow  
From lover to lover

How little we understand, the science of a love bond  
It's so illogical, what it is that makes us all fond

I'll try to define  
What chemistry this is  
I'll try with your lips on mine  
How ignorant bliss is

And so as you kiss me, and I analyze your laughter  
You say it don't matter, how little we know

How little we understand, the science of a love bond  
It's so illogical, what it is that makes us all fond

I'll try to define  
What chemistry this is  
I'll try with your lips on mine  
How ignorant bliss is

And so as you kiss me, and I analyze your laughter  
You say it don't matter, how little we know  
(How little we know, how little we know)

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	63. Later

**AN- From BaconWrappedRainbows, this one is Anderson (yes, another new character!) in the mini-episode Many Happy Returns. Bet you thought I forgot about that episode. Seriously, the emotion in this song is perfect for Anderson at that point.**

 **Just a warning, in the original song, the singer referred to himself in the second person at several points, and I kept that, so that's why a few parts about Anderson use the word "you". Also, I'm sorry about the confusing punctuation. That's how the song is.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Later from A Little Night Music or Sherlock.***

Sherlock  
Where is Sherlock?  
Say to all the theories, "He's dead, Andy, Andy, he's dead"  
"Yes, we know, Andy,  
Oh, Andy, won't accept he's dead, Andy, please Andy!"  
You have a thought you're fairly bursting with,  
A new brand new discovery or problem, and it's  
"What's your rush, Andy  
Shush, Andy  
Goodness, how you gush, Andy  
Hush, Andy"  
You murmur:  
"It's all there - obvious"  
"For God's sake, he's dead, Andy"  
Andy... Who is Andy?  
Oh, the ex-policeman, he got fired  
Weird and boring  
Yes, he's hardly worth ignoring  
And who cares if he is sure  
That damned detective  
Is alive?  
As I've often stated  
It's intolerable being tolerated  
"Reassure Andy, poor Andy, Andy, you're a bore  
Though you're sure, Andy"  
No other way, it has to be!  
You know that all of these were Sherlock  
Look at the map he is coming  
Coming back to us, Sherlock, or I'm not Anderson  
Time to watch it all begin

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	64. Gives You Hell

**AN- From Guest, this one is Moriarty set right before the "Did you miss me?" thing in S3E3.**

 **If you hadn't noticed by now, one of my major headcanons is that Moriarty timed that return to stop Sherlock from leaving. That return was so well timed, and we all know that Moriarty really enjoys "playing with" Sherlock, so him watching Sherlock and revealing himself just in time to save Sherlock's life doesn't seem that farfetched, does it? It's just a bit too much of a coincidence, don't you agree?**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Gives You Hell by The All-American Rejects or Sherlock.***

I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
But then I hear you're leaving  
You won't be here to chase  
I'll stop them before you break

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When I make you pay  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

Why aren't you happy, my dear?  
Now you won't go too far  
Thought you were happy where you are  
There's more than a bit to fear  
But at least you'll _stay alive_  
And soon I will arrive

And truth be told I miss you  
And this time I'm not lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When I make you pay  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If they think they can send off my man I have to tell  
That only I can make him yell  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where'd it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on

And truth be told I miss you  
And this time I'm not lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When I make you pay  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If they think they can send off my man I have to tell  
That only I can make him yell  
Hope it gives you hell

Now you'll have to see  
What you've done to me  
You didn't break all of my keys  
I kept some for me  
Seems neither can die  
I was shot while you did fly  
With that sad, sad look  
That you wear so well

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When I make you pay  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If they think they can send off my man I have to tell  
That only I can make him yell  
Hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When I make you pay  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
Seems that you were wrong and I am not gone if you cannot tell  
And only I can make you yell  
Hope it gives you hell

Seems that you were wrong  
I hope that it will give you hell

And I am not gone  
I hope that it puts you through hell

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	65. Let It Go

**AN- From midnightreunion, this one is Mary when Sherlock finds out what she's hiding in S3, starting when she's staring at the house with her face projected on it.**

 **I have to say, this turned out really well. Oh, and just to let you know, the word "real" both times near the end should be pronounced as if it has two syllables. Otherwise the spacing won't quite work.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Let It Go from Frozen or Sherlock.***

My face glows bright on the facade tonight  
And there's Sherlock to be seen  
I know that he knows my secret  
I think I have to come clean

But now John knows too and it feels like I have died  
Couldn't keep from him, heaven knows I tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you these days have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know

Now you know, now you know  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Now you know, now you know  
I am not whom he fell for

I can't hear  
What he's going to say  
You don't want to know  
I think I should pack all my bags today

It's funny how just one look  
Makes me feel so damn small  
And the thought that he did love me  
Can't comfort me at all

You shouldn't see what I can do  
I left to start my life anew  
Thought that was gone, was behind me, was free

Now you know, now you know  
All this time I've done naught but lie  
Now you know, now you know  
I've made so many die

Here I sit  
He feels betrayed  
You don't want to know

I know the real Mary lies beneath the ground  
Here, take this AGRA drive but don't read it while I'm around  
Please just know this one last thing then I'll get out fast  
I'm never going back  
The past is in the past

Now you know, now you know  
And I think I will lose my John  
Now you know, now you know  
The real girl is gone

Here I am  
In the light of day  
You don't want to know  
I think I should pack all my bags today

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	66. Dead Flowers

**AN- From The Doctor at Baker Street, this one is Sherlock watching John after the fall and watching him slowly forget and move on. I'm not sorry.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Flowers by The Rolling Stones or Sherlock.***

Well I can see you there huddled into that old chair  
Wanting to ignore the truth you know  
Well I hoped you would see that I did it to set you free  
That this time I do have to work alone

I fell down, Johnny Watson, I fell down  
And though I'm against the king of the underground  
I really want to come see you every morning  
Want to contact you by the mail  
Want to come see you at our old flat  
You never forget to put roses on my grave

I will try to come back though the future seems quite black  
And you will learn just why I had to fly  
I might show up in your room or emerge from evening gloom  
But for now you see I really have to die

I fell down, Johnny Watson, I fell down  
And though I'm against the king of the underground  
I really want to come see you every morning  
Want to contact you by the mail  
Want to come see you at our old flat  
You never forget to put roses on my grave

I fell down, Johnny Watson, I fell down  
And though I'm against the king of the underground  
I really want to come see you every morning  
Want to contact you by the British mail  
You moved out, can't see you at our old flat  
You never forgot to put roses on my grave  
This time you forgot to put roses on my grave

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	67. When I'm Gone (The Cup Song)

**AN- From Guest, this one is Sherlock to John (more thinking about John than to him, but whatever) right before the fall.**

 **Just a warning, the version of the lyrics I worked off of turned out to be slightly different than the musical versions I found on YouTube, but I really liked the resolution my extra verse gave me and I couldn't get rid of it. So, this doesn't quite match what you find music-wise, but it still fits the songs and I'm sure this version exists somewhere. I'm just too tired right now to go find it. I'm claiming artistic liberty on this one.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own When I'm Gone (The Cup Song) by Anna Kendrick or Sherlock.***

My time is coming to leave you alone  
'Cause I can see no other way  
And though you might think you'll always miss me  
Oh, I know that you'll move on to a new day

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
Don't think you'll miss me when I'm gone  
Think you'll forget my piercing stare  
Think you'll forget me everywhere  
Don't think you'll miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
Don't think you'll miss me when I'm gone  
Think you'll forget the way I walk  
Think you'll forget the way I talk  
Don't think you'll miss me when I'm gone

My time is coming to leave you alone  
I wish I could tell what I knew  
You must watch me as I'm flying  
And you must think that I'm dying  
But I know that you'll start your life anew

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
Don't think you'll miss me when I'm gone  
Think you'll forget my piercing stare  
Think you'll forget me everywhere  
Don't think you'll miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
Don't think you'll miss me when I'm gone  
Think you'll forget the way I walk  
Think you'll forget the way I talk  
Don't think you'll miss me when I'm gone

My time is coming to leave you alone  
And I must go before too long  
I must do this on my own  
But I think that I'll come home  
And I hope maybe you will prove me wrong

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
Don't think you'll miss me when I'm gone  
Think you'll forget my piercing stare  
Think you'll forget me everywhere  
Don't think you'll miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
Don't think you'll miss me when I'm gone  
Think you'll forget the way I walk  
Think you'll forget the way I talk  
Don't think you'll miss me when I'm gone

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	68. My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark

**AN- From Guest, this one is Magnussen (yay! another character!). It's not at any particular point in the series, or well, episode considering he's only really in one (discounting that letter from CAM to Mary at her wedding that was most definitely from him). I suppose you could read it as him to Mary if you really wanted to, but it wasn't written with her in mind so some of the details may be slightly off for her. It was written as him to an unnamed and insignificant person.**

 **...also I discovered that I** ** _really_** **like this song. That too.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark by Fall Out Boy or Sherlock.***

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa

B-B-B-Be careful whom you talk to in the dark, dark  
Can't be sure when they've hit their mark  
And besides in the mean, mean time  
I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart

I'm in the de-details with the devil  
I know the world will never get me on my level  
I know everything you try to hide  
I have it here inside  
I don't care if you think it's right

I know all that you did in the dark

Your pressure point, point, point  
Pressure point, point, point  
Pressure point, point, point  
You're a liar

Your pressure point, point, point  
Pressure point, point, point  
Pressure point, point, point  
You're a liar

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa  
In the dark, dark  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa  
In the dark, dark

Just one word you're out like a light  
So just do what I tell you to, alright?  
You're afraid of tomorrow 'cause I know you can see  
That there's an antidote to everything except for me, me

A constellation of tears on your lashes  
Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes  
In the end it will come to light  
Your childhood demons are all visible to me

I know all that you did in the dark

Your pressure point, point, point  
Pressure point, point, point  
Pressure point, point, point  
You're a liar

Your pressure point, point, point  
Pressure point, point, point  
Pressure point, point, point  
You're a liar

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa  
In the dark, dark  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa  
In the dark, dark

I know all that you did in the dark  
(I know all that you did in the dark)

Your pressure point, point, point  
Pressure point, point, point  
Pressure point, point, point  
You're a liar

Your pressure point, point, point  
Pressure point, point, point  
Pressure point, point, point  
You're a liar

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa  
In the dark, dark  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa  
In the dark, dark

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	69. Hey There Delilah

**AN- From Guest, this one is Sherlock right after the fall to John willing him to pick up on the clues he's leaving of his continued existence. A bit of Johnlock subtext, but if that's not your thing you can easily ignore it. There's nothing stated outright.  
**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's or Sherlock.***

Hey there, John Watson  
What's it like back there in London?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
And John, I know my death was sudden  
I miss you  
I will fight to return to you  
I swear it's true

Hey there, John Watson  
I am worried about the distance  
Every day I am so lonely  
I can't go back to the silence  
I will rise  
Though I can't be seen, I'm in disguise  
I never died

Oh, why must you only see  
Oh, why must you only see  
Oh, why must you only see  
Oh, why must you only see  
Must you only see

Hey there, John Watson  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, John  
Someday I'll take him down here near and far  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey there, John Watson  
I've got so much left to say  
With everything I learned while I had you  
In honesty I say  
I've kept it all  
Even though I could've with that fall  
I need it all

Oh, why must you only see  
Oh, why must you only see  
Oh, why must you only see  
Oh, why must you only see

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But he's got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
The Yard would all make fun of us  
And I'd let them for once because we know  
That we will never ever stray  
John Watson, I can promise you  
That by the time that I get through  
Our world will never ever be the same  
We'll take the game

Hey there, John Watson  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Just two years and I'll be done with this  
And we'll be making history like we do  
Please know it's all because of you  
We will do whatever we want to  
Hey there, John Watson, here's to you  
It's all for you

Oh, why must you only see  
Oh, why must you only see  
Oh, why must you only see  
Oh, why must you only see  
Must you only see

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	70. You and I

**AN- From J. S. Amos, this one is Sherlock and John when Sherlock comes back after the fall (no Mary for lyrical convenience). The verses are Sherlock and the choruses are John. I think it's pretty clear.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own You and I by Lady Gaga or Sherlock.***

It's been a long time since I came around  
Been a long time but I'm back in town  
This time I'm not leaving without you  
Our life is risky and so tricky, oh  
I'd give anything again to solve crimes with you now  
This time I'm not leaving without you

You said, come back here where you belong  
There is nothing they can say, I know they are wrong  
One more thing, just for me, please just one more small miracle  
And you said to me

Sherlock, Sherlock please don't be dead  
Sherlock, make me wake up, please tell me it's in my head  
Sherlock, Sherlock I know deep down you did not lie  
Yeah, Sherlock, I want to be you and I

It's been two years since I let you go  
I worked the fastest that I could, but was too slow  
I've got scars that now live deep in my heart  
On my last day you told me that I was cold  
But now you can see it was controlled  
This time I'm not leaving without you  
Ooh-oh ooh-oh

Come back here where you belong  
There is nothing they can say, I know they are wrong  
One more thing, just for me, please just one more small miracle  
And you said to me

Sherlock, Sherlock please don't be dead  
Sherlock, make me wake up, please tell me it's in my head  
Sherlock, Sherlock I know deep down you did not lie  
Yeah, Sherlock, I want to be you and I

You and I, you, you and I  
You, you and I, you, you and I

You and I, you, you and I  
Oh, yeah, I had to fly  
Without you and I

C'mon!  
Game is back on!

We are beyond what we once were, but we still live here  
'Cause it's our home despite all the years  
There's only one man that I will hear for advice  
That's John Watson, I know he'll keep me in the right

Sherlock, now I know why you fled (two whole years)  
I'm a London soldier we will save this town  
And now they know I was right all along  
Sherlock, Sherlock we both will run all through the night  
The game is back on for consulting  
For consulting, consulting, it's our thing

You and I, you, you and I  
Watson, I had to fly  
Without you and I

You and I, you, you and I  
John Watson, I had to fly  
Without you and I

It's been a long time since I came around  
Been a long time but I'm back in town  
And this time I'm not leaving without you

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	71. Monster - Eminem

**AN- ANNOUNCEMENT: Due to a combination of a mountain of other commitments and dwindling prompts, I'm moving this fic back to one song every two days. This is in no way a permanent thing or any sort of sign that I'm ending this. I love this way too much to let it die, even if I have to find all the songs. If (I want to say "when", but that would be cocky) prompts pick back up again, I'll definitely go back to one a day. It's just a matter of me not wanting to reach the end of what I have and realize I have nothing to prompt one day. That would suck. I hope I haven't disappointed anyone with this.**

 **From J. S. Amos, this one is Sherlock in The Reichenbach Fall, starting near the beginning and finishing at the end.**

 **Just a word of warning: I am awful at rap. I'm really really sorry because I feel like I butchered the rap in this song, and J. S. Amos said they really like this artist. Sorry if this isn't up to my usual standards. Rap and I don't mesh well together.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Monster by Eminem or Sherlock.***

I think like the monster that's wishing me dead  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And they think I'm crazy, now they think I'm crazy

I didn't want fame, but they insisted on all this  
Oh, well, I will do naught but dismiss  
Wanted to receive attention for my talent  
Wanted to be left alone in public, won't relent  
I do want my cake and eat it too, I can want it both ways  
Fame made me a balloon 'cause my ego inflated  
When it blew; see, but it was confusing  
'Cause all I wanted to do is be the one key but still free  
I shot things, I used it as a tool when I blew steam (wooh!)  
It's all dull to me, oh wee  
But with all the people it brought it was bittersweet  
John stops me making a huge stink  
Ironic 'cause some think I'm getting so huge I need a shrink  
I can't lose any more sleep: I keep in deep  
And with Moriarty some might just weep  
But I'm actually weirder than you think  
'Cause I...

I think like the monster that's wishing me dead  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And they think I'm crazy, now, they think I'm crazy

Well, that's nothing  
Well, that's nothing

Now, I can think of just one way to stop this plot from ever ending  
I must play along and then I can't stay  
And you'll have to know that it all could be over tomorrow  
So I keep conjuring, sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from  
(Yeah, pondering'll do you wonders  
No wonder you're losing your mind the way it wanders)  
Moriarty, here I come  
I think it went wandering off down yonder  
Though that could be my method onward  
'Cause I need an interventionist  
To intervene between me and this monster  
And save me from myself and all this conflict  
'Cause the very thing that I love's killing me and I can't conquer it  
His puzzle is sitting there in my head  
Keep knocking, nobody's home, I'm sleepwalking  
I'm just relaying what the voice in my head's saying  
Don't shoot the messenger, I just think like the

I think like the monster that's wishing me dead  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And they think I'm crazy, now they think I'm crazy

Well, that's nothing  
Well, that's nothing

So, I'm dead now but with some precision  
One day I will walk amongst you a regular civilian  
But until then I was killed and I'm coming straight at  
Saw my blood get spilled and I'll  
Start the track and I will then begin plan of attack  
Trick all the men who got played that  
I found worked for him so they face the black  
He will find I played him  
I am here to take him down limb by limb  
All this I think might save a hundred million  
But this mostly is just for me but if some do relate that's great  
It's payback, Moriarty falling way back  
It's my knack, learn something out of nothing, still can make that  
I will take him down, I will beat Moriarty through his own track  
They say I need a straightjacket, face facts  
I am nuts for real, but I'm okay with that  
It's nothing, I still think like the

I think like the monster that's wishing me dead  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And they think I'm crazy, now they think I'm crazy

I think like the monster that's wishing me dead  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And they think I'm crazy, now they think I'm crazy

Well, that's nothing  
Well, that's nothing

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	72. Sorry - Meg Myers

**AN- This one requires a bit of back story. I really** ** _really_** **like MorMor. For those unaware, the pairing is Moriarty and a character called Sebastian Moran that has yet to actually appear in the show (he's from the books). If you're not in the know, the short version is he's a sniper that can be equated to Moriarty's "John". Moriarty is probably my favourite character, especially the complexity of his emotions, and I've been trying to hold back on writing a MorMor, but I finally gave in. this one was just too perfect. I had to. Sorry if some of you have no idea what the hell I'm talking about. Hopefully you can enjoy it anyway?**

 **After all that, from Guest, this one is Moriarty leaving a message for Moran right after Sherlock's fall (I am of the firm belief that there is no way in hell he actually died). He's trying to figure out when he started feeling something (slightly) beyond tolerance for Moran.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Sorry by Meg Myers or Sherlock.***

My heart is frozen and not from any drug  
All my life murder's been all I've seen of blood  
But this cell phone message chokes me 'til I'm numb  
No matter what I say here, it never seems enough

So when did feelings start  
Take me to that kiss  
'Cause I gotta know, Sebby, what I will miss  
Sorry that I had to die, but don't understand why  
Sorry that I had to die, why does it hurt this time?  
So I'm sorry, sorry  
What do you want, what do you want me to say?  
Sorry that I had to die  
I will return sometime

My words are twisted, guilty goes the tongue  
I act to cause pain, this time won't turn you on  
And our lives are dangerous, villains when we touch  
No matter what we're feeling, it never felt enough

So when did feelings start  
Take me to that kiss  
'Cause I gotta know, Sebby, what I will miss  
Sorry that I had to die, but don't understand why  
Sorry that I had to die, why does it hurt this time?  
So I'm sorry, sorry  
What do you want, what do you want me to say?  
Sorry that I had to die  
I will return sometime

Sorry that I had to die, but don't understand why  
Sorry that I had to die, why does it hurt this time?  
And I'm sorry, sorry  
What do you want, what do you want from me?  
So sorry, sorry  
What do you want, what do you want me to say?  
Sorry that I had to die, but don't understand why  
Sorry that I had to die, why does it hurt this time?  
And I'm sorry, sorry  
What do you want, what do you want me to say?  
Sorry that I had to die  
I will return sometime

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **By the way, the message was to Moran's disposable cell that he got rid of out of grief and anger as soon as he heard the news, just minutes before Moriarty tried to call. He never got the message.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	73. After You

**AN- Guest: I would, except for the small issue of me not speaking Spanish. I'm fluent in English (obviously) semi-fluent in French (please no one ask for a song in French), and close to passable in Latin (aren't I cultured!), so I can understand some spoken and written Spanish, but I am completely unable to speak or write it. Sorry! On the Les Miserables song, I know the whole soundtrack very well, and I could certainly do that one. Hope it makes up for the language issue.**

 **From Guest, this one is John depressed after the fall.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own After You by Meg Myers or Sherlock.***

Just wanna run with you all night **  
**And work out another's disguise  
But I know my dreams aren't real  
We will never again feel

That moment playing in my head  
Stuck on repeat like some sick dance  
You're gone but I need you  
I am lost without you

I'm so cold  
I just wanna feel you here  
I'm so cold  
There's nobody else I'd rather see

I'm spiraling deep  
You just couldn't've known my life worked around you  
I'm spiraling deep  
You just couldn't've known my life worked around you

I'm writing letters in my head  
I sign my name but never send  
All of my thoughts are you  
All of my mind's on you

I kept your trench coat and your scarf  
But they do nothing to heal the scar  
Now as I go to sleep  
The nightmares come to creep

I'm so cold  
I just wanna feel you here  
I'm so cold  
There's nobody else I'd rather see

I'm spiraling deep  
You just couldn't've known my life worked around you  
I'm spiraling deep  
You just couldn't've known my life worked around you

My heart hates to beat

I'm spiraling deep  
You just couldn't've known my life worked around you  
I'm spiraling deep  
You just couldn't've known my life worked around you

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	74. American BeautyAmerican Psycho

**AN- From Guest, this one is Moriarty's perspective starting in S1, with each verse representing a season.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own American Beauty/American Psycho by Fall Out Boy or Sherlock.***

He is a genius angel  
I am a genius psycho  
He is a genius angel  
I am a genius  
I am a genius  
A genius psycho  
(Whoa whoa whoa)  
I am a genius  
I am a genius  
I, I, I am a genius psycho

I do believe we'll meet again  
And now I think that it is time to begin  
And I'm the best worst thing that hasn't happened to you yet  
The best worst thing (whoa)

You take the full, full truth, then you pour some out  
You take the full, full truth, then you pour some out  
And you can't kill me, kill me, and you can't sort me out  
And you can't kill me, kill me, and (whoa)

He is a genius angel  
I am a genius psycho  
He is a genius angel  
I am a genius  
I am a genius  
A genius psycho  
(Whoa whoa whoa)  
I am a genius  
I am a genius  
I, I, I am a genius psycho  
(Whoa whoa whoa)  
I am a genius  
I am a genius  
I, I, I am a genius psycho

I think you'll find there's one way to get out  
And what you do here is what I really care about  
Fall down, dead without a doubt  
Fall down, fall down

You take the full, full truth, then you pour some out  
You take the full, full truth, then you pour some out  
And though we're in eternal sleep, both our souls they cannot keep  
Back to life despite the leap, leap (whoa)

How's your toy, how's your toy  
All that love your fall destroyed  
(I am a genius, I am a genius)  
You, me, us, them  
We are resurrected men  
(I am a genius, I am a genius)  
Us, they thought both had died  
But here we live again  
(I am a genius, I am a genius)  
This is a game of chess  
Nothing more and nothing less  
(I am a genius)

He is a genius angel  
I am a genius psycho  
He is a genius angel  
I am a genius  
I am a genius  
A genius psycho  
(Whoa whoa whoa)  
I am a genius  
I am a genius  
I, I, I am a genius psycho  
(Whoa whoa whoa)  
I am a genius  
I am a genius  
I, I, I am a genius psycho

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	75. Sound of Settling

**AN- From Patronus12, this one is John after the fall (no Johnlock).**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Sound of Settling by Death Cab for Cutie or Sherlock.***

I've lost my best friend  
The pain twists my heart into knots  
And my life is turned off

My brain's repeating  
"You could have saved him without a doubt"  
And then more sobs make it past my mouth

Baa bah, this is the sound of settling  
Baa bah, baa bah  
Baa bah, this is the sound of settling  
Baa bah, baa bah

Our time was fleeting  
We couldn't know how it would end  
At night I relive that day

And I sit and wonder  
Of everything that could've been  
If I'd only thought of something right then to say

Baa bah, this is the sound of settling  
Baa bah, baa bah  
Baa bah, this is the sound of settling  
Baa bah, baa bah  
Baa bah, this is the sound of settling  
Baa bah, baa bah  
Baa bah, this is the sound of settling  
Baa bah, baa bah

I've lost my best friend, the pain twists my heart into knots

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	76. I Will Possess Your Heart

**AN- From Patronus12, this one is Moriarty around late S1 to Sherlock wanting him to come and "play".**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own In the I Will Possess Your Heart by Death Cab for Cutie or Sherlock.***

How I wish you could see the potential  
The potential of you and me  
It's like a book elegantly bound but,  
In a language that you can't read  
Just yet

You gotta join with me, Holmes  
You gotta join and you will see  
I know you'll love my mind, Holmes  
Our game is set to start  
You gotta join with me, Holmes  
You gotta join and you will see  
I know you'll love my mind, Holmes  
Our game is set to start

There are days when outside your flat door  
I see my reflection as I slowly pass  
And I long for this mirrored perspective  
When we'll be partners, partners at last

You gotta join with me, Holmes  
You gotta join and you will see  
I know you'll love my mind, Holmes  
Our game is set to start  
You gotta join with me, Holmes  
You gotta join and you will see  
I know you'll love my mind, Holmes  
Our game is set to start  
Our game is set to start  
Our game is set to start

You reject me... for your pet... why can't you see...  
I won't let you... take me down... so easily  
So easily

You gotta join with me, Holmes  
You gotta join and you will see  
I know you'll love my mind, Holmes  
Our game is set to start  
You gotta join with me, Holmes  
You gotta join and you will see  
I know you'll love my mind, Holmes  
Our game is set to start  
You gotta join with me, Holmes  
You gotta join and you will see  
I know you'll love my mind, Holmes  
Our game is set to start  
Our game is set to start  
Our game is set to start

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	77. Pompeii

**AN- From EnderEnigma and Guest, this one is John after the fall.**

 **I know I've done a lot of fall stuff lately, but I promise that after this one I lighten up considerably on fall songs. Like, of all of the songs I have planned, only one is a fall thing. I swear.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Pompeii by Bastille or Sherlock.***

I've been left to my own devices  
Many days fall away with nothing to show

And as you went tumbling down  
And I watched you try to fly  
My life ripped there at the seams  
And now I just want to die

But if I close my eyes  
It can almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all  
And if I close my eyes  
It can almost feel like  
You'll come through the door  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

I think that I am lost with you and your vices  
Lost to all as the dust settles around us

And as you went tumbling down  
And I watched you try to fly  
My life ripped there at the seams  
And now I just want to die

But if I close my eyes  
It can almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all  
And if I close my eyes  
It can almost feel like  
You'll come through the door  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

Oh I thought you could win  
Not lie about your sins  
Oh oh I thought you could win  
Not lie about your sins

And as you went tumbling down (oh I thought you could win)  
And I watched you try to fly (not lie about your sins)  
My life ripped there at the seams (oh I thought you could win)  
And now I just want to die (not lie about your sins)

But if I close my eyes  
It can almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all  
And if I close my eyes  
It can almost feel like  
You'll come through the door  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

If I close my eyes, it can almost feel like nothing changed at all

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **If you haven't experienced it yourself (lucky!), the chorus (the "but if I close my eyes" section) is exactly how it after you lose someone close to you. Just take my word for it.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	78. Alone Together

**AN- Guest: You're very welcome. Thank you.**

 **From Guest, this one is Sherlock in the first episode.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Alone Together by Fall Out Boy or Sherlock.***

I don't know what you're doing  
But do you got room for one more troubled soul?  
I don't know what I'm doing  
But I think this could be a home and I said  
I'll see you tomorrow if I don't wake up dead  
This is the road to ruin  
And we're starting at the end

Say yeah (yeah!)  
Let's be alone together (yeah)  
We could do this forever (yeah)  
Stay with me until you are done, done, done  
Say yeah (yeah)  
Let's be alone together (yeah)  
We could do this forever  
We'll have won, won, won, won, won

You met me once, but still came back  
I don't know why, I'm a maniac  
It's not funny to pretend, no it's not

My head is like a stallion  
They love it more if it's broke in  
Then you make me feel wonderful  
Then you make me... Yeah!

Arrive at the door, invite us in  
So I can have fun and play pretend  
You say "great" and you don't lie  
With you I don't think that I want to die

'Cause I don't know what you're doing  
But do you got room for one more troubled soul?  
I don't know what I'm doing  
But I think this could be a home and I said  
I'll see you tomorrow if I don't wake up dead  
This is the road to ruin  
And we're starting at the end

Say yeah (yeah!)  
Let's be alone together (yeah)  
We could do this forever (yeah)  
Stay with me until you are done, done, done  
Say yeah (yeah)  
Let's be alone together (yeah)  
We could do this forever  
We'll have won, won, won, won, won

My head is like a stallion  
They love it more if it's broke in  
Then you make me feel wonderful  
Then you make me... Yeah!

Arrive at the door, invite us in  
So I can have fun and play pretend  
You say "great" and you don't lie  
With you I don't think that I want to die

Yeah (yeah!)  
Let's be alone together (yeah)  
We could do this forever (yeah)  
Stay with me until you are done, done, done  
Say yeah (yeah)  
Let's be alone together (yeah)  
We could do this forever  
We'll have won, won, won

I don't know what you're doing  
But do you got room for one more troubled soul?  
I don't know what I'm doing  
But I think this could be a home and I said  
I'll see you tomorrow if I don't wake up dead  
This is the road to ruin **  
**And we're starting at the end

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	79. Riptide

**AN- Guest: Wow, that one really is perfect. I will definitely do it. Thanks!**

 **From Guest, this one is John to Sherlock in the episode The Reichenbach Fall (I promise, no mention of the actual fall - it's earlier in the episode). Also, I threw some Johnlock in there just for the heck of it.**

 **Every single time I hear this song or even thing about it, I get it stuck in my head. It's starting to drive me nuts. Good song, just catchy as hell.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Riptide by Vance Joy or Sherlock.***

I had nothing but then I met you  
I had nothing 'til Mike and I had that conversation  
Oh, you my friend are facing hell  
You are arrogant and everyone can tell

Oh, oh, and they come for you

Sherlock, Moriarty, he did hide  
They think that you're on the dark side  
I'll always be your left hand man  
I love you 'cause I've known you so long and  
I got a lump in my throat 'cause  
You have to prove the man wrong

We solved cases clear and hard alike  
One guy lied and he quit his job to ran to New York City  
Another pretended to die  
And one girl got caught 'cause she didn't cry

Oh, oh, and they come for you

Sherlock, Moriarty, he did hide  
They think that you're on the dark side  
I'll always be your left hand man  
I love you 'cause I've known you so long and  
I got a lump in my throat 'cause  
You have to prove the man wrong

I just wanna, I just wanna know  
If you're gonna, if you're gonna stay  
I just gotta, I just gotta know  
I can't have it, I can't have it any other way  
Please tell me you know what this means  
'Cause I know that you are not fake and that man I've seen, oh

Sherlock, Moriarty, he did hide  
They think that you're on the dark side  
I'll always be your left hand man  
I love you 'cause I've known you so long and  
I got a lump in my throat 'cause  
You have to prove the man wrong

Sherlock, Moriarty, he did hide  
They think that you're on the dark side  
I'll always be your left hand man  
I love you 'cause I've known you so long and  
I got a lump in my throat 'cause  
You have to prove the man wrong

Sherlock, Moriarty, he did hide  
They think that you're on the dark side  
I'll always be your left hand man  
I love you 'cause I've known you so long and  
I got a lump in my throat 'cause  
You have to prove the man wrong  
And I got a lump in my throat 'cause  
You have to prove the man wrong

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	80. This is How We Do It

**AN- This song has a distinct rap-like quality (and a rap section), and I don't think I'm all that good at rap, so I'm sorry if it's not up to my usual standards. I tried my best. My major problem is I can't be certain a song works unless I get the rhythms in the lyrics down, and to get the rhythms in a rap song like that takes massive amounts of time and I don't have the time (or like rap enough, really) to do that. Sorry for any rap fans, but it's just not my thing and I fear that because of that my rap rewrites suffer. Sorry.**

 **Anyway, from Guest, this one is Sherlock, I'm thinking S1, but it really could be S2 also. It feels more like S1 to me, so that's what I'm going with.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own This is How We Do It by Montell Jordan or Sherlock.***

Only we can do it

Only we can do it  
Look, there's the light, I've been up all night  
And then I notice someone outside  
So I call out to John and say that one's turned up  
And he lets them in to tell us of their bad luck  
There's a guy that he hated  
Didn't think much of him, then he turned up wasted  
The man told him that he soon would die  
He's found threats since then it seems from the same guy  
He wants us to tell him if it is a big lie  
I take the case to pass time, and John said we need pay  
So I head on in and then with a grin  
"You had best run quite far away"

I'm all abuzz and it's all because  
(Only we can do it)  
Sherlock Holmes does it like nobody does  
(Only we can do it)  
The Yard keeps trying, for me they're crying  
(Only we can do it)  
A coat that's black and that awful hat  
(Only we can do it)

Only we can do it, though some people may glare  
Nothing can escape my stare  
Whether they're just a thief or a wanna-be player  
They'll find they cannot hide from me  
Because I observe, while they only see  
I know I'll find the key, with John there nothing can stop me  
I'm lost without my blogger

If you could see what I see then you would know  
To a big brain like mine it's all obvious  
Just give a try and you'll see why

Don't care what it is, I will show off my way  
I will head on in and then with a grin  
Tell them who to arrest today

I'm all abuzz and it's all because  
(Only we can do it)  
Sherlock Holmes does it like nobody does  
(Only we can do it)  
The Yard keeps trying, for me they're crying  
(Only we can do it)  
A coat that's black and that awful hat  
(Only we can do it)

I'm all abuzz and it's all because  
(Only we can do it)  
Sherlock Holmes does it like nobody does  
(Only we can do it)  
John and me, all agree, we're worth the fee  
(Only we can do it)  
My scarf 'round my neck as the scene I check

John come here!  
Once before you came I had this case  
And Lestrade came to me 'cause I am an ace  
He told me he needed a hand  
I had to help though me knowing all this was banned  
There was a crime lord, no one knew his name  
There were no leads and the case was going cold  
I just said fine because I was so bored  
In less than a day London had one less lord

I'm all abuzz and it's all because  
(Only we can do it)  
Sherlock Holmes does it like nobody does  
(Only we can do it)  
The Yard keeps trying, for me they're crying  
(Only we can do it)  
A coat that's black and that awful hat  
(Only we can do it)

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	81. Lean On

**AN- Guest: I have done that one, but not for Sherlock. I can most certainly do it.**

 **Sophie: I'm really glad you like what I've done! I have to say, I've gotten rather addicted to writing Moriarty, and some of my absolute favourites are ones that feature him. I rather enjoy ridiculous, and believe me, I've gotten worse (for example, I've had both Yellow Submarine and Dancing Queen prompted on my Supernatural one). That looks like a lot of fun. I can most definitely do it. If you're attached to the first meeting idea, I can do that, but I get more of a Moriarty vibe from it and I think it would really work well that way. I enjoy silly things along with my serious themes. It lightens up the mood.**

 **From Guest, this one is Sherlock to John at the end of His Last Vow (a teeny bit of implied Johnlock, but easily ignorable for those who aren't fans).**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Lean On by Major Lazer or Sherlock.***

Do you recall some time ago  
We would run on the sidewalk  
Having fun, remember?  
And I think we cared for each other

But the wait was long  
And you have moved on  
And as the east wind blows  
We can only hold on to let go

Flicked your face? Fired a gun  
I know that I don't belong  
Flicked your face? Fired a gun  
And I know now that I'll never belong

Flicked your face? Fired a gun  
I know that I don't belong  
Flicked your face? Fired a gun  
And I know now that I'll never belong

What will you do when you get old?  
Will our time to you be gold?  
Will you think of me each night  
And the good times we had together?

Six months will be long  
But I won't ever come home  
And as the east wind blows  
We can only hold on to let go

Flicked your face? Fired a gun  
I know that I don't belong  
Flicked your face? Fired a gun  
And I know now that I'll never belong

Flicked your face? Fired a gun  
I know that I don't belong  
Flicked your face? Fired a gun  
And I know now that I'll never belong

And I know now that I'll never belong  
And I know now that I'll never belong  
Belong, belong, belong, belong...

Flicked your face? Fired a gun  
I know that I don't belong  
Flicked your face? Fired a gun  
And I know now that I'll never belong

Flicked your face? Fired a gun  
I know that I don't belong  
Flicked your face? Fired a gun  
And I know now that I'll never belong

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	82. Valjean's Soliloquy (What Have I Done?)

**AN- From Guest, this one is Sherlock a year or so after the fall with a large dose of self-hatred. Enjoy.**

 **This song fit a lot better than I thought it would when I first read the prompt. It's kinda scary how well, considering the situation of Valjean in the original.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Valjean's Soliloquy (What Have I Done?) from Les Miserables or Sherlock.***

What have I done?  
Can't believe what I have done  
I went and faked my own death  
And now I am on the run  
I have fallen so far  
To appease and abate  
That nothing remains but the cry of my hate  
The cries in the dark that nobody hears  
Here where I stand at the turning of the years

If there's another way to go  
I missed it several long years ago  
Was faced with a choice that that I was forced to make  
I did what I must with all that was at stake  
So I jumped and now they think I'm dead  
John did not understand what I said

Yet why did I allow that man  
To touch my soul and show me love?  
He was impressed with what I'd proven  
He gave me his trust  
He called me human  
And now he weeps there at my grave  
Can such things be?  
For I have come to hate the world  
This world that always hated me

Think of only the facts!  
Turn your heart into stone!  
This is all I have lived for!  
This is all I have known!

And without him I must go on  
I must do this to save my John  
And yet the memory tears his heart up  
I feel my shame inside me like a knife  
He told me that I have a soul  
How does he know?  
Is there a way to prove I'm fine?  
Is there another way to go?

I've been trying since my fall  
But the night is closing in  
And my thoughts are of the void  
Of the whirlpool of my sin  
I escaped then from the world  
From the world of Sherlock Holmes  
Sherlock Holmes is nothing now  
Another story did begin!

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	83. Love Me Again

**AN- From Guest, this one is Sherlock right before he meets John again at the beginning of S3. I have this mental image of him practicing what he's going to say, and this is essentially that put in lyric form.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Love Me Again by John Newman or Sherlock.***

Since I've been gone  
Left your heart torn  
Is that what demons do?  
Both fell so low  
Though you couldn't know  
I help the angels for you

Now I'm coming back around  
Returning to you  
You don't know I'm not aground  
Though how I wish you knew!

I need to know now, know now  
Will you help me again?  
I need to know now, know now  
Will you help me again?  
I need to know now, know now  
Will you help me again?  
I need to know now, know now  
Will you help me again?

Will you help me again?

I know you called me cold  
I fell and crushed your soul  
Is that what demons do?  
Though some just cannot see  
There is more to me  
I'm with the angels like you

Now I'm coming back around  
Returning to you  
You don't know I'm not aground  
Though how I wish you knew!

I need to know now, know now  
Will you help me again?  
I need to know now, know now  
Will you help me again?

Will you help me again?

I told you once I can't do this alone, do this alone, oh, no  
I told you once I can't do this alone, do this alone, oh, no

I need to know now, know now  
Will you help me again?  
I need to know now, know now  
Will you help me again?  
I need to know now, know now  
Will you help me again?  
I need to know now, know now  
Oh, oh (will you help me again?)  
Will you help me again?  
Will you help me again?

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	84. Sound of Silence

**AN- From MelodyOfSong526, this one is Sherlock pre-series with the Yard trying to solve a crime heavily using his mind palace.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Sound of Silence by Simon and Garfunkel or Sherlock.***

Hello Yarders, please attend  
I've come to help you out again  
I'll find the truth that you are seeking  
For now, quiet, no more speaking  
And I observe then retreat within my brain  
My domain  
Within the sound of silence

Through my whole life I've walked alone  
Work my best when on my own  
In my palace no distractions  
There I find the detail to examine  
Then I saw the clue that would solve this without a fight  
A twitch so sleight  
Thanks to the sound of silence

I live my life above them all  
They don't believe all that I saw  
People looking without seeing  
People hearing without listening  
People looking on without seeing what's there  
They're wrong I swear  
Return to the sound of silence

"Fools," said I, "You do not know  
What is it I have to show?  
Hear my words that I may teach you  
Use your brains that I may reach you"  
But my words upon their deaf ears fell  
And echoed in the wells of silence

All these people live each day  
Stupidly they waste away  
None of them see signs of warning  
Well, they might, but they are boring  
Each time I said, "The clues you are searching are written all over the walls  
So loudly it calls  
And reaches to my sound of silence"

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	85. Wildest Dreams

**AN- From MelodyOfSong526, this one is John in S1 when he's still in his in-awe-of-Sherlock phase. I don't know how well it turned out. It wouldn't cooperate when I was writing it, and I'm still not sure how well I got his character. Oh well. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Also, I really don't like this song. I generally don't mind or even like Taylor Swift, but there is something about this one that I just hate. My frustration with this parody is probably related to that, but whatever.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift or Sherlock.***

I can stay here in town  
Because of this flat-share with this man Mike found  
I just met him, God help me now  
He's an ass I won't lie, but I think I will stick around

He's so tall and handsome as hell  
He's so blunt but he does it so well  
He's so smart that every time he wins  
I'll overlook his sins

Please just explain to me how you knew it was him  
From the twitch of a limb, babe  
You barely had to speak  
Tell me it all again  
Help me understand why you have that gleam, ah-ha, have that gleam, ah-ha

I said, "I don't understand what you do" **  
**He'd just captured a man just from the way he threw  
And his voice is a familiar sound  
He's an ass I won't lie, but this is getting good now

He's so tall and handsome as hell  
He's so blunt but he does it so well  
He's so smart that every time he wins  
I'll overlook his sins

Please just explain to me how you knew it was him  
From the twitch of a limb, babe  
You barely had to speak  
Tell me it all again  
Help me understand why you have that gleam, ah-ha, have that gleam, ah-ha

I help you with your fights  
It seems we run every night  
Hunting them down  
Don't you ever leave me  
I know these memories  
Will in my brain pound

I help you with your fights  
It seems we run every night  
Hunting them down  
Don't you ever leave me  
I know these memories  
Will in my brain pound

Please just explain to me how you knew it was him  
From the twitch of a limb  
You barely had to speak  
Tell me it all again  
Help me understand why

Please just explain to me how you knew it was him  
From the twitch of a limb  
You barely had to speak  
Tell me it all again  
Help me understand why you have that gleam, ah-ha, have that gleam, ah-ha  
Have that gleam, ah-ha

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	86. Uptown Funk

**AN- From MelodyOfSong526, this one is Sherlock in early/mid S2. The tone of the song more lends itself to a jokey feel, so it's not 100% in character, but it's more of a true "parody". Maybe Sherlock just hasn't slept in like three days. It's not entirely beyond the realm of possibility for him, and anyone would get a little loopy after that long.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson or Sherlock.***

Here comes  
That Lestrade  
He's brought me one  
He looks mad  
One more with a dead man  
A red man  
They're masterpieces  
Comin' right in  
He doesn't think that I'm witty  
I head there with extra flair  
Oh, look at that corpse it's so pretty

I'm so smart (hot damn)  
I always know when it is a scam  
I'm so smart (hot damn)  
Make a Yarder wanna retire, man  
I'm so smart (hot damn)  
Say my name you know who I am  
I'm so smart (hot damn)  
I am mad 'bout a murder  
Here we are

John's coming, hallelujah (whoo)  
John's coming, hallelujah (whoo)  
John's coming, hallelujah (whoo)  
'Cause Sherlock Holmes gon' give it to you  
'Cause Sherlock Holmes gon' give it to you  
'Cause Sherlock Holmes gon' give it to you  
We've got a case and I won't miss much  
Don't believe me, just watch (come on)

Don't believe me, just watch

Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh!

Stop  
Wait a minute  
What is that, and just how does it fit  
Take a look, have some doubt  
John come here! Check this out!  
We solve murder, kidnapping and threats to the city  
If we show up, we gonna know all  
Faster than you say "It's a pity"

I'm so smart (hot damn)  
I always know when it is a scam  
I'm so smart (hot damn)  
Make a Yarder wanna retire, man  
I'm so smart (hot damn) (hot damn)  
You say my name you know who I am  
I'm so smart (hot damn)  
I am mad 'bout a murder  
Here we are

John's coming, hallelujah (whoo)  
John's coming, hallelujah (whoo)  
John's coming, hallelujah (whoo)  
'Cause Sherlock Holmes gon' give it to you  
'Cause Sherlock Holmes gon' give it to you  
'Cause Sherlock Holmes gon' give it to you  
We've got a case and I won't miss much  
Don't believe me, just watch (come on)

Don't believe me, just watch

Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh!

Before we leave  
Let me tell y'all a lil' something  
Sherlock Holmes is right, Sherlock Holmes is right  
Sherlock Holmes is right, Sherlock Holmes is right, uh  
I said Sherlock Holmes is right, Sherlock Holmes is right  
Sherlock Holmes is right, Sherlock Holmes is right

Not a fake  
Don't con it  
I am brainy and flaunt it  
Say I'm freaky, I own it  
I brag about it, you know it  
Not a fake  
Don't con it  
I am brainy and flaunt it  
Well we have got a case and I won't miss much  
Don't believe me, just watch (come on)

Don't believe me, just watch

Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Don't believe me, just watch  
Hey, hey, hey, oh!

Sherlock Holmes is right, Sherlock Holmes is right (say whaa?!)  
Sherlock Holes is right, Sherlock Holmes is right  
Sherlock Holmes is right, Sherlock Holmes is right (say whaa?!)  
Sherlock Holes is right, Sherlock Holmes is right  
Sherlock Holmes is right, Sherlock Holmes is right (say whaa?!)  
Sherlock Holes is right, Sherlock Holmes is right  
Sherlock Holmes is right, Sherlock Holmes is right (say whaa?!)  
Sherlock Holes is right, Sherlock Holmes is right  
Sherlock Holmes is right  
Aaaaaaow!

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	87. Bad Blood

**AN-We're coming up on the 200th review! The 200th reviewer gets the same deal the 100th one got - they get something of their choice. This can be a shoutout, a special song, some behind-the-scenes information, something you'd like me to try and focus on more, or even just a cookie recipe. I'm open to suggestions.  
**

 **From MelodyOfSong526, this one is Sherlock to Mycroft pre-series. In my vision of this situation, they've just had a really bad fight and Sherlock is being his melodramatic self about it. From what I've seen, I believe that they had a much worse relationship pre-series, and over the course of what we've seen it's improved (at least somewhat). We don't have much information about pre-series events, so I didn't mention any event by name that we don't know for sure happened.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Bad Blood by Taylor Swift or Sherlock.***

'Cause, brother, now we got bad blood  
We know it's your fault I had drugs  
So take a look what you've done  
'Cause, brother, now we got bad blood  
Hey  
Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them  
I'm simply done with your strut  
And, brother, now we got bad blood  
Hey

Did you have to tell me all my life that I was just second best  
Did you have to tell me not to feel things, now they're all repressed  
Did you have to notice where I'm weak? Mycroft, let me be free  
And rub it in so deep, salt in the wound like you're laughing at me

Oh, it's so sad to think about our young lives, you and I

'Cause, brother, now we got bad blood  
We know it's your fault I had drugs  
So take a look what you've done  
'Cause, brother, now we got bad blood  
Hey  
Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them  
I'm simply done with your strut  
And, brother, now we got bad blood  
Hey

You're still there in my mind, with your words that have edges like knives  
So don't think it's in the past, these kinda wound they last and they last  
Do you really think it's true? I'm in no way better than you  
Yes, time can heal but this won't, so if you're coming my way, just don't

Oh, it's so sad to think about our young lives, you and I

'Cause, brother, now we got bad blood  
We know it's your fault I had drugs  
So take a look what you've done  
'Cause, brother, now we got bad blood  
Hey  
Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them  
I'm simply done with your strut  
And, brother, now we got bad blood  
Hey

Life for you is just a show  
Don't say sorry, we both know  
That you don't mean it, you just will boast (boast)  
Life for you is just a show (hey)  
Don't say sorry, we both know (hey)  
That you don't mean it, you just will boast (hey)  
Mhmmm  
When you live like that, blood runs cold

'Cause, brother, now we got bad blood  
We know it's your fault I had drugs (had drugs)  
So take a look what you've done  
'Cause, brother, now we got bad blood  
Hey  
Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them (think we can solve them)  
I'm simply done with your strut  
And, brother, now we got bad blood  
Hey

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	88. Locked Away

**AN- From Lovingbookgal, this one is Sherlock to John in The Reichenbach Fall right before Lestrade and the rest of the Yard comes in to arrest him (you know, before the handcuffs scene). I tried to stay true to canon, so the Johnlock concentration levels are the same. In other words, go ahead and interpret it that way if you wish, but you don't have to, as it works either way.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Locked Away by Adam Levine or Sherlock.***

If I got locked away  
And we lost it all today  
Tell me honestly  
Would you think of me the same?  
If I showed you my flaws  
Couldn't prove that they're wrong  
Tell me honestly  
Would you think of me the same?

Right about now  
If they came and took me  
Would you stay by my side  
Or would I watch you say goodbye?  
Can you tell me right now?  
If I couldn't save you from ordinary life  
Johnny, would we be alright  
Though you tell me you won't back down

Now tell me would you really side with me? (Would you really side with me?)  
Even though you might just die with me (Though you might just die with me?)  
Would you spend your whole life with me?  
Would you be there to always hold me down?  
Tell me would you really cry for me? (Would you really cry for me?)  
Watson, don't lie to me  
If I didn't have anything  
I wanna know would you stick around?

If I got locked away  
And we lost it all today  
Tell me honestly  
Would you think of me the same?  
If I showed you my flaws  
Couldn't prove that they're wrong  
Tell me honestly  
Would you think of me the same?

All I want is somebody real who is my crutch  
A friend I know I can trust  
To be here when I'm the foe  
If he wins this time and I'm gone for way too long  
Would you stay so steadfast, John?  
Please, I need to know

Now tell me would you really side with me? (Would you really side with me?)  
Even though you might just die with me (Though you might just die with me?)  
Would you spend your whole life with me?  
Would you be there to always hold me down?  
Tell me would you really cry for me? (Would you really cry for me?)  
Watson, don't lie to me  
If I didn't have anything  
I wanna know would you stick around?

If I got locked away  
And we lost it all today  
Tell me honestly  
Would you think of me the same?  
If I showed you my flaws  
Couldn't prove that they're wrong  
Tell me honestly  
Would you think of me the same?

Tell me, tell me, would it haunt you? (Haunt you!)  
Tell me, tell me, would he taunt you? (Taunt you!)  
If I lost to Moriarty  
'Cause I need a friend who's always by my side  
Tell me, tell me, do you need me? (Need me)  
Tell me, tell me, do you like me yeah?  
I cannot see why that would be  
But I need a friend to hold me down for life

If I got locked away  
And we lost it all today  
Tell me honestly  
Would you think of me the same?  
If I showed you my flaws  
Couldn't prove that they're wrong  
Tell me honestly  
Would you think of me the same?

If I got locked away  
And we lost it all today  
Tell me honestly  
Would you think of me the same?  
If I showed you my flaws  
Couldn't prove that they're wrong  
Tell me honestly  
Would you think of me the same?

Would you think of me the same?

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	89. On My Own - Sherlock

**AN- ISoundPompous: It would take some work (obviously), but I'm sure I could do something with it.**

 **221b: I haven't had the chance to look them over yet (the last few days have been absolutely nuts), but I'll check them over soon. I have a good history with MCR songs, so I have confidence they'll work.**

 **From Guest, this one is unrequited Johnlock from Sherlock's point of view when he gets back after the fall.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own On My Own from Les Miserables or Sherlock.***

And now I'm all alone again  
Nowhere to go, no one to turn to  
I thought that we would work again  
But found him at a table for two  
And now the night is here  
Now I can make believe he's here

Sometimes I walk alone at night when all the normal folks are sleeping  
I think of him and then I'm happy with the company I'm keeping  
The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head

On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I feel like I'm in mourning  
Without him  
I hear him talk right by me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he can help me

When I came I thought we'd be together  
But it seems he did not find it clever  
In my palace, I think of what I wanted  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever

And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although my offer he declined  
Still I say, there's a way for us

I love him  
But when I see him with her  
He is gone  
I've lost my social giver  
Without him  
The world around me changes  
He doesn't care and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers

I love him  
But now today I'm learning  
All this time  
I've only been pretending  
Without me  
His world just goes on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known

I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	90. Follow You

**AN- Guest: May I direct you to Chapter 7 of this very fic? That is one that I've already done.**

 **From Guest, this one is Sherlock to John (not exactly out loud - he probably feels like it's implied and John had no idea) in S2. No fall or Moriarty references here, so pre-TRF.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Follow You by Bring Me The Horizon or Sherlock.***

It used to just be me, thought that I was best alone  
But since we met that day, I have found with you is home  
I could never let you die  
Promise me you'll never leave my side

Show me what I can't see when logic just isn't enough  
You've set my cold heart free, I can be myself  
I could never let you die  
Promise me you'll never leave my side

'Cause I'm telling you, you're all I need  
Imagine what we can achieve  
'Cause I'm telling you, you're all I need  
Don't ever leave

You see emotions for me  
Just you there helps me understand  
I will follow you 'cause you make me warm tea  
And you don't judge me when I'm strange  
I will follow you, I will follow you

Come stand near to me and give your opinion  
Your thoughts each time are key to bringing the perp in  
So dig two graves 'cause if you die  
I swear I'll be leaving by your side

You see emotions for me  
Just you there helps me understand  
I will follow you 'cause you make me warm tea  
And you don't judge me when I'm strange  
I will follow you **  
**You see emotions for me  
Just you there helps me understand  
I will follow you 'cause you make me warm tea  
And you don't judge me when I'm strange

I will follow you, I will follow you  
I will follow you, I will follow you

You see emotions for me  
Just you there helps me understand  
I will follow you 'cause you make me warm tea  
And you don't judge me when I'm strange  
I will follow you, I will follow you

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	91. As Long As He Needs Me

**AN- Guest: That's no trouble. Just look at it this way: you don't have to wait at all to see your prompt!**

 **From BaconWrappedRainbows, this one is John's perspective. It's not exactly set at any point, but it's before the fall and after they meet. Unrequited (as far as he knows) Johnlock, with John feeling like he needs to hide it. I'm not sure how happy I am with this one, as I couldn't find all that much to change (I swear this is a song about hiding gay love - listen though with that in mind and you will never hear it any other way every again), and it just doesn't feel quite in character. Oh well. Hope you like it!**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own As Long As He Needs Me from Oliver or Sherlock.***

As long as he needs me  
Oh, yes, he does need me  
In spite of what you see  
I'm sure that he needs me

Who else would love him still  
When he loves every kill  
I know I always will  
As long as he needs me

I miss him so much when he is gone  
And when he's near me  
I am his John

The way I feel inside  
The love, I have to hide  
The hell! I've gone my pride  
As long as he needs me

He doesn't say the things he should  
He acts the way he thinks he should  
But all the same  
I'll play  
The game  
His way

As long as he needs me  
I know where I must be  
I'll cling on steadfastly  
As long as he needs me

As long as life is long  
I'll love him right or wrong  
And I know I'll belong  
As long as he needs me

If you are lonely  
Then you will know  
When someone needs you  
You love them so

Won't leave him in the dust  
Though people say I must  
I know we'll fight unjust  
As long as he needs me

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	92. I've Got Your Number

**AN- From BaconWrappedRainbows, this one is Moriarty to Sherlock in TRF.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own I've Got Your Number from Little Me or Sherlock.***

I've got your number  
I know you inside out  
Know who you care about  
You cannot win

Oh, you're Sir Brag-a-lot  
Wave your own flag a lot  
And you are sure a lot  
You're a lot like me

Oh, I've got your number  
And what you're fighting for  
And what you're fighting for  
Will soon be mine

I break the rules a lot  
Treat men as tools a lot  
But then, why should I not  
How could I not be fine?

When I've got your number  
I've got to show it off  
I've got your number  
And, Sherlock, I know you've got mine!

Oh, I've got your number  
And what you're fighting for  
And what you're fighting for  
Will soon be mine

I break the rules a lot  
Treat men as tools a lot  
But then, why should I not  
How could I not be fine?

When I've got your number  
I've got to show it off  
I've got your number  
I've got to show it off  
I've got your number  
And, Sherlock, I know you've got mine!

And, Sherlock, I know you've got mine!

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	93. This is Gospel

**AN- mermaid: Can do. I've put it on the list.**

 **From Guest, this one is Sherlock's phone call to John right before the fall.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own This is Gospel by Panic! At the Disco or Sherlock.***

Soon I'll count with all the fallen ones  
I am calling to tell you the truth  
To make sure I know what you'll believe  
From pieces of broken memories

Oh, no one could be so damn smart, no one could be so damn smart  
Oh, no one could be so damn smart, no one could be so damn smart

I researched you and made up that Jim, tricked everyone I've met  
And you haven't seen the worse of me yet

You don't need me, let me go  
You don't need me, let me go  
'Cause these words are lies, that's all that they are  
You're right, I don't have a heart  
And truth be told, I never was yours  
You're right, you're right, I don't have a heart

Oh, no one could be so damn smart, no one could be so damn smart  
Oh, no one could be so damn smart, no one could be so damn smart

Soon you'll see that none of it was true  
You know I'm an insufferable bastard  
Confessing my atrocities  
Turns out I am a perfect imposter

Oh, no one could be so damn smart, no one could be so damn smart  
Oh, no one could be so damn smart, no one could be so damn smart

Don't fight for me against all of the world  
Just bury me alive  
I need you to think that they are right

You don't need me, let me go  
You don't need me, let me go  
'Cause these words are lies, that's all that they are  
You're right, I don't have a heart  
And truth be told, I never was yours  
You're right, you're right, I don't have a heart

Oh, you're right, I don't have a heart  
Oh, you're right, you're right, I don't have a heart

Oh, no one could be so damn smart, no one could be so damn smart  
You're right, I don't have a heart  
Oh, no one could be so damn smart, no one could be so damn smart  
You're right, I don't have a heart  
Oh, no one could be so damn smart, no one could be so damn smart  
You're right, I don't have a heart  
Oh, no one could be so damn smart, no one could be so damn smart  
You're right I don't have a heart

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	94. Call Me Maybe

**AN- Emmy M: I most certainly can.**

 **From Sophie, this one is Moriarty with each verse correlating to a season. I really enjoyed making this one, so I hope you get just as much enjoyment out of reading it.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen or Sherlock.***

I've been here for a long time  
Acting as the prince of crime  
I see you reaching your prime  
And now you're in my way

I came right from the abyss  
I know our fun I will miss  
We both had our fun with this  
But now you're in my way

You keep on tryin'  
Do they know you're lyin'?  
Are you scared of dyin'?  
What you think you're doing, baby?

Hey, I am like you  
And I am crazy  
But I like chaos  
So die now, maybe

You look for ways to  
Get out safely  
But I like chaos  
So die now, maybe

Hey, I am like you  
And I am crazy  
But I like chaos  
So die now, maybe

And all of Scotland Yard  
Try to chase me  
But I like chaos  
So die now, maybe

You convinced John with the call  
Then took no time with the fall  
You didn't check my dead sprawl  
And still, you're in my way

I burn and murder and steal  
I'm alive and I'm real  
Can't wait to see how you feel this  
And you're in my way

You keep on tryin'  
Do they know you're lyin'?  
Are you scared of dyin'?  
What you think you're doing, baby?

Hey, I am like you  
And I am crazy  
But I like chaos  
So die now, maybe

You look for ways to  
Get out safely  
But I like chaos  
So die now, maybe

Hey, I am like you  
And I am crazy  
But I like chaos  
So die now, maybe

And all of Scotland Yard  
Try to chase me  
But I like chaos  
So die now, maybe

Now that I have come back to life  
Did you miss me bad?  
Did you miss me bad?  
Did you miss me, me bad?

Now that I have come back to life  
Did you miss me bad?  
I know I know that  
You missed me so, so bad (bad, bad)

You look for ways to  
Get out safely  
But I like chaos  
So die now, maybe

Hey, I am like you  
And I am crazy  
But I like chaos  
So die now, maybe

And all of Scotland Yard  
Try to chase me  
But I like chaos  
So die now, maybe

Now that I have come back to life  
Did you miss me bad?  
Did you miss me bad?  
Did you miss me, me bad?

Now that I have come back to life  
Did you miss me bad?  
I know I know that

So die now, maybe

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	95. You Must Meet My Wife

**AN- From BaconWrappedRainbows, this one is a duet between John and Mrs. Hudson (finally got her in here!) at the beginning of S3 before Sherlock comes back with John talking about Mary and trying to convince Mrs. Hudson that he's not gay.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own You Must Meet My Wife from A Little Night Music or Sherlock.***

John:  
She lightens my sadness  
She livens my days  
She shares my own kind of madness  
Despite all she stays  
The way she helps to take the ache from my life  
She may be my wife

She bubbles with pleasure  
She glows with surprise  
I think that I've found a treasure  
Who doesn't speak lies  
I don't know even now quite how it began  
You must meet Mary Morstan

She may have whims to which I give in  
But she doesn't keep heads in the fridge  
I left this flat, could never live in  
After all that has happened I'm saddened at the switch

So sunlight, so winning  
So unlike that man  
I do think that I'm beginning  
To just understand  
With her here I live in the now and not then  
I might just propose, but when?

She's pretty

Mrs. Hudson:  
How pleasant

John:  
She's witty

Mrs. Hudson: **  
**How nice

John:  
She helps me live in the present

Mrs. Hudson:  
You've mentioned that twice

John:  
This love from heaven, she

Mrs. Hudson:  
He?

John:  
Has me awhirl  
You must meet my girl

Mrs. Hudson: **  
**Yes, I must. I really must  
Now-

John:  
She's so smart

Mrs. Hudson:  
We should talk

John:  
She's perfect

Mrs. Hudson:  
How great

John:  
She works

Mrs. Hudson:  
Just like your late Sherlock  
Still don't think you're straight

John:  
She tells me that I am-

Mrs. Hudson:  
A closeted man!

John:  
Yes-no!

Mrs. Hudson:  
No?

John:  
But-

Mrs. Hudson:  
I must meet your boyfriend

John:  
My girl

Mrs. Hudson:  
Sorry,"girl"

John:  
She loves my voice, my walk, my mustache **  
**She can always tell when I'm lying **  
**We talk but we rarely ever clash **  
**We can talk about nothing

Mrs. Hudson:  
Sounds loving **  
**You're trying

John:  
She loves me

Mrs. Hudson:  
So cliche

John:  
And I her

Mrs. Hudson:  
How dear

John:  
The point is, I'm really not gay

Mrs. Hudson:  
You've nothing to fear!

John:  
I live to make her smile

Mrs. Hudson:  
Aww

John:  
We both have trust

Mrs. Hudson:  
Have you discussed-?

John: **  
**You must meet my girl

Mrs. Hudson:  
Yes, I must, yes, I must

John:  
Helps me to mourn my best friend's death too  
And I breathe again with her presence  
I know that she will always be true  
And we share all our secrets

Mrs. Hudson:  
Tell me, is "she" jealous?  
She helps you

John:  
I said that

Mrs. Hudson:  
But tell me!

John:  
Tell what?  
I've told you so much about her

Mrs. Hudson:  
The truth, clean and cut

John:  
This is the truth, what more should I say?

Mrs. Hudson:  
You're gay

John:  
No!

Mrs. Hudson:  
Yes!

John:  
No!

Mrs. Hudson:  
Really?

John:  
You must meet my girl

Mrs. Hudson:  
Likely as Greg doing a twirl

John:  
What was that?

Mrs. Hudson:  
I must meet your girl

John: (Mrs. Hudson: )  
Yes, you must (Yes, I must)

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	96. Human

**AN- From Rielle, this one is Sherlock breaking down around early-mid S2 in front of John. Sherlock always acts so cold and detached from everything, and there must be times when he just can't take it anymore. With his physical and emotional (though he may argue that) proximity to John along with the trust that the two of them shared, it only makes sense that this scenario would happen sooner or later.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Human by Christina Perri or Sherlock.***

I will forget food  
I will stay so still  
I will stay awake for days  
To solve every kill  
Act like I can't stop

I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play the part  
I have in the past  
Though that isn't me

I can do it  
I can do it  
I can do it

But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Their words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up, they make me fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human

I can turn it off  
Be a good machine  
But when it comes back it's worse  
On my heart it feeds  
Can't delete those things

I can do it  
I can do it  
I'll get through it

But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Their words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up, they make me fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human

I'm only human  
I'm only human  
Just a little human

I can take so much  
'Til I've had enough

'Cause I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Their words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up, they make me fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	97. The Lonely

**AN- From Rielle, this one is John before he moves out of Baker St after the fall. Johnlock if you wish to interpret it that way, but wasn't specifically written with it in mind.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own The Lonely by Christina Perri or Sherlock.***

2am: where do I begin  
Crying off my face again  
The silent sound of loneliness  
Always follows me to bed

There's the ghost of a man that I watched fall so far  
I'm the shell of a man that I used to know well

Crying silent in this empty room  
Can the lonely take the place of you?  
I think again of when I watched you die  
Shove it back and let the lonely in  
To take my heart again

I'm afraid but still I hide  
All the pain of one more sleepless night  
'Cause the loneliness with stay with me  
And stop me from falling asleep

There's the ghost of a man that I watched fall so far  
I'm the shell of a man that I used to know well

Crying silent in this empty room  
Can the lonely take the place of you?  
I think again of when I watched you die  
Shove it back and let the lonely in  
To take my heart again

Typing pieces of  
A badly written story  
Where there once was life  
Now there's only me and the lonely

Crying silent in this empty room  
Can the lonely take the place of you?  
I think again of when I watched you die  
Shove it back and let the lonely in  
To take my heart again

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	98. Quiet

**AN- Sophie: Thanks! I'm really glad that you like what I did with Call Me Maybe. It's probably one of my favourites. You think you can't unhear my lyrics? Try being me. I can never listen to music again. If I've written it all I hear are my lyrics, and if I haven't I can't help but try to find something I could do with it. Thank you so much for letting me know when you think things like that about my work. It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside and really makes my day.**

 **From Rielle, this one is young Sherlock. I have a very specific mental image for this one, so pay attention. Sherlock is fairly young, probably around 12. He's at school and the other kids are all bullying him (12 year olds - need I say more?). He is trying to explain what he's doing in a less-developed version of the Sherlock explanation that we know so well, but he is realizing that he is the only one who sees the world the way he does. The kids just laugh at his, to them, nonsensical explanation and the taunting gets worse. It all comes to a head for Sherlock and he retreats fully into his mind palace for the first time. Sure, he had been peripherally aware of it, but he hadn't fully hidden in it until this moment, and he takes comfort in a place that he can be himself in without the influence of the awful other children.**

 **Okay, that was longer than expected. I've found that I really enjoy this one, so I hope you guys like it as much as I do.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Quiet from Matilda the Musical or Sherlock.***

Have you ever just looked  
Well, I have, and right now  
And I see, see things no one else can  
They say it's not showing  
These things that to all I can see cling  
These things that my mind brings  
Observe and they sing!  
And how if they'd just open their eyes I know that they would see  
Well, I think they could see  
They'd see if they'd just try and observe  
Well, I hope they could see  
'Cause then what does it say  
If it's just me this way?  
I'm not sure but I wonder if inside my head  
I'm not just a bit different, like I don't quite blend  
These answers that come into my mind unbidden  
These stories delivered to me fully written  
And when all of it shouts to me I may start shouting  
The noise in my head is incredibly loud  
Sometimes I wish they'd stop, Mycroft and my mum  
And the people and morons would stop for just once  
They don't see, am I not explaining this right?  
I just see things around me and I know they are right  
And this something inside me  
Is there every day, why am I this way?  
And the hate and the shouting  
And my heart is pounding  
And my eyes are burning  
And suddenly everything, everything is

Quiet  
I'm inside my head and it's private  
With a still sort of quiet  
And I see all my memories before me just there  
For the first time it's like I don't care

Quiet  
I'm inside my head and it's private  
With a nice kind of quiet  
I suppose some might say it's a form of madness  
But I like it here in my palace

And though the people around me  
Their mouths are still moving  
The words they are forming  
Cannot reach me anymore

And it is quiet  
And I am safe  
Like I've made  
Somewhere that's just my own place

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	99. Hey Mama

**AN- Rielle: You're very welcome, and the internet hugs have been graciously accepted.**

 **From Guest, this one is Mrs. Hudson in early S1. You said just for the challenge, and I did it. It was rather irritating (I have discovered that I despise this song), but I did it.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Mama by David Guetta or Sherlock.***

Come and live here, Holmes, and bring your man  
Come and live here, Holmes, and bring your man

Yes, I'll let you move in  
Yes, a low price maybe  
Yes, I'll let you live here, really don't think that you're crazy  
Yes, I'll help you out, bring you something tasty  
You ain't ever gotta worry if you don't like ladies

You believe that, when you need that  
I'll provide that, you will always have it  
I'll be on deck, keep it in check  
So just know that, I will let you have it

I clean up here, bring tea every day  
Though for this service you two don't pay  
Hear of the murders, ooh, what a shame  
I'm not your housekeeper, not housekeeper  
I clean up here, bring tea every day  
I swear I don't go out of my way  
Hear of the murders, ooh, what a shame  
I'm not your housekeeper, not housekeeper

Come and live here, Holmes, and bring your man  
Come and live here, Holmes, and bring your man

Yes, I do the cooking  
Yes, I do the cleaning  
What's this in the kitchen, don't go where you're eating  
I'm your landlady, you better be respecting  
Whatever that I tell you 'cause I give what you're getting

You believe that, when you need that  
I'll provide that, you will always have it  
I'll be on deck, keep it in check  
So just know that, I will let you have it

I clean up here, bring tea every day  
Though for this service you two don't pay  
Hear of the murders, ooh, what a shame  
I'm not your housekeeper, not housekeeper  
I clean up here, bring tea every day  
I swear I don't go out of my way  
Hear of the murders, ooh, what a shame  
I'm not your housekeeper, not housekeeper

Come and live here, Holmes, and bring your man  
Come and live here, Holmes, and bring your man

They come here for you  
To find them the truth  
You see all the proof  
And from just that you deduce  
But they make fun of you  
They just don't share your view  
It ain't nothing new  
They've been so bad to you  
None of them Yarders act right to you  
Just know we will see you through  
That's how it is  
John and I will help you

So Sherlock when you need that  
I will be up in a pinch  
Are you sure you two aren't gay?

Make sure he sleeps, though it's rare  
Make sure that his Watson take care  
He keeps me on my toes with his pleas  
Bring him tea, stick around  
Shut those up who call him freak

I clean up here, bring tea every day  
Though for this service you two don't pay  
Hear of the murders, ooh, what a shame  
I'm not your housekeeper, not housekeeper  
I clean up here, bring tea every day  
I swear I don't go out of my way  
Hear of the murders, ooh, what a shame  
I'm not your housekeeper, not housekeeper

Come and live here, Holmes, and bring your man  
Come and live here, Holmes, and bring your man

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	100. Who We Are

**AN- CHAPTER 100! Wow. I had no idea this would come this far. Thank you so much for all of your reviews and general support. I love hearing from you and it always makes my day when I hear from someone who loves my work. Keep those prompts coming in and who knows how far we will get! I have no plans of letting this die.  
**

 **From Lovingbookgal, this one is Sherlock pre-series. The chorus is his outward attitude and words, while the verses are more his inner voice. It should be pretty clear.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Who We Are by Imagine Dragons or Sherlock.***

Up in the morning  
Up in the evening  
Lost in my mind  
And I will forget to eat  
Oh to eat

I help with murders  
But they don't like me  
Give me those looks  
And they all say that I'm a freak  
Oh I'm a freak

I was never welcome here  
I was never welcome here at all  
No

It's who I am  
Stop your chatter, I don't give a damn  
Stop your chatter, I swear I'm okay  
Stop your chatter, just hear what I say

So you can't help me  
What I am  
Don't come near  
You all seem so small from here  
Oh

But still they ask me  
To do all their jobs  
And I just agree  
Coming back for more  
Oh for more

They don't see reason  
There for the seizin'  
It is all there  
Don't observe, they only see  
Only see

I was never welcome here  
I was never welcome here at all  
No

It's who I am  
Stop your chatter, I don't give a damn  
Stop your chatter, I swear I'm okay  
Stop your chatter, just hear what I say

Because it's who I am  
Stop your chatter, I don't give a damn  
Stop your chatter, I swear I'm okay  
Stop your chatter, just hear what I say

So you can't help me  
What I am  
Don't come near  
You all seem so small from here  
Oh

They say I'm crazy  
They say I'm crazy  
They say I'm crazy  
They say I'm crazy  
They say I'm crazy  
They say I'm crazy  
They say I'm crazy  
They say I'm crazy

It's who I am  
Stop your chatter, I don't give a damn  
Stop your chatter, I swear I'm okay  
Stop your chatter, just hear what I say

Because it's who I am  
Stop your chatter, I don't give a damn  
Stop your chatter, I swear I'm okay  
Stop your chatter, just hear what I say

So you can't help me  
What I am  
Don't come near  
You all seem so small from here  
Oh  
(They say I'm crazy)

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	101. Survive the Night

**AN- From GoldStarMagic, this one is Moriarty in The Great Game, covering all that we see of him in the episode.**

 **I have to say, I've received quite a range of prompts, but FNaF fansong is a new one.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Survive the Night by Mandopony or Sherlock.***

Won't this be a delight? I wanna start a fight  
And I will do my best to give you all a deadly fright  
I'm not so scary if you see me in the daylight  
You'll try to stop me but I'll just do whatever I like

Won't this be a delight? I wanna start a fight  
And I will do my best to give you all a deadly fright  
I'm not so scary if you see me in the daylight  
You'll try to stop me but I'll just do whatever I like

Hey there!  
How ya doin'?  
Nice to meet you, Molly's spoke of you  
I haven't met you before  
I wonder if you'll see I'm not true  
But you don't catch it  
Just grab on my lure  
Hook, line, and sinker in my hand  
That's point me if you're keeping score  
There's no escape, but then  
Would you wanna leave?  
I will entertain you perfectly  
I know how to deceive  
I'm so glad to have another person I can match  
You're in my sights now  
So don't think you won't get a scratch

You let that woman die  
And didn't even cry  
I think I saw a bit of me inside of your eyes  
Maybe he isn't everything that he seems  
I'll end our little game  
And bring in some new schemes!

Won't this be a delight? I wanna start a fight  
And I will do my best to give you all a deadly fright  
I'm not so scary if you see me in the daylight  
You'll try to stop me but I'll just do whatever I like

Won't this be a delight? I wanna start a fight  
And I will do my best to give you all a deadly fright  
I'm not so scary if you see me in the daylight  
You'll try to stop me but I'll just do whatever I like

The game  
You do enjoy our game  
Oh, I'll beat you today  
I think you'd like living my way

Forgive me for taking your Watson  
Really, he's not to blame  
I'm nothing if not pragmatic  
Ok, I'm lying, but you still came  
It's not that I don't like you  
I do!  
(I swear it's true)  
It's just that you're in my way  
And I have some rules

And if you break them  
Hear me, I will burn you  
I'll burn out your heart  
I'll be forced to terminate you  
And I'll laugh as you depart

Now, you wouldn't want that  
And frankly, I'm a bad guy  
And I am so changeable  
So get ready  
To both die!

In this world, I play  
I do my thing my way  
And you will not catch me  
'Cause you will both die today  
You will expire when required  
Wait, don't shoot that gun  
One move would kill us all  
You'd put an end to our fun

Won't this be a delight? I wanna start a fight  
And I will do my best to give you all a deadly fright  
I'm not so scary if you see me in the daylight  
You'll try to stop me but I'll just do whatever I like

Won't this be a delight? I wanna start a fight  
And I will do my best to give you all a deadly fright  
I'm not so scary if you see me in the daylight  
You'll try to stop me but I'll just do whatever I like

Won't this be a delight? I wanna start a fight  
And I will do my best to give you all a deadly fright  
I'm not so scary if you see me in the daylight  
You'll try to stop me but I'll just do whatever I like

Won't this be a delight? I wanna start a fight  
And I will do my best to give you all a deadly fright  
I'm not so scary if you see me in the daylight  
You'll try to stop me but I'll just do whatever I like

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	102. Uptown Girl

**AN- I have an announcement! I have a good number of songs from other fandoms lying around, and I've finally decided what I'm going to do with them. I'm going to start putting up my multi-fandom songs as oneshots. I'll make a list of fandoms I'm accepting prompts for on my profile. These will be sporadic with no definite timeline, so don't expect anything regular like this one or Carry on Wayward Fangirl. I'll be putting up my first Doctor Who in the next day or so, so be on the lookout for it!**

 **From ISoundPompous, this one is Sherlock in the very first scene he meets John. It's more of a frozen moment with all the thoughts running through his head at once than a progression of the scene.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Uptown Girl by Billy Joel or Sherlock.***

Soldier man  
He's a soldier, I know from that tan  
And I can see so much about this guy  
I know my observations do not lie

I'm gonna live with a soldier man  
He's been in Iraq, perhaps Afghan  
That limp is mental, and his stance too stiff  
And now he's looking for a place to live  
Phone is a gift

So he should know what  
I do with my time  
Flatmates should know all  
The worst they will find

He'll know me on my own  
Hear me groan  
All alone with a soldier man

He will need patience with the way I am  
Know he's a doctor fresh back from the war  
He left the danger but he may like more  
I'm fairly sure

Soldier man  
With just one look I start to think and plan  
And with the little things that I can tell  
I read the drinking from the brother's cell  
Yeah, I did well

I play violin  
Just to calm my mind  
Somewhere to begin  
We might do just fine

He'll know me on my own  
Hear me groan  
All alone with a soldier man

He's been in Iraq, perhaps Afghan  
That limp is mental, and his stance too stiff  
And now he's looking for a place to live  
Phone is a gift

Soldier man  
He's my soldier man  
I think I may live  
With a soldier man  
My soldier man  
I think I may live  
With a soldier man  
My soldier man

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	103. Welcome to the Black Parade

**AN- Guest: It's not a chapter by chapter thing like this one or my Supernatural series. It's just a oneshot, and I'll put up other oneshots with the other songs as time goes on. I don't have the time to start another of these regular update fics, I'm sure you understand. I actually already have the first one up. It's called "Enchanted" and it's up on my profile. Check it out if you're interested in Doctor Who!**

 **When I first saw this one prompted, I was hesitant. I've already written it for Supernatural, and it really fit with that, but nothing really jumped out at me for Sherlock. Now that I've written it, though, I really like how it turned out. The quote in the first verse is made up of direct quotes and slightly rephrased quotes from the original conversation. So without further ado, from 221b, this one is John after the fall defending Sherlock from all the people saying that he was a fake.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance or Sherlock.***

When he called to tell me  
That he was a fraud from the beginning  
He faked being so quick

He said, "Look up, it's all true  
Tell them, nobody could be that clever  
It's just a magic trick"  
He had fought them for so long  
The morons, and all the non-believers  
No way that could be fake  
But then that day he left me  
He gave in, he lied, of that I'm certain  
It's more than I could take

When he called to tell me  
That he was a fraud from the beginning  
He faked being so quick  
He said, "Look up, it's all true  
Tell them, nobody could be that clever  
It's just a magic trick"

Sometimes I get the feeling he's watching over me  
But then I stop, remind myself he's gone  
And through it all, the rise and fall, the body in the street  
I never once thought that it was a con

I'll carry on  
I'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
I'll carry on  
And no one else could have obtained it  
But just he could explain it

A day that sent me reeling from decimated dreams  
They don't believe that man could kill us all  
He's not a hack, won't take it back  
I shout it loud and clear  
Defiant to the end despite that call

I'll carry on  
I'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
I'll carry on  
And though you're publically defeated  
Your weary blogger marches

Every day I choke back coming tears  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Disappointed faces of our peers  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Take a look at me 'cause I could not care at all

Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because you won't ever convince my heart  
Go and try, you'll never break me  
I knew him well, he really was that smart  
I can't explain, won't say I'm sorry  
Not to be blamed, he never showed his scars  
Staying here I am so broken  
I'll be clear, Jim, I know who you are  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
Just a pawn, they left behind in pain  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero

I  
Don't  
Care!

I'll carry on  
I'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
I'll carry on **  
**And though you're publically defeated  
Your weary blogger marches

Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because you won't ever convince my heart  
Go and try, you'll never make me  
I knew him well, he really was that smart (I'll carry on)

Do or die, you'll never make me (I'll carry on)  
Because you won't ever convince my heart (I'll carry on)  
Go and try, you'll never break me  
I knew him well, he really was that smart  
(I'll carry on!)

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	104. Mama

**AN- From 221b, this one is Sherlock writing a letter to his mother right before the fall. I feel like Sherlock has a largely unexplored relationship with his mother in the show, and I am convinced that she knew about what he was doing in Reichenbach. There's no way she would have let the world slander him that way otherwise.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Mama by My Chemical Romance or Sherlock.***

Mama, I will go to hell  
Mama, I will go to hell  
I'm writing this letter and wishing you well  
Mama, I will go to hell

Oh, well, now  
Mama, I am gonna die  
Mama, I am gonna die  
I haven't told John and I'll break to see him cry  
Mama, I am gonna die

And when I go don't blame me, yeah  
Just let society shame me, yeah  
Moriarty, he framed me  
Just wanted you to know  
And when I go I'll return to you, I swear

Mama, I'm all full of lies  
Mama, I'm all out of tries  
And right now they're building a coffin my size  
Mama, I'm all full of lies

Well, Mother, whatever you hear please know that I won  
Just don't tell Mycroft when I say  
I could've been a better son  
You raised us despite our afflictions  
And I never thanked you once  
I should've been  
I could have been a better son

And when I go don't blame me, yeah  
Just let society shame me, yeah  
Moriarty, he framed me  
Just wanted you to know

They all think that my heart is ice  
And only John thought to be nice  
He would like you  
So make Mycroft watch him when I go  
And when I go I'll return to you, I swear  
That's right

Mama, I will go to hell  
Mama, I will go to hell  
So few on this planet  
I know I can tell  
Mama, I will go to hell

2 - 3 - 4  
Mama! Mama! Mama! Oh!  
Mama! Mama! Mama! Ma...

And though he thinks that he has beat me  
I've planned for this end all along  
And there's shit that I've done that endeared me to none  
And I feel in my heart something wrong

I'm damned after all  
I know that I'll have to fall  
And just let me say that I wish I could stay  
And to never make John hear that call

You must carry on (You must carry on)  
When I make the world think I'm gone (When I make the world think I'm gone)  
So raise your glass high  
For tomorrow I die  
And I force John to live through that call

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	105. I Don't Love You

**AN- From 221b, this one is John in that goodbye scene at the end of His Last Vow, stopping before the Moriarty incident. Mary's presence is ignores (there just wasn't enough content to the song to bring her in), and he's talking about how Sherlock chickened out of saying "I love you" at the end there. Basically, angst galore. Enjoy!**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own I Don't Love You by My Chemical Romance or Sherlock.***

Well, when you go  
Don't think I wouldn't fight for you to stay  
And maybe when you get back  
We will live how we would like someday

And after all that time I didn't know  
There's still some explanations that you owe  
But now you have to leave me  
Forced to leave me  
So damn soon

When you go  
You can't bring yourself to say  
"John, I love you  
I hate to  
Leave this way"

Sometimes I cried so hard from pleading  
For you to come back though I saw you bleeding  
But Sherlock, after all this  
Dead and gone  
Is where you should've stayed

And after all of this I'll watch you go  
In this old life it's just another blow  
So dry your eyes and fly off  
Watch you fly off  
So damn soon  
Whoa, whoa

When you go  
You can't bring yourself to say  
"John, I love you  
I hate to  
Leave this way"

Well come on, come on

When you go  
You don't have the guts to say  
"John, I love you  
And I really  
Want to stay"

John, I love you  
And I really  
Want to stay

John, I love you  
And I really  
Want to stay

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	106. Teenagers

**AN- From 221b, this one is the Yard (as in Donovan, Anderson, etc) about Sherlock. Probably pre-series, seeing as there is no mention of John, but it could potentially be S1 or even early 2.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Teenagers by My Chemical Romance or Sherlock.***

Everyone gives him weird looks  
When he comes to catch the crooks  
He beats us though this is what we do  
Some say he sleeps with a gun  
And that would surprise no one  
The worst part is what he sees is true

We'll be there trying to work  
He comes and gives us a smirk  
Then tells Lestrade everything that he's seen  
There's no respect for the dead  
What goes on in that man's head?  
It's like he's not human but a machine

We all say  
Sherlock Holmes scares the living shit out of me  
He could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So watch him sweep in, his inappropriate grin  
And don't you speak up if you disagree

We flinch whenever he speaks  
He really is such a freak  
I doubt he's ever fit in much here  
He uses his gift to hurt  
Brings to light secrets and dirt  
We treat him with something almost like fear

We all say  
Sherlock Holmes scares the living shit out of me  
He could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So watch him sweep in, his inappropriate grin  
And don't you speak up if you disagree

Ohhh yeah!

We all say  
Sherlock Holmes scares the living shit out of me  
He could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So watch him sweep in, his inappropriate grin  
And don't you speak up if you disagree

All together now!

Sherlock Holmes scares the living shit out of me  
He could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So watch him sweep in, his inappropriate grin  
And don't you speak up if you disagree

Sherlock Holmes scares the living shit out of me  
He could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So watch him sweep in, his inappropriate grin  
And don't you speak up if you disagree

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	107. Ain't It Fun

**AN- From 221b, this one is Moriarty to Sherlock on the roof in The Reichenbach Fall.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Ain't It Fun by Paramore or Sherlock.***

You won't find letting them down easy  
But just give it time  
If it don't hurt now then just wait, just wait a while

You're not the big fish in the pond no more  
Like an angel, ordinary

So what are you gonna do now the world don't orbit around you?  
So what are you gonna do now the world don't orbit around you?

Ain't it fun living in this changed world  
Don't you love being all alone?

Before me  
You might have been free to run about  
Well, you could solve cases for the Yard and get what you want

But now it's harder to ignore trouble  
When your built up life is rubble

So what are you gonna do now the world don't orbit around you?  
So what are you gonna do now nobody wants to believe you

Ain't it fun living in this changed world **  
**Don't you love being all alone?

Ain't it good to be on your own  
Ain't it fun you can't count on no one  
Ain't it good to be on your own  
Ain't it fun you can't count on no one

Ain't it fun living in this changed world

There's no way out, coming rescue, 'cause you're on your own in this changed world  
There's no way out, coming rescue, 'cause you're on your own in this changed world  
There's no way out, coming rescue, 'cause you're on your own in this changed world  
There's no way out, coming rescue, 'cause you're on your own in this changed world

Ain't it fun  
Ain't it fun **  
**Sherlock, you've lost all your trust **  
**Ain't it fun  
Ain't it fun

Ain't it fun

Ain't it fun living in this changed world **  
**Don't you love, don't you love being all alone?

Ain't it fun living in this changed world **  
**('Cause the world don't orbit around you) **  
**Don't you love, don't you love being all alone? (oh)

There's no way out, coming rescue, 'cause you're on your own in this changed world  
(There is no rescue) **  
**There's no way out, coming rescue, 'cause you're on your own in this changed world  
(There's no way out, coming rescue)  
There's no way out, coming rescue, 'cause you're on your own in this changed world **  
**(Oh, this is a changed world) **  
**There's no way out, coming rescue, 'cause you're on your own in this changed world  
(There's no way out, coming rescue)  
This is a changed world  
This is a changed world

There's no way out, coming rescue, 'cause you're on your own in this changed world **  
**There's no way out, coming rescue, 'cause you're on your own in this changed world **  
**There's no way out, coming rescue, 'cause you're on your own in this changed world **  
**There's no way out, coming rescue, 'cause you're on your own in this changed world

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	108. Want You Gone

**AN- From Ariel the siren and mermaid (whom I think may have possibly been the same Guest under slightly different nicknames), this one is Moriarty to Sherlock at the end of His Last Vow. It's a good follow-up to my rewrite of Still Alive, funnily enough. I suppose it's only fitting.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Want You Gone from Portal 2 or Sherlock.***

Well here I am again  
It's so much fun to watch you  
You must have known you would  
Incur a price  
Oh, how I laughed and laughed  
Except now I'm not laughing  
Under the circumstances  
I've been shockingly nice

You want your freedom?  
Take it  
That's what I'm counting on  
I know I want you dead  
But  
I don't want you to be gone

I am a lot like you  
(Maybe not quite as legal)  
And I will not let them to finish you  
It's time I came back up  
And I will live forever  
And I will be the one  
To bid your final adieu

You've got your  
Short sad  
Life left  
That's what I'm counting on  
I'll let you get right to it  
I don't want you to be gone

Why, hello world again  
Hey, did you miss me these years  
This would be funny  
If I weren't so mad  
My toy they tried to take  
He's only mine to kill, see?  
I will defeat him someday  
And take all that he had

I made a new disaster  
That's what I'm counting on  
I've made a larger problem

I don't want you to be gone  
I don't want you to be gone  
I don't want you to be gone

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	109. Tell Me Why

**AN- This one is Sherlock in the moment when Mary shoots him considering how much of her character he missed. This is something I haven't done before, so it was a lot of fun to work with.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Tell Me Why by Taylor Swift or Sherlock.***

I took a chance, but I was shot  
And I act like I'm bulletproof, but I'm not  
You pulled the gun and now I'm scarred  
And down here from the ground I see who you are

How did my vision you elude?  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You seemed a normal woman but shot me down  
I did not expect here to meet  
But it seems you've got a mean streak  
Makes me rethink the times you've been around  
So here's to you and your secrets  
And now I wonder how much was a lie  
How did I fail to see your deception of me  
Tell me why

Now I'm deep in my mind looking for a way to see the day  
Well it is all so shocking, surprising  
I really don't know what to say, oh

I must discover your reasons  
'Cause John needs one to believe in  
And I know you don't want me to be in the ground  
I did not expect here to meet  
But it seems you've got a mean streak  
Makes me rethink the times you've been around  
So here's to you and your secrets  
And now I wonder how much was a lie  
How did I fail to see your deception of me  
Tell me why

Why... were you here before me this night  
Oh, what could you have to hide  
Why... did you think you have to shoot me  
Now you're a puzzle here in my mind

How did my vision you elude?  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You seemed a normal woman but shot me down  
I must discover your reasons  
'Cause John needs one to believe in  
And I know you don't want me to be in the ground  
So here's to you and your secrets  
And now I wonder how much was a lie  
How did I fail to see your deception of me  
Tell me why  
Why, tell me why

And I fall back, time seems slow  
Discovered I'm not bulletproof  
Now we know

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	110. The Strays

**AN- From Emmy M, this one is Sherlock in early S1 with a nod or two to S2.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own The Strays by Sleeping with Sirens or Sherlock.***

Gunshots and ashtrays  
You're the first who has been amazed  
I take on a new case  
Tried my best but wasn't praised

Hell is so close to Heaven  
Hell is so close to Heaven

Move on, don't look back  
I know I'm better I'm better than that  
Cursed and pushed away  
I know I'm better I'm better than that

I'll live always (woah oh oh)  
I'll live always

Treat life like a stage  
Play that role, the one I made  
Long nights and the worst days  
Lived it all, but I didn't break

Hell is so close to Heaven  
Hell is so close to Heaven

Move on, don't look back  
I know I'm better I'm better than that  
Cursed and pushed away  
I know I'm better I'm better than that

I'll live always (woah oh oh)  
I'll live always

My whole life they said I'd be nothing  
Well I'm something  
And I would rather live this way  
Than be normal and be like them all

Gunshots and ashtrays  
You're the first who has been amazed

Move on, don't look back  
I know I'm better I'm better than that  
Cursed and pushed away  
I know I'm better I'm better than that

'Cause I'll live always (woah oh oh)  
I'll live always

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	111. Hello - Adele

**AN- I probably should have brought this up a while back, but this fic is sputtering. As it stands, I will be out of prompts on Monday. If you want to keep this going, I am going to need more. Interest in this one has always been smaller than the interest in my Supernatural one (honestly I think that has more to do with fandom presence on this site and more source material than anything), but I truly think that people are enjoying this and I'd love to keep it going. I know I love doing this. If I run out, I will put this on hold until more prompts accumulate and I can get back to regular posting. However, I think we've all seen how "temporary hiatus" ends on this site, and I'd like to do my best to avoid that pit. I don't want to be one of those authors who promises to return eventually and before you know it the thing is marked incomplete and last updated four years ago. Bring on the prompts!**

 **From SarahH13, this one is Sherlock post-Reichenbach when he's been away for a while and is visiting John fighting his desire to run home.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Hello by Adele or Sherlock.***

Hello, it's me  
I am back in London after all these years to watch and see  
To go over everything  
They say that time's supposed to heal ya  
But I ain't done much healing  
Hello, can you hear me  
I'm at our old building dreaming about who we used to be  
When I was with you and free  
I've forgotten how it felt before my world crashed 'round my feet

There's little distance between us  
But a million miles

Hello from the other side  
I've caught a glimpse a thousand times  
I'd tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done  
But I don't really understand how I feel  
Hello from the outside  
At least please know I never died  
I'd tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart  
But I don't know how to say it was all fake from the start long ago

Hello, how are you  
Do you think of how we used to live before I said "eyes on me"?  
I hope that you're well  
Do you miss me, yeah, I wonder these days if anyone could truly

And this secret 'tween the both of us  
Is tearing me apart

So, hello from the other side  
I've caught a glimpse a thousand times  
I'd tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done  
But I don't really understand how I feel  
Hello from the outside  
At least please know I never died  
I'd tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart  
But I don't know how to say it was all fake from the start long ago

(Highs highs highs highs  
Lows lows lows lows)  
Long ago

(Highs highs highs highs  
Lows lows lows lows)  
Long ago

(Highs highs highs highs  
Lows lows lows lows)  
Long ago

(Highs highs highs highs  
Lows lows lows lows)  
Long ago

Hello from the other side  
I've caught a glimpse a thousand times  
I'd tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done  
But I don't really understand how I feel  
Hello from the outside  
At least please know I never died  
I'd tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart  
But I don't know how to say it was all fake from the start long ago

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	112. Sorry - Justin Bieber

**AN- Seriously, guys, prompts. I've gotten two more (thank you, Guest), but I need more if this is going to stay alive much longer.**

 **From J. S. Amos, this one is Sherlock returning from the fall with a specific focus on how he doesn't quite understand how John's reacting.**

 **Ok, I hate this song. Even if I didn't know the artist (loosely using that term there), I would hate this song. Musically, the beat is annoying, the synth is obnoxious, and the tempo is awkward. Lyrically, the words are unimaginative an repetitive, and the narrator is a complete ass, and not the sympathetic kind. His line "'Cause I'm missing more than just your body" is framed and done in a way that suggests that not only is he trying to convince her of this (apparently unexpected from the context) fact, but he seems surprised that he could miss someone for more than just her physical attributes. Just, everything about this song rubs me the wrong way and I hope I never hear it again. Ok, mini-rant over. On with the song.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Sorry by Justin Bieber or Sherlock.***

Why do you go and get  
Angry at all of my honesty  
You know I try but I don't do too well with apologies  
I hope you'll help me out again, you're more mad than I thought you'd be  
How could I possibly earn your forgiveness

I thought you knew that I  
Faked the whole thing, that I didn't die  
I told you it was a trick  
But, no, emotions made you blind  
So let me, oh, let me  
Explain, oh, explain, oh, myself tonight  
'Cause I can tell you now that I've made sure he's gone

Yeah  
Is it too late now to say sorry?  
'Cause for me this stuff is kinda foggy, ohh  
Is it too late now to say sorry?  
You seem to feel I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?  
I'm sorry, yeah  
Sorry, yeah  
Sorry  
You seem to feel I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?

You tell me that I caused you lots of pain  
Yeah, I suffered too  
Don't know what I went through all these years, all of it for you  
You yell, you yell, and then  
I tell, I tell not quite the whole truth  
I won't tell you my hurt, it will stay in

Yeah  
Is it too late now to say sorry?  
'Cause for me this stuff is kinda foggy, ohh  
Is it too late now to say sorry?  
You seem to feel I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?

I'm not the best, you know, emotionally (oh, no, no)  
'Cause for me this stuff is kinda foggy (it's foggy), ohh  
Is it too late now to say sorry?  
You seem to feel I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?

I'm sorry (yeah)  
Sorry (oh)  
Sorry  
You seem to feel I let you down (let you down)  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?

I'm sorry (yeah)  
Sorry (oh)  
Sorry  
You seem to feel I let you down (let you down)  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	113. Africa

**AN- Thank you for the prompts. The schedule now extends about a third of the way into January (without taking into account the most recent ones from Chloe and MelodyOfSong526, as I haven't had time to go through those ones yet), but keep them coming in! I know all too well how quickly that time goes by.**

 **Guest: Thank you so much. I shall do my very best to keep this going. I promise.**

 **From Guest, this one is Sherlock in that last scene in His Last Vow with a side of Johnlock.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Africa by Toto or Sherlock.***

I take one last look around in light  
And then I turn towards him for our final conversation  
I'm leaving on a one-way flight  
And I know what I want to say but can't given into temptation  
I didn't plan this along the way  
I was surprised and this became the only way to end it quick  
And now I don't know how to say, "You must know in the end I love you"

You know it'd take a lot to drag me away from you  
We've had so little time since I started here anew  
There's an East Wind coming from the black  
It'll take six months but I don't know if I'll be back

No, I wouldn't stop myself that night  
That man deserved all that he got and even more to make it even  
I know that what I did was right  
Though I wish I could bring the courage to go and tell John that he should start grieving  
They seek to rid us of my mind, frightened of this thing that I've become

You know it'd take a lot to drag me away from you  
We have had so little time since I started here anew  
There's an East Wind coming from the black  
It'll take six months but I don't know if I'll be back

You must know in the end I love you

You know it'd take a lot to drag me away from you  
We have had so little time since I started here anew  
There's an East Wind coming from the black  
There's an East Wind coming from the black  
There's an East Wind coming from the black  
There's an East Wind coming from the black  
There's an East Wind coming from the black  
It'll take six months but I don't know if I'll be back

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	114. Separate Ways

**AN- El118058: Of course. It's on the schedule now.**

 **From Guest, this one is Mycroft after the fall watching John and telling him to hold on (not actually, as that would give the whole thing away, but from a distance). Also, Johnlock.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Separate Ways by Journey or Sherlock.***

Here you stand  
Shattered world  
Heart broken in two, two, two  
Sleepless nights  
Peace not found  
He's reaching for you, you, you

Feelin' that he's gone  
You're out of time  
But you can go on  
Though you think he died  
Hope presides

Someday he will find you  
Put this all behind you  
And he will remind you  
How it was  
Before that fateful day  
Though my brother hurt you  
He would not desert you  
Please know, he still loves you  
Like it was  
Before that fateful day

Troubled times  
He caused you confusion and pain, pain, pain  
It was lies  
He heard as you shouted his name  
His name, name

Though he must go  
He needs your love  
You'll never walk alone  
We're there above  
Needs your love

Someday he will find you  
Put this all behind you  
And he will remind you  
How it was  
Before that fateful day  
Though my brother hurt you  
He would not desert you  
Please know, he still loves you  
Like it was  
Before that fateful day

Oooooooooh **  
**Someday he will find you  
Put this all behind you  
And he will remind you  
Though my brother hurt you  
He would not desert you  
Please know, he still loves you

He still loves you, John  
He really loves you, John  
Though my brother hurt you  
He would not desert you **  
**Nooooooooo  
Nooooooooo

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	115. Faithfully

**AN- From Guest, this one is Sherlock to John while he's on the run after the fall, then when he returns. Prior to the fall, Johnlock was a thing, but when Sherlock returns he sees John with Mary, and doesn't end up revealing himself. Well, the ending is more ambiguous, but that is what I had in mind when I wrote it.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Faithfully by Journey or Sherlock.***

On the run  
That Moriarty won  
Had to save your life  
You're on my mind  
Restless heart  
Sleep alone tonight  
Wishing you could know  
That I'm alive

Before when I lived  
You put up with my apathy  
Right down the line  
It's been you and me  
And living with Sherlock Holmes  
It is never really easy  
But, John, you stood by me  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully

Hidden life  
Fighting an unknown war  
I have memories  
To make me smile  
Through all this time  
Always another fight  
Wondering who I am  
Lost without you

And being apart  
Ain't easy on this love affair  
When I return, you fell in love again  
Bittersweet joy of rediscovering you  
Oh, John, you stood by me  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully

Whooa, oh-oh-ooh  
Whooa, oh-oh-ooh, oh  
Whooa, oh-oh-oh, oh-whoooooa-oh  
Faithfully  
I'm still yours

I'm forever yours  
Ever yours  
Faithfully

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	116. All I Want for Christmas is You

**AN- Merry Christmas! Or, to those of you who do not celebrate it, happy holidays. I hope you had a wonderful day either way.**

 **From MelodyOfSong526, in honour of the day, this one is John missing Sherlock the first Christmas after the fall. To deviate from quite a bit of what I've been doing recently, this one is completely platonic. No romance intended.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own All I Want for Christmas is You by Mariah Carey or Sherlock.***

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you here alive  
Standing right there by my side  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you, yeah

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't understand why he chose  
To jump on that fateful day  
Thought he knew he made me happy  
What more could I really say?

I just want you here alive  
Standing right there by my side  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You, Sherlock

Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas  
Please, I really have to know  
What I did wrong to make him think he  
Had no choice but to let go

I need answers but the one who  
Can tell me is in the ground  
Is it too much just to ask that  
I could fix the past from now

'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Starting yet another fight  
What more can I do?  
Sherlock, all I want for Christmas is you  
You, Sherlock

Oh, all the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of happy  
Laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing  
I hear the carols ringing  
But you cannot bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my best friend to me?

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my best friend  
Standing right outside the door

I just want you here alive  
Standing right there by my side  
Make my wish come true  
Sherlock, all I want for Christmas is you  
You, Sherlock

All I want for Christmas is you, Sherlock **  
**All I want for Christmas is you, Sherlock **  
**All I want for Christmas is you, Sherlock **  
**All I want for Christmas is you, Sherlock

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	117. Open Arms

**AN- Sophie: Thanks! It's great to hear from you again. Thank you for the prompts. I'm away at the moment and updating on mobile, so I don't have access to my master document, but I'll go through them in more detail when I can. Just from a preliminary glance, I can tell you that musicals are perfectly acceptable, and that I've already done Uptown Girl. It's be awesome if you read my Supernatural one! Just a warning, anything that has aired is fair game, so there are spoilers in it. If you do read it, I'd love to hear what you think!**

 **From Guest, this one is Mary in His Last Vow to John in that scene in the Holmes house at Christmas.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Open Arms by Journey or Sherlock.***

Sitting before you  
That fateful night  
Searching your face for a sign  
Softly you whisper  
Still deep in shock  
How you could have been so blind  
We lived on together  
Forced roughly apart  
And here you are  
With that drive

So now I come to you  
With open arms  
Nothing to hide  
Believe what I say  
So here I am  
With open arms  
Hoping you'll see  
What your love means to me  
Open arms

Though we are both here  
You're far from me  
These past months have been so cold  
Wanting to hold you  
Wanting you near  
So close and yet so alone

But now that you've thought through  
All you have to say  
I've dreaded this day

So now I come to you  
With open arms  
Nothing to hide  
Believe what I say  
So here I am  
With open arms  
Hoping you'll see  
What your love means to me  
Open arms

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	118. Decoy

**AN- From Guest, this one is Moriarty to Sherlock in The Great Game in the first few moments when Moriarty reveals that he had no interest in the thumb drive.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Decoy by Paramore or Sherlock.***

Did you actually believe this is what I want for me  
So go through all your memories, think on who I am and know you'll never leave  
Well hey, hey Sherlock, by now it's too late pretty soon you won't remember a thing  
Now I'm not distant, you see what you're missing  
Your fight is wasted on me

You've never been so used as I'm using you, abusing you  
It is a decoy  
Don't look so blue, you should've seen right through  
I'm using you, it is a decoy  
It is a decoy

You lived your life like a dream  
I am changing everything  
So go through all your memories  
And you know I'm like you and you're starting to see  
Well hey, hey Sherlock, by now it's too late  
Pretty soon you won't remember a thing  
But I can't stay and you know I won't wait  
Say goodbye while you live your last day

You've never been so used as I'm using you, abusing you  
It is a decoy  
Don't look so blue, you should've seen right through  
I'm using you, it is a decoy

Oh, oh  
You are in my way now  
(In my way now, in my way, yeah)  
You are in my way now  
(In my way now, in my way, yeah)  
You won't see daylight again

Don't look so blue, it is a decoy  
You should've seen right through, it is a decoy  
You've never been so used, it is a decoy  
As I'm using you, it is a decoy

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	119. All We Know

**AN- Happy New Year's Eve! I hope you all have a wonderful 2016.**

 **I've been having a problem for the last few days, and I was wondering if any of you had the same. When I get a review, I get the email for it, but when I go to look at it on the site or reply to it with the link given in the email, the site claims that it doesn't exist. Are any of you who post material having the same problem?**

 **Sophie: You're very welcome. I'll look into possible ABBA. I shall keep your continued presence in mind.**

 **From Guest, this one is John sitting in 221B the night of the fall still in shock over the events of the day.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own All We Know by Paramore or Sherlock.***

I try so hard to understand, but I can't  
You gave into all their demands, his whole plan, today

I'm frozen as I watch you go, and it shows

'Cause all I know is falling, it falls  
It's burned in and I know that I won't forget at all

Now I can wish you'd come back home but you won't  
If you had seen how much I care, would you still have flown?

I'm frozen as I watch you go, and it shows

'Cause all I know is falling, it falls  
It's burned in and I know that I won't forget at all

You never, you never said  
This wasn't what you wanted, was it? Was it?

This isn't what you wanted  
This isn't what you wanted

'Cause all I know is falling, it falls  
It's burned in and I know that I won't forget at all

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	120. That's What You Get

**AN- I have watched the New Years special, so it is now fair game for material. I don't have anything planned for it at the moment, but I may change my mind on something I haven't written yet. I dunno. I won't give any spoilers, as it is likely at least a few of you haven't had the opportunity to watch it yet, but I have to say something. I went into it confused by all the weird promos, and I finished it somehow even more confused. It was utterly amazing, though. Perfect!**

 **From Guest, this one is Sherlock after the fall regretting making an emotional attachment to John. Can be interpreted as either romantic or platonic, depending on what you want. Really, it works either way.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own That's What You Get by Paramore or Sherlock.***

It's done and I don't want to face the blame not anymore  
I've let folks down loads of times so why does this hurt so much more  
And why does the whole thing hurt so much?

I can't decide  
This has made it harder just to move on  
And why, all the possibilities, well I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

I wonder how I am I supposed to feel when you're not here  
'Cause I burn every bridge I ever make without you here  
I still try, holding onto silly things, I never learn  
Oh why, all the possibilities, and my heart burned

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

Pain makes its way to me, to me  
It's the kind of pain there's just no fighting  
And I'm trying just to think straight  
My heart starts to rebel against me  
Let's start, start, hey!

Why does the whole thing hurt so much?  
Oh, why does the whole thing hurt so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
Now I can't trust myself to not let feelings in  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	121. All I Wanted

**AN- So, it's my birthday today. I got Supernatural S10 on DVD! This weekend I am definitely going to be spending some quality time with the extras, outtakes and commentaries.**

 **Lisa: Thanks! I'll look over your prompts when I get the chance.**

 **From Guest, this one is Sherlock on the plane at the end of His Last Vow, going by what we learned in The Abominable Bride. As it is so new, I feel the need to put a spoiler warning here for the special. You have been warned. Johnlock levels are on par with the show. So, not explicit, but pretty damn close to it.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own All I Wanted by Paramore or Sherlock.***

Think of me when I'm gone  
When I'm gone far  
I've given up being free  
This whole damn world treated me unfairly  
They never could hear me scream

All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you

I took so many things, don't plan to wake up  
I'm dying on my own terms  
They won't let me live after what I did  
Knowledge like the drugs burns

All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you

And I'm reading again our beginning  
Just to relive the start  
As the world is beginning to slow down  
I dwell on my broken heart

All I wanted was you

All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you  
All I wanted was you

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	122. Arsonist's Lullabye

**AN- Lisa: Thanks. You don't know how much that kind of comment makes me grin.**

 **Don't know if I've made it clear, but we are no longer at risk of ending soon! Thank you so much for that influx of prompts. Of course, as always, keep them coming in, but they are not urgently needed like they were a few weeks ago.**

 **From SarahH13, this one is Moriarty pre-series (something I haven't done yet!) leading up to The Great Game.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Arsonist's Lullaby by Hozier or Sherlock.***

When I was a child, I had choices  
But I found I loved the screams  
And I relish in their voices  
As they beg for their lives from me

When I was a child, I'd sit for hours  
Knowing soon they'd fear my name  
It was easy to kill Powers  
But never risk facing the blame

I've been like this forever  
Always knew the heights I'd reach  
They all said to tame my demons  
Instead I keep 'em on a leash

My whole life growing, no one could fool me  
And with this talent built my throne  
I knew that no one would ever rule me  
I knew this life was mine alone

I've been like this forever  
Always knew the heights I'd reach  
They all said to tame my demons  
Instead I keep 'em on a leash

Now that I'm a man I have extended  
There is little I can't take  
But my peace has always depended  
On all the ashes in my wake

I've been like this forever  
Always knew the heights I'd reach  
They all said to tame my demons  
Instead I keep 'em on a leash

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	123. Skinny Love

**AN- I just did a massive clean of my room and my office, and I gotta say that I feel much better now.**

 **From SarahH13, this one is a little vague, but it is John with Johnlock early/mid-S2. To clarify, "skinny love" has a few definitions, but the one I'm going with is love between two people that hasn't been acknowledged due to some form of hesitance. This is actually how I see Johnlock in the S2-era. I see them as just naturally progressing through their platonic relationship and not even noticing when things change, but being nervous to acknowledge the development for fear of things changing back.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Skinny Love by Bon Iver or Sherlock.***

Is it skinny love beneath the fear?  
What this has become never has been clear  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
I have spent so long saying that I'm not queer

It's not so much that he's a guy  
It just happened and I don't know why  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
Now it's too late for me to deny

And I tell you to be patient  
And to say when you're not fine  
And I tell you to try and eat  
If just for my peace of mind  
In the morning I'll be with you  
And we won't bother to define  
What we are as we eat breakfast  
And you retreat into your mind

Is it skinny love that happened here?  
Now it just feels wrong with you not near  
My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my  
I start to wonder why I cared one bit

And I tell you to be patient  
And to say when you're not fine  
And I tell you to try and eat  
If just for my peace of mind  
And it seems so complicated  
But we do not have to try

Now I wonder if we'll ever  
Take this farther, redefine  
I may love you  
Though we fight  
I'm never far behind  
Ooh, ooh

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	124. Lullaby

**AN- From SarahH13, this one is Sherlock visting (unbeknownst to John) not long after the fall and being surprised that John appears to miss him so much.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Lullaby by Nickelback or Sherlock.***

Well, I know the feeling  
Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge  
It can send you reeling  
And sometimes you're pushed right over the edge  
And I'm surprised that for you it's this bad  
You only lost me why are you so sad?  
And yet you stand for  
All that I was and you're grieving more and more

So just for me please just try to go rectify  
I wish I could come and let you know  
Though you can't hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And though you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't call you on the telephone  
I am classified  
I promise that this is not goodbye  
This will not be our goodbye

I'm acting like you  
Actually trying to do what it right  
And I have faith in you  
That you're gonna make it through another night  
Stop thinking about the easy way out  
I know you can make it through without a doubt  
Because I'm not done  
I need someone  
And my win is yet to come

So just for me please just try to go rectify  
I wish I could come and let you know  
Though you can't hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And though you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't call you on the telephone  
I am classified  
I promise that this is not goodbye  
This will not be our goodbye

Well, I have really hit the bottom  
Soon I know I'll be forgotten  
For the first time I'm tired of being alone  
Why haven't you left me abandoned  
I knew my fate after I landed  
But you're still right here and you're hanging on...

Just for me please just try to go rectify  
I wish I could come and let you know  
Though you can't hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And though you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't call you on the telephone  
I am classified  
I promise that this is not goodbye  
This will not be our goodbye  
I promise that this is not goodbye  
This will not be our goodbye

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	125. Tear in My Heart

**AN- From Chloe, this one is Sherlock in S2 feeling more alive than he ever has because of John and his influence.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Tear in My Heart by Twenty One Pilots or Sherlock.***

Sometimes you've got to bleed to know  
That you're alive and have a soul  
But it takes someone to come around to show you how

He's the source of my heart, I'm alive  
He's the source of my heart, I'm on fire  
He's the source of my heart, I am higher  
Than I've ever been

Before him my life I guess was okay  
But I wasn't happy with my place  
And it took my John to come my way and show me how

He's the source of my heart, I'm alive  
He's the source of my heart, I'm on fire  
He's the source of my heart, I am higher  
Than I've ever been

Than I've ever been  
Than I've ever been  
Than I've ever been

I fell asleep on the couch, for the umpteenth time  
But when I woke I found I was in bed and had slept fine  
And even as I sit, cursing my "government"  
I'm thinking of the last time that we had an argument

I fell asleep on the couch, for the umpteenth time  
But when I woke I found I was in bed and had slept fine  
And even as I sit, cursing my "government"  
I'm thinking of the last time that we had an argument

Sometimes you've got to bleed to know  
That you're alive and have a soul  
But it takes someone to come around to show you how

He's the source of my heart, I'm alive  
He's the source of my heart, I'm on fire  
He's the source of my heart, I am higher  
Than I've ever been

My ice is my armour  
He's the source of my heart, he is calmer  
And though we have faced some trials, I am farther  
Than I've ever been

Than I've ever been  
Than I've ever been  
Than I've ever been

My ice is my armour  
He's the source of my heart, he is calmer  
And though we have faced some trials, I am farther  
Than I've ever been

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	126. LDN

**AN- Guest: Thanks. I'll look into them.**

 **From MelodyOfSong526, this one is Sherlock wandering through London. There's little reference to his personal life, but it's probably before Reichenbach.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own LDN by Lily Allen or Sherlock.***

Walking through the city be it night or day  
'Cause I'm bored and I must do something  
And I just wander 'round seeing what I may  
'Cause among all these people I am king

Most say it seems to look as it should  
But I'm seeing what goes on behind doors  
A fella looking dapper, but he's sitting with a slapper  
Then I see it's a pimp and his crack whore

When I laugh some might frown  
Walkin' 'round London town

I am riding high, oh why, oh why  
Would I wanna be anywhere else?  
I am riding high, oh why, oh why  
Would I wanna be anywhere else?

When you look with your eyes  
Everything seems nice  
But if you look twice  
You can see it's all lies

There was a little old lady who was walking down the road  
She was struggling with bags of groceries  
And it all seems well and good but I can see from back here  
But it's fake, I can see it in her knees

They don't shake, she is fine, doesn't need a hand  
And it seems she's some sort of con artist  
Clever, I will admit, but it has its limits  
'Cause you have to convince them you're harmless

When I laugh some might frown  
Walkin' 'round London town

I am riding high, oh why, oh why  
Would I wanna be anywhere else?  
I am riding high, oh why, oh why  
Would I wanna be anywhere else?

When you look with your eyes  
Everything seems nice  
But if you look twice  
You can see it's all lies

Life, yeah that's city life, yeah that's city life, yeah that's city life  
Life, yeah that's city life, yeah that's city life, yeah that's city life

I am riding high, oh why, oh why  
Would I wanna be anywhere else?  
I am riding high, oh why, oh why  
Would I wanna be anywhere else?

I am riding high, oh why, oh why  
Would I wanna be anywhere else?  
I am riding high, oh why, oh why  
Would I wanna be anywhere else?

When you look with your eyes  
Everything seems nice  
But if you look twice  
You can see it's all lies

When you look with your eyes  
Everything seems nice  
But if you look twice  
You can see it's all lies

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	127. Can't Feel My Face

**AN- From MelodyOfSong526, this one is Sherlock about Moriarty directly after he and John get away from him after TGG.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Can't Feel My Face by The Weeknd or Sherlock.***

And I know he'll be the death of me, at least we'll both be numb  
And he may just get the best of me, the worst is yet to come  
But at least we'll both be satisfied that we met our match this once  
This I know, this I know

He's given me reason to doubt it  
He's given me hunger for more  
We both know we can't go without it  
Before this I've always been alone-oh-oh, whoa

I have finally met my match with you  
But I love it, but I love it, oh  
I have finally met my match with you  
But I love it, but I love it, oh

And I know he'll be the death of me, at least we'll both be numb  
And he may just get the best of me, the worst is yet to come  
And it's interesting to see in him what I could have become  
Yes I know, yes I know

He's given me reason to doubt it  
He's given me hunger for more  
We both know we can't go without it  
Before this I've always been alone-oh-oh, whoa

I have finally met my match with you  
But I love it, but I love it, oh  
I have finally met my match with you  
But I love it, but I love it, oh

I have finally met my match with you  
But I love it, but I love it, oh  
I have finally met my match with you  
But I love it, but I love it, oh

He's given me reason to doubt it  
He's given me hunger for more

I have finally met my match with you  
But I love it...

I have finally met my match with you  
But I love it, but I love it, oh  
I have finally met my match with you  
But I love it, but I love it, oh

I have finally met my match with you  
But I love it, but I love it, oh  
I have finally met my match with you  
But I love it, but I love it, oh

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	128. The Hills

**AN- From MelodyOfSong526, this one is Sherlock pre-series. I admit, when I first looked up the lyrics and saw the dense paragraphs, a was more than a little intimidated. All in all, I'm pretty proud of how this one turned out. It's a bit depressing, but Sherlock pre-series is depressing by nature if you think about it for more than three seconds anyway.**

 **I'm just gonna put a profanity warning here, but this actually has less profanity than the original song.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own The Hills by The Weeknd or Sherlock.***

My life never has been more than borrowed  
Is it shocking that I'm feeling so low  
I have given up fighting what I know  
That I will always be nothing but alone  
Where I live has never been a true home  
No attachment to the things that I own  
Except maybe my skull of human bone  
Either way the world is going too slow

Just to have something to do I get high  
The only time that I can feel alive  
Why are you always tryna help me, can't heal me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, yeah  
Just to have something to do I get high  
Why are you asking, brother, I am fine  
Why are you always tryna help me, can't heal me  
When I'm fucked up, that 's the real me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, yeah

How do I explain and keep it simple  
Everyone around me is so simple  
No one cares about me including you  
Why won't you just leave, thought I said no  
Always tryna send me off to rehab  
Drugs start to feeling like it's decaf  
I'm just tryna live life for the moment  
I have had enough of what you call love

Just to have something to do I get high  
The only time that I can feel alive  
Why are you always tryna help me, can't heal me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, yeah  
Just to have something to do I get high  
Why are you asking, brother, I am fine  
Why are you always tryna help me, can't heal me  
When I'm fucked up, that 's the real me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, yeah

I'm all lies, yeah, I'm all lies  
Who are you to judge, who are you to judge?  
If I die, yeah, if I die  
No one else would care, no one else

Just to have something to do I get high  
The only time that I can feel alive  
Why are you always tryna help me, can't heal me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, yeah  
Just to have something to do I get high  
Why are you asking, brother, I am fine  
Why are you always tryna help me, can't heal me  
When I'm fucked up, that 's the real me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, yeah

Given up life, given up life

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	129. Viva La Vida

**AN- From MelodyOfSong526, this one is Sherlock after the fall. Not too sad, for once. I don't know what it is about it, but there's something about this one that I find satisfying. It just works on a level that I cannot put to words properly. I hope you understand what I mean when you read them over.**

 **I know I've had a string of songs like this recently, but I promise that the next one is a character that I haven't done anything for yet. New territory!**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Viva La Vida by Coldplay or Sherlock.***

They say I fooled the world  
And I did but not how they heard  
Now I am fighting this out alone  
Work in cities not my own

I used to see through lies  
Feel the awe in all Scotland Yard's eyes  
But he tore down everything  
Now the old king is dead long live the king  
One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my whole world stands  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand

I did what I had do to save you  
Only Mycroft and Molly both knew  
I don't know this rift can be healed  
My mission is now in a foreign field  
For a reason I can't explain  
Once I called there was never  
Never an honest word  
And that was when I fooled the world

My chances dwindled and my hope it dimmed  
Until I had one way to win  
Falling freely, couldn't be undone  
My John couldn't believe what I had done  
Sorry, John, but you must wait  
For his head on a silver plate  
I must cut every one of his strings  
Oh, he won't have too long as the king

I did what I had do to save you  
Only Mycroft and Molly both knew  
I don't know this rift can be healed  
My mission is now in a foreign field  
For a reason I can't explain  
I hear John as I sleep call my name  
Never an honest word  
And that was when I fooled the world

I did what I had do to save you  
Only Mycroft and Molly both knew  
I don't know this rift can be healed  
My mission is now in a foreign field  
For a reason I can't explain  
I hear John as I sleep call my name  
Never an honest word  
And that was when I fooled the world

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	130. Music of the Night

**AN- From MelodyOfSong, this one is Irene Adler slightly before she enters the series. Writing this, I realized just why I have avoided writing her so far: she is an overly sexual being. She takes power over her own sexuality and uses it to her advantage, and I applaud her for that. She has an astonishing level of comfort in herself. However, this thing has a T rating, and it takes some effort to make** ** _Irene Adler_** **T-rated. I feel like I stayed within those limits with this one, but I still feel like I should give you guys a warning about innuendo and sexual themes. You really can't blame me, considering how the song was basically nothing but innuendo to start with - I just focused the theme.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Music of the Night from The Phantom of the Opera or Sherlock.***

Night time sharpens  
Heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes  
Anticipation  
Silently your senses  
Abandon their defences

Slowly, gently  
Feel yourself surrender  
Grasp it, sense it  
All it far from tender  
Turn your mind away  
From the problems of the day  
Turn your thoughts away  
From what you face in light  
And fall into the pleasures of the night

Close your eyes  
And surrender to your darkest dreams  
Let yourself go like you never have before  
Close your eyes  
Let your spirit start to soar  
And you'll feel as you've never felt before

Strongly, deftly  
You'll let me caress you  
Hear it, feel it  
And let me possess you  
Open up your mind  
Let your fantasies unwind  
In this darkness here you know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the pleasures of the night

Let your dreams  
Start a journey through a grand new world  
Let in thoughts that you've never thought before  
Just let me take you where you long to be  
Only then can you belong to me

Floating, falling  
Sweet exhilaration  
Touch me, trust me  
Savour each sensation  
Let the dream begin  
Let your darker side give in  
Now the power over you I have in sight  
The power of the pleasures of the night

I will help you to reach this delight  
Just give into pleasures of the night

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	131. Sugar

**AN- Just to let you know, my life is ridiculously busy until next Friday, so if I don't get back to you on something it's because I'm way too busy to think about anything else. I'm barely getting in enough time to do these as is. I promise I'm still seeing your prompts and making note of them, but I'll actually look into them and schedule them properly when I get the time.**

 **From MelodyOfSong526, this one is John after the fall. It's a bit AU, as here John is fully aware of the plan and is not happy at being left behind. The circumstances I have imagined for this one is John's really fed up at Sherlock leaving and he's had a particularly bad day, and he gets more than a little tipsy that night at 221B and starts running his mouth.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Sugar by Maroon 5 or Sherlock.***

I'm hurting, Sherlock, I'm broken down  
I need you right here, right here  
I need it now  
When I'm without you  
I'm something weak  
I'm even begging, begging  
I'm on my knees

I don't wanna be needing you back  
I just wanna leap to when you're back  
And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, Sherlock  
'Cause I really don't care where you are  
I just wanna be there where you are  
'Cause I know you'll never be replaced

Your whole self  
Yes, please  
'Cause I like you as you are, complete  
I'm still here, 'cause I need  
You back here from where you're overseas  
Yeah, you show me excitement  
Make life alright  
Need a little violence in my life  
Your whole self  
Yes, please  
'Cause I like you as you are, complete

My broken pieces  
You picked them up  
Don't think you meant to, meant to  
But here I come  
When I'm without ya  
I'm so goddamned bored  
You are the main thing, main thing  
I'm living for

I don't wanna be needing you back  
I just wanna leap to when you're back  
And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, Sherlock  
'Cause I really don't care where you are  
I just wanna be there where you are  
'Cause I know you'll never be replaced

Your whole self  
Yes, please  
'Cause I like you as you are, complete  
I'm still here, 'cause I need  
You back here from where you're overseas  
Yeah, you show me excitement  
Make life alright  
Need a little violence in my life  
Your whole self (whole self)  
Yes, please (yes, please)  
'Cause I like you as you are, complete

Yeah  
I want your arrogance  
I want yours quirks and needs  
Nobody understands it  
Unless that somebody's me  
I belong by your side  
There ain't no other way  
'Cause Holmes you're smarterthan the one who invented eBay

I am done with playing games  
You don't gotta be afraid  
I'm done with all your reasons  
I want him gone  
I want

Your whole self  
Yes, please (please)  
'Cause I like you as you are, complete (are, complete)  
I'm still here (still here), 'cause I need ('cause I need)  
You back here from where you're overseas  
And Sherlock (yeah) you show me excitement  
Make life alright  
Need a little violence in my life  
Your whole self (whole self)  
Yes, please (yes, please)  
'Cause I like you as you are, complete

Your whole self  
Yes, please  
'Cause I like you as you are, complete  
I'm still here, 'cause I need  
You back here from where you're overseas  
Yeah, you show me excitement  
Make life alright  
Need a little violence in my life

Your whole self (whole self)  
Yes, please (yes, please)  
'Cause I like you as you are, complete (are, complete, are, complete)

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	132. Enchanted

**AN- From MelodyOfSong526, this one is Sherlock to Moriarty starting in The Great Game, moving onto The Reichenbach Fall, and finishing in the time between seasons 2 and 3.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Enchanted by Taylor Swift or Sherlock.***

There I was to meet tonight  
Ready to give you the files  
In that old communal place

Walls of insincerity  
Shifting eyes and vacancy  
Made sense when I saw your face

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

You may just cause us a threat  
Across the room your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks  
With layers full of secrecy

And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

This life is boring, something we both know  
I'm excited to have a decent foe  
I know for certain that you always knew **  
**I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up  
For me what will you set up  
I wonder as I'm wide awake  
And as my bow draws back and forth  
Knowing you are at my door  
You open up and have your say, hey  
It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you

This life is boring, something we both know  
I'm excited to have a decent foe  
I know for certain that you always knew  
This life is so dull, something we both know  
I'm excited to learn that I'm not alone  
I know for certain that you always knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

This is me hoping that  
This will get past the first stage  
And I will cause you your end  
My thoughts will echo your name  
Until I kill you again  
These are the words I held back  
As I was faking for you  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't learn that my death was a fake  
Please don't take it out on all those back home  
Please don't learn that my death was a fake  
Please don't take it out on all those back home

This life is boring, something we both know  
I'm excited to have a decent foe  
I know for certain that you always knew  
This life is so dull, something we both know  
I'm excited to learn that I'm not alone  
I know for certain that you always knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't learn that my death was a fake  
Please don't take it out on all those back home

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	133. Say Something

**AN- As of today, I now have a lot more spare time than I have for the last few weeks, so I have more time to devote to these now.**

 **From MelodyOfSong526, this one is Sherlock directly after the fall with a side of Johnlock. Simple and to the point.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Say Something by A Great Big World or Sherlock.***

I wish I could tell you the whole truth  
I will try to return back here soon  
And I swear I would have informed you  
I wish I could tell you the whole truth

And I... could hear when you called  
I had no choice right then  
Could do nothing at all  
Felt my... heart break as I fall  
I'm still learning to love  
But there's still a wall

I wish I could tell you the whole truth  
I will try to return back here soon  
And I swear I would have informed you  
I wish I could tell you the whole truth

And to... save you I must hide  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye

I wish I could tell you the whole truth  
I will try to return back here soon  
And I swear I would have informed you (oh-ooh)  
I wish I could tell you the whole truth

I wish I could tell you the whole truth  
I wish I...

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	134. Let Her Go

**AN- From MelodyOfSong526, this one is John after the fall with a heavy dose of Johnlock. Between the number of fully applicable to the situation metaphors and the level of repetition of those metaphors, there wasn't all that much that I felt I needed to change.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Let Her Go by Passenger or Sherlock.***

Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love him when you watch him go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love him when you watch him go  
And I watched him go

Staring at the bottom of my glass  
Wishing that I could go change the past  
To when time slowed then sped up so fast

I see it when I close my eyes  
Maybe one day I'll understand why  
He felt that he had to go die

But you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love him when you watch him go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love him when you watch him go

Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in my heart  
'Cause love comes slow but it goes so fast

Well I see him when I fall asleep  
But he never says why he made that leap  
And I wake feeling worse as I lie and weep

Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love him when you watch him go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love him when you watch him go  
And I watched him go  
And I watched him go  
Well I watched him go

Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love him when you watch him go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love him when you watch him go

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love him when you watch him go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love him when you watch him go  
And I watched him go

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	135. Holes in the Sky

**AN- The alert email for Chapter 234 arrived a day late, but I promise the chapter itself was uploaded on schedule.**

 **From El118058, this one is Sherlock in his mind palace after he is shot in His Last Vow.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Holes in the Sky by M83 or Sherlock.***

Fall to the ground  
I feel a shiver  
My ending nears  
Who will be grievers?  
I cannot heal me from my pain  
I'm getting closer  
The world is slower  
Fall into my memories

I will now die  
She is a liar  
This time I know that this is real

I know I'll die, I'm not a dreamer  
But there is hope  
I'm a believer  
I will escape now from my brain  
I'm getting closer  
The world is slower  
Fall into my memories

I cannot die  
She is a liar  
I must pull myself from the dark

Fell to the ground  
I felt a shiver  
I cannot heal me from my pain

I will not die (I will not die)  
I'm not a dreamer (I'm not a dreamer)  
I will escape now from my brain (escape from my brain)

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	136. Firestone

**AN- Just a warning, my computer has been really flakey recently. All my songs are on it, so you can probably see the problem. I'm not at risk of losing anything as it stands, but there is a slight possibility that there will be a day where I have to upload an apology from my phone because my computer has decided that turning on is an optional function. This will not stop me, and should it happen I will post everything I owe you the moment I get it running again. It's fine for the time being, but I figured that I should give you a heads up in case that's what I'm forced to do. It's getting fixed soon, though, so all will be well in not too long.**

 **Guest: Little Shop of Horrors, coming right up.**

 **Sophie: Thank you very much. It makes me very happy to hear I've had such an effect on you with my writing. The Grenade thing is kind of hilarious. If it makes you feel any better, when I first wrote it it got stuck in my head for weeks, although no one ever called me out on singing the words "wrong".**

 **From Lovingbookgal, this one is John in S1 with a heavy dose of Johnlock.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Firestone by Kygo or Sherlock.***

You're a flame, I admire  
I'm feeling in need of fight  
Around you, guns will fire  
And I am ready tonight

Take me down to the wire  
There's a case not far from here  
This is all I desire  
Let's do what we both love tonight

Our lives are like  
Firestones  
And when they strike  
We rise above  
Sparks will fly  
I have been alone  
And when they strike  
You light up my world

Our lives are like  
Firestones  
And when they strike  
We rise above  
Sparks will fly  
I have been alone  
And when they strike  
You light up my world  
You light up my world

You light up my world

Firestones

With you I'll never die  
Solving murders in the night  
Here we are, come together  
And the whole world we'll defy

Our lives are like  
Firestones  
And when they strike  
We rise above  
Sparks will fly  
I have been alone  
And when they strike  
You light up my world

Our lives are like  
Firestones  
And when they strike  
We rise above  
Sparks will fly  
I have been alone  
And when they strike  
You light up my world

You light up my world

You light up my world

Firestones

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	137. I See Fire

**AN- I may have just spent the last three hours on my Webkinz account from 2006. I'm torn between not regretting it one bit and questioning what I am doing with my life.**

 **From Sophie, this one is Sherlock in the moment of the fall, with reference John, Moriarty and Mycroft.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own I See Fire by Ed Sheeran or Sherlock.***

Oh, worried eye of my best friend below  
Keep careful watch of my tumble low  
And should my brother find the heart that he spoke  
Keep watching over my loved ones

If this is to end in fire  
Then we should both burn together  
We will both go down to end this fight

Calling out brother oh  
Stand by as I will  
Say that Lazarus is go  
It's time to hide

And if we should die tonight  
Then we should both die together  
Trade a clever line for the last time

Calling out brother oh  
Prepare as I will  
Say that Lazarus is go  
It's time to hide  
It is time to see if I can fly

Now I must jump  
To save John Watson  
I must jump  
Before I freeze  
And I must jump  
So I can win  
I must jump  
Into the breeze  
And I hope that you remember me

Oh, should my people fail  
Then surely I'll do the same  
And every last detail  
Must work to win this whole game

Calling out brother oh  
Prepare as I will  
Say that Lazarus is go  
It's time to hide  
It is time to see if I can fly

Now I must jump  
To save John Watson  
I must jump  
Before I freeze  
And I must jump  
So I can win  
I must jump  
Into the breeze  
And I hope that you remember me

And I cannot once resist  
John, don't cover your eyes  
For if they aren't convinced  
Then my loved ones will die  
And as my life is falling down  
I barely hear a single sound  
But with my shadow on the ground  
I hear John Watson screaming out

Now I must jump  
To save John Watson  
I must jump  
Before I freeze  
And I must jump  
So I can win  
I must jump  
Into the breeze

I must jump (oh please know that this is just my faked way out) (jump)  
And I must jump (feel the wind upon my skin) (jump)  
And I must jump (uh-uh-uh-uh) (fire)  
And I must jump to defeat him and I must hide

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	138. The Last Goodbye

**AN-We are coming up on the 300th review, so I'll just let you know that the same deal is in place as the 100th and 200th. Whoever gives the 300th review will get something of their choosing (within reason). In the past between this one and CoWF, people have asked for labour-intensive specials that I wouldn't do otherwise, glimpses behind the scenes of how I write these, a cookie recipe, and a wide range of other things.  
**

 **Guest: Do you mean "It's Worth Believing" by Gordon Lightfoot? I searched up "For What It's Worth Gordon Lightfoot lyrics" and that's all that came up. I want to make sure it's the one you want before I put it on the schedule. For the other one, I definitely can.**

 **Sophie: You're very welcome. I hope you like this one as well. I'd rather have that stuck in my head, I've had Let It Snow stuck in my head ALL DAY, and it has been driving me nuts.**

 **From Sophie, this one is Sherlock at the end of His Last Vow, sadly accepting his fate.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Goodbye by Billy Boyd or Sherlock.***

I saw the light fade from his eyes  
From above I heard a sigh  
I cannot recover  
So for my brother  
I will say this last goodbye

I know I'm stalling  
I want to stay  
But they are now calling  
And I must away

For those great years, you and me  
But now I know that time has gone  
Please know that I never wanted to leave

Soon I will be going far  
And you won't know when to mourn  
And never will I again see home

And though where this road will take me  
I will not tell  
We came all this way  
But now comes the day  
To bid you farewell

Many places I have been  
Many sorrows I have seen  
But I don't regret  
Nor will I forget  
You who took that road with me

I know I'm stalling  
I want to stay  
But they are now calling  
And I must away

For those great years, you and me  
But now I know that time has gone  
Please know that I never wanted to leave

To these memories I will hold  
With your blessing I will go  
Though you believe that I will come home

And though where this road will take me  
I will not tell  
We came all this way  
But now comes the day  
To bid you farewell

I bid my friend a very fond farewell

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	139. Kiss From a Rose

**AN- Sophie: Glad I could help. Once again, enjoy!**

 **From Sophie, this one is Sherlock becoming more attached to John in the beginning of S1.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Kiss From a Rose by Seal or Sherlock.***

I used to think that being always alone made me free  
You're becoming light on the dark side of me  
I relied on drugs to give me some sort of thrill

But now I know  
Though it don't show  
You open my eyes  
To a world that I never have seen

Watson,  
Now that you're here I have missed you my whole life, each day  
Ooh, the more I like of you,  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that you're sharing my rooms  
You lighten the gloom every day

There is so much a man can tell you  
Should you have some sway  
You became  
My way to connect with the sane  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, doctor?

But now I know  
Though it don't show  
You open my eyes  
To a world that I never have seen

Watson,  
Now that you're here I have missed you my whole life each day  
Ooh, the more I like of you,  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that you're sharing my rooms  
You lighten the gloom every day

I have missed you my whole life each day  
I have missed you my whole  
I have missed you my whole life each day  
And though I may fall along the way  
I have missed you my whole  
have missed you my whole life each day

There is so much a man can tell you  
Should you have some sway  
You became  
My way to connect with the sane  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, doctor?

But now I know  
Though it don't show  
You open my eyes  
To a world that I never have seen

Watson,  
Now that you're here I have missed you my whole life each day  
Ooh, the more I like of you,  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that you're sharing my rooms  
You lighten the gloom every day

Yes, now that you're here I have missed you my whole life each day  
Ooh, the more I like of you,  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that you're sharing my rooms  
You lighten the gloom every day

Now that you're sharing my rooms  
You lighten the gloom every day **.**

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	140. Pretty Woman

**AN- Sophie: Once again, thank you very much. It makes my day to hear about someone getting that kind of enjoyment out of my work.**

 **From Sophie, this one is Sherlock deducing people as they walk by. No given time frame, but it's probably pre-series considering there's no mention of John.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Woman by Roy Orbinson or Sherlock.***

Random person, walking down the street  
Random person, I know who you will meet  
Random person  
They might believe you, I know the truth  
You're off to cheat, I know you do  
Next one

Random person, you can't hide from me  
Random person, everything I see  
Random person  
You're on a date, looks like take three  
But you think you shouldn't be  
Next

Random person, faking smile  
Random person, you're on trial  
Random person, been a while I see  
Random person, late late late  
Random person, your birthday  
Random person, your friends won't agree  
I'm sure I'm almost always right  
I am so bored now, I need a fight

Random person, you walk on by  
Random person, I heave a sigh  
Random person, go live your day, hey... okay  
I don't know how you can't see, but hey  
You'd better hurry, you are late  
I'll stay here 'til the light, but wait  
What do I hear  
Lestrade, I know why he's here  
He's arrived to bring me cheer  
Oh, oh, random person

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	141. These Boots are Made for Walkin'

**AN- I got it working! We're good for now, but be warned that this happening again is a distinct possibility until I get it replaced. I'm getting a new computer soon, but until then I may run into the same issue. If that should happen, I'll post a notification from my phone like I did yesterday so that I don't leave you all hanging. Enjoy yesterday's song!**

 **I went to go see Deadpool yesterday. It was amazing, and I highly recommend it to anyone who is interested in that sort of thing. Just a warning, though, it does earn its R (or whatever the local equivalent is for you) rating. If that's not your cup of tea, it's not the film for you.**

 **Sophie: Great! I hope the one day delay wasn't too bad. Have fun with Grenade. By the way, you got the 300th review. What would you like?  
**

 **From Sophie, this one is Moriarty interrogating someone.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own These Boots are Made for Walkin' by Nancy Sinatra or Sherlock.***

I've heard say that you've got something for me  
Information you won't confess  
You've been a-messin' where you shouldn'ta been a-messin'  
And you are putting my patience to the test

These knives are made for torture  
And that's just what they'll do  
If you don't speak these knives are gonna cut right into you  
Yeah

You keep lyin' when you oughta be truthin'  
And trust me when I say I'm your greatest threat  
Best get talkin' 'fore I get out my new playthings  
You think you've felt pain, but you ain't felt it yet

These knives are made for torture  
And that's just what they'll do  
If you don't speak these knives are gonna cut right into you

You've been playin' where you shouldn't be playin'  
And you keep thinkin' that you'll never get burned, ha!  
I just got me a brand new box of matches, yeah  
And what you know tonight I'd better learn

These knives are made for torture  
And that's just what they'll do  
If you don't speak these knives are gonna cut right into you

Are you ready, bub?  
Start talkin'

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	142. You're the One That I Want

**AN- GuessWho: Thanks! That is no problem. To each their own, and all that. I'm glad you liked the song anyway.**

 **From Sophie, this one is Mrs. Hudson to John regarding her opinion of his and Sherlock's relationship. Whether or not you ship it yourself, you cannot deny that this interpretation of Mrs Hudson is not beyond the realm of canon.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own You're the One That I Want from Grease or Sherlock.***

I just know that you are lying  
You are not gay, I know  
What you're saying, I'm not buying  
You are just denying

You better shape up, 'cause he needs a man  
And my heart is set on you  
You better shape up, just try to understand  
To your heart you must be true  
Nothing else, there is nothing else to do

You're the one that he wants  
You are the one he wants  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, honey

You're the one that he wants  
You are the one he wants  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, honey

You're the one that he wants  
You are the one he wants  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, the one he needs  
Oh, yes, indeed

You are filled with affection  
You're too shy to convey  
You will not face rejection  
Feel the gay

You better shape up, 'cause he needs a man  
He needs a man who can keep him satisfied  
You better shape up if you're gonna prove  
You better prove that my faith is justified  
Am I sure? Yes I'm sure down deep inside

You're the one that he wants  
You are the one he wants  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, honey

You're the one that he wants  
You are the one he wants  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, honey

You're the one that he wants  
You are the one he wants  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, the one he needs  
Oh, yes, indeed

You're the one that he wants  
You are the one he wants  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, honey

You're the one that he wants  
You are the one he wants  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, honey

You're the one that he wants  
You are the one he wants  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, the one he needs  
Oh, yes, indeed

You're the one that he wants  
You are the one he wants  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, honey

You're the one that he wants  
You are the one he wants  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, honey

You're the one that he wants  
You are the one he wants  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, the one he needs  
Oh, yes, indeed

You're the one that he wants  
You are the one he wants  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, honey

You're the one that he wants

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	143. Army of Two

**AN- From OTPsAndFeels, this one is Sherlock at the height of S2.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Army of Two by Olly Murs or Sherlock.***

I came, I saw, I solved it all  
Block one way, I'll find another  
We know they'll always be discovered  
If it's me and you, I can't lose  
I love this with you and you need it too, yeah

Don't ever change, and I'll stay the same  
We'll be running in the same direction  
And we'll never lose this connection  
Nothing they can do can stop this army of two  
We're marching to the future, yeah, it's me and you

So just follow my lead, you're coming with me  
We will find the clue to the smoking gun  
And this is all we need  
Now they're on the run  
We've already won  
Don't follow demand, we understand  
We've only just begun

So take a bow, another bad guy down  
When it's us there ain't no competition  
We're a doctor and master logician  
With us both on the case we'll find what's true  
I love this with you and you need it too, yeah

Don't ever change, and I'll stay the same  
We'll be running in the same direction  
And we'll never lose this connection  
Nothing they can do can stop this army of two  
We're marching to the future, yeah, it's me and you

So just follow my lead, you're coming with me  
We will find the clue to the smoking gun  
And this is all we need  
Now they're on the run  
We've already won  
Don't follow demand, we understand  
We've only just begun

Only just begun, only just begun, only just begun

So don't ever change, and I'll stay the same  
We'll be running in the same direction  
And we'll never lose this connection  
Nothing they can do can stop this army of two  
'Cause we're marching to the future, yeah, it's me and you

So just follow my lead, you're coming with me  
We will find the clue to the smoking gun  
And this is all we need  
Now they're on the run  
We've already won  
Don't follow demand, we understand  
We've only just begun

In the moment of truth, I can count on you  
This army of two  
We've only just begun  
In the moment of truth, I can count on you  
This army of two  
We've only just begun

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	144. Shot in the Dark

**AN- From OTPsAndFeels, this one is Sherlock after the fall.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Shot in the Dark by Within Temptation or Sherlock.***

In those last days I was like a damn criminal  
And I need someone's help 'cause I can't take it all  
I'm not dead  
It's not over  
Now I'm fighting this war since the day of the fall  
And I'm desperately holding on to it all  
But I'm lost  
I'm so damn lost

Oh, I wish it was over  
And I wish you were here  
But I may succeed somehow

I was forced to rely on  
A shot in the dark  
When they were aiming at those in my heart

I'm fighting alone here  
It's all in my hands  
What can I do?  
Don't let it fall apart  
A shot in the dark  
A shot in the dark

In the blink of an eye  
I can see through your eyes  
As I'm lying broken I can still hear your cries  
And it hurts  
Hurts me so bad  
And I'm starting to doubt why I fight in this life  
You are all that is left in this damn endless strife  
And it's sad  
It's so damn sad

Oh, I wish it was over  
And I wish you were here  
But I may succeed somehow

I was forced to rely on  
A shot in the dark  
When they were aiming at those in my heart

I'm fighting alone here  
It's all in my hands  
What can I do?  
Don't let it fall apart **  
**A shot in the dark  
A shot in the dark  
A shot in the dark  
A shot in the dark

A shot in the dark

Memory fading away  
Memory fading away  
Memory fading away  
Memory fading away

I was forced to rely on  
A shot in the dark  
When they were aiming at those in my heart

I'm fighting alone here  
It's all in my hands  
What can I do?  
Don't let it fall apart

I was forced to rely on  
A shot in the dark  
When they were aiming at those in my heart

I'm fighting alone here  
It's all in my hands  
What can I do?  
Don't let it fall apart **  
**A shot in the dark  
A shot in the dark  
A shot in the dark  
A shot in the dark

A shot in the dark

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	145. Til Kingdom Come

**AN- From OTPsAndFeels, this one is Sherlock in very early S1 in shock over this person who has shown up and accepted him as he is.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own 'Til Kingdom Come by Coldplay or Sherlock.***

You don't make me hold my tongue  
From what strange place have you, John, come?  
My brain you seem to adore  
I've never felt this way before

And I just keep on learning  
From above you must have come  
I don't know which way I'm going  
But I know you have to come

You don't have all those demands  
I need someone who understands  
I need someone, someone who hears  
For you, I've waited all these years

With you I feel I've finally won  
Although my fight is never done  
You have come and set me free  
Just say you'll stay, you'll stay with me

You accept me as I am  
You don't order me to scram  
Around my head your one phrase rings  
"I wouldn't change a single thing"

And I just keep on learning  
From above you must have come  
I don't know which way I'm going  
Perhaps better I'll become

With you I feel I've finally won  
Although my fight is never done  
You have come and set me free  
Just say you'll stay, you'll stay with me  
Just say you'll stay, you'll stay with me  
Just say you'll stay, you'll stay with me

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	146. No Way Down

**AN- Sophie: Your review made my day. Thank you so much! I am doing wonderfully. As for the recipe, sure thing. I'll send it at some point in the next few days. Would you prefer Ginger Sparklers or Caramel Hershey Sugar Cookies?**

 **From OTPsAndFeels, this one is Mycroft at the end of S3 lamenting what Sherlock has to do.**

 **This one didn't turn out as well as I would have liked it to. The syllable counts match up, but there are quite a few moments with irregular rhythms that I wasn't quite familiar enough with the song to nail.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own No Way Down by The Shins or Sherlock.***

Yes, I am a government man  
And my brother is smart  
But now he has blood on his hands  
And this time I can't pull him from the dark

Flying high with his coat and walk  
Everyone else is cheap  
But he fell into a dense fog  
He seemed to forget that he played for keeps

What have you done?  
I cannot save you from this one  
Now, now all we'll do is count the days  
Until you will die in some way

After we pulled off the fall  
It went just as we planned  
We were left both standing tall  
But the whole thing stalled and now you cannot stand

Dug yourself a beautiful grave  
This isn't what you want  
If you could for once just behave  
Maybe you wouldn't look so sick and gaunt

I can't take charge  
Not right now with a crime so large  
Oh, all of your playful days are done  
And you managed to lose when we've already won

We'll lose you while you are still young

There is no way down  
From this peak to solid ground  
You stare at the ground beneath  
Can't hear a sound

There is no drink strong enough  
To wash away the taste in my mouth the loss of you has made  
When did you fall so damn low?  
And we cannot find a way through the minefield that you sowed

I can't take charge  
Not right now with a crime so large  
Oh, all of your playful days are done  
And you managed to lose when we've already won

Apologies will not sooth anyone  
We'll lose you while you are still young

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	147. Song for Ten

**AN-** **I almost couldn't post today because my power has been out ever since I got home. Luckily, it came on not long ago, so here I am!**

 **Sophie: Can do. I'll get that to you soon. Have fun with whatever one is stuck in your head today!**

 **From Traveler of Many Lands, this one is Sherlock to John at the end of S3 right before he gets on the plane.**

 **It's funny. I have now written Five Nights at Freddy's, Portal, and Doctor Who songs for Sherlock. It's not something I thought I'd be doing.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Song for Ten by Murray Gold or Sherlock.***

For the last time today  
My whole world was a hopeful place  
They're taking that away from me

And I wandered around  
And I thought of your face  
When you there begged me not to be

I wish today was just like every other day  
'Cause our life was, in our heyday,  
Everything I ever dreamed

And I'm trying to talk  
Tell you all that I want  
But I cannot come back to you

But I followed my star  
And that's what you are  
I've had a merry time with you

I wish today was just like every other day  
'Cause our life was, in our heyday,  
Everything I ever dreamed

So have a good life  
Do it for me  
Make me so proud  
Like you want me to be  
Where ever you are  
I will think of you oceans apart  
I want you to know

For the last time today, you were right there by my side  
Our time will never come again  
But if you can still dream  
Close your eyes it will seem  
That you can see me now and then

I wish today was just like every other day  
'Cause our life was, in our heyday,  
Everything I ever dreamed

I wish today was just like every other day  
'Cause our life was, in our heyday,  
Everything I ever dreamed

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	148. Mamma Mia

**AN- From Sophie, this one is the part of Sherlock that was excited to see Moriarty seemingly alive at the end of S3.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Mamma Mia by ABBA or Sherlock.***

I was finished with you since we both know when  
And I made up my mind it must come to an end  
Look at you now, will I ever learn  
I don't know how you survived and now I must know  
Feel the drugs as the world gets slow  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I think through everything, woah

Moriarty, here I go again  
My, my, how can I resist you?  
Moriarty, does it show again?  
My, my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Since before your games started  
Why, why, did you live, you died I know  
Moriarty, now I really know  
My, my, I could never make you go

You have thrilled me before with the things that you do  
But I put my foot down and I thought you were through  
But since it's you, though I worked so hard  
I think I knew that you wouldn't be gone too long  
We know you are just too strong  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I think through everything, woah

Moriarty, here I go again  
My, my, how can I resist you?  
Moriarty, does it show again?  
My, my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Since before your games started  
Why, why, did you live, you died I know  
Moriarty, even if you say  
Bye bye, we know that is never  
Moriarty, it's a game we play  
And death doesn't mean forever

Moriarty, here I go again  
My, my, how can I resist you?  
Moriarty, does it show again?  
My, my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Since before your games started  
Why, why, did you live, you died I know  
Moriarty, now I really know  
My, my, I could never make you go

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	149. Voulez-Vous

**AN- Sophie: Don't apologize for those lovely puns. I think the reason mainly has to do with the fact that I'm a nobody with very limited funds, no access to any resources that would make that possible, and no time to commit to something else. I would pay quite a bit to see it happen, though, despite my limitations. Oh, well. We can dream.**

 **From Sophie, this one is Sherlock to Moriarty in The Great Game before they meet at the end.**

 **Side note: for those who do not speak French, "voulez-vous" means "do you want". Also, it's pretty obvious, but "la question c'est voulez-vous" translates to "the question is do you want". I almost didn't put this note here, but I realized not everyone reading this is from somewhere than mandates French language education until Grade 9 and recommends it beyond there, so some people may not get the full meaning of the song without this.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Voulez-Vous by ABBA or Sherlock.***

People everywhere  
A sense of expectation hanging in the air  
You have made your mark  
Your fun and games pull me farther into the dark  
And here we go again, bring on the start, I'll find the end  
Master of the scene  
I've done it all before and now I'm back to get some more  
You know what I mean

Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
I could never leave it (ah-ha)  
Now is all I get (ah-ha)  
I can play with no regrets(ah-ha)  
Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
Making these decisions (ah-ha)  
I know what to do (ah-ha)  
La question c'est voulez-vous  
Voulez-vous...

I know how you think  
You find the meaning in the slightest twitch or blink  
Like me you are proud  
But you will blend and look like just one of the crowd  
I only know your name, you know the rules, you know the game  
Master of the scene  
You've done it all before and now you're back to play some more  
You know what I mean

Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
I could never leave it (ah-ha)  
Now is all I get (ah-ha)  
I can play with no regrets(ah-ha)  
Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
Making these decisions (ah-ha)  
I know what to do (ah-ha)  
La question c'est voulez-vous

And here we go again, bring on the start, I'll find the end  
Master of the scene  
I've done it all before and now I'm back to get some more  
You know what I mean

Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
I could never leave it (ah-ha)  
Now is all I get (ah-ha)  
I can play with no regrets(ah-ha)  
Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
Making these decisions (ah-ha)  
I know what to do (ah-ha)  
La question c'est voulez-vous  
Voulez-vous...

Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
I could never leave it (ah-ha)  
Now is all I get (ah-ha)  
I can play with no regrets(ah-ha)  
Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
Making these decisions (ah-ha)  
I know what to do (ah-ha)  
La question c'est voulez-vous

Voulez-vous (ah-ha, ah-ha, ah-ha)  
Voulez-vous (ah-ha, ah-ha, ah-ha)  
Voulez-vous (ah-ha, ah-ha, ah-ha)  
Voulez-vous (ah-ha, ah-ha, ah-ha)

Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
I could never leave it (ah-ha)  
Now is all I get (ah-ha)  
I can play with no regrets(ah-ha)  
Voulez-vous (ah-ha)  
Making these decisions (ah-ha)  
I know what to do (ah-ha)  
La question c'est voulez-vous

 _[repeat and fade]_

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	150. Honey Honey

**AN- booksarefriends: I most certainly can. Thank you for the prompt!**

 **From Sophie, this one in Sherlock and Moriarty, starting in The Great Game, and reaching into The Reichenbach Fall in the second verse.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Honey Honey by ABBA or Sherlock.***

Sherlock:  
Moriarty, how you thrill me, ah-hah, Moriarty  
Moriarty, nearly kill me, ah-hah, Moriarty  
I'd heard about you before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I know what they mean now that I have seen  
I can see you're crazy

Moriarty, we can feel it, ah-hah, Moriarty  
Moriarty, why conceal it, ah-hah, Moriarty  
It seems we're matched in this fight  
(It seems we are matched in this fight)  
We all made it through the night  
(We all made it through the whole night)  
I feel like pain you will bring when you do your thing

Moriarty:  
I am gonna burn you , Sherlock, I am gonna see you fly  
So stay on the ground, now, you better not get too high

Sherlock:  
I'm fascinated with you, Jim, and I know you can't beat me  
With John by my side this whole game will just fill me with glee

Moriarty, pulling me down, ah-hah, Moriarty  
Moriarty, turned upside-down, ah-hah, Moriarty  
You claim you're a TV star  
(You claim you're a TV star)  
But I know just who you are  
(I know just who you are)  
And, yeah, just to say the least, you're a rotten beast

Moriarty:  
So stay on the ground, now, you better not get too high

Sherlock:  
With John by my side this whole game will just fill me with glee

Moriarty, how you thrill me, ah-hah, Moriarty  
Moriarty, nearly kill me, ah-hah, Moriarty  
I'd heard about you before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I know what they mean now that I have seen

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	151. Head Over Heels

**AN- From Sophie, this one is John about Sherlock in S1.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Head Over Heels by ABBA or Sherlock.***

I have a very good friend  
He is so different from the rest in his end  
He has a personal style  
Not many like it, people tend to go wild  
I hear his voice everywhere  
Without a care  
He's a leading fighter  
And with no trace of hesitation he keeps going

And missing meals  
Breaking his way  
Pushing through urban jungles every day  
He's a man who does all that he can  
(The world is like a playing-ground where he goes rushing)  
And missing meals  
Setting the pace  
Always after another murder case  
He's extreme, if you know what I mean

He is a man I admire  
I love it with him but it all makes me tired  
But when we happen to find  
A clue together it's all that's on my mind  
I forget I need the cane  
Forget the pain  
'Cause we have to hurry  
And with no trace of hesitation he keeps going

And missing meals  
Breaking his way  
Pushing through urban jungles every day  
He's a man who does all that he can  
(The world is like a playing-ground where he goes rushing)  
And missing meals  
Setting the pace  
Always after another murder case  
He's extreme, if you know what I mean

I hear his voice everywhere  
Without a care  
He's a leading fighter  
And with no trace of hesitation he keeps going

And missing meals  
Breaking his way  
Pushing through urban jungles every day  
He's a man who does all that he can  
(The world is like a playing-ground where he goes rushing)  
And missing meals  
Setting the pace  
Always after another murder case  
He's extreme, if you know what I mean  
(He's just one of those who always has to whatever he please)  
And he goes  
While missing meals

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	152. Edge of Glory

**AN- From Lisa, this one is John on his stag night in The Sign of Three.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Edge of Glory by Lady Gaga or Sherlock.***

There ain't no reason you and me should be alone  
Tonight, yeah, Sherlock! (Tonight, yeah, Sherlock!)  
Don't have a reason, I just can't be on my own tonight (Tonight)  
I need my friend that thinks it's right when it's so wrong  
Tonight, yeah, Sherlock! (Tonight, yeah, Sherlock!)  
Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight

I love to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous  
I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you  
Before my life changes too much

I'm on the edge of marriage, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
I'm on the edge of marriage, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge. the edge. the edge  
I'm on the edge of marriage, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you

Just one more shot before the day I see my bride  
Tonight, yeah, Sherlock! (Tonight, yeah, Sherlock!)  
I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight  
(Alright! Alright!)  
I got you drunk to drag you from your recent funk  
Tonight, yeah, Sherlock! (Tonight, yeah, Sherlock!)  
We both can tell that everything will change after tonight  
(Alright! Alright!)

I love to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous  
I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you  
Before my life changes too much

I'm on the edge of marriage, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
I'm on the edge of marriage, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge. the edge. the edge  
I'm on the edge of marriage, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you

I'm on the edge with you  
I'm on the edge with you  
(You, you, you...)

I'm on the edge of marriage, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
I'm on the edge of marriage, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge. the edge. the edge  
I'm on the edge of marriage, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you (with you, with you, with you, with you, with you)

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	153. This Love

**AN- From Lisa, this one is John when Sherlock leaves on the plane at the end of S3. It's Johnlock angst, with a reference to Mary and her role. Definitely not as much as she deserves, but sadly it didn't fit into the flow of the song.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own This Love by Maroon 5 or Sherlock.***

Breathing a sigh I did not recognize  
The feeling burning in his eyes  
The chaos that controlled my mind  
Whispered goodbye and he got on the plane  
Never to return again  
But always in my heart

This love has taken its toll on me  
He's said goodbye too many times before  
And his heart broke right there in front of me  
He had the choice but didn't say just whom he fell for

I did my best to do what seemed was right  
Lost him when he took that flight  
For way too long I just denied  
And when I moved on, reentered the game  
He came back looking the same  
They make him now leave me again

This love has taken its toll on me  
He's said goodbye too many times before  
And his heart broke right there in front of me  
He had the choice but didn't say just whom he fell for

I'd heal these broken things  
Repair his broken wings  
And make sure everything's alright  
They pull him from my grip  
Those words just on his lips  
And I almost hear them too  
But they don't come out, there's nothing to do

This love has taken its toll on me  
He's said goodbye too many times before  
And his heart broke right there in front of me  
He had the choice but didn't say just whom he fell for

This love has taken its toll on me  
He's said goodbye too many times before  
And his heart broke right there in front of me **  
**He's said goodbye too many times before

This love has taken its toll on me  
He's said goodbye too many times before  
And his heart broke right there in front of me  
He had the choice but didn't say just whom he fell for

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	154. Come Sail Away

**AN-From Guest, this one is Sherlock at the end of His Last Vow before getting on the plane.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Come Sail Away by Styx or Sherlock.***

I'm leaving today, they will send me off just to deal with me  
I'll never be free, free to live the life that they take from me  
Can't run, they will find me, get me onboard  
My life as I knew it exists no more  
But I'll try, at least I'll try to carry on

I look to the East, the wind hitting my face sparks my memory  
What's coming is bad  
I think of childhood tales and the threat it had  
It takes those who are unworthy, so the story goes  
And soon I fear we all will face with the cold  
But I'll try best that I can to carry on

Back when I fell my brother helped me to appear dead  
But this time he can't get me out, must face the road ahead  
And now there is no way, there is no way  
There is no way for me  
There is no way, there is no way  
There is no way for me

There is no way, there is no way  
There is no way for me  
There is no way, there is no way  
There is no way for me

I know I'm not an angel, but to my surprise  
At some point I ended up here fighting for their side  
But now there is no way, there is no way  
There is no way for me  
There is no way, there is no way  
There is no way for me

There is no way, there is no way  
There is no way for me  
There is no way, there is no way  
There is no way for me

There is no way, there is no way  
There is no way for me  
There is no way, there is no way  
There is no way for me

There is no way, there is no way  
There is no way for me  
There is no way, there is no way  
There is no way for me

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	155. Glowing Eyes

**AN-Sophie: I love reading your reviews. They always make my day. I've said this before, but thank you very much. I will admit that the subtext in Edge of Glory was entirely 100% intentional, just to clear that up. I did indeed get your reference. Actually, the first time I read the sentence I heard it in my head to the tune of the song. You are very welcome and I hope you enjoy what it to come.**

 **From Guest, this one is Sherlock in S3E1 trying to adjust to life at 221B without John (and doing badly at it).**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Glowing Eyes by Twenty One Pilots or Sherlock.***

I am quite a strange creature and I have been since I was a kid  
With what I did  
I made a friend but lost him when I fell, I had just let him in  
My heart I hid

I live for the blood and gore  
But I feel the loss of John

I know there's someone at the door  
They're here for help, of this I'm sure  
But I don't want to say goodbye to having Watson's eyes  
I'm holding on to what I know  
Though what I know I should let go  
But I would rather have him here for him to help make it clear  
He would help make it clear

Yeah, I know somebody, I know somebody who's doing great  
Yeah, my friend Watson, oh, my friend Watson, he is flying straight  
Think I lost him when I fell, now I'm not doing well  
Though cases come, I just take some, can't live alone again

I live for the blood and gore  
But I feel the loss of John

I know there's someone at the door  
They're here for help, of this I'm sure  
But I don't want to say goodbye to having Watson's eyes  
I'm holding on to what I know  
Though what I know I should let go  
But I would rather have him here for him to help make it clear

This flat is far too dark and he is not around  
And though he's not that far, I think I am going down

This flat is far too dark and he is not around  
And though he's not that far, I think I am going down

I'm holding on to what I know  
Though what I know I should let go  
But I would rather have him here for him to help make it clear  
He would help make it clear

Bring him back  
Bring him back  
Bring him back  
Bring him back  
Bring him back

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	156. Forest

**AN-From Guest, this one is Sherlock at the end of His Last Vow before getting on the pain. The quick rap-like part in this one turned out really well, in my opinion. Those parts aren't usually my strong suit, but I'm pretty proud of this one.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Forest by Twenty One Pilots or Sherlock.***

I don't know why I'm bad with emotion  
There's just something inside my brain  
I don't want to be heard  
I want to be listened to  
I freeze up and tell John instead  
That Sherlock is a girl's name  
I freeze up and tell John instead  
That Sherlock is a girl's name, girl's name

I scream, can't mean what it seems  
'Cause I'm terrified of what's around the corner  
I came back here  
'Cause I wished to return to life  
But this isn't getting better

When I shot that man  
I couldn't have ran  
I'm one everybody knows  
Fell from higher  
Life is on fire  
And the cry catches in my throat

Now I have given up  
Went off like a bomb  
I took something I thought  
Could help me stay calm  
The something in my brain  
Stops what I want to say  
I freeze up and tell John instead  
That Sherlock is a girl's name  
I freeze up and tell John instead  
That Sherlock is a girl's name

I scream, can't mean what it seems  
'Cause I'm terrified of what's around the corner  
I came back here  
'Cause I wished to return to life  
But this isn't getting better

When I shot that man  
I couldn't have ran  
I'm one everybody knows  
Fell from higher  
Life is on fire  
And the cry catches in my throat

Quickly moving towards a storm  
Moving forward, torn  
Into pieces over reasons  
Of what these storms are for  
I don't understand why everything I adore  
Took a different form when I fell from high  
Didn't want to do that  
When I fell from high  
But I had no choice if I wanted to win the fight  
And though what I did was right  
And was for the right side  
I don't know if I am who I'm supposed to be

This is not who you're supposed to see  
Please, remember me, I am supposed to be  
King of my kingdom, and winning everything  
Something happened, not my imagination  
This situation has become dire  
My whole life is on fire  
And the whole reason is the blood on my hands  
This is not what I had planned  
This is not what I had planned

When I shot that man  
I couldn't have ran  
Fell from higher  
Life is on fire  
And the cry catches in my throat

When I shot that man  
I couldn't have ran  
I'm one everybody knows  
Fell from higher  
Life is on fire  
And the cry catches in my throat

Fell from higher  
Life is on fire

Fell from higher  
Life is on fire

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	157. Doubt

**AN-I just got back from the new Disney movie Zootopia. It is hilarious, and I definitely recommend it to anyone who has it playing in their area. The themes of the movie and the overall message are really good and particularly relevant right now.**

 **From Guest, this one is Sherlock while he's working to take down Moriarty's web.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Doubt by Twenty One Pilots or Sherlock.***

Scared of my own future, scared of my own insecurity  
Scared of my own feelings, scared I'll die with uncertainty  
This may be the death of me, gone for all eternity  
Don't know what's inside of me

Don't forget about me  
Don't forget about me  
Even when I doubt you  
I'm no good without you, no, no

Progress is now dropping, progress is now dropping  
I'm not sure if I can see this ever stopping  
Shaking hands with the dark parts of my thoughts, no  
You are all that I've got, no

Don't forget about me  
Don't forget about me  
Even when I doubt you  
I'm no good without you, no, no, no, no, no

This is my own mission, to take down his whole system  
I'm fighting without resting, and I can't be assisted  
I need the war I'm fighting to win  
To mean something to me again  
Hope you're living fine without me  
Hope you're living fine without me, please

Don't forget about me  
Don't forget about me  
Even when I doubt you  
I'm no good without you, no

Don't forget about me  
Don't forget about me  
Even when I doubt you  
I'm no good without you, no, no, no, no

Hey! Hey!  
Don't forget about me, no  
Hey! Hey!  
Don't forget about me, no  
Hey! Hey!  
Don't forget about me, no  
Hey! Hey!  
Don't forget about me, no

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	158. The Final Countdown

**AN- From A Wholocked Vulcan, this one is, as requested, Moriarty at the end of The Reichenbach Fall. (I will never not be in denial about Moriarty's death. I honestly don't think he's dead, and these will always, unless it proves necessary at a later point, reflect that.)**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own The Final Countdown by Europe or Sherlock.***

We're leaving together  
I shot and you fell  
And maybe we'll come back  
Who really can tell?  
I know I am the one to blame  
You hit the ground (hit the ground)  
Things will never be the same again

You're the final problem  
The final problem

Oh!

You think that you tricked me (tricked me)  
With that phony fall  
I thought you'd predict me? (predict me)  
I'm not dead at all  
And now you've no choice but to go  
But I'll stick around (stick around)  
I'm sure that I will miss you so

You're the final problem...  
The final problem  
The final problem  
Oh!

The final problem  
Oh!

You're the final problem  
The final problem  
The final problem  
The final problem  
Oh!

You're the final problem  
We're leaving together  
The final problem  
I will miss you so  
You're the final problem

Oh!  
You're the final problem

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	159. Suddenly Seymour

**AN- From Guest, this one is Moriarty and an unnamed client with him doing his consulting criminal thing.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Suddenly Seymour from Little Shop of Horrors or Sherlock.***

Moriarty:  
Want someone dead, or just need some money  
Criminal dealings, I can help any way  
I'll leave no trace, strike without warning  
Now things may be bad, but they'll be okay

'Cause Moriarty is standing beside you  
I'm an assistant on whom you can depend  
'Cause Moriarty is here to provide you  
Resources and planning, I am your friend

Client:  
My family never will treat me kindly  
They all have money, but leave me poor  
I don't want to have to wait 'til I'm ninety  
I need to off them, keep my slate pure

Then Moriarty is standing beside me  
He tells me of methods that he recommends  
Now Moriarty is here to provide me  
Resources and planning, he is my friend

Tell me this feeling lasts 'til forever  
Tell me the bad times are clean washed away  
He understands that it's still kind of frightening  
But with my new fortune I will be okay

Client: (Moriarty):  
'Cause Moriarty  
('Cause Moriarty)  
Was there beside me  
(Was there beside you)  
'Cause Moriarty  
('Cause Moriarty)  
Showed me I can  
(Yes, you can)  
Learned how to embrace  
The dark that's inside me  
(The dark that's inside you)  
Resources and planning  
(Resources and planning)  
Resources and planning  
(Resources and planning)

He is my man  
(I am your man)

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	160. Suppertime

**AN- Guest: You're very welcome. I found another that I liked from the soundtrack, so you get two. I hope you like this one as well.**

 **From Guest, this one is Sherlock in the moment in Sign of Three with Mary's friend. You know, the "high functioning sociopath with your number" scene. For those of you who know the song, I only did Audrey II's parts, and not any of the talking over the instrumental parts, because those are technically not part of the actual lyrics and it would be just about impossible to do all of that.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Suppertime from The Little Shop of Horrors or Sherlock.***

I've got your number now  
I know just what you've done  
Know how you feel inside  
Though you look rather stunned  
You thought you could get by  
But now I've caught your lie

I've got my facts all straight  
You know I'm on your trail  
I'm not a psychopath  
But I can still make you fail  
I may have had to pry  
But now I've caught your lie

Come on, come on  
You have now been downgraded  
Come on, come on  
Casual acquaintance  
Come on, come on  
Three meetings in John's presence

Come on, come on  
She is no longer yours  
Now, be gone  
Be sure to shut the door  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Come on, come on  
Come on, come on  
Come on, come on  
I've caught your lie  
I've caught your lie

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	161. It's Worth Believin'

**AN- Guest: That's great, then. Thanks!**

 **From Guest, this one is John in the final scene of His Last Vow, following from when Sherlock gets on the plane to when they call the plane back because of Moriarty.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own It's Worth Believin' by Gordon Lightfoot or Sherlock.***

There's an east wind tonight  
The plane waits, it's his ride  
When he walks from my side  
He'll be leavin'  
Where he goes, I don't know  
He won't tell me what it is  
That makes him act like this  
But I've got a funny feelin' it's not me  
It's worth believin'  
Should I ask  
What is it you're not telling me, my friend?  
He may tell it to me  
Or he may think I'm just blind  
I do not know what to do  
There's somethin' wrong with you  
And I've got a funny feelin' it's not me  
It's worth believin'

There's a noise from the plane  
As the thing takes right off  
Think I can hear him scoff  
At my watchin'  
Will he cry to himself?  
Thought I saw a little tear  
But then I'm filled with fear  
All the screens have a face  
Someone old who has returned  
Could it be him, the same?  
'Cause I've got a funny feelin' they can see  
It's worth believin'

There's an east wind tonight  
That comeback turned the tide  
Though he walked from my side  
He's not leavin'  
Where we'll go, I don't know  
They can't tell me who it is  
Could the fault be all his?  
Should I ask  
What is it they're not telling me, my friend?  
He may tell it to me  
Or he may think I'm just blind  
I do not know what to do  
They are bringing back you  
But I've got a funny feelin' they all see  
It's worth believin'

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	162. Have You Ever Seen the Rain

**AN- From Guest, this one is Sherlock at the end of His Last Vow.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Have You Ever Seen the Rain by The Creedence Clearwater Revival or Sherlock.***

Someone told me long ago there's a calm before the storm  
I know it's been comin' for some time  
It takes unworthy away, how many here will remain?  
I know, it will come for us two

Yeah, we both know, the east wind will bring more pain  
Yeah, we both know, the east wind will bring more pain  
Comin' to take us away

Yesterday and days before life has become far more hard  
I know it's been that way for all this time  
'Til forever, on it goes independent, fast and slow  
I know we can't stop to wonder

Yeah, we both know, the east wind will bring more pain  
Yeah, we both know, the east wind will bring more pain  
Comin' to take us away

Yeah, we both know, the east wind will bring more pain  
Yeah, we both know, the east wind will bring more pain  
Comin' to take us away

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	163. Of the Night

**AN- Just got back from watching the Batman v Superman movie. The phrase "unintentional comedy" comes to mind. It was awful, but it was very enjoyable for its hilarity. Also, ever scene with Lex Luthor you can tell that the actor is having the time of his life, so that is also enjoyable to watch.**

 **From Patronus12, this one is Sherlock to John in S1 appreciating having someone around to support him. Of course, none of this is out loud, and most isn't even conscious thought, but the feeling is there somewhere.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Of the Night by Bastille or Sherlock.***

Murder is a puzzle  
Major clues are subtle  
You can find it everywhere  
Among all the voices  
Yours will sound the closest  
With your jaw dropped in a stare  
Oh, oh, it's a passion  
Oh, oh, you can feel it yeah  
Oh, oh, it's a passion  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

(I love my time with)

You can put some joy upon my face  
You're sunshine in an empty place  
Always are amazed and John please won't you stay  
(Oh yeah)  
Oh you can ease me of my pain  
Each time you praise me again  
Love how you just go  
Each time I hear you say

I love my time with you tonight, tonight, oh yeah  
My time with you tonight  
This is the best night of my life, my life, oh yeah  
The best night of my life  
I love my time with you tonight, tonight, oh yeah  
My time with you tonight  
This is the best night of my life, my life, oh yeah  
The best night of my life

Can you teach me how to love and learn  
There'll be nothing left for me to yearn  
Help me not to burn and I may understand  
Oh yeah-ah-eh  
Sometimes I can't face this world of hate  
Sometimes it' more than I can take  
What you see in me  
I need you to repeat

I love my time with you tonight, tonight, oh yeah  
My time with you tonight  
This is the best night of my life, my life, oh yeah  
The best night of my life  
I love my time with you tonight, tonight, oh yeah  
My time with you tonight  
This is the best night of my life, my life, oh yeah  
The best night of my life

I love my time with you tonight, tonight, oh yeah  
My time with you tonight  
This is the best night of my life, my life, oh yeah  
The best night of my life

I love my time with you tonight, tonight, oh yeah

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	164. The Draw

**AN- Good news: my computer problems should be fixed by tomorrow!**

 **From Patronus12, this one is Sherlock right before he jumps in The Reichenbach Fall.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own The Draw by Bastille or Sherlock.***

If I don't jump, they'll kill those I care for  
But if I fall, my fate is unknown  
I can see the cold, hard, deadly pavement  
I have plans for this, but I'm on my own

Don't listen to your friend  
See the despair behind my eyes  
Don't listen to your friend  
Know I do care, it's not goodbye

I can feel the shot  
I can feel it pushing me off  
It's pushing me off, it's pushing me  
I can feel the shot  
I can feel it pushing me off  
It's pushing me off, it's pushing me

I am facing way beyond what's normal  
And 'round my mind rings the words John tries to say  
I can't go home, everything is different  
He is scared of being left behind

Just listen to your friend  
My truth do share, I soon will die  
Just listen to your friend  
And now I swear it's really goodbye

I can feel the shot  
I can feel it pushing me off  
It's pushing me off, it's pushing me  
I can feel the shot  
I can feel it pushing me off  
It's pushing me off, it's pushing me

I can feel the shot  
I can feel it pushing me off  
It's pushing me off, it's pushing me  
I can feel the shot  
I can feel it pushing me off  
It's pushing me off, it's pushing me

I can feel the shot  
I can feel it pushing me off  
It's pushing me off, it's pushing me  
I can feel the shot  
I can feel it pushing me off  
It's pushing me off, it's pushing me

I can feel the shot  
I can feel it pushing me off  
It's pushing me off, it's pushing me  
I can feel the shot  
The shot, the shot, the shot

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	165. Things We Lost in the Fire

**AN- I was considering doing some sort of April Fool's prank, but I'm tired right now, so you guys get off easy this year. It is my favourite day of the year, so not doing something I have the opportunity to do is actually pretty incredible.**

 **From Patronus12, this one is Sherlock standing in 221B after the fall while John is out reflecting on all that they've lost.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Things We Lost in the Fire by Bastille or Sherlock.***

Things we lost in the game  
Things we'll never have again  
All that we've amassed  
Sits before me shattered into ash

These are the things, the things we lost  
The things we lost to his ire, ire, ire  
These are the things, the things we lost  
The things we lost to his ire, ire, ire

In my head made a list  
Of all the things that we had  
Friendship, mainly, what was lost  
Stopped your blog and your entries

I read them all one day  
When loneliness came and you were away  
Oh, they told me nothing new  
But I love to read the words you used

These are the things, the things we lost  
The things we lost to his ire, ire, ire  
These are the things, the things we lost  
The things we lost to his ire, ire, ire

I was the match and he was the rock  
Was he who started this fire?  
You stood afar and watched  
As I went down in the crossfire

(They said) I was born a nothing  
And I'm sure as hell a nothing now  
(They said) I was born a nothing  
And I'm sure as hell a nothing now

These are the things, the things we lost  
The things we lost to his ire, ire, ire  
These are the things, the things we lost  
The things we lost to his ire, ire, ire

I can't understand that we will never be the same again  
I can't understand that we will never be the same again  
The future's in my hands and we will never be the same again  
The future's in my hands and we will never be the same again

These are the things, the things we lost  
The things we lost to his ire, ire, ire  
These are the things, the things we lost  
The things we lost to his ire, ire, ire

These are the things, the things we lost  
These are the things we lost to his ire, ire, ire

Flames - they licked the walls  
Silently they turned to dust all that I adore

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	166. All About That Bass

**AN- This song is on the list of songs I took one look at and burst out laughing. It turned out better than I would have originally predicted. I seriously cannot so much as think about this song without laughing now. I mean, tell me you can ever hear this song again once you have the mental image that these lyrics give you.**

 **From RitikaChauhan, this one is Sherlock circa-S2. Not much more to it than that.**

 **"Case" now no longer looks like a word to me.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own All About That Bass by Meghan Trainor or Sherlock.***

Because you know I'm all about that case  
'Bout that case, need trouble  
I'm all about that case  
'Bout that case, need trouble  
I'm all about that case  
'Bout that case, need trouble  
I'm all about that case  
'Bout that case... case... case... case

Yeah, it's pretty clear, I'm not quite normal  
And when I speak it, speak it don't help, bit amoral  
But I've got a need for the thrill of the chase  
Although I may lack certain social graces

I see the suspect he claimin' he couldn't stop  
I know that shit ain't real, come on now, make him stop  
Think you can trick me, trick me, just come on up  
'Cause every inch of you is telling from the bottom to the top

Yeah, my best friend he told me that I'm awesome in his eyes  
(Shoo wop wop, ash-ooh wop wop)  
He says they are just jealous when they see you're always right  
(They're jealous, uh, they're jealous jealous)  
I'm at the top of the world and nothing now can make me fall  
So if you think you can beat me I'll see you soon, won't be long

Because you know I'm all about that case  
'Bout that case, need trouble  
I'm all about that case  
'Bout that case, need trouble  
I'm all about that case  
'Bout that case, need trouble  
I'm all about that case  
'Bout that case... Hey!

You know I'm on your track  
Go 'head and tell all your crime bosses that  
I am not playing, and in chains you'll be back  
But I will just tell you...  
Every inch of you is telling from the bottom to the top

Yeah, my best friend he told me that I'm awesome in his eyes  
(Shoo wop wop, ash-ooh wop wop)  
He says they are just jealous when they see you're always right  
(They're jealous, uh, they're jealous jealous)  
I'm at the top of the world and nothing now can make me fall  
So if you think you can beat me I'll see you soon, won't be long

Because you know I'm all about that case  
'Bout that case, need trouble  
I'm all about that case  
'Bout that case, need trouble  
I'm all about that case  
'Bout that case, need trouble  
I'm all about that case  
'Bout that case...

Because you know I'm all about that case  
'Bout that case, need trouble  
I'm all about that case  
'Bout that case, need trouble  
I'm all about that case  
'Bout that case, need trouble  
I'm all about that case  
'Bout that case...

Because you know I'm all about that case  
'Bout that case, need trouble  
I'm all about that case  
'Bout that case, need trouble  
I'm all about that case  
'Bout that case, need trouble  
I'm all about that case  
'Bout that case... Hey!  
I'm all about that case  
'Bout that case... Hey!  
I'm all about that case  
'Bout that case...  
Hey!  
Yeah yeah... ohh... You know I need a case.. Hey...

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**


	167. Machine

**AN- Guest: Certainly.**

 **I heard this one on the radio, and I just had to do it. This one is John reassuring Sherlock in S1.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Machine by Scott Helman or Sherlock.***

Don't think that you are a machine  
There is blood in your body, you do things we've never seen  
Their words come like arrows when they fly  
With a practiced sharp precision they can cut you up inside

You're not made of bolts  
And you do not have to be alone  
Soon I'll find a way to let you know  
They push you back down, you get up again  
Circuits freeze and androids never dream  
You're more than a machine

It seems  
You think that they may be right  
I know that it hurts more some days  
But I am here by your side  
Your brain  
Isolated you so long  
You gave up on people helping  
But I tell you they are wrong

You're not made of bolts  
And you do not have to be alone  
Soon I'll find a way to let you know  
They push you back down, you get up again  
Circuits freeze and androids never dream  
You're more than a machine

You're not made of bolts  
And you do not have to be alone  
Soon I'll find a way to let you know  
They push you back down, you get up again  
Circuits freeze and androids never dream  
You're more than a machine

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	168. Time in a Bottle

**AN- From An Arm and a Leg, this one is John reflecting on lost possibilities after the fall. Can be read as platonic or romantic.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Time in a Bottle by Jim Croce or Sherlock.***

If I could save time in a bottle  
The first thing that I'd like to do  
Is to relive the days from when we met 'til you passed away  
Just to spend them with you

I would make those days last forever  
If words could make wishes come true  
I'd savour the time as a treasure and then  
Again, I would spend it with you

But there never seems to be enough time  
To do the things you want to do once you find them  
I've thought about it for so long  
And you're the one I would have gone through time with

If I had a box just for wishes  
And dreams that will never come true  
The box would be so full from when I was hopeful of how  
I would go on with you

But there never seems to be enough time  
To do the things you want to do once you find them  
I've thought about it for so long  
And you're the one I would have gone through time with

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	169. Still Here

**AN- From An Arm and a Leg, this one is John falling into depression (yes, in the clinical sense) in the first few days after Sherlock's "death" not knowing how to adjust to life without him.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Still Here by Digital Daggers or Sherlock.***

Musing through memories  
Losing my grip in the grey  
Losing my senses  
I feel them slipping away  
Fighting to hold on  
Clinging to just one more day  
But you are not here  
I'm reaching the point where I'd say

I'd die to be where you are  
Could try to be where you are

Every night, I dream you're still here  
A ghost by my side so perfectly clear  
When I awake you disappear  
Back to the shadows  
With all I hold dear  
With all I hold dear  
I dream you're still here

Was your companion  
Now you are just in my heart  
Made me a promise that  
Time won't erase us  
But now you have forced us apart

I'd die to be where you are  
Could try to be where you are

Every night, I dream you're still here  
A ghost by my side so perfectly clear  
When I awake you disappear  
Back to the shadows  
With all I hold dear  
With all I hold dear  
I dream you're still here

I dream you're still here  
Ever slightly out of reach  
I dream you're still here  
A life ends so easily  
I tried to prevent you  
I can't let you fade

I feel me slipping  
I feel me slipping away

Every night, I dream you're still here  
A ghost by my side so perfectly clear  
When I awake you disappear  
Back to the shadows  
With all I hold dear  
With all I hold dear  
I dream you're still here

I dream you're still here  
(Every night I dream you're still...)  
(Every night I dream you're still here)  
I dream you're still here  
(Every night I dream you're still...)  
(Every night I dream you're still here)  
Ever slightly out of reach

I dream you're still here  
(Every night I dream you're still...)  
(Every night I dream you're still here)  
A life ends so easily

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	170. My Immortal

**AN- GoldStarMagic: No need to apologize. I haven't had time to fully inspect your suggestions yet, but they'll go on the schedule soon. I will definitely do Madhouse.**

 **From An Arm and a Leg, this one is John after the fall.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own My Immortal by Evanescence or Sherlock.***

Everywhere around I hear  
Them talk of your whole faked career  
Why did you have to leave?  
Who cares what they all believe?  
'Cause your presence lingers here  
It just makes me more alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
More pain than I can feel  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

You showed me that nothing is as it appears  
I found that you helped me get over my fears  
And I joined with you for all of these years  
And you still have all of me

You used to captivate me with your endless black delight  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face - it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice - I hear it still, but I know that it's just me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
More pain than I can feel  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

You showed me that nothing is as it appears  
I found that you helped me get over my fears  
And I joined with you for all of these years  
And you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
Still expect you to come  
Say it was fake all along

You showed me that nothing is as it appears  
I found that you helped me get over my fears  
And I joined with you for all of these years  
And you still have all of me

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	171. Stronger Than You

**AN- GoldStarMagic: You're welcome! I hope I live up to your expectations.**

 **Guest: Thank you very much. I'm presuming all three Guest reviews were from the same person. Your prompts are on the schedule and you should see them soon enough**

 **From An Arm and a Leg, this one is Sherlock to some petty criminal that thinks they can outsmart him and John during S2 when they're at their best.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Stronger Than You from Stephen Universe or Sherlock.***

Holmes and Watson  
Here forever  
And we're never going down at the hands of the likes of you  
Because we're so much better  
Though we know that you think that you are so clever  
The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules  
We are so far from people you can use as tools  
Let's go, just us and you  
Let's go, just one on two

Go ahead and try to get us if you're able  
Can't you see that our relationship is stable?  
I can see you hate the way we work together  
But this way we know we'll last forever

And you're not gonna hurt what we've made together  
We are gonna stay like this forever  
If you break us apart we'll just come back newer  
And the world will have one more villain fewer

We know what-a-a-a-a-at  
You're made oh-oh-of, oh-oh-oh-oh-of  
You're made oh-oh-of, oh-oh-oh-oh-of, oh-oh-oh-oh-of

This who we are  
This is who I am  
And if you think you can stop us  
Then you need to think again  
'Cause we are quite the team  
And we will never end  
And we won't let you hurt our city  
And we won't let you hurt our friends

Go ahead and try to get us if you're able  
Can't you see that our relationship is stable?  
I know you think I'm not someone you're afraid of  
'Cause you think that you know what I'm made of

Well, we are even more than the two of us  
You can try to take us on if you've the guts  
We are my thinking, we are his patience  
And both our dedication  
We know what-a-a-a-a-at  
You're made oh-oh-of, oh-oh-oh-oh-of  
And we're stronger than you  
You're made oh-oh-of, oh-oh-oh-oh-of, oh-oh-oh-oh-of  
And we're stronger than you  
You're made oh-oh-of, oh-oh-oh-oh-of, oh-oh-oh-oh-of  
And we're stronger than you  
You're made oh-oh-of, oh-oh-oh-oh-of, oh-oh-oh-oh-of

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	172. Let's Kill Tonight

**AN- From An Arm and a Leg, this one is Moriarty to Sherlock in The Reichenbach Fall.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Let's Kill Tonight by Panic! at the Disco or Sherlock.***

Accept defeat  
Can't save your dignity  
You know I've taken over here  
You've disappointed me  
Sir Boast-a-lot, it suits you well  
It's time to fall to save your friends

This fall will serve me well  
But will you be sent to Hell?  
Maybe you've always belonged  
With angels all along  
I can take you out  
In this devilish romance  
You have nowhere left to stand

Come on and fight  
Am I right?  
Prove to me you're not the ordinary type  
Come on and fight  
Am I right?  
Prove to me you're not the ordinary type  
Come on and fight

This fall will serve me well  
But will you be sent to Hell?  
Maybe you've always belonged  
With angels all along  
I can take you out  
In this devilish romance  
You have nowhere left to stand

Come on and fight  
Am I right?  
Prove to me you're not the ordinary type  
Come on and fight  
Am I right?  
Prove to me you're not the ordinary type

Come on and fight  
Am I right?  
Prove to me you're not the ordinary type  
Come on and fight  
Am I right?  
Prove to me you're not the ordinary type  
Come on and fight

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	173. Collar Full

**AN- From An Arm and a Leg, this one is Irene to Sherlock in SIB, showing both when they first meet and the end of the episode.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Collar Full by Panic! at the Disco or Sherlock.***

I wait for you to come and meet at last  
Should know my reputation I have earned  
I feel the air is full of chemistry from your company  
And did you know brainy is the new sexy?

Oh, give me your love, (your love), your love, (your love)  
Gimme something, it's not enough (your love)  
Give me your love, (your love), your love, (your love)  
I hope that you can catch up (your love)

'Cause there is no time for second guesses and you want to know  
But that phone could be the death of me and I don't wanna go

You got it all worked out , figured out the code  
Now I am on the run on time borrowed  
I am about to lose my head but you are here tonight  
So, Sherlock, tonight won't be the death of me

Oh, give me your love, (your love), your love, (your love)  
Gimme something, it's not enough (your love)  
Give me your love, (your love), your love, (your love)  
I didn't know you'd catch up (your love)

'Cause there is no time for second guesses and I want to know  
And you could have been the death of me, but don't want me to go

Oh, give me your love, your love  
Gimme something, it's not enough  
Give me your love, your love  
I didn't know you'd catch up

Oh, give me your love, (your love), your love, (your love)  
Gimme something, it's not enough (your love)  
Give me your love, (your love), your love, (your love)  
I didn't know you'd catch up (your love)

Give me your love  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Give me your love

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	174. You'll Be Back

**AN- From An Arm and a Leg, this one is Moriarty seeing what Sherlock is doing after the fall. Regardless of what canon says, I am too attached to the idea of Moriarty being alive to let it go any time soon.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own You'll Be Back from Hamilton or Sherlock.***

You said  
The price of their lives was a price you weren't willing to pay  
Instead  
You faked your death though I will admit that I also faked mine  
Why so sad?  
I thought that we made an arrangement when we died that day  
Now you're making me mad  
Remember, despite your replacement, I'll be back

I'll be back, soon you'll see  
You'll remember you belong to me  
I'll be back, time will tell  
You'll remember 'cause of whom you fell  
And though my empire falls  
I have kept on rising through it all  
And when push comes to shove  
I will do whatever I may have to to remind you of my love

Da da da dat da dat da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da…

You work so hard to take me down that you can't see  
You find just those I let you, you cannot beat me  
And, no, don't change the subject  
To my whims you are subject  
'Cause you're my favourite subject  
Disloyal royal subject  
Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever...

I'll be back like before  
I will fight the fight and win the war  
Just for you I will raze  
All of London just to see your face  
When you're gone I get mad  
Don't you throw away this thing we had  
'Cause when push comes to shove  
I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat-  
Come on, Sherlock!

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da da da da  
Dat dat da ya da!

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	175. It's Quiet Uptown

**AN- From An Arm and a Leg, this one is Mrs. Hudson and John after the fall soon after John moves out of 221B.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own It's Quiet Uptown from Hamilton or Sherlock.***

Mrs. Hudson:  
There are moments that the words don't reach  
There is suffering too terrible to name  
I think of why he'd do what he did  
And push away the unimaginable  
Some moments when I try to sleep  
It feels easier to just shut down

And John Watson moves away  
And learns to live with the unimaginable

John:  
I spend hours out just walking  
I walk alone to the store  
And it's lonely in town  
I never liked the quiet before  
I think of going to church on Sunday  
A sign of the cross at the door  
And I pray  
That never used to happen before

Mrs. Hudson:  
And I see him in the street  
Walking by himself  
Talking to himself  
I pity

John:  
Sherlock, you would hate it up here  
It's quiet up here

Mrs. Hudson:  
He is working through the unimaginable

Don't have much to say, he passes every day  
I think he walks the length of the city

John:  
'Cause when he fell, I fell apart

Mrs. Hudson:  
Can you imagine?

John:  
Look at where we are  
Look at where we started  
I hope it is just one more trick, Sherlock  
If he jumped out, I would punch him, but...

If I could spare his life  
If I could trade his life for mine  
He'd be standing here right now  
And he would smile and that would be enough  
And no one else could know  
The challenges I'm facing  
I know there's no replacing what we've lost  
I could take time  
Move past what they say  
That would hurt his memory  
Just let me stay here by his side  
That must be enough

Mrs. Hudson:  
And I see him in the street  
No one at his side  
None to match his stride  
I pity

John:  
Oh, Sherlock, you would hate it up here  
It's quiet up here

Mrs. Hudson:  
He is trying to do the unimaginable  
See him walking in the park long after dark  
Taking in the sights of the city

John:  
All around there are memories of him

Mrs. Hudson:  
He is trying to do the unimaginable

There are moments that the words don't reach  
There is pain to powerful to name  
We push away what we can never understand  
We push away the unimaginable  
He is sitting in my kitchen  
Seems like Sherlock will soon take his side  
He moves to stand

"He'd hate it up there"

Such a loss - can you imagine?  
Such a loss - can you imagine?  
And I see him in the street  
No one by his side  
None to match his stride  
I pity

He is going through the unimaginable

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	176. Can't Help Falling in Love

**AN- From An Arm and a Leg, this one is Johnlock from Sherlock's perspective. Short and sweet.**

 **(If there are any who have read it, can you dig Elvis?)**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Can't Help Falling in Love by Elvis or Sherlock.***

People say  
They think we're a thing  
And I can't help falling in love with you  
Though you claim  
"We're not" with a grin  
I cannot help falling in love with you

Only us two know  
Whether they are right  
You don't let it show  
The way we spend the night  
Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Only us two know  
Whether they are right  
You don't let it show  
The way we spend the night  
Take my hand  
Take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	177. Addicted to You

**AN- From booksarefriends, this one is John just after the first episode.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Addicted to You by Avicii or Sherlock.***

I don't know just how it happened  
I let down my guard  
Swore I'd never do this thing again  
But here we are

Guess I should have seen it coming  
Caught me by surprise  
I don't even know where I was going  
I can feel something rise

I fell into your crazy world like a huge chaotic wave  
Before I, I knew what hit me, Sherlock, blood was pumping through my veins...

I'm addicted to you  
All this I love  
Like a powerful drug  
I can't get enough of  
Lost in the chase  
Living with you  
But in control  
Nothing to do  
I'm addicted to you

Night air blows in through the window  
But we're far from sleep  
Working on a case  
We've got to catch another creep

I couldn't live without you now  
Oh, I know I'd go insane  
I wouldn't last for long alone, Sherlock  
I couldn't stand the pain

I'm addicted to you  
All this I love  
Like a powerful drug  
I can't get enough of  
Lost in the chase  
Living with you  
But in control  
Nothing to do  
I'm addicted to you

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	178. Migraine

**AN- From Susan, this one is Sherlock before and after he gets close with John. To preface some of what I have, there is a connection between above average intelligence and issues like migraines and losing sleep. An extremely smart person's brain can literally keep them awake even when their body is extremely tired. Regarding John, he was in a war. Of course he gets migraines, especially in S1, considering his evident PTSD.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Migraine by Twenty One Pilots or Sherlock.***

I am the only one I know  
Waging these wars behind my face and above my throat  
I only scream when I'm alone

I-I-I-I've got a migraine and my pain can range from up, down and sideways  
Like this every day and my days will always  
Be so hard to find ways, to find ways shut everything away  
I don't know why life always seems so dismal  
Thunderstorms, clouds, snow, and a slight drizzle  
Whether it's the weather or the pressure left unsaid  
Sometimes death seems better than the migraine in my head

Let it be said what the headache represents  
It's me defending in suspense  
It's me upended and it won't let me rest  
I've been tested but I cannot come down to Earth  
I'm represented best by my depressing thoughts  
I do not have a moral block  
I just don't care who might gawk  
It will not let me sleep, I guess I'll sleep when I'm dead  
And sometimes death seems better than the migraine in my head

I am the only one I know  
Waging these wars behind my face and above my throat  
I only scream when I'm alone  
But I know I made it this far, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

I am not as fine as I seem, pardon  
Me for yelling, I'm telling you green gardens  
Are not what's growing in my psyche, it's a different me  
It's like there's a beast that will not let me free  
Freeze frame please, let me paint a mental pic of madness  
Something you won't forget, it'll all about my palace  
And how it has these doors that holds in contents  
That make Pandora's Box's contents look non-violent  
Behind my eyelids are islands of violence  
My mind's unique, I find excitement in the death I  
Find, but they don't know what it's like, it makes them frightened  
Full of violent ways, and there never is silence  
They're trying to break me, to catch me in their "sin"  
And I know that I can fight or I can let the silence win  
I begin to assemble my weapons in my mind  
'Cause sometimes to stay alive you gotta be unkind

I am the only one I know  
Waging these wars behind my face and above my throat  
I only scream when I'm alone  
But I know I made it this far, yeah **  
**Ah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh, oh  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

John sometimes says that I should take a day to get away  
From all the pain that my brain has made  
The game is not played alone  
And then he says that I should take a moment and hold it  
And keep it frozen and know that  
Life has a hopeful undertone

John sometimes says that I should take a day to get away  
From all the pain that my brain has made  
The game is not played alone  
And then he says that I should take a moment and hold it  
And keep it frozen and know that  
Life has a hopeful undertone

I'm not the only one I know  
Waging these wars behind my face and above my throat  
Don't have to scream, I'm not alone  
You should know you help with the scars, John

Helps with the scars  
Helps with the s...

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	179. Danny Boy

**AN- Guestturtle: I most certainly can. You're welcome.**

 **Guest: You're very welcome. Thank you. I'll give it my best shot. The fourth verse will definitely prove to be interesting to do.**

 **Bonnie Fazbear: That would be perfectly fine. It's on the schedule.**

 **From An Arm and a Leg, this one is Sherlock after the fall, specifically when he's watching John at his grave. I added a side of Johnlock because that's what this song insisted be done with it.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own the Irish folk song Danny Boy or Sherlock.***

Oh, John Watson, I wish I could be calling  
If only I could tell you that I lied  
I tried to tell the truth when I was falling  
But it's too late for us and I must hide

But I'll be back when all the threats are dealt with  
When Moriarty's naught but a past foe  
But for now I must leave you here with my myth  
Oh, John Watson, oh, John Watson, I love you so

I see you come to where you think I'm lying  
And I am dead, or dead as I could be  
You try to hide the fact that you are crying  
I can't believe you feel all this for me

And I do hear, though you think you're above me  
And with those words I must ready to leave  
But then you break and tell me that you love me  
And it gets harder to go and just let you grieve

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	180. I Knew You Were Trouble

**AN- From TapTapAlways, this one is Sherlock after his not-so-stellar reunion with John at the beginning of season 3 reflecting on what happened.**

 **This one turned out beautifully. Especially the second verse (the one starting with "No apologies"). The fourth and fifth lines of that one could not have turned out better.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift or Sherlock.***

Once upon a time, it seems so long ago  
Thought I was alright, I just worked alone  
You found me, you found me, you found me  
You liked me as I was, and I know I liked that  
But then I fell hard and couldn't come back  
Without me, without me, without me

And you're long gone when you next see me  
And I realize the blame is on me

'Cause I knew you liked trouble when you walked in  
But I let you down  
You gave me reasons to crack a grin  
And I see it now, oh  
I knew you liked trouble when you walked in  
But I let you down  
You gave me reasons to crack a grin  
Now reality has come around  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies, won't let you see me cry  
How can I let you know that you're the reason why  
I'm drowning, I'm drowning, I'm drowning  
When I heard you moved on I didn't quite believe  
I thought I was your world just like you were to me  
But now I see, now I see, now I see

You were my friend when you met me  
Now I realize the fault is with me, yeah

'Cause I knew you liked trouble when you walked in  
But I let you down  
You gave me reasons to crack a grin  
And I see it now, oh  
I knew you liked trouble when you walked in  
But I let you down  
You gave me reasons to crack a grin  
Now reality has come around  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

And a strange new fear comes creeping in  
That you do not need me with her now, or perhaps you never did, yeah

I knew you liked trouble when you walked in  
But I let you down  
You gave me reasons to crack a grin  
And I see it now, oh  
I knew you liked trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)  
But I let you down  
You gave me reasons to crack a grin  
Now reality has come around  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you liked trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you liked trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	181. Long Way to Happy

**AN- We're coming up on 400 reviews, so I'll make a note here that whoever gives the 400th reviews gets something of their choosing, within reason. It's the same deal as the previous times, and I presume anyone this far in knows the deal by now. Thank you so much guys, and I hope we can continue to keep this going for a while yet. I know I'm not going to throw in the towel any time soon. As long as you keep wanting more, I'll keep delivering.  
**

 **From marauderette26, this one is John after the fall.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Long Way to Happy by P!nk or Sherlock.***

One step to you  
Lasted ages for me  
Just a bitter little pill now  
Just to try to go to sleep  
No more finding your experiments  
You took all my confidence  
When you fell to the street  
And I will never know  
Why you chose to let go  
What did you not tell me, oh  
I'll keep going down this road  
But I've got a bad, bad feeling

It's gonna take a long time to live  
It's gonna take a lot to hold on  
It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah  
Left in the pieces that it broke me into  
Torn apart but now I've got to  
Learn again to live alone  
'Cause it's gonna be a long, long way to happy

You had friends you left behind  
Thinking they should have said  
Something to tell you they liked you  
They stayed quiet instead  
There's no way I can fix this damage  
And pad out all the bruises  
I saw how good we had it  
Nothing hurt more than to lose it  
Hurt so much to lose it  
Yeah, but, oh  
I'll keep on going down this road  
But I've got a bad, bad feeling

It's gonna take a long time to live  
It's gonna take a lot to hold on  
It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah  
Left in the pieces that it broke me into  
Torn apart but now I've got to  
Learn again to live alone  
'Cause it's gonna be a long, long way

Now I'm numb as hell and I can't feel a thing  
Except for way too much regret and guilt, I will never be the same  
But I want to thank you  
Thank you  
From the bottom of my heart  
For the time we did have  
Though the end tore me apart, yeah, yeah

It's gonna take a long time to live  
It's gonna take a lot to hold on  
It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah  
Left in the pieces that it broke me into  
Torn apart but now I've got to  
Learn again to live alone  
'Cause it's gonna be a long, long way

It's gonna take a long time to live  
It's gonna take a lot to hold on  
It's gonna be a long, long, long, long way to happy, yeah  
Left in the pieces that it broke me into  
Torn apart but now I've got to  
Learn again to live alone  
'Cause it's gonna be a long, long way to happy

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	182. Truth About Love

**AN- From marauderette26, this one is Sherlock trying to figure out the, well, truth about love now that he has personal experience with it and not just data from other people. Johnlock, as you may have guessed, and it's not set at any point specifically, but I think it would fit best in S2.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Truth About Love by P!nk or Sherlock.***

The truth about love, something I can't pin  
I think it through as I turn back in  
And I think to myself  
I'm gonna figure it out, I'm gonna crack that code  
Gonna break it break it down  
I'm tired of all these questions  
And it's getting annoying  
'Cause no one has the answer  
So I guess it's up to me  
To find the truth about love  
As it comes and it goes  
I break down the elements, see what it shows  
I've always thought it was something to deride  
Defect found in just the losing side  
Most see it with awe, but we were both wrong  
Need the truth about love

I think it just may be perfect  
Didn't think that I would need  
I've never, ever, ever, ever been this happy  
So now my view has changed  
And the truth about love you cannot define  
Alone was who I was but now you are mine

Oh, I want the truth

The truth about love is it's finding a best friend  
It's making tea in the morning, it's just letting us exist  
Not wings, nor songs  
Not trees, nor birds  
Not like the poetry that everyone's heard  
Quiet confidence, not reaching dominance  
It's the fight and the thrill  
Something you can't quite sense  
The truth about love is you shouldn't pretend  
They'll stay your friend  
Stay with you until the end  
There's chemistry but it's so much more  
And I know now I don't want, I don't want life before  
It lifts off the weight  
Some may say that it's fate  
And that's the truth about love  
The truth about love

I think it just may be perfect  
Didn't think that I would need  
I've never, ever, ever, ever been this happy  
So now my view has changed  
And the truth about love you cannot define  
Alone was who I was but now you are mine

With you I lose my breath and  
With you my parts are one and  
I can't believe I told myself I shouldn't open up this door  
It's there inside somewhere within and  
Something tells me to let it win and  
It pulls me to the angels' side and  
For once I don't feel like it's something to hide now

The truth, the truth, the truth about love is  
Truth, the truth, the truth about love is [x13]  
Truth about love

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	183. Just Give Me a Reason

**AN- From marauderette26, this one is a duet between John and Sherlock. Basically, Sherlock is doubting himself and that he could have even a semi-normal relationship with anyone. It has heavily implied Johnlock, but that's really not your thing it is possible to simply see it as a very close friendship.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Just Give Me a Reason by P!nk or Sherlock.***

Sherlock:  
Right from the start  
You changed my world  
You stole my heart  
I could not have predicted  
I let you see the parts of me  
That aren't all that pretty  
And with every word you fixed them

Now I've been thinking while you sleep, oh, oh  
How long will you stay with me, oh, oh  
How long 'til you lose the shine  
Of our time, our time

Please give me a reason  
Why would you choose to be mine  
'Cause you know that I am broken with dents  
And I can't lose my heart again  
We're who we are  
I have way too many scars on my heart  
I am broken with dents  
And I can't lose my heart again

John:  
I'm sorry, I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine  
Your head is running wild again  
Sherlock, we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind

Thought it through too much it seems, oh, oh  
Why would you pull back from me, oh, oh  
My time with you I would repeat  
All of our time, our time  
Oh, our time, our time

I've so many reasons  
What would tell you we're not fine?  
Just a second, you're not broken or bent  
And you won't lose your heart again  
We're who we are  
Though I won't claim there aren't scars on your heart  
You're not broken or bent  
And you won't lose your heart again

Sherlock:  
Oh, I'm scared to trust  
I'll break it for us  
I know we've discussed  
But when it gets rough  
Will you run away  
Although now you say  
That nothing could get you to leave  
Can't believe

Please give me a reason  
Why would you choose to be mine  
'Cause you know that I am broken with dents  
And I can't lose my heart again  
We're who we are  
I have way too many scars on my heart  
And I am broken with dents  
And I can't lose my heart again

John: **  
**I've so many reasons  
What would tell you we're not fine?  
Just a second, you're not broken or bent  
And you won't lose your heart again  
We're who we are  
Though I won't claim there aren't scars on your heart  
And you're not broken or bent  
And you won't lose your heart again

Sherlock:  
Oh, I can't lose my heart again  
Oh, I can't lose my heart again

John:  
Oh, oh, you are not broken or bent  
And you won't lose your heart again

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	184. Hotel California

**AN- I know I haven't been responding to many people lately, and I'm sorry for that. My life has been ridiculously busy recently. Rest assured, I will get back to you on things soon and I have been making note of prompts. Honestly, I've barely had time to do this. I'm just happy I didn't have to put it on hold.**

 **From Guest, this one is Sherlock reflecting on the first two seasons, thinking about the beginning, the S1 finale, their success in S2, and finally the S2 finale.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Hotel California by Eagles or Sherlock.***

When I met Doctor Watson, I knew he would stay  
He needed the danger, and he loved life this way  
I could not have predicted the team we'd form in the fight  
We got much closer and I let him in  
And this just feels like it's right  
Hudson there in the doorway  
Answering the doorbell  
And I was thinking to myself  
"If this all will last only time will tell"  
Then John's blog became viral and they started our way  
All the people with something to solve  
And to them we'd say

Welcome to the home of Holmes and Watson  
Tell us of your case (Tell us of your case)  
We will start the chase  
Never presume in the home of Holmes and Watson  
Any time of year (Any time of year)  
You can find us here

That Moriarty is twisted, he would cause pain in the end  
Most clients that come in the door I vexed in the end  
Life was going so well then, no awful threats  
It hurts to remember, but hurts to forget

Then on one day it happened  
Life wasn't so fine  
He came and tore up everything we'd built, went after what was mine  
But still those people came calling from far away  
And we lived, though we don't know how or why  
But to them we say

Welcome to the home of Holmes and Watson  
Tell us of your case (Tell us of your case)  
We will start the chase  
We've never enough in the home of Holmes and Watson  
We are on the rise (We are on the rise)  
Breaking alibis

The contented feeling  
Vanished without a trace  
When he came, tore me down in a public way, all just to deface  
And then up on the rooftop  
Wind blew in from the east  
If I wanted to save their lives  
I had to become deceased

Last thing I remember, I was  
Beginning to soar  
I knew there was no good way back  
To the man I was before  
I followed our great plan  
Put together to deceive  
Didn't want to lie to John at all  
But now I have to leave

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	185. Madhouse

**AN- From GoldStarMagic, this one is Sherlock right at the end of His Last Vow bridging a bit into The Abominable Bride as he tries to figure out how Moriarty could be alive.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Madhouse by Little Mix or Sherlock.***

I feel that old sensation taking over from my head to my toes  
It settles in, it's familiar, it's enough to kill me, I know

Fall into the dream 'cause I don't wanna stay awake  
Hear he's back, the crime-dealing king  
But it's already in my veins  
How can this be happening? Where's the trick?

Running through my palace, how did he come back?  
Use the medicines to help find what I need  
Body's burning up but I must use this drug  
Doesn't matter if I shout or if I scream

He's coming for me  
He's coming for me

Everywhere I look I'm shook I got bloodshot eyes  
I was a fugitive and I worked so hard to make sure he died  
It's just four words but I'm disgusted by the sound crawling all over my skin  
And my world is falling down  
How can this be happening? Where's the trick?

Running through my palace, how did he come back?  
Use the medicines to help find what I need  
Body's burning up but I must use this drug  
Doesn't matter if I shout or if I scream

He's coming for me **  
**He's coming for me

He's coming for me **  
**Oh oh

All the fear shows, shows, he is too close, close  
Where is the lie, all parts of him died  
All the fear shows, shows, he is too close, close  
Where is the lie all parts of him  
Parts of him, parts of him died

He's coming for me

Running through my palace, how did he come back?  
Use the medicines to help find what I need  
Body's burning up but I must use this drug  
Doesn't matter if I shout or if I scream

He's coming for me  
Flash back to running while I just can't find my way  
(Please don't let him be back)  
But I just hear that voice and deep inside I scream

He's coming for me

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	186. Monster - Meg and Dia

**AN- From GoldStarMagic, this one is Sherlock in S2 reflecting on the similarities between him and Moriarty.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Monster by Meg and Dia or Sherlock.***

His little message  
"You are like me  
We both know it's true  
You are like me"  
I went into this business to feel something  
He does what he does like me to feel something

"Monster"  
How should I feel?  
What they call him  
Is close to what I've known

There is a rage here  
It became clear  
That I'm the same here  
I'm to blame here  
Something different is inside me  
From the rest  
I have noticed that their nightmares are our dreams

"Monster"  
How should I feel?  
What they call him  
Is close to what I've known  
I still  
Hear their voices  
As a young child  
Words are hard to forget

"Monster"  
How should I feel?  
Scotland Yard says  
Murders bring smiles to my face  
That scars them  
I can't disguise  
How I love each scene  
Their words imprint in my veins, yeah

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	187. Our Little Horror Story

**AN- Okay, you won't believe what happened to me today. My cousin got married today, and his venue was one of the really high end hotels in the city (bit of a hike from us, but worth it). I walked into the lobby with my family this morning (it was a noon wedding), turned around, and Arthur Darvill from Doctor Who was _right there_. No joke. My jaw dropped, as you may expect, and I kind of stuttered out his name in an embarrassingly high-pitched voice. We both said hi and he went on his way. I'm still kicking myself for not getting a photo with him, but I know I would never have had that kind of courage in the moment. I still haven't fully processed that it actually happened.**

 **Completely unrelated point, but the site is doing that weird thing again where it won't admit that reviews past a certain date exist, so even though you can't see your reviews and I can't reply to them, rest assured I am getting them.**

 **From GoldStarMagic, this one is Sherlock to John at the beginning of the first episode. This song makes the number of FNaF fansongs I have rewritten two, which I have to say is two more than I ever expected.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Our Little Horror Story by Aviators or Sherlock.***

You show up  
And I don't hold back  
But you just tell me that I'm bright  
You can stay  
The show has just begun  
And you join me in chasing the fights

How`d I ever find you?  
Friendship for me is new  
Most fear what I can do  
But you never run  
They warn of my actions  
You have a new reaction  
I`ll give you satisfaction  
Our legendary story`s just begun

(Our legendary story`s just begun)

I believe  
As long as you here stand  
My end will come but not until you're gone  
I'm haunted  
And different in the head  
But I want to keep you, you're my John

How`d I ever find you?  
Friendship for me is new  
Most fear what I can do  
But you never run  
They warn of my actions  
You have a new reaction  
I`ll give you satisfaction  
Our legendary story`s just begun

Most would say oil and parts  
Surround my metal heart  
So for them I pretend  
But that draws to an end  
Say I'm the monster here  
But you don't show that fear  
You don't fall for my lies  
So I drop my disguise

How`d I ever find you?  
Friendship for me is new  
Most fear what I can do  
But you never run  
They warn of my actions  
You have a new reaction  
I`ll give you satisfaction  
Our legendary story`s just begun

How`d I ever find you?  
Friendship for me is new  
Most fear what I can do  
But you never run  
They warn of my actions  
You have a new reaction  
I`ll give you satisfaction  
Our legendary story`s just begun

(Our legendary story`s just begun)

(Our legendary story`s just begun)

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	188. Prototype VIP

**AN-I don't think they noticed, but the 400th review goes to MelodyOfSong526. When you reach this chapter, as I know you have a considerable amount to catch up on, let me know what you would like! You've been around long enough to know the drill by now.  
**

 **From GoldStarMagic, this one is Sherlock pre-series really focusing in on how those around him viewed Sherlock as a sort of machine and how that affected Sherlock and his behaviours.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Prototype VIP by Glaze or Sherlock.***

They see me as a mobile supercomputer  
And they're scared of the future  
Like I bring cyber revolution  
Mechanical fusion  
The perfect evolution  
With systematic harmony  
I'll run on for eternity  
But in all these metal parts of me  
Emotion has no room to be

I'm made of flesh but I shall stay alone  
And I will do my best to use what I have known

They all view me as something that's unbreakable  
No evidence of feeling when you're digital  
So I put up a front that I'm unshakeable  
Go out with the old and in with the new

I'm around  
And the droning sound surrounds me  
A power some describe as godly  
At each intersection, reaching for perfection  
Requiring no one's correction  
Rip away the obsolete  
Take it out, remove, delete  
Push down emotions  
Such a novelty  
To think like me  
It all seems  
So clear to me

I'm made of flesh but I shall stay alone  
And I will do my best to use what I have known

They all view me as something that's unbreakable  
No evidence of feeling when you're digital  
So I put up a front that I'm unshakeable  
Go out with the old and in with the new  
My hunger for perfection is insatiable  
But I want to reach levels unattainable  
This flimsy outer shell not replaceable  
My existence is confrontational

I'm made of flesh but I shall stay alone  
And I will do my best to use what I have known

They all view me as something that's unbreakable  
No evidence of feeling when you're digital  
So I put up a front that I'm unshakeable  
Go out with the old and in with the new  
My hunger for perfection is insatiable  
But I want to reach levels unattainable  
This flimsy outer shell not replaceable  
My existence is confrontational

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	189. Nightmare

**AN- Completely irrelevant, but have you ever seen a red panda? If you haven`t, go look them up now. They are adorable.**

 **From GoldStarMagic, this one is Sherlock in The Abominable Bride starting when Sherlock discovers the underground group, staying in the past through to when Sherlock is falling from the waterfall.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Nightmare by Set It Off or Sherlock.***

We go in creeping 'round the corner  
The pieces start to fit as we get close  
But things don't quite slot into order  
And it gets worse when his face is exposed  
He says I'm inside my mind  
That's something I know  
Then we're at a new site  
All my body shows

Is that my breathing gets faster and so does my heartbeat  
I thought this was over, I know that this is a dream but

I created a monster, a hell within my head  
Nowhere to go, I'm here on my own  
How was he spared?  
I created a monster, a beast inside my brain  
I've nowhere to go, I'm here on my own  
My mind impaired  
Fall deeper in my nightmare

Here nothing seems to feel right (feel right)  
No, it all seems wrong (wrong)  
And I've been venturing deep  
For far too long  
As we meet and we fight, I'm losing to weakness  
He is my foil, he matches my genius  
He gets closer to beating me  
Then John is there to save me from myself

I created a monster, a hell within my head  
Nowhere to go, but I'm not alone  
So I'll be spared (So I'll be spared)  
I created a monster, a beast inside my brain  
I've nowhere to go, but I'm not alone  
'Cause John is there  
He's with me in my nightmare

I walk to the ledge  
And smile as I glance around  
I'll survive the fall  
Now I'm plunging to the ground  
But I need not know how to fly  
I know I'm inside myself, this isn't my time to die  
And now I'm rocketing faster and faster  
Wind blowing as I soar  
And in one moment I blink and see the difference  
I'm right back where I was before

I created a monster, a hell within my head  
Know where to go, and I'm not alone  
He wasn't spared  
I created a monster, a hell within my head  
Know where to go, and I'm not alone  
He wasn't spared

No!  
I created a monster, a beast inside my brain  
Know where to go, and out on my own  
He wasn't spared  
All this from my own nightmare (Wasn't spared)  
All this from my own nightmare (Wasn't spared)  
All this from my own nightmare (Wasn't spared)  
All this from my own nightmare (Wasn't spared)  
All this from my own nightmare

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	190. How Do You Love Someone

**AN- From Guest, this one is Sherlock in his 20s before he's fully formed the public persona that we see him use in the show. He's trying to figure out his place in a world that doesn't want him.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own How Do You Love Someone by Ashley Tisdale or Sherlock.***

I don't understand just how to live  
I don't understand how I should feel  
I don't understand why I should give  
I don't understand how best to heal  
Mycroft was always the best example  
Jealously is all that brought me  
I have found people are hard to handle  
Though they tried they never really taught me

I've walked alone, broken  
Emotionally frozen  
Getting it on  
Getting it wrong

How do you be someone  
Without getting hurt  
How do you be someone  
Without playing extrovert  
I have made this life  
In the world that shunned  
How do you be, how do you be someone  
How do you be, how do you be someone

I was always the younger child  
And look at what we both became  
Now Mycroft's the government's head  
I just go by my middle name

I've walked alone, hoping  
Just barely coping  
Getting it on  
Getting it wrong

How do you be someone  
Without getting hurt  
How do you be someone  
Without playing extrovert  
I have made this life  
In the world that shunned  
How do you be, how do you be someone  
How do you be, how do you be someone

It's hard to talk  
Admit what's deep inside  
It's hard to tell the truth  
When you've always lied

How do you be someone  
Without getting hurt  
How do you be someone  
Without playing extrovert  
I have made this life  
In the world that shunned  
How do you be, how do you be someone

How do you be someone  
And be steadfast  
How do you be someone (be someone)  
Without tripping on the past  
I have made this life  
In the world that shunned  
How do you be, how do you be someone  
How do you be, how do you be someone, someone

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	191. Hey Brother

**AN- As it stands right now, I only have about a week and a half of material left. If it`s time I`ll have to accept it, but if you want this to keep going longer then I need prompts and I need them now. Don`t be scared of leaving an essay prompt (the nickname I have given bulk requests). They`re great. I`ll keep doing this as long as you keep asking for things, so go ahead and ask away!**

 **From Guest, this one is Mycroft to Sherlock at the beginning of S3.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Brother by Avicii or Sherlock.***

Hey brother, there's a vast network you must uncover  
Hey brother, know you can ask for help to recover  
Oh, your whole world came falling down  
For you there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do

Hey brother, know we can believe in one another  
Hey brother, I'm so sorry that you have to suffer  
Oh, your whole world came falling down  
For you there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do

And while you're far from home  
Oh, brother I will watch them all  
And though you had to fall  
Oh, brother I will keep you well  
Oh, your whole world came falling down  
For you there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do

Hey brother, there's a vast network you must uncover **  
**Hey brother, I'm so sorry that you have to suffer **  
**Oh, your whole world came falling down  
For you there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do

And while you're far from home  
Oh, brother I will watch them all  
And though you had to fall  
Oh, brother I will keep you well  
Oh, your whole world came falling down  
For you there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	192. Fields of Glory

**AN- Really, guys, prompts. Seriously. As it stands this fic will be done for on June 2.**

 **From Guestturtle, this one is John pre-series (something I haven't done yet!) joining the army, eventually reaching the point he was at at the beginning of ASiP suffering from PTSD alone in England.**

 **I took this one in a bit of a different direction, so let me know what you think, guys. I don't know if it'll be a good different or a bad different.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Fields of Glory by High Kings or Sherlock.***

I was born in a country where people admire  
The great battle heroes and how they aspire  
To sacrifice their lives to fight for their values  
And never give less than their all

I grew up believing in these epic stories  
The great tales of those who earned medals and glory  
And of hoisting the flag in the moment of triumph  
The news reports kept me enthralled

With the fields, the fields of glory  
On the fields where you can defend  
On the fields, the fields of glory  
And may the right side win, win in the end

I became a doctor and went off to war  
And the moment I landed I was met there with gore  
We came from all over and lived on the campsite  
And tried to remember the world

Our trinkets from home to which we are all clinging  
We all just need them more once the fighting begins  
And the roar of the guns echoes up to the heavens  
It`s all that you can hear at all

On the fields, the fields of glory  
On the fields the world seems to end  
On the fields, the fields of glory  
And please let our side win, win in the end

I still dream of that land and I don`t feel tethered  
The dust and the heat living too close together  
All hoping that someday we will find an answer  
And we could at last return home

From the fields, the fields of glory  
On the fields I dream of again  
On the fields, the fields of glory  
But neither side will win, win in the end

I still dream of that land and I don`t feel tethered  
The dust and the heat living too close together  
And the roar of the guns echoes up to the heavens  
It`s all that you can hear at all

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	193. I Try

**AN- I swear, this song was perfect.**

 **From Traveler of Many Lands, this one is Sherlock at the end of His Last Vow.**

 **I wasn't kidding about needing prompts. We're through to June 6, now, but that's less than two weeks from now.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own I Try by Macy Gray or Sherlock.***

The East Wind draws near  
I have to go from here  
I will soon drop  
All of my mistakes have brought us here  
And it should be just us two, John  
But it`s not

I play it off, but I try to tell you  
I keep my cool, but I`m feeling

I try to say goodbye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near  
Goodbye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near

I may appear to be free  
But this is just a way to get rid of  
I may seem alright and smile when I leave  
But my smiles are just a front, just a front

I play it off, but I try to tell you  
I keep my cool, but I`m feeling

I try to say goodbye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near  
Goodbye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near

Here is my confession  
You tell from my expression  
Don`t say what I want  
The omission will haunt  
With all my might I try  
But I can`t help but lie, but lie

I play it off, but I try to tell you  
I keep my cool, but I`m feeling

I try to say goodbye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near  
Goodbye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near

Goodbye and I choke **  
**I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	194. She's Always a Woman

**AN- Guest: Looks interesting. I'll see what I can do.**

 **Guest: Ooh! I've actually been listening to the soundtrack to Hamilton constantly for the past few days. I've already gotten some great ideas. Great suggestion.**

 **Chocolate Frogs: I do believe I could.**

 **Guest: Great idea! Definitely.**

 **Nepeta Leijon: I could. Could you give me an artist along with the title so I can be sure to get the right song? Thanks.**

 **Thank you so much everybody for the prompts. The fic's lifespan has been considerably extended. To those of you who prompted from accounts, I'll get back to you soon. I don't have the time tonight. It's less urgent than it was, but keep them coming!**

 **Sorry about the long AN. From Traveler of Many Lands, this one is John about Sherlock.**

 **To the prompter: I know you originally suggested "He's always a Sherlock to me", but I felt this worked much better. It still has the same meaning, so I hope you like it.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own She's Always a Woman by Billy Joel or Sherlock.***

He brings fear with his smile  
But it don`t reach his eyes  
He can ruin your faith when he points out the lies  
But he only reveals what he you wants you to see  
He whines like a child  
But he`s always been human to me T

hey all hate more than love  
He will take you or leave you  
He can give you the truth  
But they never believe  
If you ask he will tell you all that he can see  
Yeah, he boasts of his mind  
But he`s always been human to me

He doesn`t care for himself  
Doesn`t sleep if he wants  
Doesn`t eat for long times  
Oh, I have seen him give out  
But he never gives in  
He just changes his mind A

nd he doesn`t take note  
When you come or you`re leavin'  
And he'll verbally cut you  
And laugh while you're bleedin'  
But he'll bring out the best  
And the worst you can be  
Blame it all on yourself  
'Cause he`s always been human to me

He doesn`t care for himself  
Doesn`t sleep if he wants  
Doesn`t eat for long times  
Oh, I have seen him give out  
But he never gives in  
He just changes his mind

He's infrequently kind  
And he often is cruel  
But I see it's a defence  
He has them all fooled  
But he can't be predicted  
He always shocks me  
And with all he can do  
He is terrified too  
And he`s always been human to me

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	195. Cell Block Tango

**AN- When I first saw this prompt, my immediate response was "that's brilliant", which was quickly followed by "how the hell am I going to do that...". Anyway, I think it turned out pretty damn well, if I do say so myself. I apologize in advance if the verse that was originally in Hungarian is a little more awkward than the others. It was _Hungarian_. Besides English, I only speak French and a little bit of Latin. None of those languages are Hungarian, nor are they anything close to it.**

 **From Guest, this one is Anderson, Kitty Riley (the reporter lady), Moriarty (speaking as "Richard Brook"), John, Donovan, and the Media after Sherlock's fall.**

 **One last thing: John's line's follow what I have dubbed "the musical rule". A character may not agree with anything being said, but they will still sing with everyone else when the group is singing and only voice their divergent opinion in their solo parts.**

 **This thing took hours to do, so I sincerely hope you enjoy it as much as I do. Fun fact: it holds the record for chapter wordcount in this fic. It is the longest so far.  
**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Cell Block Tango from Chicago or Sherlock.***

Anderson:  
Arse

Kitty Riley:  
Fake

Moriarty:  
Thump

John:  
Uh uh

Donovan:  
Criminal

Media:  
Liar

Anderson:  
Arse

Kitty Riley:  
Fake

Moriarty:  
Thump

John:  
Uh uh

Donovan:  
Criminal

Media:  
Liar

Anderson:  
Arse

Kitty Riley:  
Fake

Moriarty:  
Thump

John:  
Uh uh

Donovan:  
Criminal

Media:  
Liar

Anderson:  
Arse

Kitty Riley:  
Fake

Moriarty:  
Thump

John:  
Uh uh

Donovan:  
Criminal

Media:  
Liar

Anderson:  
Arse

Kitty Riley:  
Fake

Moriarty:  
Thump

John:  
Uh uh

Donovan:  
Criminal

Media:  
Liar

Anderson:  
Arse

Kitty Riley:  
Fake

Moriarty:  
Thump

John:  
Uh uh

Donovan:  
Criminal

Media:  
Liar

All:  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you've have been there  
If you'd have known him

Donovan:  
I betcha you would have thought the same!

Anderson:  
Arse

Kitty Riley:  
Fake

Moriarty:  
Thump

John:  
Uh uh

Donovan:  
Criminal

Media:  
Liar

Anderson:  
Arse

Kitty Riley:  
Fake

Moriarty:  
Thump

John:  
Uh uh

Donovan:  
Criminal

Media:  
Liar

Anderson (Spoken):  
You know how people have these little habits that get you down?  
Like Sherlock  
Sherlock like to taunt me  
He was an arse  
We solve a case this one day and he's been really irritating  
And we bring him in to see the kid we saved  
But then she starts screaming just on sight when he walks into there  
Was not even talking  
So I said to Greg  
I said, "Maybe it was him this time and before"  
So he got arrested but he ran  
Then he jumped and it all proved just what I said

All:  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame If you'd have been there  
If you'd have known him  
I betcha you would have thought the same!

Kitty Riley (Spoken):  
I heard of Sherlock Holmes from all the buzz that began two years ago  
And I heard that he was clever so I tracked him down at the trial  
So I went to test his talents  
He got it right, should've known, 'cause he only said, "You repel me"  
And then I found out  
"Clever", they told me?  
Clever, my arse  
Not only was it all fake  
... oh, no, he paid Richard  
He made Moriarty up  
So that day when I got into work, I wrote him a piece just like I said  
You know, he had them all fooled but I saw through

Anderson, Kitty Riley, Moriarty, Media:  
Ha! He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He gained a say in  
Scotland Yard  
And then he used it  
And he abused it  
So hearing he's gone  
Is not too hard

Donovan and John:  
(Arse, fake, thump, uh uh, criminal, liar  
Arse, fake, thump, uh uh, criminal, liar  
Arse, fake, thump, uh uh, criminal, liar)

Moriarty (Spoken):  
Now, I'm just a starving actor living off just the Storyteller  
Minding my own business  
But then comes that Sherlock Holmes guy saying he will pay  
"I need a Moriarty" he says  
He was crazy, but I said I'd do it  
I became Moriarty  
And then he jumped off a building  
He jumped off a building from guilt All:  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have known him  
I betcha you would have thought the same!

John (Spoken):  
He didn't do it  
I know that  
Everything he did was not an act, it was the real him  
Also Moriarty was real  
No one could fake being like that so long  
Why'd he jump?  
I don't know, but something must have forced his hand  
You're all wrong  
He was my best friend and he was human  
And you all praise his death

Media (Spoken):  
Yeah, but how'd he trick you?

John:  
Uh uh ! Not lying!

Donovan (Spoken):  
So, Anderson, Lestrade and I work for Scotland Yard  
But Lestrade let Sherlock onto the scenes with us  
Now, I've always thought that he was mad  
He solved things impossible to solve  
One, two, three, four, five  
Thefts, cold cases, murders, kidnaps  
One right after the other  
Well, this one time after a case  
The victim starts to shriek on sight of Sherlock Holmes  
She wouldn't stop 'til he was gone  
And it got me to think  
So I looked through the details  
And I can only decide  
The only reasonable explanation is that Sherlock is a criminal

Well, right away I went to Lestrade  
And we arrested him, but he ran off with his friend  
It wasn't too long after while I was pondering what he had done  
I heard that he was now dead

He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He had it coming all along  
I didn't cause it  
But if I'd done it  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?

Donovan: (Others:)  
He had it coming (He had it coming)  
He had it coming (He had it coming)  
He had it coming (He gained a say in)  
All along (Scotland Yard)  
I didn't cause it(And then he used it)  
But if I'd done it (And he abused it)  
How could you tell me (So hearing he's gone)  
That I was wrong? (Is not too hard!)

Media (Spoken):  
We loved Sherlock Holmes' tale more than you would think we would say  
He seemed a real fantastic guy  
He was new, great story  
But turns out he was lying to raise himself  
He planned out every fight, scammed all but himself  
To top it off, he made his rival  
Moriarty was fake  
Now we have the truth we'll tell all what he did just for some fame  
He tricked us all while alive  
But now he is dead

All:  
The lying bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
The lying bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

All:  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
All along  
Because he used us  
And he abused us  
How could you tell us  
That we are wrong?

He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have known him  
I betcha you would have thought the same!

Anderson (Spoken):  
Knew it was him the whole time

Kitty Riley (spoken):  
Clever, my arse

Moriarty (Spoken):  
From guilt

John (Spoken):  
He was not fake, that damn man tricked you all

Donovan (Spoken):  
Sherlock always was a criminal

Media (Spoken):  
He did it for the fame

Anderson:  
Arse

Kitty Riley:  
Fake

Moriarty:  
Thump

John:  
Uh uh

Donovan:  
Criminal

Media:  
Liar

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	196. Lightning

**AN- Guest: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it.**

 **From Bonnie Fazbear, this one is Sherlock to Moriarty after S2.**

 **The Latin in this song bothers me. My Latin is a little rusty (and I am too lazy to look it up), but it translates roughly to " O Fortune, like the moon you are changeable, always waxing and waning; hateful life". It's actually a famous poem called "O Fortuna" or something along those lines. In order to make it sound better, they cut it off there, despite the last line of the verse being the beginning of a sentence. The "Hateful life" then goes into a new phrase, but they didn't include that so even though it may sound fancy in English, it makes no sense in Latin. Sorry about the long note. I get worked up over Latin.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Lightning by Little Mix or Sherlock.***

I gave up all that I had built up  
To save my friends from your threatening storm  
It's been slow-going, been running from your shadow  
Thought that I would heal but I still feel

That sharp pain shooting through my heart  
That sharp pain in me like a dart  
The futility, the futility  
Oh, I've been tearing you apart  
I've been running constantly near and far  
The futility's overwhelming me

Oh, we've both lived twice  
Can't escape your ice  
I wish I didn't match you so well  
We've both lived twice  
And I paid the price  
I wish I didn't match you  
But I do  
But I do

From the first sign, knew you'd be trouble  
Your voice is an irritant, it burns deep in my heart  
You have burned my life away  
But I will find a way to end your deadly reign, oh

That sharp pain shooting through my heart  
That sharp pain in me like a dart  
The futility, the futility  
Oh, I've been tearing you apart  
I've been running constantly near and far  
The futility's overwhelming me

Oh, we've both lived twice  
Can't escape your ice  
I wish I didn't match you so well  
We've both lived twice  
And I paid the price  
I wish I didn't match you  
But I do  
But I do

O Fortuna  
Velut luna  
Statu variabilis  
Semper crescis  
Aut decrescis  
Vita detestabilis

Every time that I hear your name, oh  
I'm sure you won't beat me again

Oh, we've both lived twice  
Can't escape your ice  
I wish I didn't match you so well **  
**But I do  
But I do

O Fortuna  
Velut luna  
Statu variabilis  
Semper crescis  
Aut decrescis  
Vita detestabilis **  
**But I do

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	197. School Song

**AN- From Guest, this one is very young Sherlock not long after he started school interacting with the other children there. I'm rather emotionally attached to young Sherlock and what he must have went through, so that is where this came from.**

 **This song didn't seem too hard to do until I realized the trick to the song. Then it became very hard. On a related note, I'm Canadian, so "z" is pronounced "zed", not "zee". That is actually important, as you'll see.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own School Song from Matilda or Sherlock.***

Sherlock:  
My Mummy says I'm a genius  
My Daddy says I am as smart as my mum  
They say I'm clever  
Though Mycroft says no  
Mum says I'm an angel  
Mum says I'm an angel  
Mum says I'm an angel

Other Students:  
So you think you're able  
To make friends in here by being so smart so all can hear  
You will soon see  
Not better 'cause you don't study  
And even  
Though you put in heaps of effort  
You're just wasting energy  
'Cause your dreams just to fit in are ancient history  
My time stuck with you's like jail  
We've dealt with you since you came, you're famous  
For being hell  
To work with, we all can remember  
A time not long ago when we  
Had to work with you scary loner  
Before we all knew you peeved the rest as well  
Stop being so curious  
You do not know the art of asking questions  
So unless you want to suffer listen up  
And we will teach you a thing or two  
You are not here, we clear?  
You'll be shut up so severely  
If you speak out of time, and if you cry it will be double, you should stay out of trouble  
Just remember to be extremely quiet

Sherlock:  
Why?

Other Students:  
Why? Did you hear what he said?  
We are done with his head!

Sherlock:  
Why my head?

Other Students:  
It's why you are so clever

Sherlock:  
My Mummy says I'm a genius  
My Daddy said I might like someone I met  
School is really fun according to my mum  
Though by now I know the alphabet

Other Students: **  
**The alphabet!? You better learn to listen kid!

So you think you're A-ble  
To make friends in here by B-ing so smart so all can hear  
You will soon C  
Not better 'cause you don't stu-D  
And E-ven  
Though you put in heaps of F-ort  
You're just wasting ener-G  
'Cause your dreams just to fit in are H-ent history  
M-I time stuck with you's like J-l  
We've dealt with you since you K-me, you're famous  
For being h-L  
To work with, we all can rem-M-ber  
A time not long ago wh-N we  
Had to work with you scary l-O-ner  
Before we all knew you P-ved the rest as well  
Stop being so Q-rious  
You do not know the R-t of asking questions  
So unl-S you want to suffer listen up  
And we will T-ch you a thing or two  
U are not here, we clear?  
You'll be shut up so se-V-rely  
If you speak out of time, and if you cry it will be W should stay out of trouble  
Just remember to be X-tremely quiet

Sherlock: **  
**Y?

Other Students:  
Why? Why? Did you hear what he said? **  
**We are done with hi-Z  
We are done with his head

All: **  
**A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H,I,J,K,L,M,N,O,P,Q,R,S,T,U,V,W,X  
Y,Y,Y,Y,Y,Y,Y,Y  
We are done with his head!

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	198. Revolting Children

**AN- To anyone waiting on PM from me (yes, I know I'm a few months behind), I promise that I will get back to you on June 23. Until then, my life is ridiculously busy. I'm sorry about the wait. Life just got in the way and I haven't been able to find time to sit down and reply to people.**

 **From Guest, this one is young Sherlock resigning himself to his position as an outcast, resolving to create the mask that we see him with by the beginning of the series.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Revolting Children from Matilda or Sherlock.***

Woah!  
Never again will they get the best of me  
Never again will I let them see my feelings  
And I won't forget the days I thought  
That I could fit in if I showed it off, no  
Never again will I let them all win  
Never again will I let bullies in  
Never again will I doubt it when  
My mummy says I'm a genius  
Never again  
Never again will I reveal the scars  
Never again now that I know

All those revolting children  
Who caused my revolting times  
They say revolting things  
Using revolting whines  
They'll be revolting children  
Think that revolting's fun  
I know that they are not joking  
They are revolting

All those revolting children  
Who caused my revolting times  
They say revolting things  
Using revolting whines  
They'll be revolting children  
Think that revolting's fun  
I know that they are not joking  
They are revolting

When I'm with them I'm always bored  
My words are sharpened and I'll use them like a sword  
Never again will I be ignored  
Their faces will be my reward  
When I take them down, they'll be floored by my insulting  
They're revolting

I will answer things how I like  
If the whole damn school is wrong  
I'll be right  
Every word will just seem to slide  
'Cause I will be a bit haughty  
They say I ought to stay inside the line  
They have a standard box, but it's not mine  
So I'll go my own way, do what I'll do  
No more will I let them see my heart  
I've had enough and they've pushed me too far  
And there's no going back now, they (are)

I'll no longer let people in  
(No way)  
What they said to me  
What they think I'll be  
I'll be leaving them in the dust at my feet  
It is what I plan to do  
They are revolting

All those revolting children  
Who caused my revolting times  
They say revolting things  
Using revolting whines  
They'll be revolting children  
Think that revolting's fun

It is what I plan to do

All those revolting children  
Who caused my revolting times  
They say revolting things  
Using revolting whines  
They'll be revolting children  
Think that revolting's fun  
It is what I plan to do  
They are revolting

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	199. Cabinet Battle 1

**AN- From Guest, this one is Anderson and Laura (the Sheriarty shipper - I'm just as surprised as you that she has a name) when they're fighting in Anderson's apartment in The Empty Hearse, leading into them noticing the news report of Sherlock's survival. Yes, I based a rap battle off of little more than a minute of material. It was frustrating, but definitely worth it.**

 **I am obsessed with this musical as of about a week and a half ago, so this song is important to me. I fought with it for hours to get all the rhymes and rhythms to line up. For once, I can promise that someone who knows the song can rely on the rap being accurate. To those of you who know it, I gave both Washington's and Jefferson's lines to Anderson. That's just how it worked out. It made their exchange at the end interesting to work with to put it lightly.  
**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Cabinet Battle #1 from Hamilton or Sherlock.***

Anderson:  
Ladies and gentlemen, you coulda been anywhere else in town tonight, but you're here with me in this apartment  
Let's get started with the Empty Hearse meeting

The question we're discussing: how the hell did Sherlock Holmes convince the world he's dead, tricking everyone, even his friends  
If I may just start this out, I have a theory

We are the ones that got him into this whole mess  
We must believe in him now, we have no right to give less  
You can be sure that his mind is the greatest  
Rest be assured, alive, he's just waited

Oh, the media forgets  
They wrote him off as dead and gone with no regrets  
But we all get it was for his benefit  
He got rid of the fame knowing that he would be missed

Yeah, it was faked, I swear it  
Used a bungee cord, I know with whom he shared it  
Yeah, Molly, though small, she knew all  
She helped him to plan it from the call to the fall  
They used the corpse of the man that went down, made a fake  
Dressed him up so he'd look right on the ground  
John was hypnotized so he'd not realize  
They kept it from his eyes, let him believe the lies, be traumatized  
Sherlock burst in just like he'd rehearsed  
And then they kissed, it was their first, requiting the crush she nursed  
Oh, hair fluffed and lips both pursed, with cuts at worst  
Imagine, must have happened when he came right at her headfirst

That's what I am sure went down with him  
Anyone with something else, speak right up

Laura:  
Phillip, I have my own thoughts on relations  
My own theory better than your whole abomination  
It is obvious, see, he's not what fell  
Moriarty and he just faked everything and laughed at John's yell  
It was a dummy that was what fell flat  
How do you not get it, it was staged just like you said it but it was their exit  
It was all flirting, they're insensitive, don't care who they may hurt  
Romance for everyone's relative  
They match each other, they're so clever, none lesser  
They're meant to be and they will be together  
"She was waiting for him and they kissed"  
Yeah, keep ranting  
I know whose kisses he was granting  
Another thing, Mr. He Was So Perfect  
Weren't you part of what took him down, how much pain d'you inflict  
You think you can fix what you did?  
You founded this little club  
While he has given his whole damn life up  
Phillip Anderson was not hesitant with the negatives  
Arrogant - there isn't a guess he doesn't jettison  
Relevant 'cause he formed this group for those who find evidence  
Damn, we're all here 'cause way back when you were negligent  
Standin' there useless as two shits  
My thoughts are just as likely as what you have come up with

Anderson:  
Excuse me? Are you out of your mind, what was that?  
Get out if you don't think it's serious  
Laura, you can just leave

Laura:  
I am serious  
I am serious  
It's just as plausible as what you think of and I am serious  
With you younger, I do not have to wonder why Sherlock became a jumper  
(Why Sherlock became a jumper)

Anderson:  
I know that Sherlock is still out there  
And don't you say that Molly and he aren't great together  
I'm totally convinced, yeah, so watch your mouth  
I fear that this meeting is quickly going south

Wait, what is it?  
Look like you were hit, what's happened now?  
Give it up, what could be that big?  
"The Hat Detective is Alive", quick, make it louder!  
I have been right all along, never been prouder  
He's living just like I said  
Can't believe what's before my eyes  
Wait, I must know his plan, was it like mine?  
I knew that it was lies  
Don't even care that I lost all of the world's approval  
And from my job I suffered a removal  
Yes!  
I knew you lived, clever Sherlock  
Now I just have to meet him and talk

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	200. Cabinet Battle 2

**AN- So, 200 chapters. Thank you so much to all of you. I've had so much fun writing this. It seems to me that it's winding down at this point, but it's not completely dead yet. I am amazed by how far it has come. Thank you to each and every one of you who reads, reviews, and/or prompts.**

 **From Guest, this one is the media and John very soon after Sherlock's fall. It is highly unlikely that John was giving media interviews, but I took some liberties with that for the sake of this rewrite.**

 **Much like last chapter, I love this song, so I can promise that the rapped parts actually work properly with the original rhythms and rhymes, as long as you know the song.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Cabinet Battle #2 from Hamilton or Sherlock.***

Media:  
The issue of the hour: Sherlock Holmes was shown to be fraudulent, and Richard Brook stepped up as a fake, as a paid actor to give him a nemesis  
Despite this, long term partner, John H Watson, claims this isn't true and Holmes was simply set up  
We have him here now to tell what he thinks is true  
Welcome, Dr. John Watson  
You have the floor, sir

John:  
When he was a new thing, you all were needy  
You made him famous 'cause it was easy  
You needed something to say with happy tones  
Uh, who was it you displayed?

Media:  
...Holmes

John:  
All that time, he didn't ask for fame  
He was frustrated that all knew his name  
You blame him now, say he faked each single second  
Though I know it seems fantastic, I knew him in more than name  
You think it's simpler to just cast him in villainy  
I know that somewhere Moriarty is out there and he  
Is laughing as we all debate  
Please, you must know that he is not just an actor or fake  
He's a consulting criminal  
He tried to kill me, he's in no way fictional  
Feeding on fall of a sensation  
Every doubt he casts creates one more nail in Holmes' damnation

This is what I know that I know 'bout my closest friend

Media:  
Thank you so much Dr. John Watson  
Now, I think you'd like to hear our response

You must be out of your goddamn mind if you think  
That all of us are gonna fall for this great big hoodwink  
'Cause everything is so simple, he officially confessed  
We are the press, we'll give the truth, not your guess  
He fed off all the fame and wanted to rise up even higher  
But he failed, was exposed as a liar  
Why would we try to question all that he said?  
He was quite clear with his thoughts, and now he's dead!

Enough, Richard Brook is right

John:  
You have to believe-

Media:  
There's no question of who to blame tonight

John:  
But wait, do you not aim for candor?

Media:  
Sure, but you can't prove that this all isn't slander

John:  
The facts are all waiting-

Media:  
The facts are all obvious, we don't need more  
Really, it seems Holmes was victorious, you would let your illusion blind you to reality  
So Watson, John, just accept his criminality

John:  
Did you forget all our debt?

Media:  
What?

John:  
Have you an ounce of regret?  
You let him deal with the threats, he was your star for some time  
Yet the first second you want, you forget

Media:  
It was all just his plan the whole time  
And you though you thought his your friend, you were blind  
You must step right back in order to see the true way he was, you'll see it's clear  
We have to draw the line

John:  
You just permitted-

Media:  
Oh yes, we admit it

John:  
That's not what I wanted to say-

Media:  
Sherlock Holmes won't be acquitted

John:  
Yeah, but someone oughta remind you

Media:  
What?

John:  
You're vulnerable now Sherlock's not behind you

Media:  
No we're not!

John:  
Soon you will see

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	201. For Good

**AN- From emilen, this one is Sherlock and John at the end of His Last Vow, presuming Sherlock hadn't chickened on saying something meaningful (we all know he did, ship opinions notwithstanding).**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own For Good from Wicked or Sherlock.***

Sherlock:  
I'm limited  
John, look at me  
I'm limited  
And just look at you, go do all that I couldn't do  
Watson  
I've something to tell you  
For only us  
Something to tell you

John:  
I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are lead  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you  
You turned my whole life right over  
Helped me start a new one  
Wish I could make them let you stay  
I would if I could  
Some would say I've not been changed for the better  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good

Sherlock:  
It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In your lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Has grown from what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Keeping warm my frozen heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have rewritten mine  
By being my friend  
You turned up when life was boring  
And brought new life to me  
Every time I found I wished to  
Awe you where you stood  
I would say that I've been changed for the better  
And because I knew you

John:  
Because I knew you

Both:  
I have been changed for good

Sherlock:  
Soon I'll be in the air  
I know there have been  
Many things I've done, you blame me for

John:  
But at this point  
I know you really care

Both:  
And I would give much to live that time once more

John: (Sherlock:)  
You turned my whole life right over (You turned up when life was boring)  
Helped me start a new one (And brought new life to me)  
Wish I could make them let you stay (Each time I found I wished to)  
I would if I could (Awe you where you stood)

Both:  
Who can say if I've been  
Changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been  
Changed for the better

John:  
And because I knew you

Sherlock:  
Because I knew you

Both:  
Because I knew you  
I have been changed for good

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	202. Eleanor Rigby

**AN- From Chocolate Frogs, this one is Sherlock pre-series observing people.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Eleanor Rigby by The Beatles or Sherlock.***

Ah, look at all the lonely people  
Ah, look at all the lonely people

That passing woman has no one waiting home, based on the tuck of her shirt  
Into her skirt  
Look at her handbag - she would give anything to have someone at her door  
One to care for

All the lonely people  
Where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people  
Where do they all belong?

That taxi driver wants to go West, look at the stains on the map right there  
Can't pay his fare  
So he keeps driving. hoping to save enough money to pay for it all  
Not 'til the fall

All the lonely people  
Where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people  
Where do they all belong?

Ah, look at all the lonely people  
Ah, look at all the lonely people

Some say I'm like them, desperate for someone to notice and think that I'm smart  
Without a heart  
But they all can't see my skull's enough to keep me happy for all my days  
I don't need praise

All the lonely people (Ah, look at all the lonely people)  
Where do we all come from?  
All the lonely people (Ah, look at all the lonely people)  
Where do we all belong?

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	203. House of Wolves

**AN- From Guest, this one is Sherlock to Moriarty at the end of The Reichenbach Fall. It's a bit more aggressive than previous one's I've done like this, so hopefully that gives it a new twist.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own House of Wolves by My Chemical Romance or Sherlock.***

Well, I know a thing about ignition  
Because I do it with no care  
And though I'm showing you submission  
You still haven't got a prayer  
Well I said hey, hey hallelujah  
Looks like you've won so sing the praise  
But watch me as I turn and screw ya  
I've got vengeance planned these days

Well they say I'm gonna burn in hell  
That don't mean I can't take you right down

And say, ha  
What I wanna say  
I am with the angels  
See you in the grave  
I am still a bad man  
And you cannot stay  
I am with the angels  
See you in the grave

(S-I-N, I S-I-N  
S-I-N, I S-I-N  
S-I-N, I S-I-N  
S-I-N, I S-I-N)

You've put so much effort into this  
You'd think that you actually cared  
You've done so well, I must commend you  
It's a compliment, I swear  
But I say, ashes to ashes, we all fall down  
Looks like you've won so sing the praise  
But I say, ashes to ashes, we all fall down  
I've got vengeance planned these days

Well they say I'm gonna burn in hell  
That don't mean I can't take you right down

And say, ha  
What I wanna say  
I am with the angels  
See you in the grave  
I am still a bad man  
And you cannot stay  
I am with the angels  
See you in the grave

You better run like the devil  
'Cause I'm never gonna leave you alone  
Just try and hide where none can find you  
'Cause I'm always gonna find where you go  
And as I plot the coming fall  
You have convinced them of it all  
I am a bad motherfucker  
Tell them all then tell another  
Go! Go! Go!

And I say, ha  
What I wanna say  
I am with the angels  
See you in the grave  
I am still a bad man  
And you cannot stay  
I am with the angels  
See you in the grave

I am still a bad, bad, bad, bad man  
I am still a bad, bad, bad, bad man  
I am still a bad, bad, bad, bad man  
I am still a bad, bad, bad, bad man  
So get up!  
So get out!  
S-I-N, I S-I-N!

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	204. The Sharpest Lives

**AN- Rainbow: That's wonderful! You're very welcome. I'm glad you found what you were looking for and I hope I haven't disappointed you.**

 **From Guest, this one is Sherlock at the end of The Sign of Three dying on the inside as he sees John leaving his life. Also it comes with a heavy dose of unrequited Johnlock. It's sad. I love how it turned out, so I hope you enjoy.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own The Sharpest Lives by My Chemical Romance or Sherlock.***

Well I leave out the door  
And I'm out on my own  
No one notices me  
I'm not shocked, I suppose  
'Cause I've spent the night watching  
The one that you chose  
When I turn you are laughing  
And I know it's my time to leave

All alone I can let it all show  
You're the one that I need  
I'm the one that I loathe  
You will watch me corrode never knowing my foe  
'Cause this love tastes like poison  
And you have your choice in your hand

I have lost all that I fought for and it shows  
So I'll disappear from your life into shadow

And I will always remember  
That you could take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I would surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
For you I took down his empire  
But you won`t know what I did to set you free  
And I can`t handle these desires  
But still you leave like all have abandoned me

There's a place in the dark where my mind always goes  
Thinking what life was like when I was on my own  
When you came, John, you changed my whole life in your hands  
You can't just leave me here, you're in all of my plans, please don't go

I have lost all that I fought for and it shows  
So I'll disappear from your life into shadow

And I will always remember  
That you could take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I would surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
For you I took down his empire  
But you won`t know what I did to set you free  
And I can`t handle these desires  
But still you leave like all have abandoned me

And I will always remember  
That you could take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I would surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
For you I took down his empire  
But you won`t know what I did to set you free  
And I can`t handle these desires  
But still you leave like all have abandoned me

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	205. Bad Apple

**AN- From Nepeta Leijon, this one is Sherlock not long before S3 fighting to take down Moriarty's web, with him receiving the summons back to London at the end.**

 **Regarding the disclaimer, let me know if I've credited it wrong. I think I got it right, but I'm not certain.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Bad Apple from The Touhou Project or Sherlock.***

Ever on and on I continue battling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
As slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
All even though I see that I will break free  
I'm

Seeing through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was  
The certainty enveloping my mind  
That I will break free  
And

It was not a dream, I know my true life was real  
And it changes everything when I know just how I feel  
I am tired of all the pain, all the misery inside  
But I know I have a life that will come after the fight

They can tell me what to say, they can tell me where to go  
But my heart belongs to me, they will never own my soul  
Past the point of no return long ago, no turning back  
But soon everything will change and I will escape the black

Will the ending ever come? Will I make it to the light?  
I know that I'll find a place home with John after the fight  
I am hurting but I'm mad, though they'll never ever know  
They don't have a way to tell, I can hide all that I know

Just to take this spider down I've done everything I can  
But the people that I've saved, they will never understand  
I will keep it to myself, keep my scars away from light  
Though I'll never be the same they will think that I'm alright

Ever on and on I continue battling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
As slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
All even though I see that I will break free  
I'm

Seeing through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was  
The certainty enveloping my mind  
That I will break free  
And

It was not a dream, I know my true life was real  
And it changes everything when I know just how I feel  
I am tired of all the pain, all the misery inside  
But I know I have a life that will come after the fight

They can tell me what to say, they can tell me where to go  
But my heart belongs to me, they will never own my soul  
Past the point of no return long ago, no turning back  
But soon everything will change and I will escape the black

There is only one more move, there is only one more step  
Then his web will fall apart, there'll be nothing of him left  
Something's coming in the wind, I can sense another fight  
But I know I'll find a way, my heart never has been white

Hello, brother, there you are, do you like me where I am?  
London needs me, on my way, I will be there when I can  
So I open up my eyes knowing that I'm going back  
I will fight another day, pushing down my inner black

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	206. I Won't Say I'm in Love

**AN- From BaconWrappedRainbows, this one is John circa season 2. Johnlock, as you might've already guessed.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own I Won't Say I'm in Love from Hercules or Sherlock.***

John:  
If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
That man's embodied aggravation  
Why are they all convinced I have done that?

Everyone Else:  
Who d'ya think you're kidding?  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Watson, we can see right through  
Boy, you can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
There you go again

John:  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

Everyone Else:  
You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh-oh

John:  
It's too cliché  
I won't say I like men

I am not gay 'cause I like women  
I won't admit I have some doubt  
My head it screaming get a grip, John  
Besides, why would Sherlock let his heart out?  
Oh

Everyone Else:  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Watson, we're not buying  
John, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad?

John:  
Whoa  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

Everyone Else:  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you like men

John:  
This scene won't play  
I won't say I like men

Everyone Else:  
Just let it show, we all know  
You like men

John:  
You're way off base  
I won't say it

Everyone Else:  
He won't say he's bi

John:  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

Everyone Else:  
Yeah, you're not gay  
We still say you like men

John:  
Oh-ohhhh  
At least out loud  
I won't say I like men

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	207. When Will My Life Begin

**AN- From BaconWrappedRainbows, this one is Anderson between seasons two and three around the time of the Christmas special Many Happy Returns.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own When Will My Life Begin from Tangled or Sherlock.***

Get out of bed, the usual morning line-up  
Start up my phone and search for an opened case  
See if it's him, sit there 'til I've made my mind up  
Search again and by then I am back in the chase

And so I'll check the news for signs that he's been seen  
I'll add a few new theories fueled by strong caffeine  
I'll search the web and think and wish and basically  
Just wonder when will he come back home?

Then after lunch, there must be some more news breaking  
Could it be him? They'd need him to win this one  
Somebody has to see the patterns he's making  
I've been shunned, it's not fun  
But I'll never be done

I'll re-read the news if I have time to spare  
I'll fill the walls some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere  
And then I'll search and search for someone else who cares  
Stuck with just what I have always known  
And I'll keep wondering, and wondering, and wondering, and wondering  
When will he come back home?

I wait for when he'll reappear  
I don't care how many say he's not here  
How is his life and where did he go?  
Look at the pattern, it looks like he's coming home

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	208. Look Away

**AN- From Rielle, this one is Sherlock at the beginning of S3 finding out that John has moved on, and deciding to not reveal himself and instead go off alone.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Look Away from Chicago or Sherlock.***

Mycroft told me that you've moved on  
Told me 'bout the new love you found  
I should be happy for you  
But I'm not happy for you  
Found someone else  
I guess I won't be coming 'round  
Looks like it's over, Watson  
It's really over, Watson, whoa...  
And from what he said  
I need you more than you need me  
It'll never be the way it used to be  
So if it's gotta be this way  
I'll leave you, Watson, I won't bother you today

But if you see me walking by  
When you think you watched me die  
Look away, Watson, look away  
If we meet on the streets someday  
And I don't know what to say  
Look away, Watson, look away  
Don't look at me  
I don't want you to see me this way

You claimed that we were not lovers  
I thought we were more than friends  
That's how it had to be  
Yeah, that's how it had to be  
You don't know I'm fine  
But sometimes I just pretend  
Wish you were holding me  
Wish you were still holding me, whoa...  
I just never thought  
That you would have moved on so soon  
I wasn't prepared to not return to you  
It was the way it had to be  
But, Watson, it's not how I wanted it to be

But if you see me walking by  
When you think you watched me die  
Look away, Watson, look away  
If we meet on the streets someday  
And I don't know what to say  
Look away, Watson, look away  
Don't look at me  
I don't want you to see me this way

But if you see me walking by  
When you think you watched me die  
Look away, Watson, look away  
If we meet on the streets someday  
And I don't know what to say  
Look away, Watson, look away  
Don't look at me  
I don't want you to see me this way

But if you see me walking by  
When you think you watched me die  
Look away, Watson, look away  
Don't look at me  
I don't want you to see me this way

Mycroft told me that you've moved on  
Told me 'bout the new love you found  
I should be happy for you  
But I'm not happy for you

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	209. Leaving on a Jet Plane

**AN-** **From Rielle, this one is Sherlock at the end of S3. (What else was I going to do with a song with a title like this?)**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Leaving on a Jet Plane by John Denver or Sherlock.***

All my bags are packed and I have to go  
I'm standing here, stalling, I know  
I have to force myself to say goodbye

Trying not to break down, I'm feeling torn  
If I don't tell you, you won't have to mourn  
I can't tell you that I know I will die

And you try to smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Try to cheer me up before I go  
'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
Can't say I won't be back again  
Oh, John, I hate to go

There's so many times I let you down  
Played with your feelings, messed around  
But I now see that may have been wrong

Every place I go I'll think of you  
And know when I die I'll die for you  
I won't be back, so keep your wedding song

And you try to smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Try to cheer me up before I go  
'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
Can't say I won't be back again  
Oh, John, I hate to go

Now the time has come to leave you  
Secret still kept back from you  
Another lie I gave you today

Live in fear of days to come  
Already starting to go numb  
So with all that, I'll be on my way

You try to smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Try to cheer me up before I go  
'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
Can't say I won't be back again  
Oh, John, I hate to go

I'm leaving on a jet plane  
Can't say I won't be back again  
Oh, John, I hate to go

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	210. Don't Stop Believin'

**AN-** **From Rielle, this one is a third person perspective looking back on when Sherlock and John first met, reflecting on how they didn't know how far they would go together.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Don't Stop Believin' by Journey or Sherlock.***

Just a lonely man  
Drives off everyone he can  
Said none out there would want  
To share rooms with him  
And a veteran  
Back from war, remembering  
Said none out there would want  
To share rooms with him

First meeting in a darkened room  
Not knowing what from this would bloom  
Wonder if they could share alright  
They'll go on and on and on and on

Strangers meeting  
Unaware what is in store  
Both restless, searching  
For a fight  
Lonely people  
Looking for some true emotion  
Neither feeling quite alright

Both hungering for a thrill  
Needing something like a kill  
Giving anything to join the fight  
Just one more time  
Some they'll win  
Some they'll lose  
But each one will make the news  
Oh, the game will never end  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers meeting  
Unaware what is in store  
Both restless, searching  
For a fight  
Lonely people  
Looking for some true emotion  
Neither feeling quite alright

Holmes and John Watson  
Throwing out their caution  
Lonely people  
Holmes and John Watson  
Hold on  
Lonely people  
Holes and John Watson  
Throwing out their caution  
Lonely people

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	211. A Certain Sadness

**AN- From Rielle, this one is John at the end of His Last Vow pointing out that he can see that Sherlock is hiding something. The something in question I had in mind while writing it was the fact that his death is guaranteed, but I suppose you could interpret it to include some Johnlock if you wanted.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own A Certain Sadness by Astrud Gilberto or Sherlock.***

You have been ordered on a mission  
You claim six months on this commission  
But I am wondering why you're not telling the total truth

If I could I'd replay the hours  
And live again time that was ours  
But now we're caught here  
Want to talk to you, you're hiding from my view

But hey...

Sherlock, tell me now  
Have you just lied somehow?  
'Cause you won't look at me  
Must I point it out?  
Can't keep your wits about  
Why won't you look at me?

Is there something I oughta know  
You're finding hard to say?  
I can see the trace hiding on your face  
I've learned from you that way

You're the other soul  
That makes me fully whole  
And you won't look at me  
Stop with all the lies  
The signs are in your eyes  
And you won't look at me

Now the plane has gone  
But something lingers on  
A heavy sadness here  
Now that the sky is clear  
And it's also clear  
Yes, it's all so clear to me now

And I can't help but fear  
That heavy sadness here to stay

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	212. Hello - Lionel Riche

**AN- Waving Kitty: Thank you! I would do that one, but I'm afraid I really can't do rap justice. Unless I'm really familiar with the material (as in the case of the Hamilton songs), it doesn't turn out well, and even then it can be dodgy sometimes. Sorry about that. I know there are some really great rap songs, but they aren't my thing and I really can't write it at all.**

 **From Rielle, this one is Sherlock when he first sees John in A Study in Pink.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Hello by Lionel Riche or Sherlock.***

I learn so much of you  
With just my mind  
I've already decided that  
You're a good find  
When I first see you  
Walk right through that door

Hello  
It is me you're looking for  
I can see it in your walk  
It's there in the way you talk  
I told him that I wanted  
A roommate and in you stride  
You don't even have to say  
I know what you're here to do  
And I want to tell you so much  
How I knew

I see the tan the sun has left you there  
Your leg's forgotten now and then  
How 'bout I share?  
I'd love to tell how I know what I know

Hello  
I've just got to let you know  
I am seeing who you are  
And I can see what you do  
You are someone feeling lonely  
And your brother's drinking too  
Say from where you did depart  
I've two options you can choose  
Oh, won't you let me tell you how I knew

Hello **  
**It is me you're looking for **  
**I am seeing who you are  
And I can see what you do  
You are someone feeling lonely  
And your brother's drinking too  
Say from where you did depart  
I've two options you can choose  
Oh, won't you let me tell you how I knew

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	213. Love Me Tomorrow

**AN- From Rielle, this one is John about Mary is His Last Vow centered around him finding out that she lied.**

 **I don't do enough with Mary, and for that I am sorry. I really love her and her character and I ignore her so often. I really liked getting deep into John and Mary's relationship writing this song.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Love Me Tomorrow from Chicago or Sherlock.***

Found out her history was lies  
And I got mad, felt all alone  
Found out that she has much to hide  
But I am calm and now I know  
She loves me, and that's all I need to know  
She's part of my life, just a part I won't let go  
And I said

"You're Mary Watson  
It's who you want to be  
You're Mary Watson here with me  
You're Mary Watson, you can stay  
If that's enough for you, that's who you will be"

She handed me a small thumb drive  
And said to read it when she's gone  
Says I won't love her when I'm done  
I never do and I move on  
Because she loves me, and that's all I need to know  
She's part of my life, just a part I won't let go  
And I said

"You're Mary Watson  
It's who you want to be  
You're Mary Watson here with me  
You're Mary Watson, you can stay  
If that's enough for you, that's who I can see"

She loves me, and that's all I need to know  
She's part of my life, just a part I won't let go  
And I said

"You're Mary Watson  
It's who you want to be  
You're Mary Watson here with me  
You're Mary Watson, you can stay  
If that's enough for you, that's who you will be"

You're Mary Watson  
You're Mary Watson here with me **  
**You're Mary Watson **  
**If that's enough for you, that's who you will be

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	214. Life With You

**AN- From BaconWrappedRainbows, this one is Sherlock in early/mid-S1 about the unique bond that he has with John.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Life With You by The Proclaimers or Sherlock.***

Growing up through all my life  
I found I did not enjoy  
The time spent with someone  
Said I don`t need anyone  
I viewed solitude as joy

But since I met you I have thought  
There's something missing I forgot  
I never thought that I would meet  
Someone who thinks I'm good  
Someone who's so everything I'm not

I want to spend my life with you  
You're better than all alone  
Don't dare to think of how far I would sink  
If I stayed on my own

But what if you see what I'm not  
Decide I bother you a lot  
Don't think that I could take  
Alone I just might break  
Please stay, give me what you've got

Every time I think about you  
I think I can't live without you  
I tell you something, I am nothing without you

I want to spend my life with you  
You're better than all alone  
Don't dare to think of how far I would sink  
If I stayed on my own

I want to spend my life with you  
You're better than all alone  
Don't dare to think of how far I would sink  
If I stayed on my own

If I stayed on my own

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	215. I Met You

**AN- From BaconWrappedRainbows, this one is Sherlock realizing that a part of him is missing upon meeting John.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own I Met You by The Proclaimers or Sherlock.***

Thought that I was happy  
Well, something like happy  
Living life alone and never sharing anything

Thought that I was finished  
Thought that I was complete  
Thought that I was whole instead of being half of something

Thought that I knew it all  
Everything important  
Understanding that there was no point to feelings at all

Thought that I was destined  
Destined to be lonely  
Destined to be lonely in this world and then I met you

I met you  
I met you  
I met you  
I met you

Felt my spirit failing  
Knowing life was pointless  
Never thought I needed someone by my side to praise me

Saw no book be written  
Thought the game was ending  
Thought that that was it and I would never be remembered

Was my pride so misplaced?  
No one seemed to bother  
Broken by a weight that I was never fit to carry

I lived and breathed this city  
Thought I knew all about it  
And then one day I looked up and saw things that I was missing

I met you  
I met you  
I met you  
I met you

Thought that I was happy  
Well, something like happy  
Living life alone and never sharing anything

Thought that I was finished  
I thought that I was complete  
Thought that I was whole instead of being half of something

Thought that I knew it all  
Everything important  
Understanding that there was no point to feelings at all

I thought that I was destined  
Destined to be lonely  
Destined to be lonely in this world and then I met you

I met you  
I met you  
I met you  
I met you

I met you  
I met you  
I met you  
I met you

I met you  
I met you  
I met you  
I met you

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	216. In My Home

**AN- From BaconWrappedRainbows, this one is Sherlock taking mundane cases. There's no mention of John, but I wrote it with early S2 in mind.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own In My Home by The Proclaimers or Sherlock.***

On a case  
In my place  
They ask why I always doubt them  
But I can tell  
Like they yelled  
'Cause I can see all about them

I watch those who strayed  
To get through the lies  
They'd see too if they'd  
Just open their eyes

On a case  
In my place  
They ask why I always doubt them

I watch those who strayed  
To get through the lies  
They'd see too if they'd  
Just open their eyes

On a case  
In my place  
They ask why I always doubt them  
But I can tell  
Like they yelled  
'Cause I can see all about them

'Cause I can see all about them

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	217. You Built Me Up

**AN- Happy birthday to my very good friend BaconWrappedRainbows! You're the one that forced me to actually start posting these, and I'm glad you did. I've had a lot of fun doing this. On that note, today is also the one year anniversary of this fic, seeing as I originally started posting as a birthday present. I can't believe that we have gotten this far and I'm excited to see how much longer this will go.**

 **From BaconWrappedRainbows, this one deviates from canon in a bit of a new way. Here, Sherlock stopped by Baker Street one night after the fall and left John a note explaining himself, which improves John's life greatly, as you would expect. It's John's perspective.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own You Built Me Up by The Proclaimers or Sherlock.***

Yesterday was all black  
And I fell into despair  
I fell into despair

The whole world was on your back  
And you jumped from way up high  
And I watched you land and die

But last night you came in, I can tell  
You left a note of why you fell  
Last night you came in, I can tell

Yesterday was all wrong  
And nothing could make it right  
No, nothing could make it right

But this note tells me why you're lying  
That it is this or me dying  
You're after him so you can come back  
You say you'll return when you've got them back  
And despair was replaced by hopefulness

Yesterday was all black  
Yes, I fell into despair  
I fell into despair

But last night you came in, I can tell  
You left a note of why you fell  
Last night you came in, I can tell

But last night you came in, I can tell  
You left a note of why you fell  
Last night you came in, I can tell

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	218. 500 Miles (I'm Gonna Be)

**AN- From BaconWrappedRainbows, this one is Sherlock while he's away after S2. It's far happier than most of my others set around that time.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own 500 Miles (I'm Gonna Be) by The Proclaimers or Sherlock.***

When I wake up, well, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who wakes up missing you  
Though I'm hiding, yeah, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who doesn't hide from you  
When I get hurt, well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man feels the pain for you  
And I won't waver, hey, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who takes him down for you

But I'll break Moriarty's web  
Remove each part of what he did  
So I can return with no shots at your head  
Now I'll stay off the grid

When I'm fighting, yes, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who's fighting hard for you  
And though I left you so I could do what I do  
I hope you'll forgive me when I'm back with you  
When I come home (When I come home), Oh, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you  
And if I grow old, well, I hope I'm gonna be  
I hope I'll be the man who's growing old with you

But I'll break Moriarty's web  
Remove each part of what he did  
So I can return with no shots at your head  
Now I'll stay off the grid

I am lonely, I knew I was gonna be  
Was gonna be the man who's lonely without you  
And when I'm dreaming, well, I know I'm gonna dream  
I'm gonna dream about when I am back with you  
Though I'm hiding (Though I'm hiding), well, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who doesn't hide from you  
And when I come home (When I come home), yes, I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you  
I'm gonna be the man who's coming home to you

But I'll break Moriarty's web  
Remove each part of what he did  
So I can return with no shots at your head  
Now I'll stay off the grid

But I'll break Moriarty's web  
Remove each part of what he did  
So I can return with no shots at your head  
Now I'll stay off the grid

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	219. Satisfied

**AN- From puffskien overlord of darkness, this one is Sherlock during his best man speech at John's wedding. There are a number of sections that are flashbacks to previous conversations, and I have indicated them with italics. I couldn't use exact quotes from the various scenes, but I got the gist of the various conversations across.**

 **From the moment I first heard this song I knew I was going to do it eventually. I mean, a song from the perspective of a member of the wedding party giving a speech at a wedding while internally lamenting not claiming the groom for themselves when they had the chance, but resolving to keep quiet for the sake of the member of the couple to whom they are close? I just had to change Maid of Honour to Best Man and it fit perfectly.**

 **Rap is not my thing, as I have previously stated, but I can promise that I know this song well enough that it actually does fit. If you can get your mouth to move fast enough, you can sing to it, although with Hamilton songs that is a pretty big "if". I'm really proud of how this one turned out, and I hope all of you enjoy reading it as much I enjoyed writing it over the several hours that it took. (I swear, Rhymezone is my best friend. Why must everything in Hamilton songs rhyme? And don't even get me started on the compound rhymes...)  
**

 **I think this may be the longest chapter yet. Anyway, enough with the rambling. Enjoy!**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Satisfied from Hamilton or Sherlock.***

Sherlock:  
A toast to the groom  
To the bride  
From your best friend  
Who's always by your side  
To your union  
Can't believe I'm here tonight  
May you always  
Be satisfied

Rewind...

I remember that flight, I just might  
Regret that flight for the rest of my days

I remember back when we met  
I was in the morgue to solve a new case

I remember when Mike walked in  
I had told him of my new place

But Doctor Watson, I'll never forget the first  
Time I saw your face

I have never been the same  
A veteran of war whose leg isn't quite lame  
You hunger for more though you view that with shame  
Set my heart aflame, every part aflame

Time to start the game

 _Sherlock:  
You strike me as a soldier who still isn't quite satisfied_

 _John:  
Sorry, with that what do you mean?  
Please repeat yourself_

 _Sherlock:  
You're like me  
I'm never satisfied_

 _John:  
Is that right?_

 _Sherlock:  
I have never been satisfied_

 _John:  
I've seen so much blood as a doctor_

 _Sherlock:  
Do you want to see some more?_

 _John:  
Oh, God, yes for sure_

 _Sherlock:  
Come with me and you can see all that I have in store and  
Just you wait, just you wait_

Sherlock:  
We-we-we-  
We go together like halves of a whole  
Two parts meant to become one  
How did this come my way?  
Soul-deep feeling of freedom, of seein' the light  
You and I became a team in this fight  
You see it right?  
Our partnership it lasted for years, would have lasted longer  
If the spider hadn't come and acted wrong  
Sure that we would fall right into his plans  
He played us in public, converted our fans  
He is dangerous, yes, but I had fun with the dance  
He would've killed my family, there was but one answer  
I had to die for him just to have a chance  
But to make it true I couldn't tell John in advance

I'm back and I am ready  
But John doesn't look steady  
I wanna get his help on Mycroft's new case  
Then I turn and see Ms. Morstan's face and she is...

Mary: **  
**Angry

Sherlock: **  
**It looks like she is...

Mary: **  
**Angry

Sherlock: **  
**And her eyes are so...

Mary: **  
**Angry

Sherlock:  
And I realize  
Three fundamental truths at the exact same time

 _Sherlock:  
Does yours rub off like mine?_

 _John:  
You were dead, you let me grieve_

 _Sherlock:  
Are you gonna keep that thing?_

Sherlock:  
Number one!

When I fell couldn't tell the cost  
But now I'm seeing all that I lost  
He's there in front of me but I can see  
That I'm the last he'd like to see  
He is not happy with my wittiness  
And I find I have been an idiot, oblivious  
And I start feeling an emptiness  
But that doesn't mean I want him any less

 _Mary:  
You absolute bastard  
Do you know what you have done?_

 _Sherlock:  
Who's this?_

 _John:  
My girlfriend_

Sherlock:  
Number two!

He's with a woman, how could I have missed her  
It's what makes me the saddest  
I'd never had the strength to stand at his side  
Maybe that is why he has replaced me with this Mary  
Now that's his bride  
Nice going, you genius, you were right  
You will never be satisfied

 _Mary:  
He would need a confidant_

 _Sherlock:  
Just Mycroft, Molly, and some homeless network, twenty-five at the most_

 _John:  
You do not get it!_

Sherlock:  
Number three!

I never care enough outside my own mind  
I can never find a reason to be nice or be kind  
John deserves someone who's human so I will be left behind  
He's not mine  
And I say I'm fine

I am lying

But when I fantasize at night  
It's my dear Watson's eyes  
As I romanticize what might  
Have been if I had advised him  
Of my whole plan  
But I can see some lies in his wife  
He needs no more disguise in his life...

To the groom!  
To the bride!  
From your best friend  
Who's always by your side  
To your union  
Can't believe I'm here tonight  
May you always  
Be satisfied

And I hope  
She'll be happy as his bride  
But I know  
He will never be satisfied

I will never be satisfied

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	220. Summertime Sadness

**AN- From MelodyOfSong526, this one is Sherlock to John at the end of His Last Vow.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Summertime Sadness by Lana Del Ray or Sherlock.***

Speak to me before I go  
Unspoken sadness  
I just wanted you to know  
But I can't say the rest

My plane is taking off today  
I open my mouth but I just can't say  
You only know I'll be gone for a while  
But I soon will not be alive

Oh, my god, I feel it in the air  
The East Wind blowing around, laughing without a care  
And my heart's on fire, it's spreading everywhere  
Nothing scares me more than this

(1, 2, 3, 4)

Speak to me before I go  
Unspoken sadness  
I just wanted you to know  
But I can't say the rest

I got an unspoken, unspoken sadness  
U-u-unspoken, unspoken sadness  
Got an unspoken, unspoken sadness  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Our friendship has fallen aside  
Forced so far apart acting like we'll be fine  
Wife and a baby, I miss when you were mine  
But now I must go, sleep well for me tonight

Oh, my god, I feel it in the air  
The East Wind blowing around, laughing without a care  
And my heart's on fire, it's spreading everywhere  
Nothing scares me more than this

(1, 2, 3, 4)

Speak to me before I go  
Unspoken sadness  
I just wanted you to know  
But I can't say the rest

I got an unspoken, unspoken sadness  
U-u-unspoken, unspoken sadness  
Got an unspoken, unspoken sadness  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

I will miss you forever  
Or as long as I have 'til the time I die  
These are ties I can't sever  
And it hurts so much to say this lie (lie, lie)

I got an unspoken, unspoken sadness  
U-u-unspoken, unspoken sadness  
Got an unspoken, unspoken sadness  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Speak to me before I go  
Unspoken sadness  
I just wanted you to know  
But I can't say the rest

I got an unspoken, unspoken sadness  
U-u-unspoken, unspoken sadness  
Got an unspoken, unspoken sadness  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	221. State of Grace

**AN- If you guys want to keep this fic going, I'm gonna need prompts, because as it stands currently August 3rd will be the last day. If it is time for this thing to end, then I will accept it. It has lived a long life, after all. However, I wanted to reach out to all of you before making any decisions. If you have anything you'd like me to do, be it a single song or a whole list, please let me know. I'm currently away and posting with mobile, so I will get back to you on any prompts when I get home and have a chance to go over them in detail. I hope you enjoy today's song!**

 **From MelodyOfSong526, this one is Sherlock in early S1.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own State of Grace by Taylor Swift or Sherlock.***

I'm living fast, skirting the line  
Looking into others' lives  
And all I know is touch and go  
I've been alone with my unique mind  
No point in love 'cause it hurts and bleeds and fades in time

But I never (never) saw you coming  
Now I'll never (never) be the same

Then you show up and my armours fall  
How did you walk right through them all?  
Now all I know is don't let go  
I'm not alone now I have you  
And I believe I can make it through  
Now that you're mine  
I'll be fine

I have never been a saint  
All my life they've said I'm wrong  
I've learned to live with the pain  
Protect my broken heart  
But for once I feel alright

And I never (never) saw you coming  
And I'll never (never) be the same

So let's take on a case  
Go out and join the fight  
It's time to start the game  
We'll win with you there by my side  
I don't believe in fate  
But you are something real  
Here comes a golden age of something good that I can feel

And I never (never) saw you coming  
And I'll never (never) be the same

And I never (never) saw you coming  
And I'll never (never) be the same

So let's take on a case  
Go out and join the fight  
It's time to start the game  
We'll win with you there by my side

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	222. Dark Horse

**AN- From MelodyOfSong526, this one is Moriarty to Sherlock at the end of S3. I didn't mean to give it a Sheriarty edge when I sat down to write it, but that's what happened so I hope you like it.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Horse by Katy Perry or Sherlock.***

I knew you were  
You were gonna come to me  
And here you are  
But you better choose carefully  
'Cause I, I'm capable of anything  
Of anything and everything

Cute, "consulting detective"  
I'm you but more effective  
So don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy

So you wanna play in my league  
Holmes, you should watch what you're looking for  
Sherlock do you dare do this?  
'Cause I'm coming at you, this will be war  
You're not ready for, ready for  
The coming storm, coming storm  
And once you're mine, once you're mine  
There's no going back

Mark my words  
The line is fine 'tween love and hate  
And it's blurred  
And it's blurred by all your rage  
Down there on earth  
Insects watching, walk away, just walk away

In the palm of my hand, now, baby  
It's a yes or a no, no maybe  
GIve me the answer soon because you call to me  
Call to me, 'cause you call to me

So you wanna play in my league  
Holmes, you should watch what you're looking for  
Sherlock do you dare do this?  
'Cause I'm coming at you, this will be war  
You're not ready for, ready for  
The coming storm, coming storm  
And once you're mine, once you're mine  
There's no going back

Uh  
I'm a beast  
I am the spider  
I'll burn your heart out  
Don't test my fire  
Be careful  
Don't try to lead me on  
A criminal on steroids  
There are none as strong  
You could join me now  
It is in you  
Don't you cross me because I will skin you  
We could have fun, I will tear you apart  
Watch the ways I can spin you  
The fairy tale ending is a sham, it just gets harder  
They would never ever win  
If you chose to be my partner  
Woo!  
What would be our starter?  
We'd be so bad, but who would know to care?  
They'd never stop us, what do you say?  
We know the world is never fair  
So let's go stack the deck  
Move the world to be in our favour  
They've no chance against us  
Without the angels' shady saviour

So you wanna play in my league  
Holmes, you should watch what you're looking for (you should watch)  
Sherlock do you dare do this?  
'Cause I'm coming at you, this will be war (this will be war)  
You're not ready for, ready for (ready for)  
The coming storm, coming storm (the coming storm)  
And once you're mine, once you're mine (mine)  
There's no going back

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	223. Can't Remember to Forget You

**AN- From MelodyOfSong526, this one is John at the beginning of S1.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Can't Remember to Forget You by Shakira or Sherlock.***

Before we met, woke in a sweat  
Almost every night from dreams of overseas  
But then I met you, I was made anew  
Drive the worst of it off, less painful memory

The way you make me feel, yeah, got a hold on me  
I've never met someone so different  
Oh, here we go  
You're a part of me now, you're a part of me  
So where you go I follow, follow, follow

Ohohohoh ohohohoh  
They all say that I should forget you  
Ohohohoh ohohohoh  
But I don't think I'll ever let you go  
'Cause when you are with me the only memories  
That creep up I can push aside  
Ohohohoh ohohohoh  
They all say that I should forget you  
Oooh  
They all say that I should forget you  
Ohohohoh ohohohoh

They come back again  
But through the pain  
Know I'm not dead  
Despite dreams from overseas  
When I'm trying to sleep it's hard to forget  
But you drive the worst off, less painful memory

The way you help me heal like  
The way you help me heal  
Nothing before has helped like you have  
Oh, here we go  
You're a part of me now, you're a part of me

So where you go I follow, follow, follow, oh

Ohohohoh ohohohoh **  
**They all say that I should forget you **  
**Ohohohoh ohohohoh **  
**But I don't think I'll ever let you go **  
**'Cause when you are with me the only memories  
That creep up I can push aside **  
**Ohohohoh ohohohoh **  
**They all say that I should forget you

The blood and the thrill, they keep me with you  
But it's your friendship that I need  
I love all the crime and keys to the fight  
But it's your friendship that I need

The blood and the thrill, they keep me with you  
But it's your friendship that I need  
I love all the crime and keys to the fight  
But it's your friendship that I need

Ohohohoh ohohohoh **  
**They all say that I should forget you **  
**Ohohohoh ohohohoh **  
**But I don't think I'll ever let you go **  
**'Cause when you are with me the only memories  
That creep up I can push aside **  
**Ohohohoh ohohohoh **  
**They all say that I should forget you **  
**'Cause when you are with me the only memories  
That creep up I can push aside **  
**Ohohohoh ohohohoh **  
**They all say that I should forget you

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	224. Beauty and the Beast

**AN- From MelodyOfSong526, this one is Mrs. Hudson shipping Johnlock.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast from Beauty and the Beast or Sherlock.***

If not at this time  
I know they will be  
They say they're just friends  
I know how this ends  
They think I can't see

It won't take much change  
Fears need to be gone  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Sherlock and his John

Though what John may claim  
I know otherwise  
Something I'll wait for  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise

If not at this time  
It will not be long  
Both a little strange  
But they shouldn't change  
That would just be wrong

Story's far from done  
And it will live on  
If not at this time  
I can see the signs  
Sherlock and his John

If not at this time  
I can see the signs  
Sherlock and his John

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	225. Cake By the Ocean

**AN- From MelodyOfSong526, this one is Sherlock to John in the first episode.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Cake By the Ocean by DNCE or Sherlock.***

Oh no  
In the army you have seen too much to tell  
You have traveled the world on your patrol  
I am getting started, do you want more, want more

Ah!  
Come see someone that's deceased, come and see someone that's deceased (huh!)  
You'll enjoy rolling with me, you'll enjoy rolling with me (ah)  
I can feel your fantasy, I can feel your fantasy (huh!)  
Others say to move carefully; let's start living dangerously

You don't want safety  
I know that this is what you've been craving, whoa  
I'm sure they have told you that I'm crazy  
Ah ya ya ya ya but I am hoping this is what you have chosen  
Yeah, who needs safety?  
I am ready to not be lonely, whoa  
I'm sure they have told you that I'm crazy  
Ah ya ya ya ya but I am hoping this is what you have chosen (huh)

God damn  
You just want to get in with your own hands  
You're as hungry for all this as I am  
Come with, I'll watch you forget that you can't stand, can't stand, oh

Come see someone that's deceased, come and see someone that's deceased (huh!)  
You'll enjoy rolling with me, you'll enjoy rolling with me (ah)  
I can feel your fantasy, I can feel your fantasy (huh!)  
Others say to move carefully; let's start living dangerously **  
**Whoa

You don't want safety  
I know that this is what you've been craving, whoa  
I'm sure they have told you that I'm crazy  
Ah ya ya ya ya but I am hoping this is what you have chosen  
Yeah, who needs safety?  
I am ready to not be lonely, whoa  
I'm sure they have told you that I'm crazy  
Ah ya ya ya ya but I am hoping this is what you have chosen  
Ooh ah **  
**Ah ya ya ya ya but I am hoping this is what you have chosen **  
**Ooh ah **  
**Ah ya ya ya ya but I am hoping this is what you have chosen (huh)

Yeah, who needs safe?

You don't want safety  
I know that this is what you've been craving, whoa  
I'm sure they have told you that I'm crazy  
Ah ya ya ya ya but I am hoping this is what you have chosen  
Yeah, who needs safety?  
I am ready to not be lonely, whoa  
I'm sure they have told you that I'm crazy  
Ah ya ya ya ya but I am hoping this is what you have chosen (huh)

A murder, or several, I love in my life  
Bring many, I'm ready, I need it to survive  
A murder, or several, I love in my life  
Ah ya ya ya ya but I am hoping this is what you have chosen (huh)

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	226. Think of Me

**AN- I asked for prompts, and boy did you deliver. I haven't gotten all of them processed yet and put on the various master documents, but this thing has been extended to at least mid-October. Thank you so much. It means a lot to me that people like my work enough to try this hard to keep it going. I'll get back to the people who have prompted things soon, but my dad decided it is time to rebuild the entire deck on the family home (trust me when I say that's a lot of deck) and everyone in range was called upon to help. Now I have a sunburn. Basically, I'm a disaster and I will get back to people soon.**

 **From MelodyOfSong526, this one is Sherlock and John after the fall. Simple and nothing I haven't done before, but direct like the original song.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Think of Me from Phantom of the Opera or Sherlock.***

Sherlock:  
Think of me, think of me, Watson  
Now you think I've died  
Remember me once in a while  
I hope at least you'll try

They say that it's healthy to move on  
I don't think I'll ever be free  
If you ever find a moment  
Spare a thought for me

I will keep an eye on you, though unseen  
Mycroft provides the eyes to see  
But if you can still remember  
Stop and think of me

Think of all the things  
We've shared and seen  
Don't think about the way  
Things might have been

Think of me, please, John, I'm begging  
Though I am resigned  
I don't think it will be too hard  
To put me from your mind

Recall those days, look back on all those times  
Think of the things we'll never do  
There will never be a day  
When I won't think of you

John:  
It can't be  
It can't be, never a hoax  
And I know, there's one thing that I know  
My life changed when I let him in  
They may not believe the truth  
But I remember him

Sherlock:  
All we made, the memories will fade  
I had my reasons for defeat  
But please promise me that sometimes  
You will think  
Ah ah ah ah  
Ah ah ah ah  
Of me!

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	227. Stars

**AN- From MelodyOfSong526, this one is Sherlock while he's pursuing Moriarty's empire after The Reichenbach Fall.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Stars from Les Miserables or Sherlock.***

Now I'm in the darkness  
A fugitive running  
Fallen from high  
Fallen from life  
I won't be witnessed  
I never shall yield  
'Til I've torn up his lies  
'Til I've torn up his lies

He had strings most everywhere  
He lives on after his death  
Though I wouldn't claim that I am righteous  
Many would attest  
He made me fall  
And harms many lives  
Past his  
Last breath

Scars  
In their multitudes  
Scarce to be counted  
All on my body  
From all of my fights  
You are the sentinels  
Silent and sure  
Keeping me in the right  
Keeping me in the right

I'm missing one by my side  
But for that I am to blame  
He doesn't know that I  
Will someday return  
Too many know his name  
Jim made me fall and harms many lives  
Burned up by flame

And so it will be if I want to come back  
Nothing less than this will suffice  
Ever since I followed through the fall  
I've paid the price

Oh, let me beat him  
That I may see him  
Missing his web  
I will never rest  
'Til then  
This I swear  
Then I'll return from dead

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	228. Begin Again

**AN- I'm Trash: I do believe I can do those. They look like they'll be a lot of fun to do.**

 **Guest: For You'll Be Back, I shall direct you to Chapter 174.**

 **Guest: Ooh. That sounds fun. Can do.**

 **DippyFresh: I can do more than one. They're on the list!**

 **Teresa: With a title like that, I have to do that one.**

 **Guest: Glad to hear it. It's always great to hear when someone loves my work.**

 **There. Now I've gotten the replies I've been procrastinating out of the way, from MelodyOfSong526, this one is John in the first episode.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Begin Again by Taylor Swift or Sherlock.***

Woke from just one more nightmare  
My cane makes passing strangers turn and stare  
And I see  
My life never can be like it was  
It is like life has me trapped in its jaws  
And I see, I see

Then I met you, it felt like fate  
I know that sounds silly but it was that way  
When you met me  
They say strange, I say incredible  
I put you on a pedestal  
And I see

And I'm losing nightmares I thought I'd never be rid  
You think it's strange when I think it's great how you know what they did  
I've been trying, I can't adjust  
Turning to dust feeling crushed and waiting for the end  
But when you ask me to come and see I feel life begin again

I swear you have become my world  
And I think this is the most I've ever felt free  
And I see  
We just fit well and we don't know why  
We shouldn't let this friendship die  
And I see

And I'm losing nightmares I thought I'd never be rid  
You think it's strange when I think it's great how you know what they did  
I've been trying, I can't adjust  
Turning to dust feeling crushed and waiting for the end  
But when you ask me to come and see I feel life begin again

And we're walking to meet with Lestrade anxious to learn what's to come  
Then I notice that I am not limping, and I've not for some time  
I now live for all this and there's comfort just knowing that  
And for the first time what's past is past

And I'm losing nightmares I thought I'd never be rid  
You think it's strange when I think it's great how you know what they did  
I've been trying, I can't adjust  
Turning to dust feeling crushed and waiting for the end  
But when you ask me to come and see I feel life begin again

But when you ask me to come and see I feel life begin again

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	229. Seasons of Love

**AN- From MelodyOfSong526, this one is Sherlock pre-series analyzing his own life.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Seasons of Love from RENT or Sherlock.***

Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Moments appear  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
How does one measure, measure a year?

In late nights?  
In nightmares?  
In lost fights?  
In smokes or patches?  
In seconds?  
In lies?  
In murders?  
In strife?

In- five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
How do you measure  
A year in a life

Some would say love  
Some would say love  
Some would say love  
You can't use love

No point to love  
No point to love

Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Moments to plan

Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
How do you measure the life  
Of an abnormal man?

In things I have learned  
Or in suspects who lied?  
In bridges I burned  
Or the ways that folks died?

Who knows how to get out  
Mastering our fates and ends  
And love and hate  
Are pointless when hearts never truly mend

Can't quantify love  
Can't quantify love  
Can't quantify love  
You can't use love

You can't measure your life in love

No point to love...

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	230. We Found Love

**AN-The 500th review is very close, so I'll take a moment here to let people know that the same deal is in place for it as for previous review milestones. Whoever gets it will get something of their choice within reason. I'm happy to provide ideas.  
**

 **From MelodyOfSong526, thie one is John recognizing his feelings for Sherlock for what they are one day on a case sometime in S1 or 2.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own We Found Love by Rihanna or Sherlock.***

Chasing suspects in the night  
Entering scenes side by side  
As your bright gaze locks with mine  
I find that I feel alive

It's the way I'm feeling I tried to deny  
Now I see what they all know

We found love as we solved a case  
We found love as we solved a case  
We found love as we solved a case  
We found love as we solved a case

I don't know when, but on the way  
Your life became one with mine  
And I know that it is cliché  
But I'm sure we'll turn out fine

It's the way I'm feeling I tried to deny  
Now I see what they all know

We found love as we solved a case  
We found love as we solved a case  
We found love as we solved a case  
We found love as we solved a case

Chasing suspects in the night  
Entering scenes side by side  
As your bright gaze locks with mine (mine, mine, mine)

We found love as we solved a case  
We found love as we solved a case  
We found love as we solved a case  
We found love as we solved a case

We found love as we solved a case  
We found love as we solved a case  
We found love as we solved a case  
We found love as we solved a case

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	231. Bittersweet Symphony

**AN- With this chapter this fic passes a hundred thousand words. Wow. Just, wow. Seriously guys, thank you for everything.**

 **From MelodyOfSong526, this one is Sherlock trying to reassure himself pre-series.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Bittersweet Symphony by The Verve or Sherlock.***

'Cause it's a boring and painful thing, this life  
I scare all I meet  
Only ones I like are those who've died  
I'm walking down the only road I've ever been down  
It is the one with all the angry faces  
But I won't be beat, yeah

No change, I won't change  
I won't change, I won't change  
I don't care what I'm told  
I don't care what I'm told  
Hear from so many different people  
I'm a weird, freaky mess  
Don't care what I'm told  
No, no, no, no, no

I hear all they say  
But I know they're beneath me, yeah  
There is no person who can ever help the pain in me, yeah  
My life is no one's but mine, I just need my mind, can't pull me down  
But I am far from clean and no one for whom I would stop this now

No change, I won't change  
I won't change, I won't change  
I don't care what I'm told  
I don't care what I'm told  
Hear from so many different people  
I'm a weird, freaky mess  
Don't care what I'm told  
No, no, no, no, no  
I won't change  
I won't change

'Cause it's a boring and painful thing, this life  
I scare all I meet  
Only ones I like are those who've died  
I'm walking down the only road I've ever been down  
It is the one with all the angry faces  
But I won't be beat, yeah

I know I won't change, I won't change  
I won't change, I won't change  
I don't care what I'm told  
I don't care what I'm told  
Hear from so many different people  
I'm a weird, freaky mess  
Don't care what I'm told  
No, no, no, no, no

Don't care what I'm told **  
**No, no, no, no, no,  
I won't change  
Won't change my thinking  
No, no, no

I'm walking down the only road I've ever been down **  
**I'm walking down the only road I've ever been down **  
**Been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
I have always been down  
I have always been down

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	232. You're the Inspiration

**AN- From Traveler of Many Lands, this one is John about Sherlock in early S1, focusing specifically on how John never found a reason to keep a blog, as suggested by his therapist, until meeting Sherlock.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own You're the Inspiration from Chicago or Sherlock.***

We match each other perfectly  
It's like our tale will last forever  
And I want you here with me  
Sharing the great thinking in your mind  
And you know  
I'll go where you go  
Always on my mind  
Through it all  
We are whole  
Sherlock

You brought meaning to my life  
Gave me inspiration  
You brought feeling to my life  
Gave me inspiration  
Want to keep you near me  
I want to have you hear me saying  
"They can't see your greatness like I do"

All you know (all you know)  
You say these things are plain to see  
Tell me all from the beginning  
We both know (we both know)  
That I need you here with me  
Sharing the great thinking in your mind  
And you know (yes, I know you know)  
I'll go where you go  
You're always on my mind  
Right through it all  
We are whole

You brought meaning to my life  
Gave me inspiration  
You brought feeling to my life  
Gave me inspiration  
Want to keep you near me  
I want to have you hear me saying  
"They can't see your greatness like I do"  
(They can't see all your greatness)  
Want to keep you near me  
I want to have you hear me saying  
"They can't see your greatness like I do"  
You brought meaning to my life  
Gave me inspiration  
You brought feeling to my life  
Gave me inspiration...

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	233. For the Longest Time

**AN- From Traveler of Many Lands, this one is Sherlock during S1.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own For the Longest Time by Billy Joel or Sherlock.***

Whoa, oh, oh  
Never in my life  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Never in my  
You work with me to find what is right  
And you advertise with what you write  
Who knows what I'd do  
If I was still without you  
I've never felt this way in my whole life

I thought that my chance at life was gone  
That changed when I met you, my friend John  
It's like you found me  
Could ignore all those around me  
That hasn't happened once in my whole life

Whoa, oh, oh  
Never in my life  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Never in my  
Now I have you I'm standing tall  
And the part that shocks me more than all  
Is how I need you  
And how you do need me too  
That hasn't happened once in my whole life

I fear this won't last very long  
This feels so damn right  
Could my doubts be wrong?  
This whole friendship thing is so hard  
But I've come this far  
And it's more than I hoped for

Who knows how much further we'll go on  
I know I'll be empty when you're gone  
That's all my claim is  
But you share how great this game is  
That hasn't happened once in my whole life

I had more scared thoughts at the start  
Nervous all the time  
And guarding my heart  
Now I know the person that you are  
It's easier so far  
And it's more than I hoped for

I have never felt what this bond brings  
You don't judge how I interpret things  
This isn't so bad  
Emotions let me show that  
I intend to keep you near me my whole life

Whoa, oh, oh, never in my life  
Whoa, oh, oh, never in my life  
Whoa, oh, oh, never in my life  
Whoa, oh, oh, never in my life

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	234. Slipping Through My Fingers

**AN- From Traveler of Many Lands, this one is young Mycroft about Sherlock, because it has been too long since I did some good Mycroft angst.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Slipping Through My Fingers by ABBA or Sherlock.***

Schoolbag in hand, he leaves home in the early morning  
Setting his jaw, bracing for another day  
I watch him go with a surge of a helpless sadness  
Why must other children be this way?

The fear that these days will mark him forever  
The teasing that will follow where he goes  
I'm glad on the rare times I share his laughter  
My clever little bro

Slipping through my fingers all the time  
I try to watch him every minute  
But there's a limit  
Slipping through my fingers all the time  
There is so much he has in his mind  
Each time he finds a thing worth knowing  
He just keeps going  
Slipping through my fingers all the time

Observant eyes, him and me out making deductions  
I see his pain in the corner of my eye  
The flash is gone, but I know I saw what he's feeling  
There's a sense of guilt I can't deny

What happened to the boy in love with pirates?  
The worst thing is I think I may just know  
(Slipping through my fingers all the time)  
And some of it I stopped, but most I couldn't  
He never lets it show

Slipping through my fingers all the time  
I try to watch him every minute  
But there's a limit  
Slipping through my fingers all the time  
There is so much he has in his mind  
Each time he finds a thing worth knowing  
He just keeps going  
Slipping through my fingers all the time

And I just wish I could show him what I see  
A bright boy who deserves words that are kind  
(Slipping through my fingers)

Slipping through my fingers all the time

Schoolbag in hand, he leaves home in the early morning  
Setting his jaw, bracing for another day

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	235. Burn

**AN- From Traveler of Many Lands, this one is John after the fall. There's something about this one that I really like, so I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do. It's another Hamilton song, so I guarantee that it fits very well with the original lyrics.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Burn from Hamilton or Sherlock.***

I savoured each time that you told me  
How you solved some new problem  
With your perfect mind  
I loved it each time  
I thought you were mine

Do you know what that Donovan said  
Thinking she should warn me to beware?  
She said

"One day there will be a death  
Sherlock Holmes will be who put it there"

You and your words flooded my senses  
Your sentences left me defenceless  
You gave me will to live when I was so lost  
You gave life meaning  
I'm re-reading the stories I wrote you  
I'm searching and scanning for answers  
In every line  
For some kind of sign  
And when you were mind  
The world seemed to

Burn  
Burn

You told me to tell them all you lied  
To tell the whole world how you faked  
Everything that you said  
Destroying your name and the both of our lives  
Do you know what the newspaper said  
Reporting what you'd done?  
It said

"He deserved all that came to him  
We are glad that the truth has won"

You and your words destroying your legacy  
Your sentences seeming so senseless  
It's just ridiculous what you have said to me  
I still believe you

You, you, you...

Every day I lose more of my will to live  
Now all of the newspapers wonder what John Watson  
Thought the day you tore out his heart  
You have torn it all apart  
I'm watching it  
Burn  
Watching it burn

The world's wrong, I know in my heart  
The world can't see what's in my head  
How can they believe what you said?  
They're burning the evidence  
Burning the answers that might have redeemed you  
The truth soldiers on in my heart  
The truth will remain in my head  
I live on now that you are dead  
With only the memories  
Of when you were mine  
Oh, he made you burn

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	236. Fake Your Death

**AN- From I'm Trash, this one is Sherlock right before the fall.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Fake Your Death by My Chemical Romance or Sherlock.***

Stay there and watch  
Don't come my way  
John, listen to what I will say  
Don't you lose hope  
When I'm away  
I wish that I could stay

I'm not an angel  
But I choose  
To fight to give people their dues  
So you must watch  
Follow my cues  
The world must watch me lose

I choose defeat  
It looks that way  
'Cause my options  
Aren't great today  
This better work  
I'll make him pay  
Though I know I'll cause pain

I need my friends  
All to be saved  
With my death you'll survive today  
Don't turn your back  
As my life fades  
I know you wish I'd stayed

I fake my death  
You're not to blame  
I'll be back when return is safe  
This is how I  
Will use my fame  
Go and ruin my name

I choose defeat  
It looks that way  
'Cause my options  
Aren't great today  
This better work  
I'll make him pay  
Though I know I'll cause pain

Though I know I'll cause pain **  
**Though I know I'll cause pain **  
**Though I know I'll cause pain  
I'll live with all that pain  
I'll live with all that pain  
I'll live with all that pain

I choose defeat  
It looks that way  
'Cause my options  
Aren't great today  
This better work  
I'll make him pay  
Though I know I'll cause pain

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	237. Alexander Hamilton

**AN- That's right, it's time for even more Hamilton, and this one may just be my favourite so far. From I'm Trash, this one is everyone reflecting on Sherlock and his life, disregarding everything that happened after the end of S2. For those that don't know the musical, this song is the opener in which everyone recaps the title character's life as if he is already dead before setting up the beginning of the musical at the end of the song and introducing the various characters' roles in his life. Mine does the same thing for Sherlock.**

 **Seriously, I really,** ** _really_** **, love this one. I hope all of you, especially those of you who know the musical, love it as much as I do. If you know the song, I highly recommend that you sing along with it because I guarantee that every single word works and it's so satisfying (pun intended).**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Alexander Hamilton from Hamilton or Sherlock.***

John:  
How does a bastard, clever, sociopath, a detective, reckless  
Defeat all of the respected skeptics that went after him  
Then lose it all when he began to prosper  
Become known for no more than as a faller

Mycroft:  
He stood taller, getting stronger as he lived longer  
Got a lot farther by working a lot harder  
By being a lot smarter  
By being a self-starter  
He got clean  
He didn't know that he needed a partner

Anderson:  
So every day he came and solved one harder, it started  
To pay with every case he struggled and kept his guard up  
Inside he was longing for something to be a part of  
Discovered a method to never let down his armour

Donovan:  
Then the perfect friend came, a partnership was gained  
Our man saw his future climb, climbing into fame  
His credentials were all mental, he moved past some of his pain  
And he solved them as they came, a testament to his brain

John:  
Well, the word got around, they said, "This guy is insane, man"  
Started coming to him so much that he would complain, and  
He was having trouble working cases with his fame and  
The world's gonna know his name  
What's your name, man?

Sherlock:  
Great detective Sherlock Holmes  
I am the great detective Sherlock Holmes  
And there's a million things I haven't done  
But just you wait, just you wait...

Mrs. Hudson:  
He never gave up or submit, never quit, once given  
Some years later, see Sherlock and his doctor case-ridden  
So he chose which ones he would pick, find the trick

Everyone:  
And Sherlock got better at this partner thing quick

Lestrade:  
Then he faced a villain, a villain that made him have to hide  
Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, and he knew inside  
The world thinking

Everyone:  
Sherlock faked everything for himself

Lestrade:  
He started reflectin' and plannin' how to keep his future health

John:  
There would have been nothin' left to do  
For someone less astute  
He would've been dead, that's absolute  
Had he not set up a solution  
He was lyin', tryin' to convince the world he was bored  
Plotting every detail out 'cause a mistake he can't afford  
Plantin' lies in every friend he can get his hands on  
Plannin' for the take down, see him now as he stands on  
The edge, 'bout to fall, with a phone in his hand  
And, Sherlock, he became a dead man

Everyone:  
And, Sherlock, he became a dead man

Sherlock:  
Just you wait

Everyone:  
And, Sherlock, he became a dead man

Sherlock:  
Just you wait

Everyone:  
And, Sherlock, he became a dead man  
And, Sherlock-

Sherlock:  
Just you wait

Everyone:  
Great detective Sherlock Holmes  
We are waiting for new things from you  
You could never back down  
You never learned to take your time!

Oh, great detective Sherlock Holmes  
We'll see what the world brings to you  
Will they know what you overcame?  
Will they know you began the game?  
The world will never be the same, oh

John:  
There's so much danger coming now  
Lucky that we've got him

A snarky genius  
Comin' up from the bottom

His enemy destroyed his rep  
And then the world forgot him

Anderson and Donovan:  
We fought with him

Mycroft:  
I protected him

Lestrade:  
Me? I trusted him

Clients:  
We all loved him

John:  
And me? I'm his partner John Watson

Everyone:  
There's a million things I haven't done  
But just you wait!

John:  
What's your name, man?

Everyone:  
Great detective Sherlock Holmes!

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	238. Aaron Burr, Sir

**AN- From I'm Trash, this one is a sort of re-telling of the first half hour or so of the first episode from Sherlock's perspective. It's a bit of a different take on his perspective because the things that he thinks are obvious are given voice as if the people were actually telling him the things as opposed to him observing them. I hope that makes sense. I'll be honest: I'm not as happy with this one as I have been previous Hamilton ones and I had to sacrifice a few rhymes, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.** **Oh, and I feel like I need to apologize to Lafayette right now. Laf, you are my favourite character and I am very sorry for making you Anderson. It just fit the flow of the song and it has nothing to do with your personality or anything like that.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Aaron Burr, Sir from Hamilton or Sherlock.***

Everyone:  
After John comes back from war  
London city

John:  
Pardon me, are you Sherlock Holmes, sir?

Sherlock:  
That depends, who's asking?

John:  
Oh, well, sure, sir  
I'm army veteran John Watson, I'm at your service, sir  
I have been looking for you

Sherlock:  
Tell me your purpose

John:  
Sir  
I heard your name from Stamford  
I was seeking somewhere but I do not have the money  
Which I mentioned while I conversed with a buddy of yours  
He said that you said  
The same thing, sir  
So, could we share financials?

Sherlock:  
Sherlock, I prefer

John:  
Sure  
I came back 'cause I was wounded  
And I've come to you to seek out a solution  
Don't look at me like I am stupid  
I'm not stupid  
I need a cane but only really when I walk

Sherlock:  
Did you come here from Afghanistan or Iraq?

John:  
How'd you know that? Hey, Mike, did you tell him?  
How'd you know I came from war?  
I'm curious to hear some more  
Mike said not a thing, he swore

Sherlock:  
I'll meet you at the flat

John:  
I'll see you then

Sherlock:  
There's been another death, Lestrade will tell me where and when  
Doctor?

John:  
What?

Sherlock:  
Seen gore?

John:  
Yes

Sherlock:  
So would you like to come with me and see some more?

John:  
Oh, absolutely, yes

Sherlock:  
You wanna see some dead?

John:  
Yes

Sherlock:  
Fools who work at the Yard I do dread

Donovan:  
Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
The freak is in

Anderson, Donovan and Lestrade:  
Oh, great

Sherlock:  
...like I said

Donovan:  
Oh, great, oh great, hey  
I'm Donovan, don't you come near me  
I'm tryna solve this case, but you're here now I see  
Why won't you just leave us all be?  
You just show up and disrupt, I'll never be free

Anderson:  
And I, you damn freak, am the ass Anderson  
Cheating on my wife with my friend Donovan for fun  
Can't stand when you're here, difference makes me fear  
In every way you're queer  
I am the best, oh dear

Lestrade:  
Hey, hey, I am Inspector Greg Lestrade  
Day I've had, so damn bad, with you here I fear I will soon be mad

Anderson and Donovan:  
Yeah

Lestrade:  
Is it suicide or murder  
Reporters only make it harder  
Make disorder of order

Anderson:  
Yup

Donovan:  
As workers we say he is a nuisance  
But we cannot deny

Donovan, Anderson and Lestrade:  
Need his contribution

Donovan:  
Well, if it ain't the weirdo who thinks he's so flawless

Lestrade:  
Sherlock Holmes  
What do you have? Share your knowledge

Sherlock:  
I see so much from here where I stand  
How can all of you not just understand?

Anderson and Donovan:  
Ugh

Lestrade:  
Holmes, I've given you your two minutes, what do you stall for?

John:  
If you hate these people Holmes, who'll you fall for?

Donovan:  
Who are you?

Lestrade:  
Who are you?

Anderson:  
Who are you?

Donovan, Anderson and Lestrade:  
Ooh, who is this guy? What's he gonna do?

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **I know it doesn't really fit, but I couldn't resist that fall line at the end. It entered my head and I just had to use it, regardless of context.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	239. Isle of Flightless Birds

**AN- From I'm Trash, this one is Sherlock on the roof with Moriarty in TRF explaining his motivations.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Isle of Flightless Birds by Twenty One Pilots or Sherlock.***

Now is the climax to the story  
That gives us demons and angels purpose  
Our conversation's more than talking  
I'm told I must jump if I'm to please him

I'm not good, can't you hear?  
I will fly with no, no fear  
Here I stand with no wings  
I will fear nothing, I will fear nothing

I am not an angel despite my words  
I don't find worth in giving mirth and stuff  
They sit in their homes with friends or alone  
And they think the going is tough  
Stupidity brings a love for the things that no one should care about  
And honestly I can't believe I'm standing here on all their side now

The world decides to live by what they think's wrong and what's right  
But there is so much more than what they are seeing  
But they don't deserve to be dead, you know why?  
Because they wake up every morning and decide what they believe  
And there is a part in every heart that is filled with empathy

I'm not good, can't you hear?  
I will fly with no, no fear  
Here I stand with no wings  
I will fear nothing, I will fear no...

I'm not good, can't you hear?  
I will fly with no, no fear  
Here I stand with no wings  
I will fear nothing, I will fear nothing

It's frustrating but still I'm aiding  
People are waiting  
And the time flies by many people die and still more are fading  
Some are worth saving occasionally  
While most repeat the same routine and they will react unfavourably  
Some will just stand out, and you can find yourself believing  
That some might just be worth the risk of showing what you're thinking  
I have some of these people, weren't easy to find  
When it comes to picking our sides, I can promise you this is mine  
(I promise you)

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	240. 7 Minutes in Heaven (Atavan Halen)

**AN- Guest: Certainly.** **From I'm Trash, this one is Sherlock while he's going after Moriarty's web.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own 7 Minutes in Heaven (Atavan Halen) or Sherlock.***

There's only one way out of this one  
Destroy the web that he had built  
It seems every day I gain a scar  
And I fill up more with guilt

I keep telling myself  
I keep telling myself  
I'm not the quitting type  
But every day strength's harder to find  
I keep telling myself  
I keep telling myself  
I'm not the quitting type

Been running away since my great fall  
Trying to protect all my friends from being killed  
I'm not going home shortly  
Because I must do well  
Been running away since my great fall  
Trying to protect all my friends from being killed  
I'm not going home shortly  
Because I must do well on my own

The only thing worse that being dead  
Is John thinking that I am gone  
Who knows how long this lie will go on  
But someday I'll prove him wrong

I keep telling myself  
I keep telling myself  
I'm not the quitting type  
But every day strength's harder to find  
I keep telling myself  
I keep telling myself  
I'm not the quitting type

Been running away since my great fall  
Trying to protect all my friends from being killed  
I'm not going home shortly  
Because I must do well  
Been running away since my great fall  
Trying to protect all my friends from being killed  
I'm not going home shortly  
Because I must do well on my own

I keep telling myself  
I keep telling myself  
I'm not the quitting type  
But every day strength's harder to find  
I keep telling myself  
I keep telling myself  
I'm not the quitting type

Been running away since my great fall  
Trying to protect all my friends from being killed  
I'm not going home shortly  
Because I must do well on my own

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	241. Cough Syrup

**AN- From I'm Trash, this one is Sherlock pre-series.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Cough Syrup by Young the Giant or Sherlock.***

Life's too short to even care at all, oh  
I'm losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control  
And everyone I see, they're staring at me, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I always ache, but I also feel numb, oh, oh

If I could find a way to dull the pain I'd run away  
To some fortune that I, I should have found by now  
I'm waiting for this cocaine high to come down, come down

Life's too short to even care at all, oh  
I'm reaching out now, reaching out now for something new, oh  
It's tearing me apart, I'm looking for my heart, oh, oh, oh, oh  
It's cold and aches for a splash of the sun, oh, oh

If I could find a way to dull the pain I'd run away  
To some fortune that I, I should have found by now

And so I turn now to the things I thought couldn't bore me  
Restore life the way it should be  
I'm waiting for this cocaine high to come down

Life's too short to even care at all, oh  
I'm losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control

If I could find a way to dull the pain I'd run away  
To some fortune that I, I should have found by now

And so I turn now to the things I thought couldn't bore me  
Restore life the way it should be  
I'm waiting for this cocaine high to come down

One more hit of this cocaine now, whoa  
One more hit of this cocaine now, whoa

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	242. Don't Stop (Color on the Walls)

**AN- From I'm Trash, this one is Sherlock in the first episode.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Don't Stop (Color on the Walls) by Foster the People or Sherlock.***

Watch where I walk  
Big talk, big thoughts  
Gonna tell them all just what I want  
That street, two streets, I see you and me  
Chasing murderers and things  
Run high, low, 'cause my eyes are never closed  
I'm Sherlock Holmes and it's my show  
I'll get them, don't you think I'm gonna lose  
Don't ever think that I am gonna lose

Yeah, yeah I said don't stop, don't stop, don't stop  
Talking to me  
Stop, don't stop, don't stop  
Helping with things

We run, they run, everybody run run  
I am having so much fun  
Thieves hide, well, _try_ , they try to hide  
I'm gonna show them all they cannot hide  
One, two, three, one more suicide is four  
I'm excited and can't wait for more  
I will get them all  
I can catch them all  
It's funny 'cause I've broken many laws

I said don't stop, don't stop, don't stop  
Talking to me  
Stop, don't stop, don't stop  
Helping with things  
Stop, don't stop, don't stop  
Blogging about it  
Stop, don't stop, don't stop

Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop  
Talking to me  
Stop, don't stop, don't stop  
Helping with things  
Stop, don't stop, don't stop  
Blogging about it **  
**Stop, don't stop, don't stop, I said  
Stop, don't stop, don't stop, I said  
Stop, don't stop, don't stop  
Stop, don't stop, don't stop  
Stop, don't stop, don't stop me

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	243. Chocolate

**AN- Waistcoat35: Thank you very much. I see you found Things We Lost in the Fire, but I'd also like to draw your attention to chapter 77, where you will find your other request. I really don't mind that you accidentally asked for something already done, as there are so many chapters that it is easy to miss one. It takes me very little time to find them through the search functions I have available to me, so it's no trouble on my end to help out. And hey, this way you don't have to wait until December to see your prompt as you would have otherwise.**

 **From I'm Trash, this one is Sherlock's perspective during the first episode, focusing specifically during the scene when they're chasing down the cab.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Chocolate by The 1975 or Sherlock.***

We were just sitting down when the taxi pulled up  
Oh, and now we're running like mad  
And hey, where we'll go, nobody knows, my gun's hidden under my army coat  
But I'm never gonna quit it, no I'm never gonna quit it, no

Now we run, run through alleys that I never knew  
And I know we will catch them  
Didn't think about what to do, think about what to say, think about how to think  
Need no cane, need no cane, need no

And where we'll go, nobody knows, my gun's hidden under my army coat  
But I'm never gonna quit it, no I'm never gonna quit it, no **  
**And now I'm running hard, no need to slow, with my gun hidden under my army coat  
And I'm never gonna quit it, no I'm never gonna quit it, no

But I'm never gonna quit it, no I'm never gonna quit it, no I'm never gonna quit it  
'Cause I'm really missing it, that's what he said  
And now I'm running hard, no need to slow, my gun hidden under my army coat  
And I'm never gonna quit it, no I'm never gonna quit it, no

We intercept with the cab and see the man that's inside  
But it could not have been him  
And still I know I cannot quit this, I am never gonna quit this  
Wasn't him, it wasn't him, it wasn't him, it wasn't him, it, no!  
We play it cool

And where we'll go, nobody knows, my gun's hidden under my army coat  
But I'm never gonna quit it, no I'm never gonna quit it, no **  
**And now I'm running hard, no need to slow, with my gun hidden under my army coat  
And I'm never gonna quit it, no I'm never gonna quit it, no

Well, I think we better go, seriously, better go  
The real cops are here, you know  
Seriously, better go, oh, oh  
Well, I think we better go  
The real cops are here, you know  
Missed this more than I could know  
Seriously, better go

And where we'll go, nobody knows, my gun's hidden under my army coat  
But I'm never gonna quit it, no I'm never gonna quit it, no **  
**And now I'm running hard, no need to slow, with my gun hidden under my army coat  
And I'm never gonna quit it, no I'm never gonna quit it, no  
No, no, no

Well, I think we better go, seriously, better go  
The real cops are here, you know  
Seriously, better go, oh, oh  
Well, I think we better go  
The real cops are here, you know  
Missed this more than I could know  
Seriously, better go

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	244. Teen Idle

**AN- From I'm Trash, this one is Sherlock pre-series.**

 **I just wanna say that I love the wordplay in the name of this song. There's something really clever about it.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Idle by Marina and the Diamonds or Sherlock.***

I want someone to just respond  
I don't know why but I feel conned  
I made some choices as a teen  
And these days I am far from clean

I wanna stay inside all day  
I want the world to go away  
I want blood, guts, to feel awake  
I've taken all that I can take

Yeah, I wish I had, I wish I had more than survival  
Wish I could be normal, I don't fit the title  
There's no place out there for me and I am feeling stifled  
Feeling super, super, super, suicidal

The wasted years of wasted youth  
With pretty lies and ugly truth  
And has the day passed wherein I died?  
I've never felt like I'm alive

I have no reason to be sure  
That death is not the only cure  
I want no more fragility  
To put up with stupidity

I wanna think until I ache  
About each one of my mistakes  
I want blood, guts, to feel awake  
Just anything to pass the day

Yeah, I wish I had, I wish I had more than survival  
Wish I could be normal, I don't fit the title  
There's no place out there for me and I am feeling stifled  
Feeling super, super, super, suicidal

The wasted years of wasted youth  
With pretty lies and ugly truth  
And has the day passed wherein I died?  
I've never felt like I'm alive

Not alive, I'm not alive  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

I wish I could be all that I have missed  
I wish I had a way to bliss  
That didn't leave me lying prone  
I know I'm gonna die alone

Adolescence does not make sense  
An overwhelming innocence  
The ignorance of childish fools  
Ain't youth meant to be beautiful

Yeah, I wish I had, I wish I had more than survival  
Wish I could be normal, I don't fit the title  
There's no place out there for me and I am feeling stifled  
Feeling super, super, super, suicidal

The wasted years of wasted youth  
With pretty lies and ugly truth  
And has the day passed wherein I died?  
I've never felt like I'm alive  
I've never felt like I'm alive **  
**I've never felt like I'm alive

All my life **  
**(Feeling super, super, super)  
(Feeling super, super, super)  
(Feeling super, super, super) **  
**All my life

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	245. How You Remind Me

**AN- DrWinchstrHolmes: I'm glad you like them. If you want Hamilton, go check out Chapters 174, 199, 200, 219, 235, 237, and 238. You've obviously already seen 175. For Matilda, go to Chapters 98 and 198. Once again, you've obviously already seen 197. I know that's all the Hamilton and I'm fairly certain that's all the Matilda.**

 **From I'm Trash, this one is Sherlock about John in S1/2.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own How You Remind Me by Nickelback or Sherlock.***

Couldn't make it as a lone man  
I couldn't cut it as  
A man in healing  
Who knew I needed a kind man?  
I'm sick of life without  
A sense of feeling  
And this is how you remind me

This is how you remind me  
Of who I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of who I really am

I'm not used to care and worry  
Now my life's become as different story  
I am feeling shaken  
From handing you  
A heart that's breaking  
And I've been wrong  
I've been down  
But something's different and now I'm hopeful  
These five words in my head  
Laugh  
Are we having fun yet?

Yet, yet, yet  
Yeah, yeah  
Yet, yet, yet  
Yeah, yeah

I don't know if you know that  
I've shown you all I am  
And all of it true  
The best friend I've ever had  
'Cause living here brings things that  
Damn near kill you

And this is how you remind me  
Of who I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of who I really am

I'm not used to care and worry  
Now my life's become as different story  
I am feeling shaken  
From handing you  
A heart that's breaking  
And I've been wrong  
I've been down  
But something's different and now I'm hopeful  
These five words in my head  
Laugh  
Are we having fun yet?

Yet, yet, yet  
Yeah, yeah **  
**Yet, yet, yet  
Yeah, yeah **  
**Yet, yet, yet  
Yeah, yeah **  
**Yet, yet, yet  
Yeah, yeah

Couldn't make it as a lone man  
I couldn't cut it as  
A man in healing  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me

This is how you remind me  
Of who I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of who I really am

I'm not used to care and worry  
Now my life's become as different story  
I am feeling shaken  
From handing you  
A heart that's breaking  
And I've been wrong  
I've been down  
But something's different and now I'm hopeful  
These five words in my head  
Laugh  
Are we having fun yet?

Yet, yet  
Are we having fun yet?  
Yet, yet  
Are we having fun yet?  
Yet, yet  
Are we having fun yet?  
Yet, yet  
Yeah, yeah

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	246. Dearly Departed

**AN- From I'm Trash, this one is Sherlock's perspective during John's stag night in The Sign of Three with elements of at least one-sided Johnlock.**

 **I really like the third verse from the end (the one that starts with "Will I ever see you write again?"). There's just something about it that I find really satisfying.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Dearly Departed by Mariana's Trench or Sherlock.***

I can't keep my composure  
When you come over  
Plans are not to be sober  
Maybe not the way that I had planned  
Remembering us hand in hand  
Fighting back, taking a stand  
All that disappeared  
We don't have to talk  
Of where we'll go from here, oh  
Done before we started  
Done before we started

Night is not over  
Here before we're done  
Soon we will be done  
This last night could be all we will do with each other  
You're more than a dear old friend  
That future's dead  
We'll toast what could have been  
Done before we started  
All done before we started

Can't see a way to mend it  
My role with you has ended  
When all my plans have depended on you  
But at least tonight we can pretend  
Hold each other close like it's not the end  
Sit here and laugh in this room  
Remembering life here with you  
I often think of that  
Not quite sure just what to do  
Oh, done before we started  
Done before we started

Night is not over  
Here before we're done  
Soon we will be done  
This last night could be all we will do with each other  
You're more than a dear old friend  
That future's dead  
We'll toast what could have been  
Done before we started  
All done before we started

Will I ever see you write again?  
I need you more than oxygen  
You're in my heart  
Is that really news?  
So, truth or dare  
Was I good for you?  
Haven't had enough of you all to myself  
Still right beside you  
In sickness and health  
For ever after  
You will be my home  
And there's no place like home

You kept all of my stuff  
Not packed away and labeled  
Could you throw it out?  
Or were you not able?  
Done before we started  
Done before we started

Toast what could, what could have been  
Toast what could, what could have been  
Dear old friend  
Toast what could, what could have been  
Dear old friend  
Toast what could, what could have been **  
**Done before we started **  
**Done before we started **  
**Done before we started **  
**What could have been **  
**Done before we started **  
**My dear old friend

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	247. All or Nothing

**AN- From Guest, this one is Sherlock to John in late S1.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own All or Nothing by Theory of a Deadman or Sherlock.***

When I first saw you standing there  
I never could have known we'd be such a pair  
You joined me and we made a home  
Back when we were apart, this new feeling can't compare

All your writing brings work to my home  
I could not go back to the way life was then  
There's little that I still have left  
And this is something  
I could never forget

You are all that I need  
It's become all or nothing  
John, it's you and I  
With you I know that  
I am good for something  
So let's go give it a try  
You've got my back and I've got yours too  
It's just us against the world  
It's become all or nothing  
John, it's you and I  
It's become all or nothing  
John, it's you and I

We're taking chances solving every case  
I'll never look back again  
We both know that this could make or break us  
It's never been the same since then

You are all that I need  
It's become all or nothing  
John, it's you and I  
With you I know that  
I am good for something  
So let's go give it a try  
You've got my back and I've got yours too  
It's just us against the world  
It's become all or nothing  
John, it's you and I  
It's become all or nothing  
John, it's you and I

For once I've nothing to hide  
I hope you'll never say goodbye  
Could it really be you're mine?  
It's become all or nothing  
John, it's you and I  
I know that I am good for something  
So let's go give it a try  
You've got my back and I've got yours too  
It's just us against the world  
It's become all or nothing  
John, it's you and I  
With you I know that  
I am good for something  
So let's go give it a try

You've got my back and I've got yours too  
It's just us against the world  
It's become all or nothing  
John, it's you and I  
It's become all or nothing  
John, it's you and I  
John, it's you and I

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	248. Immortals

**AN- From DippyFresh, this one is Sherlock around S2 about the mark they have made on history in a rather meta acknowledgment of the original books.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Immortals by Fall Out Boy or Sherlock.***

They all know just who we are  
Here in 221b  
They turn to us with every minor hitch and big case  
We're the first bearers (bearers) of our eternal names  
We will be passed down to all for centuries

(Ooh)  
Because we stand more than just two halves as the time will pass (pass, pass)  
(Ooh)  
I try to picture me without you but I can't

'Cause we could be immortal, immortal  
Live on and on in song  
So live with me forever now  
No one else can bring us down  
Live on and on in song  
We could be immor-immortal  
Immor-immortal  
Immor-immortal  
Immor-immortal  
(Immortal)

Sometimes the only pay off for us from day to day  
Is when we're tested again and again many ways  
I'd love to shrug off my past for my future  
We have come so far from just a rumour

(Ooh)  
Because we stand more than just two halves as the time will pass (pass, pass)  
(Ooh)  
I try to picture me without you but I can't

'Cause we could be immortal, immortal  
Live on and on in song  
So live with me forever now  
No one else can bring us down  
Live on and on in song  
We could be immor-immortal **  
**Immor- immortal **  
**(Immortal)

So live with me forever now  
No one else can bring us down

We could be immortal, immortal  
Live on and on in song  
We could be immor- immortal  
Immor- immortal  
Immor- immortal  
Immor- immortal  
(Immortal)

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	249. You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

**AN- From DippyFresh, this one is Moriarty to Sherlock in The Reichenbach Fall.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by Offspring or Sherlock.***

Show me how you die, you're getting closer all the time  
I'm turning all against the one, it's a goal not hard to reach  
Another well-placed word sets off an unsuspecting herd  
Now each time you step out of line a mob jumps to their feet

Now dance, Sherlock, dance  
You have never had a chance  
No one else can see  
All of it is down to me

Scramble to find a way  
To survive this game  
But you can't win  
Just watch your fall begin

With a thousand lies and a good disguise  
I can take you by surprise, I can take you by surprise  
Don't care what you say, there's no other way  
See the anger in your eyes, you'll be running for your life

Running out of time, you're drifting closer to my sights  
You'll play it out in just my way  
You have seen the real me  
There's something in my way and now someone is gonna pay  
But when you can't get what you want, well, it's all because of me

Now dance, Sherlock, dance  
You have never had a chance  
No one else can see  
All of it is down to me

Scramble to find a way  
To survive this game  
But you can't win  
Just watch your fall begin  
(World, deceived)

With a thousand lies and a good disguise  
I can take you by surprise, I can take you by surprise  
Don't care what you say, there's no other way  
See the anger in your eyes, you'll be running for your life

Now dance, Sherlock, dance  
You never had a chance  
And no one else can see  
All of it is down to me

So dance, Sherlock, dance  
You never had a chance  
All of this is down to me

With a thousand lies and a good disguise  
I can take you by surprise, I can take you by surprise  
Don't care what you say, there's no other way  
See the anger in your eyes, you'll be running for your life

I've got alibis for alibis  
I will take you by surprise, I will take you by surprise  
Don't care what you say, there's no other way  
See the anger in your eyes, you'll be running for your life

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	250. The Kids Aren't Alright

**AN- From DippyFresh, this one is Sherlock pre-series reflecting on how everyone hates him and deducing everyone else's screw-ups. You know, cheery stuff.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own The Kids Aren't Alright by Offspring or Sherlock.***

When I was young they told me I was bright  
That I could do so much with my life  
But everyone who has since met me  
Has hated something 'bout me they could see

Now I'm watching the strangers pass  
And seeing in them dead dreams of their past  
People I'll never meet  
But I can read their lives

Always known  
Nothing's free  
Nothing is how it should be  
It's all there  
I can see  
Fragile lives  
Shattered dreams

That one had a chance, well she really did  
Instead she dropped out and had a couple of kids  
This one lives at home 'cause he's got no job  
He just plays guitar and smokes a lot of pot

She's at risk of suicide  
And his parents just died  
There's one simple conclusion  
The cruelest dream is what we see

Always known  
Nothing's free  
Nothing is how it should be  
It's all there  
I can see  
Fragile lives  
Shattered dreams

Always known  
Nothing's free  
Nothing is how it should be  
It's all there  
I can see  
Fragile lives  
Shattered dreams

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	251. Trouble

**AN- From DippyFresh, this one is Moriarty to Sherlock in The Reichenbach Fall.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Trouble by P!nk or Sherlock.***

All the public  
Have judged your case  
No mercy  
As we all watched you fall from grace  
You are fighting  
To remain  
With help from your pet  
But that ain't gonna help you now

I'm trouble  
Yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble, y'all  
I disturb my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble, y'all  
I bring trouble all around

Think you can fight  
But you are wrong  
You tried to take me  
But I knew all along  
You can't take me  
Out of time  
There's just one ending  
So it's time to jump and fly

I'm trouble  
Yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble, y'all  
I bring trouble all around  
I'm trouble  
Yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble, y'all  
I bring trouble all around

Never saw me coming  
And I have won  
So now you have to go  
(Yeah, so now you have to go  
'Cause here comes trouble)

All the public  
Have judged your case  
No mercy  
As we all watched you fall from grace  
You are fighting  
To remain  
With help from your pet  
But that ain't gonna help you now

Think you can fight  
But you are wrong  
You tried to take me  
But I knew all along  
You can't take me  
Out of time  
There's just one ending  
So it's time to jump and fly

I'm trouble  
Yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble, y'all  
I disturb my town  
I'm trouble  
Yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble, y'all  
I bring trouble all around

You never saw me coming  
And I have won  
So now you have to go  
(Go-oh-oh, I am)

I'm trouble  
Yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble, y'all  
I bring trouble all around  
I'm trouble  
Yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble, y'all  
I bring trouble all around

I'm trouble  
Yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble, y'all  
I bring trouble all around  
I'm trouble  
Yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble, y'all  
I bring trouble all around  
I bring trouble all around  
I bring trouble all around

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	252. Where Did You Sleep Last Night?

**AN- From DippyFresh, this one is John to Mary when he finds out about her secret past in His Last Vow.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Where Did You Sleep Last Night by Nirvana or Sherlock.***

Mary, Mary, you lied to me  
Who were you 'fore you were my wife?

Not this time, not this time  
You were supposed to be fine  
Looks like you are abnormal too

Mary, Mary, I'm sure you know  
This is so much to just let go

Not this time, not this time  
You were supposed to be fine  
Looks like you are abnormal too

All of you, watch what you say to me  
I am done with all this shit  
Are all I know total psychopaths?  
What did I do to deserve this?

Mary, Mary, you lied to me  
Who were you 'fore you were my wife?

Not this time, not this time  
You were supposed to be fine  
Looks like you are abnormal too

Mary, Mary, I'm sure you know  
This is so much to just let go

Not this time, not this time  
You were supposed to be fine  
Looks like you are abnormal too  
Mary, Mary, you lied to me  
Who were you 'fore you were my wife?

Not this time, not this time  
You were supposed to be fine  
Looks like you are abnormal too

Mary, Mary, I'm sure you know  
This is so much to just let go

Not this time, not this time  
You, fine  
Looks like you are abnormal too

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	253. You've Got a Friend in Me

**AN- From DippyFresh, this one is John about Sherlock in S2.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own You've Got a Friend in Me by Randy Newman or Sherlock.***

You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
I will get it through your head  
That I really mean  
What I've often said  
You know how much I've given and I've bled  
Holmes, you've got a friend in me  
Yeah, you've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got troubles and I've got 'em too  
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you  
But we know that we'll win and see it through  
'Cause you've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me

Some other folks we see  
Are quite a bit smarter than I am  
They could keep up with you, maybe  
But none of them will ever know you  
The way I do, it's me and you, Holmes  
And as the years go by  
Our friendship will never die  
It seems to me it's our destiny  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	254. How You Get the Girl

**AN- From SparklingTears6, this one is Sherlolly from Molly's perspective through to around Reichenbach. I haven't done much Sherlolly, so I hope all you shippers are satisfied with it.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own How You Get the Girl by Taylor Swift or Sherlock.***

How could you not see  
With your perfect brain, brain?  
Each time you shrugged it off  
It cut through me again, -ain

But I could see past your front  
You were just too afraid to tell me what you want, want

It's just how it was  
Afraid to get the girl

But still I'd say  
I want you for worse or for better  
I would wait forever and ever  
'Cause I know that we would work together  
I would wait forever and ever

It's just how it was  
Afraid to get the girl, girl, oh  
It's just how it was  
Afraid to get the girl, girl

That's how it always used to be, be  
Yeah, and then came that day when you came to me, me  
I thought that you must have lost your mind  
When you said you had to die and that you had to lie, lie

You changed how it was  
Gave some hope to the girl

But still I'd say  
I want you for worse or for better  
I would wait forever and ever  
'Cause I know that we would work together  
I would wait forever and ever

You changed how it was  
Gave some hope to the girl, girl, oh  
You changed how it was  
Gave some hope to the girl, girl, yeah

Now I know, oh  
That you will never let go

No longer how it used to be  
'Cause now each day you come right to me  
You say you want me

Yeah, I want you for worse or for better  
I would wait forever and ever  
'Cause I know that we will work together  
I would wait forever and ever

It's just how it was  
Afraid to get the girl, girl, oh  
It's just how it was  
Afraid to get the girl, girl, oh

It's just how it was  
Afraid to get the girl, girl, oh  
It's just how it was  
Afraid to get the girl, girl, oh

And that's how it was  
But now you've got the girl

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	255. Invisible

**AN- From SparklingTears6, this one is Molly about Irene Adler chasing Sherlock in A Scandal in Belgravia.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Invisible by Taylor Swift or Sherlock.***

She sees nothing but a prize  
To chase for a while  
She loves the thrill she feels beneath your stare  
Confounding you each time  
But you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her  
'Cause you mean so much more to me

And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me, how can I make you view me?  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
But it's like I'm invisible

There's a fire inside of you  
That I think I match too  
And she is greedy for that light  
But not the rest of you  
I try to think about a way to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be

And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me, how can I make you view me?  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
But it's like I'm invisible

Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh, I'm invisible  
I just wanna open your eyes  
And make you realize

I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
Sherlock, let me love you like I want to  
You just see right through me, how can I make you view me?  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
But it's like I'm invisible

She sees nothing but a prize  
To chase for a while

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	256. Alfie

**AN- From SparklingTears6, this one is Mycroft about early-20s Sherlock. This song fits a little too well, actually.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Alfie by Lilly Allen or Sherlock.***

Oh, deary me  
My little brother's in his bedroom smoking weed  
I tell him he should get up 'cause there's visitors to see  
He can't be bothered 'cause he's high on THC

I ask him very nicely if he'd like a cup of tea  
I can't even see him 'cause the room is so smokey  
He says he's doing an experiment or three  
My baby brother Sherly how I wish that you could see

Oh, I only say it 'cause I care  
So please can you show that you're aware  
Now, now, there's no need to swear  
I might despair for you, mon frère

Oooh, Sherly, get up it's a brand new day  
I just can't sit back and watch you waste your life away  
There's so much you could do if you would stop being a pain  
Get off your lazy arse, Sherly, please use your brain

Surely somewhere out there there's an interesting case  
I'll confiscate your drugs if you don't try today  
Just do something, don't even care whether or not you're paid  
As long as you're not here so I can stop cursing your name

Oh, I only say it 'cause I care  
So please can you show that you're aware  
Now, now, there's no need to swear  
I might despair for you, mon frère

Oh, little brother, please refrain from doing that  
I'm tryna help you out so can you stop being a twat  
It's time that you and I sat down and had a little chat  
Please stop doing whatever you are doing with that cat

Oh, I only say it 'cause I care  
So please can you show that you're aware  
Now, now, there's no need to swear **  
**I might despair **  
**I might despair **  
**Mon frère

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	257. Lose You

**AN- From SparklingTears6, this one is Sherlock on the phone with John in Reichenbach.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Lose You by Pete Yorn or Sherlock.***

I'm taking a dive off of the side  
It is so hard to explain  
Why?  
They all are right  
Tell them all that I died regretting

Tell them that I deserve this pain  
I have done my best  
But there's so much you don't see  
I will have to wander through this world  
Alone

You must watch me fall  
Into the whole that he has dug here  
Stop even as we  
Have built up this whole great camaraderie  
I can't tell you everything  
You must be confused  
So just go tell everyone  
That I tricked and I used you

'Cause I'm gonna lose you  
Yes, I'm gonna lose you  
If I'm gonna lose you  
'Cause I'm gonna lose  
Yes, I'm gonna lose you  
If I'm gonna lose you  
Hope I won't lose you for good

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	258. Kicking and Screaming

**AN- From SparklingTears6, this one is Irene to Sherlock in ASiB.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Kicking and Screaming by Miley Cyrus or Sherlock.***

Don't keep me waiting, anticipating  
Treating me like a fool  
I got news for you  
So don't turn your back  
I know way more than you knew

You want me  
You need me  
Believe me, you'll be callin'  
You love me  
You hate me  
Believe me, you'll come crawlin'

Take you down, I'll get off  
I can show you what you've been missing  
Figure out what goes down  
Once I'm done you will be beggin' and pleadin'

I keep you guessing, I'm your brand new obsession  
I'm hard for you to deduce  
You have in your possession  
Info from my profession  
I am here with something to lose

Watch out now  
It got out  
There's no doubt  
That you have it  
Controlled you  
I owned you  
I showed you, but you still don't have it

Take you down, I'll get off  
I can show you what you've been missing  
Figure out what goes down  
Once I'm done you will be beggin' and pleadin'  
Take you down, I'll get off  
Just you can figure out what I'm missing  
Figure out what goes down  
Once I'm done you will be beggin' and pleadin'

You'll be beggin' and pleadin'  
You'll be beggin' and pleadin' **  
**And I'm so deceiving, you'll be beggin' and pleadin'

Watch out now  
You find out  
Don't cry out  
I've won, you can't stop me  
I played hard  
And came far  
Come on now, I really do like you

Take you down, I'll get off  
I can show you what you've been missing  
Figure out what goes down  
Once I'm done you will be beggin' and pleadin'  
Take you down, I'll get off  
Just you can figure out what I'm missing  
Figure out what goes down  
Once I'm done you will be beggin' and pleadin'

You'll be beggin' and pleadin' **  
**You'll be beggin' and pleadin'

Beggin' and pleadin'

Beggin'  
And  
Pleadin'

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	259. Switch

**AN- From SparklingTears6, this one is John sometime during S1 commenting on how disorienting it can be around Sherlock and his different mentality.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Switch by Ashley Tisdale or Sherlock.***

(Switch back, switch back)

You're incredible, I'm sure of it  
A crazy intuition  
The game is on, you're here then gone, come back  
You find a good position  
And then you switch right over  
It's normal, I know, but  
It's still weird to watch it happen

It's still strange  
Each time in front of me  
'Cause you change  
Like you can't hear or see  
'Cause you get in your head, avoid your heart  
When you are in there we're worlds apart  
Until you come back, give me a start  
You switch back to this world  
And you're just  
Talking like a machine  
I'm still stuck  
On every jump in between  
'Cause you get in your head, avoid your heart  
When you are in there we're worlds apart  
Until you come back, give me a start  
You switch back to this world

You're incredible, I'm sure of it  
But you are just so different  
And you are lacking, lacking concern of it  
You find that something's missing  
And then you switch right over  
It's normal, I know, but  
It's still weird to watch it happen

It's still strange  
Each time in front of me  
'Cause you change  
Like you can't hear or see  
'Cause you get in your head, avoid your heart  
When you are in there we're worlds apart  
Until you come back, give me a start  
You switch back to this world  
And you're just  
Talking like a machine  
I'm still stuck  
On every jump in between  
'Cause you get in your head, avoid your heart  
When you are in there we're worlds apart  
Until you come back, give me a start  
You switch back to this world

Sometimes you don't think something is useful  
Space, you thought, deserved a quick removal  
So you deleted it so you could make room  
(I'll never understand just why, I just go with it)

It's still strange  
Each time in front of me  
'Cause you change  
Like you can't hear or see  
'Cause you get in your head, avoid your heart  
When you are in there we're worlds apart  
Until you come back, give me a start  
You switch back to this world  
And you're just  
Talking like a machine  
I'm still stuck  
On every jump in between  
'Cause you get in your head, avoid your heart  
When you are in there we're worlds apart  
Until you come back, give me a start  
You switch back to this world

You are so smart, but you give me a start  
You are so smart, but you gave me a start  
You are so smart, but you give me a start  
You are so smart, but you gave me a start  
You are so smart, but you give me a start  
You are so smart, but you gave me a start

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	260. Just Like a Pill

**AN- DippyFresh: Thanks! I'm really glad that you enjoyed the songs. I had a lot of fun doing them. It was my pleasure.**

 **From SparklingTears6, this one is Sherlock to Mycroft about his drug habit pre-series.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Just Like a Pill by P!nk or Sherlock.***

I wake up here where I didn't go to sleep  
You think I took too much  
But I was just sick with boredom  
I thought it might be fun

I don't want all your damn support, just leave me to scratch my itch  
We go through this every time that I wake up in a ditch  
You say to take care of myself again, hearing that from you is rich  
I wanna get out of here, I want to

Run just as fast as I can  
From the sight of all who "care"  
From the sight of anyone who wants near  
And each time I make you a list  
Don't you dare make me better, don't want you to assist  
Don't want you to assist

Why must you bother me, why've you not left me?  
Don't need to get a grip  
Why must the world be so damn different?  
You think I should get some help

I don't want all your damn support, just leave me to scratch my itch  
We go through this every time that I wake up in a ditch  
You say to take care of myself again, hearing that from you is rich  
I wanna get out of here, I want to

Run just as fast as I can  
From the sight of all who "care"  
From the sight of anyone who wants near  
And each time I make you a list  
Don't you dare make me better, don't want you to assist  
Don't want you to assist

Run just as fast as I can  
From the sight of all who "care"  
From the sight of anyone who wants near  
And each time I make you a list  
Don't you dare make me better, don't want you to assist  
Don't want you to assist

I don't want all your damn support, just leave me to scratch my itch  
We go through this every time that I wake up in a ditch  
You say to take care of myself again, hearing that from you is rich  
I wanna get out of here, I want to

Run just as fast as I can  
From the sight of all who "care"  
From the sight of anyone who wants near  
And each time I make you a list  
Don't you dare make me better, don't want you to assist  
Don't want you to a-

Run just as fast as I can  
From the sight of all who "care"  
From the sight of anyone who wants near  
And each time I make you a list  
Don't you dare make me better, don't want you to assist  
Don't want you to assist

Run just as fast as I can  
From the sight of all who "care"  
From the sight of anyone who wants near  
And each time I make you a list  
Don't you dare make me better, don't want you to assist  
Don't want you to assist...

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	261. Family Portrait

**AN- From SparklingTears6, this one is Sherlock about Mycroft pre-series. Mycroft may love his brother, but Sherlock (especially young Sherlock) doesn't see that.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Family Portrait by P!nk or Sherlock.***

Mycroft's voice is such an irritating sound  
Each time I hear it, it is tearing me down  
To avoid reality I live in my own head  
In there I have Redbeard, though outside of there he's dead

The fighting is endless 'tween me and my brother  
And this after school too, I have no shelter  
It ain't easy raising kids like him and me  
Never knowing what we could see, do see  
I don't want love to destroy me or what's left of family

There's no working out, we're barely a family  
This isn't getting better, how could we do anything?  
There's no working out, we're barely a family  
This isn't getting better, I just want to leave

Mycroft, please stop yelling, I can't stand the sound  
I'm sure you are lying, why must you be around?  
I know that mum loves you and that she says that I should too  
Don't care if it hurts you, I only say it 'cause it's true

I pulled away today, into my head, ran away  
It's nice just to have my own space, if only I could just stay  
It ain't easy raising kids like him and me  
Never knowing what we could see, do see  
I don't want love to destroy me or what's left of family

There's no working out, we're barely a family  
This isn't getting better, how could we do anything?  
There's no working out, we're barely a family  
This isn't getting better, I just want to leave

In our family portrait, we look pretty normal  
But it's pretend, that day we'd just stopped a quarrel  
I don't wanna come back here for holidays  
Why would I want those stresses?  
I don't want my own brother anyways  
It's not you, dad and mum, it's Mycroft who is to blame

In our family portrait, we look pretty normal  
We look almost happy, who would have thought that?  
In our family portrait, we look pretty normal  
But it's pretend, that day we'd just stopped a quarrel

In our family portrait, we look pretty normal **  
**(There's no working out, we're barely a family)  
We look almost happy, who would have thought that?  
(This isn't getting better, how could we do anything?)  
In our family portrait, we look pretty normal  
(There's no working out, we're barely a family)  
But it's pretend, that day we'd just stopped a quarrel  
(This isn't getting better, I just want to leave)  
In our family portrait, we look pretty normal  
(There's no working out, we're barely a family)  
We look almost happy, who would have thought that?  
(This isn't getting better, I just want to leave)

I want to leave  
I want to leave  
I want to leave  
Let me go, please  
That goddamn tale of the East Wind has left its special scar  
I want to leave  
I want to leave  
I want to leave  
I want to be alone

It would be nicer  
It would be much better without my brother  
Oh, no one telling me they're smarter  
It would be much better without someone to fight  
That will be but a dream forever  
Why is he always right?

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	262. I Wanna Get Better

**AN- From SparklingTears6, this one is Sherlock pre-series.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own I Wanna Get Better by Bleachers or Sherlock.***

Hey, I hear the voice of my brother through all the fumes  
Calling my name but I cannot see him come through  
Suddenly there are arms wrapped around my midsection, not feeling so clever  
And I've trained myself to think clearly while high, but  
Something this time makes it hard to just try to  
Lost control and I'm scared but a groan's all I make

I wanna get better

I've spent so long getting high but something has gone wrong this time  
I am losing my mind 'cause the drugs, the drugs, the drugs, the drugs, the drugs  
That I took blur things more than they should  
In a blaze of fear I panic and fall out of the bed  
Then I freeze and realize I don't know where I am  
So now I dive into my mind palace, wanting to know

Hey, I wanna get better!

I won't admit that I'm lonely, longing for a space  
I wanna get better, better, better, better  
I wanna get better  
The whole world knew I was broken, now I'm wanting to change  
I wanna get better, better, better, better  
I wanna get better

I now know where I am as I stare at the ceiling  
Hospital rooms are so devoid of feeling  
And I want to get out but Mycroft says that I'm stuck  
Says "make an effort"

Now I miss the days of my life in my own place  
Sometimes I still wake and don't know where I am  
I'm mostly living in my mind palace tryna fix myself

Hey, I wanna get better!

I won't admit that I'm lonely, longing for a space  
I wanna get better, better, better, better  
I wanna get better  
The whole world knew I was broken, now I'm wanting to change  
I wanna get better, better, better, better  
I wanna get better

'Cause I know next time someone might not save me  
So I need to control the habit  
I know some day it will kill me

Woke up this morning early with some sanity  
Knowing that I'm close to being set free  
Now my life has not as much darkness  
I'm feeling much better

As I calmly lie I get impatient for my exit  
And I hope tomorrow I will wake knowing where I am  
So I just slip into my mind palace, feeling like myself

Hey, I wanna get better!

I won't admit that I'm lonely, longing for a space  
I wanna get better, better, better, better  
I wanna get better  
The whole world knew I was broken, now I'm wanting to change  
I wanna get better, better, better, better  
I wanna get better

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	263. Keep Me in Your Heart

**AN- From SparklingTears6, this one is Sherlock right after the fall hoping that those he cares about will remember him.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Keep Me in Your Heart by Warren Zevon or Sherlock.***

The night is fallin' on the day I faked my death  
Keep me in your heart for a while  
Though I leave you it doesn't mean I need you any less  
Keep me in your heart for a while

I'll be gone for several years now, I won't stop until I'm done  
Keep me in your heart for a while  
All for you, Mrs. Husdon, John, Lestrade and everyone  
Keep me in your heart for a while

Sha-lalala-lala-li-lalala-lo  
Keep me in your heart for a while  
Sha-lalala-lala-li-lalala-lo  
Keep me in your heart for a while

Sometimes when you do something that brings back memories  
Maybe you'll think of me and smile  
I wish I could tell you everything you didn't see  
Keep me in your heart for a while

Hold me in your thoughts  
Even though it seems  
That when I fell I bid adieu  
'Til my return comes  
Don't give up on me  
I swear I will come back to you

I am off to trek the world 'til I've crushed his web  
Keep me in your heart for a while  
You think he beat me but it's the reverse instead  
Keep me in your heart for a while

Sha-lalala-lala-li-lalala-lo  
Keep me in your heart for a while  
Sha-lalala-lala-li-lalala-lo  
Keep me in your heart for a while

Keep me in your heart for a while

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	264. Jumper

**AN- From SparklingTears6, this one is John to Sherlock at the end of The Reichenbach Fall when Sherlock is about to jump.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Jumper by Third Eye Blind or Sherlock.***

I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend  
I realize with all the lies it's hard to not give in  
But you have never before cared to pretend, I don't understand  
I don't understand

They all say you're a danger, insane  
Faking all that they can't explain  
You never have belonged  
You won't miss a fight  
You're way too proud  
You are always right, it's your burial shroud  
Something has gone wrong

But what could possibly be your big reason  
To just throw it all away

I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend  
I realize with all the lies it's hard to not give in  
But you have never before cared to pretend, I don't understand  
I don't understand

You are on the rooftop and I'm going cold  
I'm sure there's some trick that nobody knows  
I still can't help but fear  
Your friends will be left, you will be missed  
I never thought it would come to this  
And I, I need you to know

Everyone's got to face down their demons  
So for today, don't you throw it all away

I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend  
I realize with all the lies it's hard to not give in  
But you have never before cared to pretend, I don't understand  
I don't understand **  
**I don't understand

(I don't understand  
I don't understand  
I don't understand)

Please don't throw it all away

I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend **  
**I don't understand **  
**I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend **  
**I don't understand **  
**I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend **  
**And I don't understand

I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend **  
**I don't understand **  
**I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend **  
**I don't understand

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	265. Problem

**AN- From SparklingTears6, this one is an exchange between Sherlock and Moriarty showing their dynamic around The Great Game, maybe edging onto the beginning of The Reichenbach Fall.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Problem by Ariana Grande or Sherlock.***

Sherlock:  
Hey, Moriarty, I should hate ya  
And still I like ya  
I like you  
And even though I want to beat you  
Sorta don't want ta  
I like you

Come on, Moriarty  
Come and play with me  
'Cause even though I shouldn't want it  
I gotta have it  
I like you

Our game goes on  
It will never be over  
I should be wise  
And realize that I've got

One less problem without you  
I got one less problem without you  
I got one less problem without you  
I got one less, one less problem

One less problem without you  
I got one less problem without you  
I got one less problem without you  
I got one less, one less problem

And no one else can understand us  
They are not like us  
I'm like you  
I know I shouldn't want you here, back  
Or let you come back  
I'm like you

Every time you meet me  
And try to beat me  
I get a little bit breathless  
I shouldn't want it  
I'm like you

Moriarty: **  
**Our game goes on  
It will never be over  
I should be wise  
And realize that I've got

One less problem without you  
I got one less problem without you  
I got one less problem without you  
I got one less, one less problem

One less problem without you  
I got one less problem without you  
I got one less problem without you  
I got one less, one less problem

It's Jimmy James  
Uh!  
What you got?  
Smart money bettin'  
I'll be better off without you  
But I won't  
Be forgettin' all about you  
You say you can win  
But I'm afraid that I doubt you  
Understand my life is easy  
When I ain't around you  
Moriarty  
This party will keep you guessin'  
I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you  
More than I love your presence  
And the best thing now  
Is probably for you to exit  
I let you go  
Let you back  
But by now I've learned my lesson  
No half-stepping  
I know you want it so we just keep playin'  
But listening to you angels  
I can't believe what you're sayin'  
There aren't many yous, baby boo  
So don't be dumb  
I got 99 problems  
But you won't be one  
Uhuh!

One less, one less problem  
One less, one less problem

Both: **  
**Our game goes on  
It will never be over  
I should be wise  
And realize that I've got

One less problem without you  
I got one less problem without you  
I got one less problem without you  
I got one less, one less problem

One less problem without you  
I got one less problem without you  
I got one less problem without you  
I got one less, one less problem

One less problem without you  
I got one less problem without you  
I got one less problem without you  
I got one less, one less problem

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	266. Because of You

**AN- From SparklingTears6, this one is young Sherlock about Mycroft teaching him that caring is not an advantage. As I've said before, even though Mycroft really cares for his brother, we all know that he isn't the best at expressing it.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Because of You by Kelly Clarkson or Sherlock.***

I will not make  
The same mistakes that I did  
I will not let myself  
Feel my heart and its misery  
I will not break  
The way I did, I fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I know to care is not an advantage  
Because of you  
I learned to lock emotions so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I know to never trust those around me to do a thing but hurt me  
Because of you  
I will not break

I change my name  
And it's not too long before it's what you shout  
I cannot cry  
'Cause I know there's no point to even try  
I always take  
The names and jeers so often in my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it's never on display to start with

Because of you  
I know to care is not an advantage  
Because of you  
I learned to lock emotions so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I know to never trust those around me to do a thing but hurt me  
Because of you  
I will not break

When Redbeard died  
You heard me cry every night in my sleep  
When I was young  
I didn't know  
How to bury the pain deep  
Now I will not let anyone else  
Close to me again  
Now I won't cry in the middle of the night  
For a single thing

Because of you  
I know to care is not an advantage  
Because of you  
I learned to lock emotions so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I have learned just how not to forget anything  
Because of you  
I know how not to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm alone in my life  
But I'm not empty  
Because of you  
I will not break

Because of you  
Because of you

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	267. Bring Him Home

**AN- From linkxpipit, this one is Mrs. Hudson at the beginning of S1.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Bring Him Home from Les Miserables or Sherlock.***

Sherlock Holmes  
In my own  
Time of need  
He made sure truth was shown

He is young  
Needs a place  
Where he'll rest  
Not a guest  
He'll be home  
He'll be home  
He'll be home

He's like the son I might have known  
If I had ever had a son  
And he can find  
One by one  
The telling signs  
On and on  
And then he comes  
With his "friend" John

Though not peace  
He'll have joy  
He is young  
He is only a boy

He can take  
What I'll give  
He will thrive  
He will live  
It is like he is mine  
He will live  
He'll be home  
He'll be home  
He'll be home

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	268. Castle on a Cloud

**AN- From linkxpipit, this one is Sherlock about his mind palace**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Castle on a Cloud from Les Miserables or Sherlock.***

There is a palace in my mind  
I like to go there just to think  
I can get all my thoughts in sync  
There in the palace in my mind

All of my memories I can see  
And I delete what I don't need  
Everything is all there to find  
There in the palace in my mind

And there is Redbeard still alive  
I like to visit him sometimes  
He's nice to see and he's soft to touch  
But that is not a part I enter much

I know a place where no one's dumb  
I know a place where I can thrive  
It is the sole place that's just mine  
There in the castle in my mind

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	269. I Dreamed a Dream

**AN- From linkxpipit, this one is John after the fall.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own I Dreamed a Dream from Les Miserables or Sherlock.***

There was a time when we could find  
The cause to any case  
I'd put it in writing  
There was a time I watched his mind  
And the world was a song  
And the song was exciting  
There was a time  
When it all went wrong

I dreamed a dream in time gone by  
When hope was high  
And life worth living  
I dreamed that life would never die  
I dreamed the world would be forgiving  
Then I was strong and unafraid  
And we were working there in tandem  
There was no thought that life would fade  
There was no end  
That I could fathom

But the spider came to fight  
Tearing him apart in public  
He said he'd burn out his heart  
Looks like that day finally came

He took me with him by his side  
He filled my days with endless wonder  
He let me follow in his stride  
But now I am alone again

And still I dream he'll come to me  
That we will work again together  
But there are dreams that cannot be  
And there are storms we cannot weather

I had a dream my life would be  
So different from what I'm now living  
So different now from what it seemed  
His fall has killed the dream I dreamed

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	270. Empty Chairs at Empty Tables

**AN- From linkxpipit, this one is John after the fall.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Empty Chairs at Empty Tables from Les Miserables or Sherlock.***

There's a grief that can't be spoken  
There's a pain goes on and on  
Empty chairs and empty tables  
Now my friend is dead and gone

Here he talked of each solution  
Here it was he lit the flame  
Here he fought with Moriarty  
Moriarty is to blame

Standing there in that one corner  
Playing violin all night  
He would finish up his thinking  
And I can hear him now!  
Whatever plans he thought up last  
Did not work as expected  
Standing on that goddamn roof  
That day

Oh, my friend, my friend, can't fathom  
That I live and you are gone  
There's a grief that can't be spoken  
There's a pain goes on and on

Phantom gunshots ringing throughout  
Phantom clients at the door  
Empty chairs and empty tables  
Where my friend will work no more

Oh, my friend, my friend, please tell me  
What your sacrifice was for  
Empty chairs and empty tables  
Where my friend will live no more

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	271. On My Own - Anderson

**AN- Happy (slightly early) Halloween!** **From linkxpipit, this one is Anderson after the fall. I've found I really like playing around with this character.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own On My Own from Les Miserables or Sherlock.***

And now I'm all alone again  
Nowhere to turn, no one to go to  
Without a job, without a friend, without a face to say hello to  
I see nobody here  
But I am sure that he is near

I stay awake most every night  
When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and how he could have  
Lived whenever I'm not weeping  
The city goes to bed  
But I won't rest 'til he's not dead

On my own  
Insisting he survived it  
All alone  
I do believe in Sherlock  
Without him  
My life crumbles around me  
They say I've lost my way, this search is what  
I have to ground me

With his brain, no way he's not the winner  
He's more than an ordinary figure  
He can't be dead, because if that is true then  
I am at fault for what he did and I won't face that ever

And they say it's only in my mind  
That I do this for myself and not for him  
It is clear everyone else is blind  
And I say there's a way for him

I trust him  
The fight cannot be over  
He's not gone  
This can't be it forever  
Without him  
The world around me changes  
My life is bare and everywhere  
The clues are getting stranger

I trust him  
No matter what I'm learning  
All this time  
I have not been pretending  
Without me  
The world just goes on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known

I trust him  
I trust him  
I trust him  
But only on my own

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	272. Master of the House

**AN- From linkxpipit, this one is Magnussen in the first five-ish minutes of His Last Vow. It took forever to do, but I'm really happy with how this one turned out. You have no idea how many times I rewatched the same five minutes of footage to get this right.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Master of the House from Les Miserables or Sherlock.***

Hello, good sir  
I'll sit right down  
No need to waste  
Time waiting around  
Questions I face  
I have no sway  
It's not my place  
To tell you today  
Seldom do you see  
Honest men like me  
A gent of good intent  
Who's content to be

Master of the world  
Always cool and calm  
Offering a handshake  
With a sweaty palm  
Telling people's tales  
Making little stirs  
When you work in media the facts can blur  
To be hushed I need a favour  
Or the world will know your vice  
'Cause nothing gets you nothing  
Everything has got a little price

Master of the world  
Keeper of big news  
Ready to release 'em  
If they do refuse  
Finding hidden proof  
Hiding it away  
Somewhere no one else knows  
So it all stays safe  
Everybody loves a scandal  
So they want to stay my friend  
They'll do whatever pleases  
Jesus, I can bleed 'em in the end

Master of the world  
No one dares to try  
I'm untouchable to all  
Who like their life  
Cater to the poor  
Taking down the great  
They don't know just how much I  
Control their fate  
Everyone has something hidden  
Something that they don't want shown

I know all of their secrets  
Jesus, I can skin them to the bone

Hello, good sir  
I think it's right  
For someone to  
Get an invite  
I don't see how  
That would be odd  
I'm sorry, though  
That I'm from abroad  
That should shut him down  
And I never lied  
Once someone comes around  
I'll be satisfied

News on everyone  
News beyond belief  
Everything from murder  
To a cheating thief  
Crimes under the rug  
Several bastard brats  
Think of what the world would do  
If they knew that

I'll come calling when you're needed  
Getting strings pulled and some lies  
Reasonable requests  
Plus some little extras on the side  
I have dirt on all  
I can make them fall  
They bend over backwards from what I recall  
Here a little push  
There a little shove  
Do what I want or they'll know what porn you love  
When it comes to owning people  
There are lots of tricks I know  
How it all increases  
All in bits and pieces  
Jesus, can't believe how far they'll go

Master of the world  
No one dares to try  
I'm untouchable to all  
Who like their life  
Cater to the poor  
Taking down the great  
They don't know just how much I  
Control their fate  
Everyone has something hidden  
Something they find out I've got

Owning all these geezers  
Jesus, what a sorry little lot

I know that I  
Should not have shown up here  
But Lady Smallwood  
I can break all you hold dear  
Letters to a girl  
Under legal age  
You can see just how much I  
Can cause a rage  
That's Clair de la Lune  
Little young for you  
You must know exactly  
What you have to do  
I wouldn't call this blackmail  
Ownership fits it quite well  
Go ahead, call someone  
Knowing you'll be undone if I tell

Master of the world  
It's a name that fits  
They don't know just how much I  
Can crush them to bits  
Cater to the poor  
Taking down the great  
It just takes a few words  
To eradicate  
Everybody has pressure points  
Something they want to stay furled  
Everybody serves my whims  
Or they'll watch their future dim  
Everybody serves the whims of the master of the world

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	273. Alone and Yet Alive

**AN- From linkxpipit, this one is John after the fall.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Alone and Yet Alive from The Mikado or Sherlock.***

Alone and yet alive  
I can't go on  
Because my friend, my partner now is gone  
He's found the peace that death alone can give  
But I'm still here, continuing to live

Felt my heart break  
It stings and aches  
For Sherlock's sake  
But I can't die  
Though with each breath  
I long for death  
None else defend but living I, the living I

Without my eyes the truth will die  
Though he is gone it must live on  
I linger here with nothing dear

Without my eyes the truth will die  
Though he is gone it must live on  
I will not let his memory die  
I will not let his memory die

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	274. Bad News

**AN- From linkxpipit. this one is Sherlock to John around S1.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Bad News by Adam Tell or Sherlock.***

They all said I'd fallen into a hole  
I stopped having fun a while ago  
People showing nothing but hate and fear  
Will you stick around and tell me things that I rarely hear?

I was getting good at faking life  
I used my indifference to imitate light  
Made me wonder why you were praising me  
Been so long since I heard those words with authenticity

I'd be lying if I said  
That I don't love it when you scramble my head  
You're starting to teach me restraint  
You say when it's a bit not good some way  
When you find me feeling down  
You let me do my thing but stick around  
No, you're nothing but bad news  
For the self-destructive guy you rescued

It'd be easy to fall back on my face  
If you weren't here beside me sharing each case  
For so long I needed something else more  
'Til I found out it was you that I had been looking for

You've been saying how much you love to see  
What I am like when I am bursting with energy  
When you met me I was just standing still  
Going through the motions but never quite feeling fulfilled

I'd be lying if I said  
That I don't love it when you scramble my head  
You're starting to teach me restraint  
You say when it's a bit not good some way  
When you find me feeling down  
You let me do my thing but stick around  
No, you're nothing but bad news  
For the self-destructive guy you rescued

Now you can't stay away, no matter what you do  
And you won't let me go, all I want from you  
I begin to see a different point of view  
I was breaking down, now I'm breaking through  
We'll keep moving on through each bump and bruise  
Come along with me, we'll make our big debut  
Though I won't tell you, you're the perfect muse  
You're the only one worth talking to

You're bad news for the old guy  
But you make me enthused to start a new life  
It took time, but day by day  
We built this together, it's how I want to stay  
I see no need for goodbyes  
We'll keep winning and beating the lies  
Don't put the lost ones in the archives  
Nothing but you and me in the headlines

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	275. Come Back

**AN- From linkxpipit, this one is Moriarty at the end of S3.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Come Back by Fox Stevenson or Sherlock.***

I am done with just letting this go  
It's a feeling they don't live to know  
Somebody telling me "no"

What's this? Oh my god  
Building everything again takes too long  
And all of them will be so sorry  
'Cause you know I'm gonna come back (Come back!)

And they thought I was gone  
But soon they will find out that they were wrong  
And nobody's gonna stop me  
'Cause you know I'm gonna come back (Come back!)

(Come back)

So it, it's time to play (Come back!)  
And I do know just the way (Come back!)  
Don't hurt my toy (Come back!)  
I'm coming out today  
I've been quiet too long  
And this looks like it's the perfect time

What's this? Oh my god  
Building everything again takes too long  
And all of them will be so sorry  
'Cause you know I'm gonna come back (Come back!)

And they thought I was gone  
But soon they will find out that they were wrong  
And nobody's gonna stop me  
'Cause you know I'm gonna come back (Come back!)

So it, it's time to play (Come back!)  
And I do know just the way (Come back!)  
Don't hurt my toy (Come back!)  
I'm coming out today  
I've been quiet too long  
And this looks like it's the perfect time

I am done with just letting this go  
It's a feeling they don't live to know  
Somebody telling me "no"

So it, it's time to play (Come back!)  
And I do know just the way (Come back!)  
Don't hurt my toy (Come back!)  
I'm coming out today  
I've been quiet too long  
And this looks like it's the perfect time

What's this? Oh my god  
Building everything again takes too long  
And all of them will be so sorry  
'Cause you know I'm gonna come back (Come back!)

And they thought I was gone  
But soon they will find out that they were wrong  
And nobody's gonna stop me  
'Cause you know I'm gonna come back (Come back!)

(Come back)

So it, it's time to play (Come back!)  
And I do know just the way (Come back!)  
Don't hurt my toy (Come back!)  
I'm coming out today  
I've been quiet too long  
And this looks like it's the perfect time

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	276. Every Day a Little Death

**AN- From linkxpipit, this one is Sherlock and John on a case.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Every Day a Little Death from A Little Night Music or Sherlock.***

Sherlock:  
There are clues to every death  
In the parlor, in the bed  
In the curtains, in the silver  
In the buttons, in the bread  
Try to look at everything  
Not with heart but with the head  
Every little twitch and breath  
How can you not see a thing?  
There are clues to every death

Killer entered  
Walked with care  
Bumped this vase, you see?  
Then they murdered him right there  
They watched him die  
Taking time to fix his clothes  
In the outfit  
It all shows  
God, I love this dirty business

John:  
So do I  
So do I

Sherlock:  
Here's where they were on their knees  
Then they left quickly  
And I'll find you a good reason  
For it too  
You're all stupid  
It is plain  
Why do you think  
I'm insane  
I am the best in this business

John:  
Oh, how true

Sherlock: **  
**Because **  
**There are clues to every death

John: **  
**There are clues to every death

Sherlock: **  
**In the parlor, in the bed

John: **  
**In the lips and in the eyes

Sherlock: **  
**In the curtains, in the silver  
In the buttons, in the bread

John:  
In the looks and in the pauses  
In the gestures, in the sighs

Sherlock: **  
**Try to look at everything

John:  
In the way the witness lies

Sherlock: **  
**Not with heart but with the head

John:  
How they talk of just who died

Sherlock: **  
**Every little twitch and breath

Both: **  
**How can you not see a thing?  
There are clues to every death

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	277. Golden

**AN- From linkxpipit, this one is Sherlock feeling better about himself after meeting John.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Golden by Ruth B or Sherlock.***

The fire used to burn, all the words used to hurt  
"You are not like us, you are different"  
I couldn't see that it was a compliment  
'Cause I've made a friend who like me, helps me through  
And the flames don't feel as hot as they used to

Burn, burn, burn  
They used to yell  
And it made me cold  
But now I'm gold  
Can't you tell?

Burn, burn, burn  
They used to yell  
And it made me cold  
But now I'm gold  
Can't you tell?

'Cause I'm not weak, I'm not broken, I am bold  
And the fire they put me through may have made me cold  
What I should have seen sooner  
Good things would come in the future  
And now I'm a great public figure  
They all know I can deliver  
With my partner  
They made it harder

Despite the insults they buried me in  
I, I'm not broken  
I, I'm not broken

They tried so hard to break me down  
And it worked for quite some time but with help I came around  
They told me I would never meet  
A person who would like me, make me feel complete

Burn, burn, burn  
They used to yell  
And it made me cold  
But now I'm gold  
Can't you tell?

Burn, burn, burn  
They used to yell  
And it made me cold  
But now I'm gold  
Can't you tell?

'Cause I'm not weak, I'm not broken, I am bold  
And the fire they put me through may have made me cold  
What I should have seen sooner  
Good things would come in the future  
And now I'm a great public figure  
They all know I can deliver  
With my partner  
They made it harder

Despite the insults they buried me in  
I, I'm not broken  
I, I'm not broken

The fire that they tried to burn me with, it made me who I am  
All the things that they said I couldn't do  
Guess what, yes I can

The fire that they tried to burn me with, it made me who I am  
All the things that they said I couldn't do  
Guess what, yes I can

'Cause I'm not weak, I'm not broken, I am bold  
And the fire they put me through may have made me cold  
What I should have seen sooner  
Good things would come in the future  
And now I'm a great public figure  
They all know I can deliver  
With my partner  
They made it harder

Despite the insults they buried me in  
I, I'm not broken  
I, I'm not broken, broken, broke  
I, I'm not broken, broken, broken

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	278. Here

**AN- From linkxpipit, this one is Sherlock at John's wedding.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Here by Alessia Cara or Sherlock.***

I'm sorry if I seem uninterested  
Or I'm not listenin' or I'm indifferent  
Truly, I ain't got no business here  
But since my friend is here  
I just came 'cause he asked me to be  
I would rather be at home all by myself not in this room  
With all the proof I didn't act on all my thoughts in time  
I don't dance, don't ask, I don't need a boyfriend  
But I can't go back, and now I'm at this wedding  
I'll be here, somewhere in the corner trying to make myself stronger  
With no one around me, I don't want them near  
Because the ones I know are very few and even with the ones I do  
They'll want to talk, so I'll be over here

Oh, oh, oh, here, oh, oh, oh, here, oh, oh, oh  
I ask myself what am I doing here  
Oh, oh, oh, here, oh, oh, oh, here  
And I can't wait 'til I can slip right outta here

Excuse me if I seem a little unimpressed with this  
An anti-social pessimist, thought if I didn't mess with this  
That life would not change, would stay at rest but  
Look at where I am in this new scene  
And honestly I'd rather be  
Somewhere with no people, I could lose it with none listenin'  
'Cause he didn't get the message that it was a trick  
I'm letting go of my dreams  
All my plans of how he'd understand it  
So pardon my manners, I hope he'll understand  
That I'll be here  
Not there talking with the lucky girl  
Who was all of the things I couldn't be  
So will he find me here?  
Or will he not think of me in the fun  
How long will it take 'til we're no more  
Oh, god, why am I here?

Oh, oh, oh, here, oh, oh, oh, here, oh, oh, oh  
I ask myself what am I doing here  
Oh, oh, oh, here, oh, oh, oh, here  
And I can't wait 'til I can slip right outta here

Hours later contemplating this great life incinerator  
And there is no indicator  
He'll stick around  
How did it ever come to this?  
It shoulda never come to this  
So I'll go back to our, no, my flat 'fore this is done  
I'm standoffish, hiding all my suffering  
And I'm done talking  
Awfully sad it had to be this way  
I'll tell no people that I'm going when I'm going  
And I'm standing almost smaller with my collar high  
Yeah, I'll be over here

Oh, oh, oh, here, oh, oh, oh, here, oh, oh, oh  
I ask myself what am I doing here  
Oh, oh, oh, here, oh, oh, oh, here  
And I can't wait 'til I can slip right outta here

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	279. I Can Hear the Bells

**AN- From linkxpipit, this one is Moriarty in seasons one and two.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own I Can Hear the Bells from Hairspray or Sherlock.***

I can hear the yells  
As they find each new crime  
Sherlock has a fan and  
We will meet this time

In a disguise he saw me  
He looked at me and stared  
He did not see  
The truth I hadn't aired

I bumped the bowl  
Left him a note to call  
Now I will wait  
Soon he'll be enthralled

He has heard of me  
But now we'll finally play  
He won't get me  
He'll have fun anyway

He'll be so pumped  
Once he sees what I'm about  
My little game  
Will clear any doubt

And I can hear the yells  
Can't wait for winning  
I can hear the yells  
Something's beginning

Everybody says  
He's unbeatable, should flee  
Can't outsmart him  
Well, just wait and see

'Cause I can hear the yells  
As they are burning  
I can hear the yells  
Their luck is turning

I can't contain my joy  
'Cause I've finally found a toy  
I've been missing  
Listen, I can hear the yells

Round one  
The shoes will start things out  
And then round two  
A man's out and about

And next round three's  
The murder of the TV star  
What gives it away  
Could be the tiny scars

Round four  
The painting is a fake  
And then round five  
That's all that he will take

So by round six  
I will look him in the eyes  
And he'll find out who I am  
With surprise

And I can hear the yells  
Will be delicious  
I can hear the yells  
The fight will be vicious

Everybody says  
No one likes that much mayhem  
Not in my way  
Well, the laugh's on them

'Cause I can hear the yells  
I know I will smile  
I can hear the yells  
I've been waiting for a while

I know I'll see him die  
Perhaps not that day, I won't lie  
With what he's risking  
Listen, I can hear the yells

I can hear the yells  
I can't stop laughing  
I can hear the yells  
Look what fun we're having

And I really hope  
That he will like what he sees  
'Cause I know that he'll see  
Way more of me, yeah

I can hear the yells  
This game's just the start 'cause  
I can hear the yells  
And 'til death do us part

And even when we die  
We'll keep fighting down below  
Continuing the fight  
With my perfect foe

I'll suggest all this here  
And he'll accept  
My great proposition

Listen, I can hear the yells  
(We can hear the yells)  
I can hear the yells  
(We can hear the yells)  
I can hear the yells

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	280. My Name

**AN- From linkxpipit, this one is Moriarty before we meet him in The Great Game.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own My Name from Oliver! or Sherlock.***

Strong men tremble when they hear it  
They've got cause enough to fear it  
It's much blacker than they smear it  
Nobody mentions  
My name

That I'm unique there is no doubt  
I'll take any who don't know out  
They know I would tear their throats out  
Just to live up to  
My name

With the  
World at my command  
Lemme see just man who dares  
Stop me  
Doing what I may  
They can start to say their prayers

People follow every order  
Anything including murder  
If I just so much as heard a  
Bloke even whisper  
My name  
(Spoken) Moriarty!

Strong men tremble when they hear it  
They've got cause enough to fear it  
It's much blacker than they smear it  
Nobody mentions  
My name

Someone that I caught at spying  
Was so terrible at lying  
He was much better at dying  
He had no fear of  
My name

One bloke  
Used to boast the claim  
He could take my name in vain  
Poor bloke  
Shame he was so green  
Never was he seen again

Once bad what's the good of turning?  
In hell, I'll be there a-burning  
Meanwhile, think of what I'm earning  
All on account of  
My name

What is it?  
What is it?  
What is it?

My name!

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	281. Try Everything

**AN- From linkxpipit and fredandgeorgerule, this one is Sherlock after the fall, and it's actually hopeful for once.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Try Everything by Shakira or Sherlock.***

In an endless fight  
I struggle through the night  
I can't mess up 'cause I can't start again  
They saw me fall down  
They saw me hitting the ground  
But while I got up they saw me there dead

I didn't die  
I fell down but got up  
Hopefully I won't have to be gone long

I won't give up, no I won't give in  
'Til I reach the end  
I'll come back again  
I had to leave  
'Cause I have to take him down  
'Cause I have to even though I could fail

I won't give up, no I won't give in  
'Til I reach the end  
I'll come back again  
I had to leave  
'Cause I have to take him down  
'Cause I have to even though I could fail

Oh, oh, oh, oh **  
**I'll take him down **  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh **  
**I'll take him down **  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh **  
**I'll take him down **  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh

With how far I've come  
I'm closer to the end  
I haven't done enough to end my death  
I've been beaten up  
I've had to run so fast  
Each day might be last and I cannot rest

I won't give up, no I won't give in  
'Til I reach the end  
I'll come back again  
I had to leave  
'Cause I have to take him down  
'Cause I have to even though I could fail

I won't give up, no I won't give in  
'Til I reach the end  
I'll come back again  
I had to leave  
'Cause I have to take him down  
'Cause I have to even though I could fail

I'll keep on doing all that it takes  
I'll keep on doing it every day  
All that it takes

Oh, oh, oh, oh **  
**I'll take him down **  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh **  
**I'll take him down **  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh **  
**I'll take him down **  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh

I'll take him down

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	282. Turn Around and Count 2 Ten

**AN- From linkxpipit, this one is Sherlock to Moriarty on the roof.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Turn Around and Count 2 Ten by Dead or Alive or Sherlock.***

So savour this moment again  
Before you lose the only one who can match with you  
Somebody who sees you just as you are  
Not what you told the world

Won't be face to face again  
Don't know if I'll meet someone who can match with me  
And now I'll say what I don't want to say  
Until we meet again, don't you come back

We have both had fun playing  
But now you turn and face me  
And I can see the fire in your eyes  
We both know the answer  
Who will be first to say it?  
In this game between us two  
You sure know how to play it

The future of us both is on the line  
But both of us could lose at the same time

So savour this moment again  
Before you lose the only one who can match with you  
Somebody who sees you just as you are  
Not what you told the world

Won't be face to face again  
Don't know if I'll meet someone who can match with me  
And now I'll say what I don't want to say  
Until we meet again, don't you come back

And as we dance around it and run through all solutions  
You've got me pinned, I won't be beat, there is but one conclusion  
And I cannot deny it, you were my perfect villain  
And without you the world will be more boring now to live in

And now it's time for making up my mind  
A battle is ahead, I can't look behind

So savour this moment again  
Before you lose the only one who can match with you  
Somebody who sees you just as you are  
Not what you told the world

Won't be face to face again  
Don't know if I'll meet someone who can match with me  
And now I'll say what I don't want to say  
Until we meet again, don't you come back

Then with one shot through your head you send me reeling  
My one way out vanishes instantly  
Lazarus is a go now  
He's calling out my name

The life I've got must now be left behind  
But I still have tricks up this sleeve of mine

I'll savour this moment again  
Before I lose the only one who can match with me  
Somebody who sees me just as I am  
Not what I told the world

Won't be face to face again  
Don't know if I'll meet someone who can match with me  
And now I'll say what I don't want to say  
Until we meet again, I will come back

I want you gone from my life with no sign of you  
Still in my dreams where you taunt me some more  
No sign of you while waking  
Then I can go home

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	283. He Plays the Violin

**AN- From Teresa, this one is John about Sherlock. I mean, with a title like that, what else was I going to do?**

 **For any Hamilton fans, I highly recommend that you look up the original version of this song and listen to it, keeping in mind that the person she is talking about is Thomas Jefferson. The juxtaposition is hilarious.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own He Plays the Violin from 1776 or Sherlock.***

Oh, whenever he is thinking  
Or has something to do  
You might think that he'd speak volumes  
There's something else he'll do

The first time that we met  
He told me of this habit  
When he thinks

He plays the violin  
He tucks it right under his chin  
And he plays, oh, he plays  
Many ways, many ways

And he goes, goes, goes through the whole night  
'Til he has found what it just right  
Won't stop even once

Goes, goes, goes, goes  
'Til he is done

I hear his violin  
And just try to sleep through the din  
Well, I try, yes, I try  
Mostly fail, always fail

And he goes, goes, goes through the whole night  
And I'll say hi to dawn's light  
Won't stop even once

Goes, goes, goes, goes  
Until he is done

Goes, goes, goes, goes  
Goes

When morning comes to me  
I sigh and get some tea  
Though I tried  
I was up  
Was alert  
Through the night

Because he goes, goes, goes through the whole night  
'Til he has found what is just right  
It's how he will be

Goes, goes, goes, goes  
As long as he needs

He plays the violin  
He plays the violin  
He plays the violin

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	284. Drag Me Down

**AN- From Guest, this one is Sherlock about John.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Drag Me Down by One Direction or Sherlock.***

Thought I didn't have a heart  
You pulled me from the dark  
With you around it's almost easy  
Inside I always have been cold  
But it's let go its hold  
And I'm sure that you're the reason

If I didn't have you, don't know what would be left  
The shell of a man who could never be his best  
If I didn't have you, I'd have nowhere to run  
You taught me how to be someone, yeah

All this time  
You stood by me  
When no one else was ever behind me  
All these fights  
You beside me  
With your help, nobody can take me

All this time  
You stood by me  
When no one else was ever behind me  
All these fights  
You beside me  
With your help, nobody can take me down

Nobody, nobody  
Nobody can take me down  
Nobody, nobody  
Nobody can take me

Thought I didn't have a heart  
You pulled me from the dark  
With you around it's almost easy  
Inside I always have been cold  
But it's let go its hold  
And I'm sure that you're the reason

If I didn't have you, don't know what would be left (would be left)  
The shell of a man who could never be his best (be his best)  
If I didn't have you, I'd have nowhere to run (where to run)  
You taught me how to be someone, yeah

All this time  
You stood by me  
When no one else was ever behind me  
All these fights  
You beside me  
With your help, nobody can take me down

Nobody, nobody  
Nobody can take me down  
Nobody, nobody  
Nobody can take me

All this time  
You stood by me  
When no one else was ever behind me  
All these fights  
You beside me  
With your help, nobody can take me down

All this time  
You stood by me  
When no one else was ever behind me  
All these fights  
You beside me  
With your help, nobody can take me down

Nobody, nobody  
Nobody can take me down  
Nobody, nobody  
Nobody can take me down

Nobody, nobody  
Nobody can take me down  
Nobody, nobody  
Nobody can take me down

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	285. Even Now

**AN- From Ace O. Spade, this one is John completely (understandably) traumatized after seeing his best friend die.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Even Now by Barry Manilow or Sherlock.***

Even now  
When there's someone new who cares  
When there's Mary trying her best to help me  
Even now I think about you when I see so many things  
And I try to duck my head so she won't see

And even now  
Knowing that the world's not right  
And I've found a life, moved on from what we had  
Even now I wake up screaming in the middle of the night  
And I can't believe it still could hurt so bad

Even now when I have come so far  
I feel all of the scars  
And every day it's still so hard without you  
Even now when the world sees the truth  
Can't help but think of you  
And how I wish you knew  
Even now

Even now  
When I rarely hear your name  
And my world has changed so much since you've been gone  
Even now I still remember and the feeling's still the same  
And the pain inside of me goes on and on  
Even now

Even now when I have come so far  
I feel all of the scars  
And every day it's still so hard without you  
Even now when the world sees the truth  
Can't help but think of you  
And, god, I wish you knew  
Somehow **  
**Even now

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	286. Mandy

**AN- From Ace O. Spade, this one is, much in the theme of yesterday's song, John having nightmares about watching Sherlock fall after it happens.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Mandy by Barry Manilow or Sherlock.***

It seems now that my whole life  
I've been standing by your side  
I've nowhere to stand  
I just see you fall down every single night  
The night goes into morning  
Just another day  
Happy people pass my way  
Light still in their eyes  
Looking at memories  
I never realized how happy you made me

Oh, Sherlock, well  
You never knew how much I need you  
And now it is too late  
Oh, Sherlock, well  
I have since the day I did meet you  
And I need you today  
Oh, Sherlock

You're on the edge again tonight  
This time you say the fault was mine  
Could I have prevented you from dying?  
The question's in my mind and it just keeps rising

Oh, Sherlock, well  
You never knew how much I need you  
And now it is too late  
Oh, Sherlock, well  
I have since the day I did meet you  
And I need you today  
Oh, Sherlock

After one more dream  
I face the morning  
My shout on the breeze  
My desperate calling

Oh, Sherlock, well  
You never knew how much I need you  
And now it is too late  
Oh, Sherlock, well  
I have since the day I did meet you  
And I need you today **  
**Oh, Sherlock, well  
You never knew how much I need you  
And now it is too late  
Oh, Sherlock, well  
I have since the day I did meet you  
And I need you

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	287. I'll Sleep When I'm Dead

**AN- From GoldStarMagic, this one is Sherlock pre-series.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own I'll Sleep When I'm Dean by Set it Off or Sherlock.***

It's the same each and every night  
Staring around with two alert, wide eyes  
I'm stuck self-torturing; the drugs are failing me  
Internal clock in smithereens  
Can't fix this, I'm hopeless

My eyes are always open wide  
Taking in all things in sight  
Large schematics line the walls

I have a thought and start to twitch  
I should write it down so I remember it  
Me and the TV are enemies  
Unending static surrounds my mind  
Live in my mind and realizing that  
After days of thought that I'm  
Stuck self-torturing; the drugs are failing me  
Internal clock in smithereens  
Can't fix this, I'm hopeless

My eyes are always open wide  
Taking in all things in sight  
Large schematics line the walls  
Each plan raced against the clock  
I should sleep but I cannot  
Next I'll strap myself in bed  
I guess I'll sleep when I am dead

None but myself here in the darkness, so content  
As the sun begins to rise I don't think I shut my eyes  
Others would be a huge mess, but this is normal, always been  
It never will relent, I've accepted its torment  
I deal with it

I know I'm an insomniac, but it's how I am  
And it's how I will always be  
I guess I'll sleep when I am dead

'Cause I'm stuck self-torturing; the drugs are failing me  
Internal clock in smithereens  
Can't fix this, I'm hopeless **  
**My eyes are always open wide  
Taking in all things in sight  
Large schematics line the walls  
Each plan raced against the clock  
I should sleep but I cannot  
Next I'll strap myself in bed  
I guess I'll sleep when I am dead

I guess I'll sleep when I am

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	288. Little Me

**AN- From GoldStarMagic, this one is Sherlock wishing he could go back in time and reassure his younger self that life would look up eventually. (The "he" is Sherlock's younger self.)**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Little Me by Little Mix or Sherlock.***

He lives with the daily names of "freak" and "weird"  
He despises each and every word  
Always talking but he's never heard

But if anyone would catch his eye  
They'd see the spark he has trapped inside  
Scared to stand 'cause the fall's too high

Wish I knew back then  
What I know now  
Wish I could somehow  
Go back in time and let him listen to John's words of praise

I'd tell him to speak up, tell him to not doubt  
Keep talking louder, be a bit prouder  
Tell him he's genius, wonderful  
Everything John says to me

You gotta speak up, you never should doubt  
And know that right here, right now  
You are a genius, wonderful  
You'll be all that you can be

Little me

Yeah, you'll have to wait to have some friends your age  
I promise that it does happen someday  
John is the best thing that comes your way

(Yeah)

They'll make you want to risk it all  
Won't be afraid to take a fall  
You won't be scared of standing tall

Wish I knew back then  
What I know now  
Wish I could somehow  
Go back in time and let him listen to John's words of praise

I'd tell him to speak up, tell him to not doubt  
Keep talking louder, be a bit prouder  
Tell him he's genius, wonderful  
Everything John says to me **  
**(Know that right here, right now)

You gotta speak up, you never should doubt  
And know that right here, right now  
You are a genius, wonderful  
You'll be all that you can be  
Oh, little me

Little me, yeah

Tell you the things I would say to him

I'd tell him to speak up, tell him to not doubt  
Keep talking louder, be a bit prouder  
Tell him he's genius, wonderful  
Everything John says to me

(You gotta) You gotta speak up, (you never) you never should doubt  
And know that right here, right now  
You are a genius, wonderful  
You'll be all that you can be **  
**Little me

I'd tell him to speak up, tell him to not doubt  
Keep talking louder, be a bit prouder  
Tell him he's genius, wonderful  
Everything John says to me

You gotta speak up, you never should doubt  
And know that right here, right now  
You are a genius, wonderful  
You'll be all that you can be

I'd tell him to speak up, tell him to not doubt  
Keep talking louder, be a bit prouder  
Tell him he's genius, wonderful  
Everything John says to me

You gotta speak up, you never should doubt  
And know that right here, right now  
You are a genius, wonderful  
You'll be all that you can be

Little me

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	289. There's Too Much Love

**AN- I am really sorry about missing the last few posting dates. I have been extremely sick for the past week or so, and yesterday was the first time I felt well enough to even think about writing. I should be back in the swing of things now, though.**

 **While I'm talking, this seems as good a time as any to inform all of you that I will be cutting off this fic. I will do all the prompts that I have received, even if I've not yet written them or even sorted through them (again: sick). Because I haven't filed them away, I don't have a specific end date to give you guys quite yet. Just to be clear, that does not mean that I will never post on this fic again. I will continue to do so with any prompts I receive or songs that I find and just** ** _have_** **to do. I'll just be ending this regular posting schedule. Who knows: maybe with this new free time I may even get around to writing the Hannibal, Doctor Who, and MCU ideas I've had floating around on my computer for like a year now. Who knows, really.**

 **Anyway, sorry about the long AN, but now that that's out of the way, on with the song!**

 **From Guest, this one is Sherlock in early S1 considering how different life is now that John is there.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own There's Too Much Love by Belle and Sebastian or Sherlock.***

No one that has met me really lingers  
I've been passing time here waiting for something to start  
They think emotion's beyond me  
My mask is made impeccably  
But underneath I'm human same as you

I could act like I don't have a hurt heart  
But few know I'd rather find someone to share my thoughts with  
I'm sick of being on my own  
Where no one knows me all while I  
Can see their judgment in the way they look

But what nobody knows  
I find myself among my foes  
Perhaps I'll find you on my side, my John

I hope I won't finish as I started  
Only looking down, not seeing through your hopeful kind eyes  
It's safer now to look around  
I can't give up feeling this way now  
There's so much pain and yet you always stay

You could say I've got another face  
It comes out less and less these days  
I'm honest, brutal, and in debt to you

It's safer now to look around  
I can't give up feeling this way now  
There's so much pain and yet you always stay

You could say I've got another face  
It comes out less and less these days  
I'm honest, brutal, and in debt to you

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	290. Shadow

**AN- From Emmalicious, this one is John not long after the fall.** ***Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow by Birdy or Sherlock.***

Woke up once more with a shattered heart  
Screaming Sher-, Sher-  
Every time gets harder than the last  
Screaming Sher-, Sher-

These days I'm always feeling scared  
My life was frozen standing there

So wherever I go, you're my shadow  
I try and let go, but you follow  
Wherever I go, you're my shadow  
You're my shadow

Losing hope that I will soon awake  
Screaming Sher-, Sher-  
Losing hope that the whole thing was fake  
Screaming Sher-, Sher

None can tell me you didn't care  
'Cause none of them saw beyond your stare

So wherever I go, you're my shadow  
I try and let go, but you follow  
Wherever I go, you're my shadow  
You're my shadow **  
**You're my shadow

I know, I know, I know  
Your great brain was true  
They love, they hate, they change  
But I knew you

So wherever I go, you're my shadow  
I try and let go, but you follow  
Wherever I go, you're my shadow

So wherever I go, you're my shadow  
I try and let go, but you follow  
Wherever I go, you're my shadow  
You're my shadow

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	291. 1985

**AN-So, apparently you guys really don't want this to end. I went through all the pending prompts last night and, due to pretty much two people, this fic now has life through to at least February 17. Wow. Once we reach there or somewhere thereabouts, don't be surprised if this comes to a close, though. I'll keep going as long as there's interest, but we've had a good run and I've noticed that interest appears to be waning. I'll be getting more time, as the Supernatural one of these does actually look like it's going to come to a close sometime in the next month or so, so who knows where this is going to go. I just thought I should let you know that apparently the end isn't as close as I had thought it to be. On with the song!  
**

 **From SherlockisAwesom, this one is John not long after the fall.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own 1985 by Bowling for Soup or Sherlock.***

It's like it was his fall  
John thought he had it all  
Something every day  
And boredom far away  
His life went out the door  
When his friend hit the floor  
Pinned himself to one man  
And now he cannot stand

He was gonna keep on writing  
He was gonna just move on  
He was gonna leave the war  
For the one here going on  
But every memory is now an enemy  
He lost his forming life  
And nothing has been alright since

The cases and those smarts  
Even all the corpse parts  
He had Sherlock and Lestrade  
And the most fun he's ever had  
They tell him to move past  
That he should stop looking back  
'Cause he is preoccupied  
With when he, when he, when he was alive

(When he was alive)

He's been through some weird stuff  
But was doing fine  
The Woman, Study in Pink  
The moments come to mind  
He can't understand  
How he missed signs in the man  
That he couldn't stand  
All the public with those awful fans

He is a doctor, how'd it slip by?  
If he had just been there for him he could be alive  
He knows reality isn't TV  
But he had something with Sherlock, duo  
(All he wanted then was)

Cases and those smarts  
Even all the corpse parts  
He had Sherlock and Lestrade  
And the most fun he's ever had  
They tell him to move past  
That he should stop looking back  
'Cause he is preoccupied  
With when he, when he, when he was alive

Hates the world, make them stop  
It is all their fault he felt he was blocked  
And now they go on and ruin his name  
Please make them stop, stop  
Stop!  
And bring back

Cases and those smarts  
Even all the corpse parts  
He had Sherlock and Lestrade  
And the most fun he's ever had  
They tell him to move past  
That he should stop looking back  
'Cause he is preoccupied  
With when he was alive

The cases and those smarts  
Even all the corpse parts  
He had Sherlock and Lestrade  
And the most fun he's ever had  
They tell him to move past  
That he should stop looking back  
'Cause he is preoccupied  
With when he, when he, when he was alive

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	292. All the Things Lost

**AN- From Emmalicious, this one is Sherlock pre-series. I imagined him somewhere in his early 20s while writing it, but there are other options.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own All the Things Lost by MS MR or Sherlock.***

It's somehow always my fault  
They push so hard, no wonder I broke  
Oh, not one apology for all the pain  
Oh, they've always hated that I'm not the same

Speech nor silence ever approved  
What do they want me to do?  
Anything other than what they already know  
Easier to make it same than see and learn and grow

So much pain collecting that I can never forget  
And not many that bring me pleasure that I can recollect  
All my life been saying I am okay  
The truth is I'm not but I don't know how to say

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	293. The Way I Loved You

**AN- From SparklingTears6, this one is Molly around her relationship with Jim from IT in The Great Game, going until Sherlock deduces him as gay, but not entering his reveal as Moriarty.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift or Sherlock.***

He is sensible, it seems incredible  
I hope that Sherlock's feeling jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better  
He walks into the morgue and we go to get a drink  
And he says "You look beautiful tonight"  
And I feel perfectly fine

But I'm still dreaming and thinking of someone not the same  
And I'm working late when you drop in again  
You are so smart, but you aren't insane  
And that is why I love you  
Watching puzzles coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kind of rush  
And I never knew I could feel this much  
And that is why I love you

He respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's such a good talker  
Like things that I like also  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable

But I'm still dreaming and thinking of someone not the same  
And I'm working late when you drop in again  
You are so smart, but you aren't insane  
And that is why I love you  
Watching puzzles coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kind of rush  
And I never knew I could feel this much  
And that is why I love you

Turns out that he might be faking  
But my heart's not breaking  
'Cause it's already given to someone  
With you so wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating, intoxicating  
Complicated, here to stay yet far away, and now

I'm still dreaming and thinking of someone not the same  
I'm working late when you drop in again  
You are so smart, but you are not insane  
And that is why I love you  
Watching puzzles coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kind of rush  
And I never knew I could feel this much  
And that is why I love you, oh, oh

And that is why I love you, oh, oh **  
**Never knew I could feel this much **  
**And that is why I love you

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	294. I'll Be Home for Christmas

**AN- Merry Christmas! To those of you who do not celebrate Christmas, I hope you have a wonderful day anyway, as well a great holiday in general.** **This one is Sherlock while he's gone after the fall.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own I'll Be Home for Christmas or Sherlock.***

I'll be home for Christmas  
Please believe in me  
I don't know where else I'd go  
Other than 221B

Someday soon I'll find you  
Show you the whole scheme  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams

Someday soon you'll find me  
Find out the whole scheme  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in our dreams

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	295. Sweeter Than Fiction

**AN- From SparklingTears6, this one is Molly starting in Reichenbach around when Sherlock comes to her for help and leading into his return in The Empty Hearse. As requested, it is Sherlolly. Even though I don't really ship it, I still love this character, and I'm happy with how this turned out. The song really fits the situation.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeter Than Fiction by Taylor Swift or Sherlock.***

Going down, going down, going down, oh, oh  
Only sound, only sound that you hear is "No"  
You didn't see him coming  
Slipped when you started running  
And now it comes undone and I, I, I, I

Know it all, know it all was no ruse, eh, eh  
See you lost in this world, seen your colours fade  
Now I can make it better  
Someday we'll both remember  
This fall you thought would last forever and ever

There you'll stand, ten feet tall  
I will say, "I knew it all along"  
Your eyes - strong with conviction  
The truth - sweeter than fiction

It's a shot, it's a shot in the dark, oh, oh  
All you got, all you got is this plan few know  
He'll never see it coming  
You'll hit the ground running  
'Cause now you're onto something, I, I, I say

On the night, on the night you told me not John  
Proved me right, proved me right when you proved him wrong  
We'll get through this together  
And one day we'll remember  
This fall we felt would last forever and ever

There you'll stand, ten feet tall  
I will say, "I knew it all along"  
Your eyes - strong with conviction  
The truth - sweeter than fiction

There you'll stand, next to me  
Strong and proud, your tumble history  
Your eyes - strong with conviction  
The truth - sweeter than fiction

I'll be one of the many saying,  
"Look at you now, look at you now, now"  
I'll be one of the couple saying,  
"You made me proud, you make me proud, proud"

I am one of the many saying,  
"Look at you now, look at you now, now"  
I am of the couple saying,  
"You made me proud, you make me proud, proud"

And as they clear your name  
And they tell the world just who's to blame  
You know that I'll be there time and again  
'Cause I loved you as, as you

Going down, going down, going down, oh, oh  
Only sound, only sound that you heard was "No"  
And now we're here together  
We look back and remember  
The fight we thought would last forever and ever

There you stand, ten feet tall  
And I say, "I knew it all along"  
Your eyes - strong with conviction  
The truth - sweeter than fiction

There you stand, next to me  
Strong and proud, your tumble history  
Your eyes - strong with conviction  
The truth - sweeter than fiction

It's sweeter than fiction  
It's sweeter, yeah  
It's sweeter than, sweeter  
Sweeter than fiction

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	296. The Best Day

**AN- From SparklingTears6, this one is Sherlock reflecting on his younger years when he had a good relationship with Mycroft.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own The Best Day by Taylor Swift or Sherlock.***

I'm five years old  
It's getting cold  
I've got your big coat on

I hear your steps  
And look up smiling at you  
I run and run

Redbeard by my side  
Where he loves to be  
Look now - the sky is gold  
I hug your legs and fall asleep  
On the way home

I don't know why all the trees change in the fall  
I know you're not stumped by anything at all  
Don't know if Blackbeard's ship is near or far away  
But I know I had the best day  
With you today

I'm in school now  
And don't know how they all  
Could be so mean

I come home crying  
And you hold me tight  
And grab the keys

And we drive and drive  
Until we've found somewhere  
Far enough away

And we watch people and walk  
'Til I am calm, if not okay

I don't know who I'm gonna talk to  
When at school  
I know I'm smiling on the car ride home with you  
Don't know if things will ever start to be okay  
But I know I had the best day  
With you today

I have a very smart brother  
His strength is making me stronger  
I want to be like my brother  
He can just pass  
Far better than I can

I grew up in a pretty house  
And I had space to run  
And I had the best days with you

There is a video  
I found from back when I was three  
You set up some science in the kitchen  
And you're talking to me

It's the age of make believe and pirate ships  
Docked on distant shores  
I am smart  
And you're the cleverest pirate in the whole wide world

Now I know why all the trees change in the fall  
I know you were on my side  
Telling when I was wrong  
And I love you for helping me to rise  
Staying back and giving me time

And I do not know if you knew  
But you never will hear me say  
That I had the best days  
With you those days

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	297. Innocent

**AN- Guest: That I can do. It won't be around Christmas when it goes up, but I'll put it in a note on the chapter.**

 **From SparklingTears6, this one is Mycroft to Sherlock at the end of His Last Vow.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Innocent by Taylor Swift or Sherlock.***

Looks like you really did it this time  
Threw yourself fully off track  
Lost so much to keep them living  
Lost it all tryna get it back

Wasn't it easier in your glory days?  
Always a hidden trick that just you knew  
Wasn't it wonderful when you could predict everything  
And everybody believed in you?

I don't know if you'll go free  
I do not think they'll help you for me  
Oh, they don't know the pain that you've seen  
You're far from innocent  
You're far from innocent

Did some things you can't speak of  
But each night you live it all again  
I still see you hanging getting tortured  
The places you have been would break other men

Wasn't it easier in your criminal-catchin' days?  
When nothing was out of reach, only limits were what you knew  
Wasn't it wonderful livin' before you took that leap  
Before the monsters caught up to you

It doesn't look like you'll go free  
I didn't think they'd help you for me  
Oh, they don't know the pain that you're in  
You're far from innocent  
It's not good, they want you gone now  
But you knew that this would bring you down  
Who you are is not what you did  
To me you're innocent

Once bright flame is embers  
Now that you've surrendered  
I must give you up, I don't want to  
No more time together  
You will be remembered  
Today the help came too late to protect you

It doesn't look like you'll go free  
I didn't think they'd help you for me  
Oh, they don't know the pain that you're in  
You're far from innocent  
It's not good, they want you gone now  
But you knew that this would bring you down  
Who you are is not what you did  
To me you're innocent  
To me you're innocent

Lost so much to keep them living  
And now you've no way to get it back

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	298. Breathe

**AN- I'm not going to see the new episode until tomorrow, so** ** _no spoilers_** **.**

 **From SparklingTears6, this one is Sherlock thinking of how much he is going to miss his friend after the fall.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Breathe by Taylor Swift or Sherlock.***

I see your face in my mind as I run away  
'Cause you didn't know it was gonna end that way  
Told them I faked it, truth must not be in your mind  
But it's killing me to let you go after all this time

I can't stop thinkin' of your voice as you called to me  
'Cause this was an ending that I didn't wanna see  
It was tragedy and you feel like I let you down  
Now I don't know how to be without you around

And I know it should be simple, should be easy  
Just make a clean break, no one could have saved me  
But emotions crawled right in and brought pain I can't stand

And I can't breathe without you  
But I have to  
Breathe without you  
But I have to

Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt  
I wish I could be everything that you deserve  
Told them I faked it but I fear with me you came down  
All I could do was gonna cause someone to fall down

And I know it should be simple, should be easy  
Just make a clean break, no one could have saved me  
But emotions crawled right in and brought pain I can't stand

And I can't breathe without you  
But I have to  
Breathe without you  
But I have to

It's us or them  
So I had to give up my friends  
Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me  
It's us or them  
So I had to give up my friends  
Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me

And I know it should be simple, should be easy  
Just make a clean break, no one could have saved me

And I can't breathe without you  
But I have to  
Breathe without you  
But I have to  
Breathe without you  
But I have to

I'm sorry  
I'm sorry  
I'm sorry  
I'm sorry  
I'm sorry  
I'm sorry  
I'm sorry

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	299. Cold as You

**AN- I never thought that I would be doing this long enough to say this twice, but today's my birthday. Thank you all for a fantastic year, and who knows how long this will keep going. I am still accepting prompts, as I will be even after I end the regular update schedule, but as it stands this fic has life for almost another two months after today, so there's still time.**

 **From SparklingTears6, this one is Molly about Sherlock after the Christmas party in ASiB.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Cold as You by Taylor Swift or Sherlock.***

You have a way of seeing completely through me  
And when you look you never see the best of me  
So I drop on in because I got you something  
But you say what you want 'cause I'm not what you wanted

Oh, what a shame, what a painful ending given to a happy day  
I couldn't stay, no use expecting words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never met anyone cold as you

You have these walls that make sure no one ever stays  
And I stand here loving you, but you push me away  
Each case always ends with a great little story  
With no sign of the woman with the nerve to adore you

Oh, what a shame, what a painful ending given to a happy day  
And I couldn't stay, no use expecting words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never met anyone cold as you

You never have given a damn, Sherlock, but I tried, tried for you  
And I know you would've told everybody if I cried, cried for you  
Cried for you

Oh, what a shame, what a painful ending given to a happy day  
Every look you take is so condescending  
And your words add to the pain  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never met anyone cold as you

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	300. For You

**AN-Wow, 300 chapters. I can't believe it. The regular update days of this fic appear to be coming to a close, but I couldn't have asked for a better run. I've had a fantastic time doing this so far, and I hope you all enjoy all of it that is left.  
**

 **Alright, I've seen the episode now, so there are no more worries about spoilers. I'm going to avoid writing anything referencing it until the rest of the season is out, though, seeing as it is difficult to over-analyze motivations and actions until they've been fully revealed. I do have to say this, though (minor spoilers in the next few words): screw that train girl, and no, John, those are NOT INSTRUCTIONS. That is all.**

 **From SparklingTears6, this one is Molly about Sherlock after the Christmas party in ASiB.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own For You by Demi Lovato or Sherlock.***

I've long been your fan, know you're not a good man  
'Cause I understand  
You've been hurting, you're still learning  
That gift a risk that I tried and I don't know why  
Now that you've spoken your mind, just so out of line

For you  
I'd do anything for you  
You can see how I'm feeling  
But show nothing at all  
How come  
I stick around when all breaks down  
I take your words like a champion  
But I get nothing at all

Reasons for my hope all make me a big joke  
I already know  
You are not mine, I was just fine  
Why did you turn a good time to a bad one  
'Cause I took a chance and you left me standing appalled

For you  
I'd do anything for you  
You can see how I'm feeling  
But show nothing at all  
How come  
I stick around when all breaks down  
I take your words like a champion  
But I get nothing at all  
But I get nothing at all  
But I get nothing at all

For you, I'd do  
Anything for you, I would do  
Anything for you, I would do  
(You show nothing at all)  
Anything for you, I would do

For you  
I'd do anything for you  
You can see how I'm feeling  
But show nothing at all  
How come  
I stick around when all breaks down  
I take your words like a champion  
But I get nothing at all  
But I get nothing  
But I get nothing at all  
I get nothing at all

For you, I'd do  
Anything for you, I would do  
Anything for you, I would do  
Anything for you, I would do  
Anything

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	301. Anaconda

**AN- From AstoriaGrace, this one is Sherlock around S2. This song was so much fun to write, you have no idea.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Anaconda by Nicki Minaj or Sherlock.***

You bring your case, it won't  
You bring your case, it won't  
You bring your case, it won't get done unless it seems fun, hun

A man named Dan ran back home from Iran  
Then he laundered money, he had started a scam  
Had no record with the law, but he got way to cocky  
But he trusted somebody weak, and his new friend got talky  
Shit got real, real, real  
Gun in John's coat, we both went dressed to kill  
The gunfight got rough, his henchmen pushing daffodils  
But he was caught and now he is in prison still  
The case was easy

Now I've played, he's away  
Though I'm done I don't want time to heal  
Need something new now before boredom I feel  
I will never get my fill  
They keep telling me to chill  
But I always need a case, something to disturb my pace  
Something to keep my attention, I don't care if I get paid  
John's the only one who's stayed, and I think we've got it made, like  
Dun-d-dun-dun-d-d-dun-dun

You bring your case, it won't  
You bring your case, it won't  
You bring your case, it won't get done unless it seems fun, hun

Oh my god, Mycroft, back off  
Oh my god, Mycroft, back off  
Oh my god, Mycroft, back off  
Mycroft, back off (Mycroft, back off)

This guy named Michael used to steal motorcycles  
He'd sell them at a profit, but then his luck it spiraled  
He got into arms trading, profit's more on big rifles  
He was rolling in the cash, but forgot something vital  
Irked a gang, gang, gang  
Stepped from his territory, met with pain  
They dumped his body during heavy rain  
We found the body on a busy lane  
The case was easy

Now I've played, he's away  
Though I'm done I don't want time to heal  
Need something new now before boredom I feel  
I will never get my fill  
They keep telling me to chill  
But I always need a case, something to disturb my pace  
Something to keep my attention, I don't care if I get paid  
John's the only one who's stayed, I think we've got it made, like  
Dun-d-dun-dun-d-d-dun-dun

You bring your case, it won't  
You bring your case, it won't  
You bring your case, it won't get done unless it seems fun, hun

Oh my god, Mycroft, back off  
Oh my god, Mycroft, back off  
Oh my god, Mycroft, back off  
Mycroft, back off (Mycroft, back off)

Simple clever riddle, solved it just like that  
Simple clever riddle, solved it just like that  
Simple clever riddle, solved it just like that  
Oh my god (Mycroft, back off)

You bring your case, it won't  
You bring your case, it won't  
You bring your case, it won't get done unless it seems fun, hun

(Won't, won't, won't) You bring your case it won't...  
(Won't, won't, won't) Won't get done unless it seems fun, hun

Oh my god, Mycroft, back off  
Oh my god, Mycroft, back off  
Oh my god, Mycroft, back off  
Mycroft, back off (Mycroft, back off)

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	302. It's Not Too Late

**AN- From SparklingTears6, this one is Sherlock at the beginning of S3 not long after he revealed himself to John.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own It's Not Too Late by Demi Lovato or Sherlock.***

Here I am, I thought life would begin again  
But I can't, my friends all changed while I was gone  
I wanna do the right thing now  
I know it's up to me, somehow  
I've lost my way

There was no other way but to fall down  
I never meant to let you all down  
And now I've got to work with this new world I've found  
And figure out how to fix this  
There must be a way, so I promise  
I'm gonna clean up this mess I've made  
Tell me it's not too late  
Tell me it's not too late

I am gonna try, even though he's mad he waited  
Yes, I lied, but I can't change the way I made it  
I gotta do the right thing now  
I know it's up to me, somehow  
But what's the way?

There was no other way but to fall down  
I never meant to let you all down  
And now I've got to work with this new world I've found  
And figure out how to fix this  
There must be a way, so I promise  
I'm gonna clean up this mess I've made  
Tell me it's not too late

I need to find the strength to be the  
City's great returned defender  
Prove to John I'm sorry but I  
Miss when we could live together

There was no other way but to fall down  
I never meant to let you all down  
And now I've got to work with this new world I've found  
And figure out how to fix this  
There must be a way, so I promise  
I'm gonna clean up this mess I've made  
Tell me it's not too late

I never meant to let you all down  
And now I've got to work with this new world I've found  
And figure out how to fix this  
There must be a way, so I promise  
I'm gonna clean up this mess I've made  
Tell me it's not too late  
Tell me it's not too late

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	303. Something That We're Not

**AN- From SparklingTears6, this one is Sherlock about Janine while he's dating her in His Last Vow.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Something That We're Not by Demi Lovato or Sherlock.***

I am "with" you because of what you do  
There is a locked door that you'll let me through  
This isn't love, girl, this ain't even close  
But I let you think we're something that we're not

And now you seem to want to spend the night  
And, sure, I let you 'cause it seems that's right  
I'll need you once, so romance will suffice  
Yeah, you're always doing things I wish you'd stop  
'Cause I let you think we're something that we're not

Hey!

You think that we're closer than friends  
Let me think through this again  
I'm just using you to get ahead  
This will not last once the jig's up  
It's made things awkward 'cause  
Meant to tell John but I forgot  
That you think we're something that we're not

Hey!

You have been telling everyone I know  
That you are the one who reached Sherlock's soul  
And you gave me a dumb name in your phone  
But I can't give up by telling you to stop

After it's over, won't even be friends  
You'll lose my number, won't call me again  
Been kinda fun, but soon it all will end  
Yeah, you're always doing things I wish you'd stop  
'Cause I let you think we're something that we're not

Hey!

You think that we're closer than friends  
Let me think through this again  
I'm just using you to get ahead  
This will not last once the jig's up  
It's made things awkward 'cause  
Meant to tell John but I forgot  
That you think we're something that we're not

Hey!

Something that we're not  
Hey!  
You think we're something that we're not  
Yeah, you think we're something that we're—

(Not gonna happen, girl)

You think that we're closer than friends  
Let me think through this again  
I'm just using you to get ahead  
This will not last once the jig's up  
It's made things awkward 'cause  
Meant to tell John but I forgot  
That you think we're something that we're not

Hey!

Something that we're not

You think we're something that we're not  
Something that we're not  
Something **  
**You think we're something that we're not  
Yeah, you think we're something that we're not

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	304. Every Time You Lie

**AN- From SparklingTears6, this one is Janine right around when she finds out the real reason that Sherlock was in a relationship with her.** ***Disclaimer: I do not own Every Time You Lie by Demi Lovato or Sherlock.***

I found out on that fine day  
You were with me for my work  
I tried to cry myself to sleep  
'Cause it was supposed to hurt  
Now you had what you wanted  
You could not wait to get out  
And I have done some thinking  
I don't care, I'm even proud

Don't say you're sorry, 'cause I know you'd be faking  
I've got some revenge that now needs taking

There was nothing there to let you break my heart  
I'm one girl you won't see again, watch as I go far  
You don't even care, I saw it in your eyes  
Now truth is all that I can hear  
Every time you lie

(Every time you lie, every time you lie)

I woke up the next morning  
With a smile on my face  
And contacted the magazines  
With my own kind of case  
Those trashier, those classier  
So many flocked to me  
I've gotten rich, so thank you, dear  
For helping my story

There was nothing there to let you break my heart  
I'm one girl you won't see again, watch as I go far  
You don't even care, I saw it in your eyes  
Now truth is all that I can hear  
Every time you lie

The feelings fake  
I will be sleeping 'til morning breaks  
Because I got paid for your mistakes  
I need no dreaming

So don't say you're sorry, 'cause I'm not gonna listen

There was nothing there to let you break my heart  
I'm one girl you won't see again, watch as I go far  
You don't even care, I saw it in your eyes  
Now truth is all that I can hear  
Every time you lie  
Every time you lie  
(Don't say you're sorry, every time you lie)  
Don't say you're sorry (oh)  
Now truth is all that I can hear  
Every time you lie

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	305. I Got U

**AN- From SparklingTears6, this one is Moriarty to Sherlock leading up to the fall.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own I Got U by Selena Gomez or Sherlock.***

I picked you out of the crowd though your brilliant cases  
Yeah, I found you, ooo  
I chose the whys and the whens, seemed like random places  
Yeah, I chose you, ooo  
I let you see me, let you believe it was your move  
So smooth, my rules

Well you think you are the one who got me, boy  
But I got you  
I've been playing with you like a little toy  
Yeah, I got you  
I got you

I am surprised all this time that you never noticed  
You boring fool, ooo  
'Cause every time you let pass the greatest moment  
I played it cool, ooo  
You "discovered" me and did the very thing I knew  
That you'd do, ooo

Well you think you are the one who got me, boy  
But I got you  
I've been playing with you like a little toy  
Yeah, I got you  
I got you

You gave me all control  
(I got you)  
I burned your heart and soul  
(I got you)  
You've fallen in this hole  
I got you, you, you

I got you, oh yeah  
I got you and I hate it  
I got you  
Yeah, I got you  
I got you and I hate it  
I got you  
Yeah, I got you

Well you think you are the one who got me, boy  
But I got you  
I've been playing with you like a little toy  
Yeah, I got you

I got you and I hate it  
I got you,  
Yeah, I got you  
I got you and I hate it  
I got you  
Yeah, I got you

I got you and I hate it  
I got you  
Yeah, I got you

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	306. Falling Down

**AN- From SparklingTears6, this one is Moriarty to Sherlock in The Reichenbach Fall.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Falling Down by Selena Gomez or Sherlock.***

You walked and talked as the great new sensation  
But I have caught you and I have brought your damnation  
You're out of options, there is not one counteraction  
I've played it out so I will get the right reaction

It won't be long now, will it?  
Pick up the phone, your buddy's on it  
Where are your friends now, Sherlock?  
I know the ones you really do care for

You, when you're falling down, your world comes crashing down  
You, when you're falling down, 'cause it is all about  
You, when you're falling down, you know I'll be around  
When you're falling down, falling down

(Falling down, you're falling down, falling down)

You'll have to face the fate you know's getting nearer  
The truth is blurry, but your future's getting clearer  
Your place is fixed, wasn't my plan so fantastic?  
There is no getting out, the ending will be tragic

It won't be long now, will it?  
Pick up the phone, your buddy's on it  
Where are your friends now, Sherlock?  
I know the ones you really do care for

You, when you're falling down, your world comes crashing down  
You, when you're falling down, 'cause it is all about  
You, when you're falling down, you know I'll be around  
When you're falling down, falling down

Smile for the camera, everybody's looking at ya  
Smile for the camera, 'cause they're all about to trash ya  
Smile for the camera (camera, camera)  
Smile for the camera, who's gonna catch you?

You (you)

You, when you're falling down, your world comes crashing down  
You, when you're falling down, 'cause it is all about  
You, when you're falling down, you know I'll be around  
When you're falling down, falling down

Smile for the camera, everybody's looking at ya  
Smile for the camera, 'cause they're all about to trash ya

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	307. High Maintenance

**AN- From SparklingTears6, this one is a duet between John and Sherlock regarding Sherlock's usual behaviour. Set sometime in season one or two; it doesn't really matter for this one.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own High Maintenance by Miranda Cosgrove or Sherlock.***

Sherlock:  
I don't sleep, I keep you up all night  
I will not stop until I prove I'm right  
So what if I break a few glasses  
Explode some gases  
I know it's worth it

I hate when you make me relax  
This is my form of fun  
Yeah, I love my work  
It's so great when we've won

It's just one experiment  
Soon will make sense  
Does that make me high maintenance?  
Put something in the fridge now  
It was just a head  
Does that make me high maintenance?  
No-o-o-o  
I don't think so

John:  
I went away and took the key to my space  
But you got in somehow  
And you trashed the place  
The vent system flap was  
Broken in half 'cause  
You thought that it might be failing

You always keep me waiting  
You're on a different time  
But you know folks all over  
You never wait in line

Sherlock:  
It's just one experiment  
Soon will make sense  
Does that make me high maintenance?

John:  
I thought you had gone shopping  
But it was a head  
Yes, that makes you high maintenance  
Woh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Sherlock:  
I don't think so

Hey hey  
Just wanna have some fun  
Said hey, hey

John:  
You're not the only one  
Said hey, hey

Sherlock:  
There's a new game coming our way

John:  
Okay

Sherlock:  
It's just one experiment  
Soon will make sense  
Does that make me high maintenance?

John:  
I thought you had gone shopping  
But it was a head  
Yes, that makes you high maintenance  
Woh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Sherlock:  
I don't think so

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	308. Hey You

**AN- From SparklingTears6, this one is Molly to Sherlock.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Hey You by Miranda Cosgrove or Sherlock.***

You always see the hidden parts of those around  
Your smart cracks can cheer me up when I'm down  
And you don't think twice, do you?  
You can see a clue no one would find  
And when you do you're shining inside and out  
But you don't see that, do you?

And when the day is done  
Do you have the feeling  
That you're all alone?  
But not all is as it seems

Hey you, it's your turn to  
See the beauty in yourself  
Unlike you show everyone else  
Hey you, am I getting through?  
If you could only see yourself  
Unlike you show everyone else  
The way I always see you  
I see you, hey you, hey you

When you stand that painful day on the edge  
Want to be there talking you back  
Can't forget  
You planned to be there, it's true

And when the fight is long  
Do you wake up hearing  
My voice inside  
Calling out to you, oh, please

Hey you, it's your turn to  
See the beauty in yourself  
Unlike you show everyone else  
Hey you, am I getting through?  
If you could only see yourself  
Unlike you show everyone else  
The way I always see you  
I see you, hey you

Standing in the background  
You're back, it's not pretty  
Holding back your pain  
'Cause who's gonna listen?  
Hiding behind a strained smile  
Hey, it's such a pity  
Everybody's running 'round  
While you are busy  
Holding it all inside, inside

Hey you, it's your turn to  
See the beauty in yourself  
Unlike you show everyone else  
Hey you, am I getting through?  
If you could only see yourself  
Unlike you show everyone else  
The way I always see you  
I see you, hey you

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	309. Kiss the Girl

**AN- From SparklingTears6, this one is Anderson fantasizing about what happened in the fall to allow Sherlock to survive, of course with his added Sherlolly.**

 **I find the concept of this one hilarious, but extremely accurate.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Kiss the Girl by Ashley Tisdale or Sherlock.***

There you see her  
Working right across the hall  
She knows of your coming fall  
And there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's plain to see she wants you too  
Go on, just try and ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl

Shalalalalala  
My, oh, my  
Looks like you were too shy  
You didn't kiss the girl  
Shalalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame, too bad  
You're gonna miss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl

Now's your moment  
After having jumped right down  
Soon you will be out of town  
No time will be better  
You don't say a word  
And she don't say a word  
And then you kiss the girl

Shalalalalala  
My, oh, my  
You used the moment's high  
Used it to kiss the girl  
Shalalalalala  
Ain't it sad  
You have to leave, too bad  
You're gonna miss the girl

Shalalalalala  
You weren't scared  
The whole thing was prepared  
And then you kissed the girl  
Shalalalalala  
Don't stop now  
You tried to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl

Lalalala, lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl

Shalalalalala  
My, oh, my  
You used the moment's high  
Used it to kiss the girl  
Shalalalalala  
Ain't it sad  
You have to leave, too bad  
You're gonna miss the girl

Lalalala, lalalala **  
**Go on and kiss that girl  
Lalalala, lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	310. Bring Me to Life

**AN- I finally got around to watching all of S4. Wow. Just, wow. Lestrade has this fantastic bookending line and I have been inspired. I know exactly what song I'll be using to close out the regular update schedule. (Don't worry, that's not for at least another month at this point.)**

 **From SparklingTears6, this one is John in the first episode about how Sherlock gave him a life again.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Bring Me to Life by Evanescence or Sherlock.***

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a point my spirit has gone dead and cold  
Until your spark comes in to give it a home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Keep me sane and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Get my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I'm truly done  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now I know what I'm without  
Can't let you leave me  
Thrill of the chase can make me feel  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Keep me sane and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Get my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I'm truly done  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(It was like I had died, was nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside, did not have much  
Without this world, Sherlock  
Only you offered life when I was dead

All this time no one but you could ever see  
You and Mycroft, could tell you what I need  
I've been dreaming since I returned it seems  
And you opened my eyes to everything  
I'm having thoughts, I have a voice, and now I know  
I will not die now  
You've shown me something more  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Keep me sane and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Get my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I'm truly done  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(It was like I had died, was nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	311. Need You Now

**AN- From SparklingTears6, this one is Sherlock and John after the fall both unknowingly feeling the same.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Need You Now by Lady Antebellum or Sherlock.***

Sherlock:  
Reliving the memories just to make it through the night  
I wish you were here to make sure I live to the light

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time

I can't follow where you've gone, I'm all alone and I need you now  
I just let you fall and I'm losing control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

John:  
Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before

And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind?  
For me it happens all the time

I can't follow where you've gone, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
I just let you fall and I'm losing control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

Both:  
Oh, whoa  
I must let it hurt or feel nothing at all

I can't follow where you've gone, I'm all alone and I need you now  
When I close my eyes you fall and I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now  
I just need you now  
Oh, buddy, I need you now

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	312. Yes

**AN- From SparklingTears6, this one is Sherlock in TRF. I'm not entirely sure where the chess motif in this one came from, but I like it.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Yes by Coldplay or Sherlock.***

When it started I had high hopes  
Now my life's on the line  
My back's on the ropes

When it started things were alright  
But he made a fool  
Of me in our great fight

This path leads to my own damnation  
But I must control my whole situation  
But it's not easy to lead all them on  
Not tell John

This is only, this is no more than chess  
Who now will win's anybody's guess  
God only God knows I'm trying my best  
But the only way out makes a horrid mess

Hey

The blackmail forced my hand to just show  
I stood tall on the rooftop and then let go  
And I heard my name echoing around  
As I fell to the ground

This is only, this is still only chess  
Made my move, but how much did you guess?  
God only God knows I'm trying my best  
But my chosen way out made a painful mess  
The best path to check mate made a painful mess

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	313. TiK ToK

**AN- Guest: When you say "come as you are", is that a prompt? If so, is it the Nirvana one? Because that's what comes up when I Google it. I'll do that on unless you let me know otherwise.**

 **From SparklingTears6, this one is Moriarty to Sherlock in TGG, teasing TRF at the end.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own TiK ToK by Ke$ha or Sherlock.***

Heard my name in places, but I have been tricky  
Now I'm coming out for some fun because I own this city  
Consulting crime's become my thing because I've got a knack  
And when I do take you down, you ain't comin' back

I'm talking cases that no one's closed, closed  
People from TV shows, shows  
All from that one pink phone, phone

Know you love playing this whole game with me  
Figuring out what I tease  
Tryna find the answer out quickly

Won't stop 'til you drop  
Sherlock, take my challenge up  
That's right, we will fight  
'Cause the others aren't bright  
Tik tok, on the clock  
You're not able to stop, no  
Whoa oh oh oh  
Whoa oh oh oh

Won't stop 'til you drop  
Sherlock, take my challenge up  
That's right, we will fight  
'Cause the others aren't bright  
Tik tok, on the clock  
You're not able to stop, no  
Whoa oh oh oh  
Whoa oh oh oh

You spoke to me once before, but don't know that I'm here  
I'm more than Jim from down in IT, I thought I made it clear  
And as the body count goes up you just look more excited  
If you will survive the week I really have not decided

They're all about - some guy tryin' to get out, out  
Stars that were not yet out, out  
And the missile plans I know all about, -out

Now, now, I'm goin' 'til you come around, -round  
Or you come and take me down, down  
You come take me down, down  
You won't take me-

Won't stop 'til you drop  
Sherlock, take my challenge up  
That's right, we will fight  
'Cause the others aren't bright  
Tik tok, on the clock  
You're not able to stop, no  
Whoa oh oh oh  
Whoa oh oh oh

Won't stop 'til you drop  
Sherlock, take my challenge up  
That's right, we will fight  
'Cause the others aren't bright  
Tik tok, on the clock  
You're not able to stop, no  
Whoa oh oh oh  
Whoa oh oh oh

Sherlock, you're headin' up  
I'll take you down  
Burn your heart out  
Yeah, I got you  
Keep goin' up  
I got you now  
I'll be around  
Yeah, I got you

You're headin' up  
I'll take you down  
Burn your heart out  
Yeah, I got you  
Keep goin' up  
Fall down, you must  
Fall down, you must

Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in

Won't stop 'til you drop  
And your time will soon be up  
That's right, we will fight  
Face to face in daylight  
Tik tok, on the clock  
There is no way to stop, no  
Whoa oh oh oh  
Whoa oh oh oh

Won't stop 'til you drop  
And your time will soon be up  
That's right, we will fight  
Face to face in daylight  
Tik tok, on the clock  
There is no way to stop, no  
Whoa oh oh oh  
Whoa oh oh oh

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	314. Oh No!

**AN- From SparklingTears6, this one is Sherlock pre-series.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Oh No! by Marina and the Diamonds or Sherlock.***

Don't do love, don't do friends  
I'm only after success  
Don't need a relationship  
Drugs help when I start to slip

Living fast, on my guard  
Questions asked, make them hard  
Don't need money, don't want fame  
Just bring me to something strange  
I need something strange  
I need something strange  
I need something strange  
I need something strange  
I need something strange

I know exactly what I want and who I want to be  
I know exactly why I come across as a machine  
I have no reason to be anything more than me  
Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh

One track mind, who needs heart?  
If I fail I'll fall apart  
Put my talents to the test  
'Cause I feel like I'm the worst  
So I always act like I'm the best

If I am not very careful  
My obsessions could possess me  
No one taught me how to feel  
Normal life has no appeal  
It has no appeal  
It has no appeal  
It has no appeal  
It has no appeal  
It has no appeal

I know exactly what I want and who I want to be  
I know exactly why I come across as a machine  
I have no reason to be anything more than me  
Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh

I know exactly what I want and who I want to be  
I know exactly why I come across as a machine  
I have no reason to be anything more than me  
Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh

I'm gonna live, I'm gonna fly  
I'm gonna fail, I'm gonna die  
I'm gonna live, I'm gonna fly  
I'm gonna fail, gonna die, die, die, die

I know exactly what I want and who I want to be  
I know exactly why I come across as a machine  
I have no reason to be anything more than me  
Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh

I know exactly what I want and who I want to be  
I know exactly why I come across as a machine  
I have no reason to be anything more than me  
Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh

Da-da-dum...  
Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	315. A Better Me

**AN- First of all, I would like to put a disclaimer for the username of the prompter of the next series of songs. She is a close friend of mine, and she finds it utterly hilarious to force me to put this ridiculous name down as the prompter, especially on songs from something as innocent as Sofia the First.**

 **Anyway, with that said, from PunishMeMleMaire, this one is John to Sherlock around S1.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own A Better Me from Sofia the First or Sherlock.***

John:  
A bit not good, but I can suggest  
The problem to you when you risk a mess  
Feelings and tact aren't really your thing  
I'll be around to guide you through things

Think of that victim  
Her child came to mind at her death  
I'll share with you wisdom

Sherlock:  
They're things I don't do  
'Cause emotions follow no steps

John:  
People will reflect when they think they're next  
Think 'fore you do if you wanna be a better you

Sherlock:  
Figure out their thoughts with both facts and not  
You'll help me see how I can be a better me

John:  
If someone's pain makes no sense to you  
Just let me know, I'll take a look too

Sherlock:  
Your perspective is new, not used to folks caring  
We could become quite a great pairing

John:  
Sometimes facts and sense have no relevance  
Think 'fore you do if you wanna be a better you

Sherlock:  
I'll try to learn and grow, perhaps someday you'll know  
You were the key for me to be a better me  
Yes, although not soon, I could become a far, far better me

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	316. Cedric the Great

**AN- From PunishMeMleMaire, this one is Sherlock in S1.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Cedric the Great from Sofia the First or Sherlock.***

They have always told me since I was a lad  
That I'm the most awful freak the world has ever had  
Whenever things go wrong, each time they all would turn and claim  
It must be Sherlock that's to blame

Anytime I tried to talk or make a friend  
They would ridicule me to no end  
It went on way too long

I gave up, they were all the same  
Now someone new's entered my game

John's so different 'cause he likes me as I am  
Thinks that I'm clever, doesn't give a damn

This could be a way to get all I wanted  
Might even stay around if he doesn't get too daunted

They can tell me I'm no good  
And say I should be gone  
But soon they'll see  
I'm meant to be  
Half Sherlock and John

Soon life will be similar to now  
But someone by my side to stop me going down

Every case that comes I'll solve and close as planned  
And those that used to tease me I won't hear where I stand

We both with show them all  
They would fail if I was gone

We will not care about the stares  
Half Sherlock  
Half Sherlock and John

They can tell me I'm no good  
And say I should be gone  
But soon they'll see  
I'm meant to be  
Half Sherlock and John

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	317. I Belong

**AN- From PunishMeMleMaire, this one is young Sherlock when he still allowed himself to want others' approval.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own I Belong from Sofia the First or Sherlock.***

I study cues and social norms  
But everywhere I turn  
It seems like there's so many things  
That I still need to learn

Mycroft fits in, I'm under stress  
I just have to suppress, I guess  
I dull my words up  
But is it enough  
To make me a success

Oh, how do I keep on trying and just stay strong  
When so many times I wonder if I belong

They look at me, what do they see?  
Someone normal or just pretending to be?  
But this is the day to make them all say  
That I fit by being me

I've got to keep on trying and just stay strong  
'Cause this is my chance to show them that I belong

I can read their parents' jobs in what shirt someone wore  
I often think that's what's unsaid can mean a whole lot more

So I'm gonna be put to the test  
I'm gonna try my very best  
To make the right move  
And finally prove  
I can fit in with the rest

Yes, I'm gonna keep on trying and I'll stay strong  
'Cause this is my chance to show them that I belong

There will be things  
I may get wrong  
But I gotta just stay strong  
I'm gonna finally show them  
I belong

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	318. Mi Mi Mi

**AN- From PunishMeMleMaire, this one is Moriarty. Really it could be at any point that he's alive, but I wrote it with S2 in mind.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Mi Mi Mi by Serebro or Sherlock.***

Me, me, me, me, me, me, me  
Me, me, me, bow to me, me  
Me, me, me, me, me, me, me  
Me, me, me, sexy me

Me, me, me, me, me, me, me  
Me, me, me, bow to me, me  
Me, me, me, me, me, me, me  
Me, me, me, sexy me

Me, me, me, me, me...

Hush now  
I am your better, that you cannot miss  
You all go, "wow, wow"  
I am the king, I rule the abyss  
I am a super snooper ruler  
I'm the best bitch in town  
I am so cool that I find I eclipse  
Everyone else around

All the boys say, "wow, wow"  
Girls say the same thing: "wow, wow"  
I bring the party  
Call me bleeder, reaper, 'cause you'll die, die  
I am a super snooper ruler  
I'm the best bitch in town  
I am so cool with the way I run the underground

Me, me, me, me, me, me, me  
Me, me, me, bow to me, me  
Me, me, me, me, me, me, me  
Me, me, me, sexy me

Me, me, me, me, me, me, me  
Me, me, me, bow to me, me  
Me, me, me, me, me, me, me  
Me, me, me, sexy me

Yo, yo  
I walk up in Westwood  
I walk up all dressed like a crook  
I walk up phone in my hand, a few waiting snipers, like we've all got  
I am the super snooper ruler  
I'm the best bitch in town  
I am so cool with elaborate tricks  
They're always going down

All the boys say, "wow, wow"  
Girls say the same thing: "wow, wow"  
I bring the party  
Call me bleeder, reaper, 'cause you'll die, die  
I am a super snooper ruler  
I'm the best bitch in town  
I am so cool with the way I run the underground

Me, me, me, me, me, me, me  
Me, me, me, bow to me, me  
Me, me, me, me, me, me, me  
Me, me, me, sexy me

Me, me, me, me, me, me, me  
Me, me, me, bow to me, me  
Me, me, me, me, me, me, me  
Me, me, me, sexy me

Me, me, me, me, me, me, me  
Me, me, me, bow to me, me  
Me, me, me, me, me, me, me  
Me, me, me, sexy me

Me, me, me, me, me, me, me  
Me, me, me, bow to me, me  
Me, me, me, me, me, me, me  
Me, me, me, sexy me

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	319. Sofia the First Theme Song

**AN- From PunishMeMleMaire, this one is John in S1.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own the Sofia the First Theme Song or Sherlock.***

I was a soldier in London mostly alright  
Then my life changed completely in one night  
Now I gotta figure out how to do this right  
This is so new to me

Living in a flat with Sherlock Holmes is odd  
But when he speaks I always feel awed  
A hidden deadly world is waiting for me  
Still I'm excited to be half Sherlock and John

I'm finding out what living with this man is like (It's Sherlock and John)  
Making my way is an adventure every day (John Watson)  
We'll win in record time  
I'm standing tall as half of Sherlock and John

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	320. What I Did for Love

**AN- From PunishMeMleMaire, this one is Sherlock after the fall.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own the What I Did for Love from A Chorus Line or Sherlock.***

Now I say goodbye  
Please notice in your sorrow  
What I did was all for you  
But I can't regret  
What I did for love, what I did for love

Yes, you watched me die  
I'll still be dead tomorrow  
But with everything I knew  
I will not forget what I did for love  
What I did for love

Gone  
I'm not truly gone  
As I travel on  
Love's what I'll remember

Now I say goodbye  
'Til long after tomorrow  
I did what I had to do  
Won't forget, can't regret  
What I did for love

What I did for love  
What I did for love

I'm not truly gone  
As I travel on  
Love's what I'll remember

Now I say goodbye  
'Til long after tomorrow **  
**(Long after tomorrow)  
I did what I had to do **  
**Won't forget, can't regret  
What I did for love, what I did for love

What I did for love

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	321. (You Can Always) Count on Baileywick

**AN- From PunishMeMleMaire, this one is John and Sherlock sometime around S2.** ***Disclaimer: I do not own the (You Can Always) Count on Baileywick from Sofia the First or Sherlock.***

John:  
Landlady takes care of both of us  
Rarely puts up any real fuss  
Not our housekeeper, but often aims to please

She is the voice of our whole fan base  
Making sure that Sherlock has his space

Sherlock:  
And watches Rosie when Lestrade calls with a case

Both:  
Our landlady  
Our home is our castle  
Does everything with minimal hassle though it's crazy  
We can always trust our landlady

John:  
Landlady, although most can't stand  
Lived with Sherlock since this began

Sherlock: **  
**Reminds me sometimes of what items she has banned in this house

John:  
If she left we'd see fall of this nation  
Who knows how she takes so few vacations  
When there's a problem, she always understand

Both:  
Our landlady  
Our home is our castle  
Does everything with minimal hassle though it's crazy  
We can always trust our landlady

She's always there and always cares  
All day and every night  
When troubles lurk

Mrs. Hudson:  
I'll make it work

Both:  
And help us win this fight

Our landlady  
Our home is our castle  
Does everything with minimal hassle  
Though it's crazy, Sherlock's lazy

We can always trust our landlady  
Trust our landlady  
We can trust our landlady

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	322. (I Hate) Everything About You

**AN- From fredandgeorgerule, this one is Sherlock about Moriarty sometime before the fall.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own the (I Hate) Everything About You by Three Days Grace or Sherlock.***

Can't predict the moves you'll make  
After every loss I take  
All the feelings that I get  
How have I not beat you yet?

As I'm pacing wide awake  
From what a match up we both make  
All the damage that I get  
How have I not beat you yet?

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I need you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I need you?

Can't predict the moves you'll make  
After every loss I take  
All the feelings that I get  
How have I not beat you yet?

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I need you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I need you?

Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know

I hate everything about you  
Why do I need you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I need you?

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You need me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I need you?

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	323. Little Things

**AN- From fredandgeorgerule, this one is Sherlock solving crime pre-series.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own the Little Things by One Direction or Sherlock.***

I can point my mind to what others can't see  
They often aren't kind, but it's jealousy  
As I'm joining up the dots into pictures for the key  
And it all makes sense to me

I see your lying by the crinkles by your eyes when you smile  
Thrill of the chase is better than most highs  
I know who stole the gem - look at the curve of his spine  
He did it, obviously

Rarely let these little things  
Slip out of my mouth  
But when they do  
They're true  
Oh, they're true  
They add up to  
The world's hidden truths  
In all these little things

Victim went to bed, forgot about her tea  
But tried to drink it when she later walked in her sleep  
She drowned herself not waking up because it was so deep  
It makes perfect sense to me

It's almost better when the criminal might escape  
The final chase leaves me content for days  
I know what that world around me means  
Don't know how they can't see

Rarely let these little things  
Slip out of my mouth  
But when they do  
They're true  
They're true  
They add up to  
The world's hidden truths  
In all these little things

Oh, I can crack a case half as quickly as they do  
But they'll never treat me that nice, you would think I'd get a clue  
But I do it all for what I do  
Maybe someday they'll trust me and what I knew

Sometimes let these little things  
Slip out of my mouth  
'Cause they're true  
Oh, they're true  
It's true they add up to  
All the world's hidden truths  
In all these little things

Rarely let these little things  
Slip out of my mouth  
But when they do  
They're true  
They're true  
They add up to  
The world's hidden truths  
In all these little things

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	324. Last Christmas

**AN- From Guest, in honour of George Michael's passing (prompted about when it happened), this one is Sherlock at the beginning of TEH seeing John happy with Mary and choosing to stay away. I know I've done this what-if at least once before, but I had so much fun with it that I couldn't resist messing with it again.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Last Christmas by Wham! or Sherlock.***

Long ago  
I gave you my heart  
But it broke with the pain while I was away  
Now here  
To save you from tears  
I'll bury what's left and stay gone

Long ago  
I gave you my heart  
But it broke with the pain while I was away  
Now here  
To save you from tears  
I'll bury what's left and stay gone

You still think that I died  
I keep my distance  
But you still catch my eye  
Tell me, Watson  
Do you recognize me?  
Well,  
It's been two years  
It shouldn't surprise me

The spider was demented  
And I swore that I'd protect you  
I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you'd take me back  
I would be your fool again

Long ago  
I gave you my heart  
But it broke with the pain while I was away  
Now here  
To save you from tears  
I'll bury what's left and stay gone

Long ago  
I gave you my heart  
But it broke with the pain while I was away  
Now here  
To save you from tears  
I'll bury what's left and stay gone

Oh, oh, my John

A crowded room  
Heavy with my lies  
I'm hiding from you  
Though I've paid the price  
My John, I thought you were someone to rely on  
Though I need I've lost my shoulder to cry on

Lost all but my brother when he burned out my heart  
I'm still undercover but you've torn me apart, ooh-hoo  
Now you've found a new love you'll never see me again

Long ago  
I gave you my heart  
But it broke with the pain while I was away  
Now here  
To save you from tears  
I'll bury what's left and stay gone

Long ago  
I gave you my heart  
But it broke with the pain while I was away  
Now here  
To save you from tears  
I'll bury what's left and stay gone

Lost all but my brother when he burned out my heart  
I'm still undercover but you've torn me apart  
Standing right here I'll bury my own heart  
I'll bury what's left and stay gone

Save me...  
Someone...

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	325. Come As You Are

**AN- Louise: Thanks! I think you're right, in fact, I'm so sure that I would have fun with that one because I already have. I'm a huge Hamilton fan, so I think you'll love it. It's in Chapter 237. It's not exactly what you suggested, but it's similar. (Don't worry about asking for something I've already done - you are** ** _far_** **from the first to do so. Actually, you're not even the first in the past 24 hours.)**

 **From Guest, this one is one of my few dives into S4 material. I haven't done nearly enough over analysis of the new episodes to capture the characters to the extent that I prefer, but I felt comfortable doing this one. It is Moriarty looking ahead speaking to Sherlock while he's recording the clips and plotting with Eurus.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own the Come As You Are by Nirvana or Sherlock.***

Come as you are, as you were  
As I know you will be  
Face your end, face your end  
To a known enemy

Losing time, hurry up  
Choice is yours, it's your fate  
Wish I could see your end  
I'll take your

Memory, oh, memory, oh  
Memory, oh, memory, oh

Hands soaked in blood, we will teach  
Our similarity  
You'll descend, face your end  
I'll take your

Memory, oh, memory, oh  
Memory, oh, memory, oh

She'll ensure though I'll die I have won  
Though I'll die I have won  
Though I'll die I have won

Memory, oh, memory, oh  
Memory, oh, memory, oh **  
**(Though I'll die I have won)

She'll ensure though I'll die I have won  
Though I'll die I have won  
Though I'll die I have won **  
**Though I'll die I have won  
Though I'll die I have won

Memory, oh, memory, oh

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	326. Chandelier

**AN- From iam1984locked, this one is Sherlock pre-series.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own the Chandelier by Sia or Sherlock.***

Never show them the hurt  
Still feel everything, when will I learn  
I push it down, push it down

I'm the freak with no one at all  
Higher I get, less I want to fall  
Shut down my brain, shut it off

1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, shoot  
1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, shoot  
1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, shoot

'Til all my lights have gone out

Black out my mind, let no thoughts appear, let no thoughts appear  
I only live while I act like they don't exist  
Like they do not exist  
They can creep in 'til I shut out the light, ask why I haven't died  
Black out my mind, let no thoughts appear, let no thoughts appear

But who would miss my little life, say they care, but I see their lies  
Sticking around's becoming a fight, 'cause I'm just holding on night by night  
Tell me, who would miss my little life, say they care, but I see their lies  
Sticking around's becoming a fight, 'cause I'm just holding on night by night  
On night by night

Sun is up, I'm a mess  
They are all back now, I can't run from this  
Always the same, always the same

1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, shoot  
1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, shoot  
1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, shoot

'Til all my lights have gone out

Black out my mind, let no thoughts appear, let no thoughts appear  
I only live while I act like they don't exist  
Like they do not exist  
They can creep in 'til I shut out the light, ask why I haven't died  
Black out my mind, let no thoughts appear, let no thoughts appear

But who would miss my little life, say they care, but I see their lies  
Sticking around's becoming a fight, 'cause I'm just holding on night by night  
Tell me, who would miss my little life, say they care, but I see their lies  
Sticking around's becoming a fight, 'cause I'm just holding on night by night  
On night by night

On night by night  
'Cause I'm just holding on night by night  
Oh, I'm just holding on night by night  
On night by night  
On night by night  
'Cause I'm just holding on night by night  
'Cause I'm just holding on night by night  
Oh, I'm just holding on night by night  
On night by night  
On night by night

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	327. Death of a Bachelor

**AN- From Jesxangel, this one is John the night of his bachelor's party in TSoT mourning what he and Sherlock could have been.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own the Death of a Bachelor by Panic! At the Disco or Sherlock.***

Why am I lonely?  
Can't show the shadows on my face  
People have told me  
I don't look the same  
After that long wait  
Suffering truly  
When the best of the best  
Pulled my heart out my chest  
Never telling me the truth

We've both walked the hard road  
Ever since your fall  
But how can my love  
Stay who it was  
Now that you live?

The death of a bachelor  
Oh, oh  
Not how I thought I'd fall  
The death of a bachelor  
Oh, oh  
It should feel just like  
Happily ever after  
Whooo  
How could I ask for more?  
Ending a chapter I'll sorely miss  
With the death of a bachelor

I'm cutting my heart off  
Feels like it's almost ready to burst  
Just us at a table for two  
I'm sure that you have observed  
Always a part of me  
You were the best I never had  
Share one more drink with me  
Smile even though you're sad

We've both walked the hard road  
Ever since your fall  
But how can my love  
Stay who it was  
Now that you live?

The death of a bachelor  
Oh, oh  
Not how I thought I'd fall  
The death of a bachelor  
Oh, oh  
It should feel just like  
Happily ever after  
Whooo  
How could I ask for more?  
Ending a chapter I'll sorely miss  
With the death of a bachelor

The death of a bachelor  
Oh, oh  
Not how I thought I'd fall  
The death of a bachelor  
Oh, oh  
It should feel just like  
Happily ever after  
Whooo  
How could I ask for more?  
Ending a chapter I'll sorely miss  
With the death of a bachelor

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	328. I Know Those Eyes l This Man is Dead

**AN- From puffskein overlord of darkness, this one is John and Sherlock in the moment where John realizes who he is looking at at the start of TEH. For John, this only looks at his moment of sadness in the instant before the anger sets in. It's a minuscule snapshot, but the moment was perfect for this song.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own the I Know Those Eyes/This Man is Dean from The Count of Monte Cristo or Sherlock.***

John:  
My god, my heart beats faster  
And my mind is racing  
Could it be?  
Could it be that you've come back to life?

I know those eyes staring at me  
Sharp and familiar and cutting so deep  
I know that face, more than it seems  
Broken and bleeding it haunts all my dreams

How can you stand there  
A whisper from me  
When life ended for us that day

A look so familiar that's torture to see  
I can't think of something to say

Sherlock:  
I am not dead  
Though on the road  
I died a little each day  
Fear of loss, of bloody cost, was keeping me away

It was a trick  
I had to lose  
Until that man was long gone  
Dead and cold  
A story told  
With none I trusted, none I loved, aware the game was on

I'm not a ghost or a mirage  
And I want just to join you

(John:  
So long I wished  
Just to join you  
Pain that's familiar and cutting so deep)

Sherlock:  
I am not dead  
Despite the time  
Temptation piercing so deep

(John:  
I know those eyes  
Piercing so deep)

Both:  
Can either of us know for sure we are free?

How can you stand there  
A whisper from me  
When life ended for us that day

And why does the truth seem too hard to be true?  
With so much broken

Sherlock:  
And so much damage

Both:  
So many words

Sherlock:  
I must say

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	329. Who Lives,Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story

**AN- (The typo in the chapter title is intentional - otherwise the song title doesn't fit.)**

 **This is it, guys. Today marks the end of the regular update schedule. I have had the time of my life writing this, and even now I am shocked when I think about how long this lasted. I never could have predicted that it would take off like this. but I am so glad it did. Thank you so much to everyone who has read this, whether you've been around from the very beginning of you just found it a few days ago. Thank you for your prompts, support, and even just your presence.**

 **There is one thing I would like to make absolutely clear:** ** _this is not the end_** **. Yes, this is the end of the regular update schedule, but that is not the same as this being the very last chapter. Any future prompts, as well as any songs that happen to inspire me, will be posted here. I have no guarantees as to when, though, because, as anyone who has ever PMed me will attest, I have a tendency to vanish for months on end if I don't have a schedule telling me what to do. However, I do swear that I'm not going to abandon this fic for too long. I am a reader, and I know how it feels when an author appears to vanish off the face of the earth with no warning. Update will be sporadic and unpredictable, but they will come.**

 **Alright, I'll get on with it. I chose this song specifically as a finale, and in it I attempt to capture the last ten or so minutes of The Final Problem, complete with vague queerbaity undertones. I'm really proud of how it turned out, so, like all my songs, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own the Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story from Hamilton or Sherlock.***

Mary:  
Let me tell you what I wish I'd known  
When I was out there chasing glory  
You have no control  
Who lives  
Who dies  
Who tells your story

The DI Greg Lestrade

Lestrade:  
He should hear this:  
We could not have done so well without our genius  
He is so much more than a great man  
A good man

Mary:  
Who lives  
Who dies  
Who tells your story?

And, of course, Mycroft too

Mycroft:  
He helped our country through love and hate though he didn't need  
I have to admit it: Sherlock doesn't get enough credit  
For all the times that he saved us

Mary:  
Who lives  
Who dies  
Who tells your story?

Who will make sure this detective's story gets told?  
Who will make sure this detective gets to grow old?

'Cause when you're gone, who'll remember your name?  
Who keeps your flame?  
Who tells your story?  
Who tells your story?

John Watson

John: **  
**I put myself back in the narrative

Mary:  
John Watson

John: **  
**I stop wasting time on fears  
I live another fifty years  
It's not enough

Mary: **  
**John Watson

John: **  
**I join you on every case and I stay by your side  
I tell our stories  
I try to make sense of your lightning-quick thoughts and deductions  
You do everything like you're running out of

Time

I rely on our many friends  
They help us out  
I tell their stories  
Everyone is there, moving their lives for you  
When we needed them most they were right on

Time

And I'm still not through  
I ask myself, "What should we do if we get more

Time?"

And then, unexpected  
We both get what we always wanted  
We both get more

Time

I make peace with memories as I work through what Mary did

Mary:  
He tells my story

John:  
I can honour her memory  
She could have done so much more if she'd only had

Time

And when my time is up, have I done enough?  
Will they tell our story?  
Oh, not to mention what I'm proudest of

Mary: **  
**Our baby girl

John: **  
**I keep raising my dear daughter Rosamund in 221B

Mary: **  
**His baby girl

John: **  
**And Sherlock is so good with children  
We get to see her growing up

Mary: **  
**Their baby girl

John: **  
**In her eyes I see you, my dear Mary  
I see you every

Time

And when our time is up  
Have I done enough?  
Will they tell our story?

John: **  
**She will soon meet her Baker Street boys  
It's only a matter of

Time

All: **  
**Will they tell our story?  
Who lives  
Who dies  
Who tells your story

Will they tell our story?  
Who lives  
Who dies  
Who tells your story?

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	330. All Star

**AN- Hey, guys! I told you I wasn't gone forever. I'm not back for long, as I only have two songs (this one included) written for Sherlock at the moment. If I get more requests, I could definitely get some more done. I'll put the other one I have done up in the next few days, and in the next few weeks I'm probably going to start posting some other stuff I've been working on for the past few months. Hope you enjoy after this long wait!**

 **Also, a very happy birthday to my very good friend who convinced me to start this whole thing in the first place! I quite literally would not be doing this if you hadn't hounded me to get on it for months. You know who you are.**

 **From JeffTheAlmighty, this one is Sherlock starting pre-series and reaching him meeting John.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own the All Star by Smash Mouth or Sherlock.***

Somebody once told me that no one could control me  
I'd never let them into my head  
Everyone is just so dumb, I will never find someone  
Who could stand all I am without pure dread

Well, the jeers start coming and they don't stop coming  
Threw off their rules and I hit the ground running  
None of them get what I see as fun  
I'm all alone in a world that's dumb

So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with choosing to stay free  
They'll never know all that I know  
They'll never see all that they show

Hey now, I'm the smart one, now the game's on, I'll play  
Hey now, who'll start one, get my brain on the case  
And I'll keep working alone  
I can be the best on my own

Nothing has changed: they're still dumb, I'm still clever  
Some people back then all said "it gets better"  
But now I am grown I beg to differ  
Judging by the names that I hear and the snickers

The life I made is what I want to do  
Future is looking up, though I'm liked by so few  
Just getting started, settling scores  
Keep it how I like it and I'll never get bored

Hey now, I'm the smart one, now the game's on, I'll play  
Hey now, who'll start one, get my brain on the case  
And I'll keep working alone  
I can be the best on my own

Hey now, I'm the smart one, now the game's on, I'll play  
Hey now, who'll start one, get my brain on the case  
And I'll keep working alone  
I can be the best...

Somebody walked in and I felt something begin  
And soon I found myself with him on a chase  
We were friends, what a concept  
Turns out I need someone for myself  
And suddenly I felt something change

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Threw off their rules and we hit the ground running  
Someone now gets what I see as fun  
I'm not alone in this world of dumb

So much to do, so much to see  
So together we choose to stay free  
They'll never know all that we know  
They'll never see all that they show

Hey now, I'm the smart one, now the game's on, we'll play  
Hey now, who'll start one, get my brain on the case  
And I'm not working alone  
We can be the best on our own

And I'm not working alone  
We can be the best on our own

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


	331. We Are Number One

**AN- I know I said it would be a few days, but I promise this wait wasn't my fault. I've been having some connection issues lately, and I think I've got it all figured out and fixed, but who knows what my godforsaken computer is going to decide to do next. Anyway, I got a few prompts on the last chapter, so expect at least two more chapters in the coming month or so.**

 **From JeffTheAlmighty, this one is Moriarty around The Great Game.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own the We Are Number One from LazyTown or Sherlock.***

Hey!  
I am number one  
Hey!  
I am number one

Now listen closely  
Here's a great example of trickery  
Now you're going down - you're history!  
I guess that makes me a villain number one  
I put the mighty Sherlock Holmes out on the run

You followed the trail I laid for you **  
**I can't believe you thought it true!

I am number one  
Hey!  
I am number one  
I am number one

Ha ha ha  
I staged everything you thought you knew  
You'd better fall, or I'll kill them all  
Go!

He took the fall, and I died  
I think you'll find that both he and I lied!

Ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba  
I am number one  
Hey!  
Ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba  
I am number one  
Ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba  
I am number one  
Hey!  
Ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba  
I am number one  
Hey!  
Hey!

 **AN- What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love all your reviews.**

 **-Wiznerd**


End file.
